


The Powers of Three

by herstorybooks



Series: The Wayward Witch [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Almost Kiss, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel can't keep a secret, Cliffhangers, Dean is always cockblocking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Leviathans, Mentions of Ruby - Freeform, Slow Burn, To Be Continued, fear of ghosts, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, season 7, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 144,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: Y/N is a hunter who keeps to herself, scared of losing another family. Until the day she stumbles upon a hunt where two famous hunter brothers are already working. Y/N teams up with the Winchesters but gets more than she bargained for as she slowly falls for the younger and taller of the two.Basically, Season 7 with the reader thrown in!Updated Weekly and exclusive scenes and voting into how the story goes takes place over on my Patreon.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: The Wayward Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964182
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	1. The Mentalist

**Author's Note:**

> Starting on Season 7, Episode 7 - the mentalist. Whilst Y/N is investigating an angry spirit attack on spiritualists and psychics, she runs into a pair of hunters who clearly hold a lot of baggage.

Y/N parked up to the house surrounded by police tape and sighed. She checked her mirror and wiped away the smudged eyeliner that settled under her eyes. After a long night of taking down a vampire nest a few towns over, she finally laid her head down on the motel pillow, praying to get at least three hours of sleep. But then the police radio went off, reporting the killings of psychics. After a few years of hunting, Y/N had started to come in contact with psychics and magic more and more. It interested her and surely any sort of ammunition she could gather to defeat the monsters that came out at night, would be of use. So after training and slowly building her magical skills to match her hunting skills, cases like this caught her eye.

Fixing her hair and checking for extra lint on her black “FBI” jacket, she pushed open the car door, her boots tapping against the concrete as she made her way into the house. She flashed her badge to the police officer at the door and looked around the scene. There were typical signs that this psychic wasn’t legit. From the button-operated air vent by the window, tape recorders under the table, to the speakers in the corner. Y/N rolled her eyes, whoever or whatever was after psychics clearly hadn’t been paying much attention as this woman defiantly was not the real deal. The Sheriff of the town came over, noticing her arrival. 

“Sheriff,” she began reaching for her badge. “I’m…”

“let me guess, with the FBI?” 

“The suit give it away?” She asked surprised. 

“you’re the third one who’s popped by today. Surprised the FBI are taking such interest in the murder of a fake psychic.” Third one? It was unlikely the real FBI had been taking notice of a murder like this, must be hunters. That didn’t sit well with Y/N. More hunters meant more trouble. But like hell was she going to turn her back and run away from a case. Instead, she smiled gently. 

“This happens sometimes, multiple agents get assigned to the same case, just to make sure we cover all bases.” To her, this was an obvious and fatal lie, but with the right amount of confidence, the Sheriff seemed satisfied. 

* * *

After gathering up as much intel as she could and searching the home for evidence, Y/N went to a local cafe, ‘Good Graces’ to recharge her batteries and look over her files. With bamboo walls and plants dotted around the entire venue, Y/N quickly seated herself next to one of the large white pillars, hiding from view but aware of everything and everyone around her. 

“Well, this must be your first time here at Good Graces.” A rather loud and overly cheerful man in a pink shirt popped his head around the pillar and smiled brightly. “local folk don’t usually seat themselves.” With an inward eye-roll, Y/N just smiled back.   
“Sorry,” She apologized. 

“I’m just happy to see your enthusiasm! Now we’re completely vegan and locally sourced and you get a free affirmation with any order.” This guy had to be kidding. Any dirty bar where she could be left alone to work would be appreciated right now, but seeing how this town was crawling with psychics and spiritual people, that was unlikely. 

“I’ll just take a latte and a….” She looked at the menu briefly. “Beautifully Sunshine Salad Bowl?” the waiter smiled and scurried off after jotting down her order. As she waited for her food, she noted another out of place character enter. Black suit and tie, and clearly not interested in this vegan lifestyle. He looked too formal for a place like this, maybe he was one of the “FBI” the sheriff was on about. He was about to leave when she watched him turn and walk over to another suit. yes, defiantly another hunter.

The other man hadn’t caught her eye when she entered, which surprised her. He was over average height, well built with dark brown hair. Wearing a suit with the tie slightly loosened. When the short-haired man sat down with him and started talking, the other man’s face was as cold and still as a stone. Y/N could feel the tension from where she was sitting. Yup, definitely hunters. Only hunters carried that much baggage in their relationships. The waiter obstructed her view as he brought her food and coffee. She smiled gently and tuned out whatever affirmation he was telling her. She thanked him politely and continued to watch the men talk. She couldn’t figure how both of their faces were so familiar, and that made her uncomfortable. She clearly wasn’t the only one. Another woman began to study their faces. 

“Can I help you?” The short-haired man asked, clearly annoyed with the attention. 

“your… the brothers.. from the…” She began to grab her phone in a panic.

“Oh, the Winchester guys on the news a few weeks back. Yeah, we get that a lot.” Winchesters! Oh, she knew she recognized their faces. Any hunter who knew what they were doing, had heard of the Winchesters. They had been on the news for mass killings up and down the country but apparently had been killed. Y/N had run a few cases with Bobby Seger who knew the boys like family. She’d called to ask if any of this was true and if he was okay. He reassured her it was all a misunderstanding.   
Across the cafe the woman laughed loudly, snapping Y/N out of her thoughts. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! Silly me, I can see by your energies you’re completely gentle.” Y/N laughed to herself. Oh, she had no idea. Another man entered the conversation, giving the tall one his card and showing off with a spoon. Both of the hunter’s faces made Y/N laugh into her coffee. Hunters and spiritualists were a combination destined for disaster. The hunters eventually went back to their files, prompting Y/N to look down at her own. 

_So, the case:_

  * _two psychics dead in the same town._
  * _One killed by their own crystal ball, the other with their own ouija dial._
  * _Both wearing the same necklace passed down from one psychic to another._



_Could be a cursed object. I wonder where that necklace has gone now._

The sound of metal clattering on a table pulled Y/N’s attention back up to the hunters. 

“he broke my spoon.” The Tall one said. This made Y/N laughed out loud this time, bringing the hunter's attention towards her. She thought about hiding back around the pillar but it was too late. They’d noted her presence and her FBI appearance. She braced herself with a deep inhale, picked up her files, and went to their table. Pulling up a chair and slamming her identical folders onto the table in one sweeping motion, she sat down in her suit and smiled ‘hello.’ 

“Brother’s Winchester I assume.” Both men looked at her shocked and confused. 

“Who the hell are you?” The short one said with a rather confrontational tone. 

“Y/N.” She introduced herself. “Y/N L/N. And by the angry look in your eye, Dean Winchester I’m guessing?” He looked taken back, provoking a smirk from the other Winchester. Y/N turned to him swiftly. “leaving you as Sam?” The smile dropped from his face. 

“How do you know who we are?” Sam asked. 

“You don’t go around being a hunter without hearing about the Winchesters.” She said rather mysteriously. “…And I know Bobby.” She explained further. This seemed to satisfy the boys more. 

“How come we’ve never heard of you?” Sam asked. Y/N just shrugged and shifted her upper body wait to lean on her elbows. 

“I like to keep a low profile.”

“So you’re working this case?” Dean was the one to ask questions this time.

“yup!” She said casually and cheerfully. “I have an interest in psychics and witches so this caught my eye.” That seemed to light Sam’s eyes up. 

“Well if you know about this stuff, you could help us out.” 

“Sam!” Dean argued.

“Look,” Y/N started holding her hands up in surrender. “I know you guys like to work alone, I’m the same. But people are dying, and none of us are going anywhere. So how about we just team up and save some people and kill some things?” 

* * *

“I don’t like this,” Dean complained as he and Sam met up at the house of Melanie Golden. The boys seemed to have tracked the necklace to the victims next of kin, also a psychic. 

“She knows psychics, more than us. She could be useful.” Sam retorted. 

“Yeah but she’s into magic as well.” 

“So?”

“I don’t trust witches. They’re gross.” Dean complained rather childishly.

“Yeah but she’s also a hunter. And to be honest Dean! I don’t think it would be a bad idea to have a buffer between the two of us right now.” Dean looked hurt but nodded in agreement. Sam’s chip hadn’t come off his shoulder just yet, but if this is what it took for them to get back on track, then what the hell. 

Y/N pulled up in her, a black 1966 ford Mustang Fastback, and saw the brothers arguing. She stayed seated in her car as she watched. Taking in the brothers in the flesh. She’d seen pictures and heard stories, but there was something different about being around them in person. You could feel the pain and the heavy baggage radiating from both of them. But behind their eyes there was something there, clinging on for life. Hope maybe? But that was each brother individually. Together? That was a completely different story. Bobby had always spoken of them as close brothers who would rather sell their soul than see the other one die. Hell, she was pretty sure she’d heard that they’d don’t just that. But now… they seemed distant. 

The boys turned their heads, finally noticing her presence. She waved and got out.  
“ready?” She asked. Sam looked to Dean, silently asking for his acceptance of the situation and for them to continue. 

“Yeah okay.” Sam flashed Y/N a gentle smile that she returned, feeling an odd shift in her stomach and chest. He moved to the side and motioned for Y/N to take lead and follow Dean. 

“Melanie Golden?” Dean asked upon seeing two women leave the house. All three of them pulled out their badges as the women looked at each one of them individually.“Hi, got a minute?” Melanie looked uncomfortable as she looked at all three of them. Y/N smiled at her with care. 

“We’ll try not to take up too much of your time.” Y/N promised. 

“You want me to stay?” Her friend asked. 

“no, it’s okay,” Melanie reassured her, guiding her on her way. They hugged and said goodbye. “a friend, she just heard about my grandmother. Which is why I guess you’re here.” She invited them in. Again Sam stepped aside and smiled, allowing Y/N to follow Dean before him. 

They crossed the threshold into the house, seeing piles of clothes and a suitcase opened. “sorry I just got back.” 

“you’ve been away?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah, I work the circuit; hotels, conventions…y’know.” Y/N smiled and nodded, but noticed the shuffling of feet beside her. 

“huh.” She heard Dean start. “ no offense, but er… you don’t seem all that psychic.”  
“why do you say that?” Melanie asked.  
“Well, where’re all the crystals, pyramids?” 

“off the clock.” Melanie explained.“also not physic.” Everyone looked at Melanie in shock. 

“excuse me?” Y/N asked. 

“It’s an honest living.”

“interesting definition of honest.” Dean quipped. 

“Well, I honestly read people,” Melanie began. “it’s just less ‘woo woo’ and more body language.” Y/N had to admit some psychics did read energy and body language more than that visions triggered by people, but she was disappointed in the possibility of this case being less magical than she had hoped for. “like you two..” Now Y/N was interested, stepping aside to leave space for the brothers. “long term partners, but umm… a lot of tension.” Y/N scoffed. 

“I could tell you that.” Melanie turned to look at Y/N with intrigued eyes. 

“you… you are new to their relationship. But very curious about them.” Y/N shrugged to hide the embarrassment. But come on, who isn’t curious about the Winchester Brothers. “it’s not brain surgery. It's kinda why me and my grandmother didn’t get along. I mean she would go full-on smoke machine. But she still actually believed in all of that stuff so…” Melanie trailed off.

“you don’t?” Dean asked. 

“you do?” 

“I have an open mind.” Dean and Melanie shared a moment of eye contact that could have heated up the temperature in the room. Y/N gently nudged Sam, pleading for him to shift the conversation along. 

“I’m sorry to ask, but there was a necklace of your Grandmother’s,” Sam asked, bringing the interview back on track. 

“Don’t have it.” She replied. “everything went straight to the emporium. She had a deal with the owner.” 

“The Emporium?” 

* * *

They exited the house with their next location fresh in their minds. The necklace had been handed over, and if it truly was a cursed object, they had to get their hands on it before some innocent bystander did. Walking to the car, Y/N let Dean go on ahead, but held Sam back. 

“So… the tension, between you two?” She asked motioning between the two brothers. Sam just chuckled. 

“defiantly curious then?” Y/N laughed with him. 

“Yeah, I guess. Just…” Y/N trailed off. She’d only just met the brothers and even though she’d heard good stories about them, she’d heard bad ones as well. “Is there anything I should know? I just don’t want to be blindsided if it turns out one of you has a hell hound on your heels and we get ambushed during this case.” She spoke with a cheerful and joking tone, but they both knew she was serious. 

“You don’t have to worry about that.” He said genuinely. His smile brought back that odd feeling in her stomach and chest again. Y/N noticed the golden flecks in his eyes as the low sunlight hit them. Y/N thought for a moment that maybe he was studying her own eyes as well. She blinked.

“good. Well, let’s go get this necklace then.” 

* * *

The shop was filled with all sorts of objects and trinkets. Instruments and cameras, old jewelry and clothes; even pieces of furniture. Y/N felt strangely at home in places like this. So many different pieces of different people’s lives. Stories untold yet well and truly lived. It was magical. Or at least it was until she saw the man behind the counter. His dirty shirt and scheming eyes ruined whatever wonderful feeling she felt. He looked up and saw the three of them, wearing suits and standing out strongly. 

“you… are looking for something.” He said in a mystic tone. 

“you’re good.” Y/N laughed at Dean, his sarcasm finding a good place to rest. 

“You Jimmy Tomorrow?” Sam asked. “We’re looking for a necklace.” Jimmy looked between Sam and Y/N with beady eyes. 

“hmm, romantic.” 

“Alright,” Y/N warned with a steady but unamused tone “It would have come through with the items donated by Grandma Golden.” Y/N informed him as Sam presented Jimmy with a photo, he suddenly became more alert and talkative. 

“oh yes! Yes! Now you know this is The Orb of Thesulah?” Immediately, Y/N wanted to groan outwardly. 

“We did not.” Dean continued with his comedic side. Jimmy reached under the counter and pulled out a box. 

“Very powerful, very rare…”

“let me guess, very expensive.” Y/N wanted to interrupt with the fact that The Orb of Thesulah was a prop from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but was curious to see where Jimmy would take this. 

“worth every penny.” Dean and Sam pulled out their badges to flash to Jimmy. 

“Well, in that case, we’d be taking the State’s Evidence discount.” Jimmy’s face dropped. 

“What’s going on” 

“A murder investigation,” Sam said with a deep voice. “And we’d personally like to thank you for not obstructing justice.” Sam went to grab the necklace but Jimmy grabbed his wrist. 

“You know I do private energy readings.” 

“no thanks,” Sam said, clearly uncomfortable and removing his hand. 

“Heavy loss weighs on you. You’re angry. It’s complicated. Come see me, agent.” Sam took the card to your surprise and you thought you saw to Dean’s disappointment. Then he turned to Y/N. “and you…” he said offering out his hand.

“I’m all set thanks, Jimmy.” Y/N said sarcastically. “Got my own personal crystal ball on my keychain.” Both the boys chuckled as she walked away. 

All three walked out the door. 

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing,” Sam said, studying the necklace. 

“it’s a fake.” Y/N said casually overtaking the boys with long strides. 

“What?” Dean asked and Sam smirked. 

“How’d you know?” He asked.

“The Orb of Thesulah is part of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.” She laughed. Dean rolled his eyes taking the necklace from Sam. 

“Made in Thai-wan… Why’d you let us take it?” He complained.Y/Nstopped and turned to them. 

“you didn’t pay for it, there’s no harm.” She could see Dean’s annoyance but mainly focused on the smile she had caused on Sam’s face. It made her happy to make him laugh. “And I wanted to see how far that con artist would take things.” 

* * *

Y/N followed the boys to the Motel in the car, pulling up beside them in the car park. She went to collect her bags from the boot of the car whilst Sam went to get the rooms. Dean pulled his rucksack over his shoulders and came over to inspect the car. 

“Not bad.” He said. 

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she? Names Betty.” Y/N said proudly, closing the boot of the car. 

“After…?” 

“Black Betty by Ram Jam.” 

“Nice.” Y/N just laughed. Bobby had once mentioned his and Dean’s shared love of cars. 

Sam came back holding three sets of room keys.   
“Bad news.” He said remorsefully. “Only one room. With the festival season, they’re fully booked. Managed to get two single beds and a sofa.” 

“I’ll take the sofa.”Y/N said casually. It was unlikely she would get much sleep tonight anyway. Reading on the sofa with a book with plenty of coffee would sit with her fine.

“No, don’t be silly.” Sam began. But Y/N held up her hand to stop him with a smile. 

“Honestly, I'd be happier on the sofa.” Sam held up his hands in surrender and smiled. 

All three piled into the room, setting down their bags onto beds for the night. 

“Well, I’m starving,” Dean announced grabbing his keys and wallet. “I’m gonna go get some food. Who wants what?” Both Y/N and Sam requested their meal and began to get comfortable in the room. 

“Mind if I shower first?” Y/N asked. 

“Not at all.” 

“Thanks, might be a while.”Y/N smiled, picking up her pajama clothes and shower bag. “The last place I stayed in didn’t have hot water. Been dying for a proper shower for ages.” Sam just chuckled as he sat down at the table and opened up his laptop. 

“Take all the time you need.”

Locking the door behind her, the lights flickered on. Y/N turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. She undressed and saw the bruises up and down her body from the fight she faced the night before with the nest of vampires. She sighed tracing her fingers over the sensitive skin. She sighed, that was going to hurt later. Eventually, she stepped into the warm water and let it soothe her muscles and relaxed her skin. After washing her hair and cleaning her skin she stepped out and inspected her bruises again. The hot water had brought out the color of the purple and yellow.

* * *

In the other room, Sam tried to focus on the words on his screen, but his mind kept drifting over to the new backpack sitting on the sofa before him. Y/N was a hunter he’d never come across before, but unlike the others - he wasn’t that wary of her. She was confident and light, yet had a spark in her eyes that said _‘if you piss me off you better run.’_ It had been a while since he’d met another hunter that still had that light inside them, or was at least pretty good at pretending the darkness wasn’t there. He heard the shower turn on and the sound of water rush out of the pipes. He busied his hands with looking into any other possible cases in the area until the motel door opened and Dean came in with brown bags of food. Placing it on the table he looked around. 

“Where’s Y/N?” He asked. 

“Shower.” Was all Sam mumbled as he reached for his food.

“What do you think of her?” Dean asked pulling out his burger and settling down on his bed. 

“What you mean?”

“It’s not a difficult question Sammy!” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know, what do you think of her?” He retorted. 

“She’s got good taste in cars, I guess…” Was Dean’s opening statement. “Plus she’s hot,” Sam said nothing but looked down at his food. “Don’t you think?” Dean prompted. Sam said nothing. Dean laughed at his younger brother. “Yeah, I’ve seen you looking. Being all keen to invite her on the case.” 

“I invited her on the case because…” Sam began in anger but didn’t finish his sentence. 

“Go on!” Dean prompted. “Because you didn’t want to be alone with me! Yeah, I got it!” Sam stayed silent and went back to his laptop. “yeah… fine… whatever.” Dean reached for his jacket and picked up the rest of his dinner. 

“Where are you even going?” Sam asked. 

“for a drive.” Was all Dean said before slamming the door. 

A few moments later, the bathroom door opened, and out came Y/N in comfy sweatpants and a vest top. She ruffled her wet hair with a towel. 

“Feeling better?” Sam asked. Y/N smiled brightly. 

“much!” Looking at the table she noted the food but no Dean. 

“Where’s Dean?” She asked, reaching for a beer on the table and a burger. 

“Gone for a drive.” Setting herself down on the sofa, Y/N thought for a moment. 

“So seriously, what’s the tension between the two of you?” She asked seriously. “Whenever I talk to Bobby it’s all _‘those idjit brothers, sam and dean are doing this. Sam and Dean did that.’_ Like you’re practically joined at the hip. And now I’m here to see it for myself, Deans going out for drives and you two are talking like colleges, not brothers.” Sam’s eyes widened. 

“You’re perceptive.” 

“maybe I should charge and pretend to be a psychic.” She joked. “But seriously. What is it?” Sam breathed in for a second, considering his answer. 

“He lied to me. Did something I didn’t want him to do and then… lied right to my face.” Y/N considered it for a minute. 

“Want my advice?” She asked, crossing her legs and sipping her beer. Sam laughed and leaned back in his seat. 

“sure, why not?” 

“if going through life is better with your brother by your side, get over it.” Sam was shocked at the bluntness of her answer, especially since she didn’t know all the details. 

“you make it sound so easy.” 

“In this line of work, it has to be. You have someone on your side, you’re lucky. If you’re gonna give that up, you better be sure it’s really worth it.” Sam smiled, taking in her words and nodding he understood. Y/N nodded happily and settled into the groves of the sofa, pulling out a book and digging into her dinner. 

Sam tried but couldn’t force himself not to stare. Small water droplets were falling from her damp hair and landing on her shirt. Leaving marks around her chest. She sat so comfortably in her skin, reading a book and eating greedily from a burger. She was gentle and soft but with an edge, a bite of sour. She was… exquisite. 

* * *

Sam woke up in the middle of the night, he often did. Padding his feet over to the bathroom, he went to the toilet and washed his face before turning back to bed. The bathroom light trickled in, highlighting the other people in the room. Dean eventually returned, grumbled a word or two before turning in. Y/N was still awake reading when he decided to call it a night. Now she was on the sofa, one arm dangling off the side, her book resting on the floor. She must have fallen asleep reading. Her other arm sat happily on her stomach, rising and falling with her breath. Sam smiled and wandered over to her carefully. Picking up the book and placing it on the table. Hunters were light sleepers so he moved cautiously as he placed her dangling arm on her stomach to rest more comfortably. Y/N mumbled something quietly in her sleep but didn’t appear to wake. Sam thought how beautiful and adorable she looked illuminated by the outdoor street lamps and the light from the bathroom. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

When they arrived on the scene, it was bloody. Another psychic covered in blood and having lost their life. This one had knives and forked sticking out of his back. 

“probably should have bent those with the power of his mind,” Dean commented. 

“It’s so strange Bobby says you lack sympathy.” Y/N quipped as they followed Sam. 

“Chief, we met at the station.” 

“Right morning agent.” The older man looked over towards her and dean, taking in their appearance. 

“morning, this is agent Bourne and agent Thomas.” Dean and Y/N nodded to greet the man.

“What happened?” Y/N asked. 

“it’s a weird one.” The chief began. “chest full of cutlery.” 

“well we’re gonna take a look around, let us know if you come up with any leads.” 

“oh, I’ve got leads coming out of my ass!”

“let me guess,” Y/N said. “You’ve got a bunch of clairvoyants who really know what happened.” The chief nodded. 

“We’ve already had 46 this morning.” 

“what's the popular theory?” Dean asked. 

“it’s a toss-up between ghost or some sort of ogre that only attacks Russians.” 

“Policing Lillydale sure sounds fun,” Dean said sarcastically. 

“it’s either this or Los Angeles.” The Chief replied. 

“I’ve seen weirder.” Y/N comments nonchalantly. Dean and Sam both looked at her quizzically. Sam was the one to bring it back to the case. 

“So, these clairvoyants, do they give any details as to why they think it’s a ghost or a…” he pulled a face. “A Russian Ogre?” 

“The spirit monkey said so.” Was all the Chief could say, clearly unimpressed. “Plus apparently this guy claims he had a vision of his own death. Cutlery and all” this raised Y/N attention. Maybe there were more real psychic influences going on in the case after all. Dean’s phone then went off and he walked away. The chief took his leave. 

“Seen anything like this before?” Sam asked. 

“Not from the top of my head. At least we know it’s not cursed object.” Y/N said looking around the crime scene. “ghost seems most likely I guess.” Dean then came back from his call. 

“What’s up?” Sam asked, knowing that look on Dean’s face. 

“It Melanie.” 

* * *

When they arrived Melanie was pacing up and down her living room. Y/N came over to her a guided her to her chair. 

“Hey, it’s okay, sit down.”She guided her before taking the seat beside her, across from the boys. 

“I hadn’t checked it until today! I mean the only person who called my landline was my Grandmother.” 

“it’s okay, go on.” Sam's voice was soft and sweet, and understanding. Y/N couldn’t help but smile at his response. 

“I wouldn’t put any stock in it. She was always calling me with some weird dream she swore was a sign. But… err…” she began to stumble over her words. “Is it true Nikolai had a real vision of his death.” 

“That’s what we were told,” Dean informed her. 

“Well so did she, the day she died. “ 

“what did she say?” Y/N asked. 

“well, you can listen to it if you want!” Melanie offered, placing her phone down on the table.“she said she was in a seance, then the lights go, then she said it was freezing…” 

“Wait she actually said that, that the room got cold?” Sam interrupted. It was beginning to look more and more like a ghost by the minute. 

“Yeah, why? Is that important?” All three hunters began to look at one another. “Why? what is it?”

“a ghost.” Dean said bluntly, no time for careful explanations. “real deal. You see there’s fake ‘woo woo’ crap, and real ‘woo woo. crap”

“well yeah … but ghosts…” 

“trust me.” Y/N said. “we’ve seen weirder crap that this.” 

“So the X-Files are real, or you just stopped talking like an FBI agent.” 

“A yeah well…” Sam contributed. “We’re not actually FBI agents.” Melanie looked at Dean for clarification, then Y/N. 

“I need a drink” she finally said. 

“I support that,” Dean replied.

* * *

They left a rather confused and overwhelmed Melanie with a drink in her hand. 

“So ghost.” Y/N began as they descended down the steps. 

“well its not your average spook tied to a house, this thing is boogying all over town.” Dean pointed out. 

“Not surprised, I mean how many crystal balls do you think there are in Lilydale.” Sam pointed from sign to sign for Physic readings on neighbor’s front lawns. 

“Somewhere between 50 and all of them!” Dean replied, not in the mood for complicated today 

“It makes sense. Quartz can be used as a spirit antenna, that’s why mediums started using crystals balls in the first place” Y/N explained. 

“That means every shop in this place could have its own ghost satellite dish.”

“And this place is packed with people summoning spirits” Sam pointed out. 

“Yeah but dude come on, Most of these people couldn’t call a taxi let alone a spirit,” Dean argued. 

“it only takes one.” Y/N pointed out. 

“This is going to be like looking for a needle in a stack of fake needles… I hate this town.” Sam nodded in solidarity with his brother. Y/N personally found this pretty normal. “so what we thinking, hitting up Miss Cleo’s?” Dean asked. Y/N straightened up ready for the next location before Sam intervened. 

“I was thinking we spilt up and spread canvas.” He said tapping the roof of Dean's car before tapping her shoulder for her to follow. 

“Yeah, corse you were,” Dean said to himself. Y/N felt sorry for Dean. Whatever he had done to lose Sam’s trust, he was trying to make up for. Y/N wondered if maybe he needed someone new to talk to.

“Want me to come with you?” She asked. 

“Nah, he likes you better. Keep an eye on him.” Y/N smirked and nodded. 

“Keep in touch!” She ordered as she backed away. 

* * *

“You’re quiet,” Sam noted as they stood in line for another coffee. They’d been visiting people who claimed to be psychics for around an hour, trying to see if anyone else had been having visions of their death. When Y/N and Sam both yawned for the third time since leaving Dean, they both agreed to a quick recharge. 

“I’m thinking.” Y/N said looking around the room. 

“about…” 

“about whether or not you were listening to me last night.” Y/N eyes finally reached Sam’s, less impressed than she’d been since they’d met. Sam rolled his eyes and looked away. 

“Look, Dean…” 

“is trying.” Y/N interrupted. “Whatever he did he’s trying to build with you again. And if you keep avoiding him that’s not going to happen.” 

“you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam said angrily. 

“I know you’re making the decision to go it alone, and I know you’re going to regret it.” She argued back, reaching for the travel cup of coffee now presented to her by the barista. Sam was about to further the argument along when his phone began to ring. Y/N gave him a look that said _‘go on! Answer it then._ ’ Before turning to go get sugar for her coffee. When she came back, she caught the end of Sam’s conversation. 

“Okay, we’ll be there in ten minutes.” And he hung up. 

“Dean find something?” Y/N asked, staring sugar into her coffee. 

* * *

They stood in the museum, red walls glaring and promising stories of the unlucky. Each hunter took a spot in the room, studying the pictures for any sign of their newfound ghost. A man in a smarter suit than any of them, and a name badge, showed a tour around the lower floor, talking about the history of the items in cases. Sam, still in a mood, shook his head in annoyance. You and dean both followed him as he walked away. Studying more photographs on the wall, one image of two men caught Sam and Dean’s eyes. 

“Never ended well for the siblings.” They all turned around as the tour guide from before, entered their investigation. 

“why’s that?” Dean asked. The man shrugged.

“maybe the strain of working together. Maybe being around each other all their lives…” Y/N looked between the brothers, uncomfortable truths hitting too close for them. “those two were the exception though.” All turned back to the black and white photograph. “The Campbell brothers got along famously. Of course that was just a stage name, they weren’t actually brothers. That was a cover for their…” the tour guide drifted. “alternative lifestyle.” All parties nodded in understanding at different times. “any other questions?” He asked. Y/N stood up this time. 

“Who are they?” She asked, pointing to a higher-up image. 

“Oh, the Fox Sisters. Among the founders of Lilydale. Kate Fox, quite troubled apparently but mesmerizing on stage. She said to be able to levitate objects and foretell people’s death.” _bingo!_

_“_ That’s her,” Dean said under his breath. 

“her older sister Margaret… perhaps not natural physic.” 

“So full of crap?” Y/N nudged Dean in the ribcage. 

“yes… well… she didn’t have her sister's charisma, but she looked after Kate. Sometimes one's true gift is taking care of others.” All hunters shifted uncomfortably. 

“So what happened to them?” Y/N finally asked. 

“Lived here all their lives.” the tour guide said proudly. 

“Lived here and died here?” Sam prodded.

“well... yes! Buried right here in the cemetery.” Well, at least they weren’t cremated. That made burning the bodies easier. 

“Great that was very educational, thank you. Y/N, Dean.” Sam turned and walked away. Y/N had to admit he was getting bossier with his bad mood about Dean. 

Y/N followed Sam outside, Dean decided to take another look apparently. They both stood in awkward silence for a while until Y/N finally bit the bullet. 

“Still in a mood?” She asked. 

“What?” Sam looked confused but Y/N just raised her eyebrows at him. “Look me and Dean, its more complicated than you think. I can’t just forgive him for what he did because it's easier having him beside me on hunts.” Y/N wanted to point out all the flaws in the sentence Sam had just uttered, instead… 

“Who’d he kill?” She asked, prompting a very surprised look from Sam. He was about to answer when they both noted Dean walking towards them. 

“right, go to the graveyard, dig up Kate.” Sam started walking ahead of Dean and Y/N. Y/N wanted to push this conversation further, fed up with watching this brotherly squabble go on any longer. Luckily, she didn’t have to. It was Dean who finally took charge. 

“Alright wait a second.” 

“All signs point to her Dean.” 

“No, just hold on a damn minute.” Sam stopped and turned. Y/N just looked between the brothers. Dean turned to give her the ‘take a hint’ stare. She raised her hands. 

“Don't mind me.” She said before walking away. She walked further up the path a few meters away, out of earshot but still keeping the boys in sight. She rested on a rock wall and pulled out her phone, thinking of calling Bobby for advice. She pressed his name and put the phone up to her ear. 

“Well, this can’t be good.” Bobby’s voice came from the phone. Y/N laughed. 

“Good to hear from you too Bobby.” 

“You Miss L/N only call me when you’re in deep shit so don’t give me that.” 

“Okay, okay.” Y/N had to admit it was rare she rang Bobby up just to chat. “Listen, I’ve got a problem.” 

“Vamps, Wolves, or Wendigos?” He asked. Y/N could already hear him flipping through books and journals. 

“Brothers.” Was all you said. 

“What?” 

“I was looking into this case on dead psychics and bumped into a pair of _idjits_ ” Y/N said, hoping, his nickname for the boys would give him the idea. 

“I wondered how long until you crossed the boy’s paths.” He understood. “What’ve they done now?” 

“Well… I can see them now shouting at one another from across the street! Sam’s being cold with Dean and until now it’s like Dean’s just been taking it.” She heard Bobby sigh and take a sip of something, probably whiskey.

“Look, it's not your problem Y/N. You don’t have to get involved.” Bobby suggested in his elderly figure tone. Y/N laughed at him.

“Me not get involved? You ever known me to do that?” Bobby laughed in his deep voice. 

“Good point. Those brothers fight all the time, and I’ve seen it get worse. But they always figure it out. Just let them punch and scratch for a while and then they’ll talk about it.” Y/N could see the boys throw their final words at one another before Dean stormed off towards you. 

“Let’s hope you’re right Bobby, look I gotta go.” 

“Call me more often!” He demanded, knowing full well she probably won't. 

“you got it, boss, bye!” Dean reached you as you hung up. 

“who was that?” He asked, grumpiness in his voice and anger in his eyes. You just shook your head. 

“no one… I see you two had a good chat.” You said nodding towards a dumbfounded Sam finally walking towards the pair of you. 

“Not now Y/N” Dean said under his breath. 

* * *

Y/N and Dean stood by the side of the grave, watching Sam shovel dirt out of the grave. Y/N wasn’t happy to see him putting his anger out on the dirt, but she did have to admit - watching his shoulders move and hearing him grunt wasn’t the worse way to spend anight. 

“I get why she’s killing people” Sam started, pulling your eyes now to his face. “but why warning them?”

“Give them a taste of the curse maybe?” Dean suggested. Sam pushed the shovel into the ground, returning with a loud clang. 

“here we go.” 

Sam poured out salt as Y/N and Dean poured the oil. Sam was about to light the grave when a movement of grey and white bolted out of nowhere and pushed him down. 

“Sam!” Y/N called in a panic. The movement turned into a woman, it looked like Kate Fox. 

“Back off crazy eyes!” Dean warned. 

“Listen to me! Why won’t anyone listen to me?” She begged. Dean flipped his lighter. “no!” 

“you don’t get a vote,” Dean told her. But something felt off to Y/N. This ghost didn’t look mad, she looked scared. 

“Dean wait.” Y/N called as Dean tried to bring out a light. But it was Sam who scratched a match and lit up the ghost. She cried out in pain and a large ball of light exploded. All three stood in shock, panting. 

“Nice timing.” 

* * *

Y/N was in her car, following the boys after burning the corpse. She couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Something about that ghost didn’t seem right. She was deep in thought when her phone went off, it was Sam. 

“It’s still happening!” He barked down the phone. 

“shit.” 

They arrived at the house to find Melanie stumbling out the door, crying and falling into Dean's arms. They were too late. 

* * *

“I knew something wasn’t right!” Y/Nargued, pacing Melanie’s living room. “Kate was just trying to warn us! And now we’ve burnt up her bones!” 

“All we can do now is try and stop her,” Sam said, trying to pull both Y/N and an angry Dean out of their spiral. 

“That’s not good enough.” Dean shot. 

“Believe me I know…” Sam was interrupted as Melanie came down the stairs after her shower. 

“hey,” Y/N greeted her with a softer tone. 

“how you holding up?” Dean asked, who had also gone for a more gentle and caring approach. 

“A bit better,” Melanie said through tears. 

“listen if you need us to leave…” 

“I need you guys to leave.” 

“Look, we will.” Sam promised. “but Margaret is still out there.” 

“what do you guys need?” 

“Is there anything that stood out.” Y/N asked. Melanie sobbed before composing herself. 

“she barely gave a crap about me, she was all about going after Camille.” 

“that’s something,” Dean reassured her, desperate to make her feel like she was doing something to help the situation. 

“one other thing… she was enjoying it. She was smiling.” 

* * *

They went back to the grave, this time Dean digging up Margaret's grave. 

“I feel naked doing this in daylight.” He complained. 

“Yeah, let’s just hurry up.” All three took it in turns to do the digging, but it was sam who slammed the shovel down on the coffin. His grunt again sending shivers up Y/N’s spine. 

“all right, Mags.” Dean said with attitude. “my lighters juiced this time.” Sam lifted off the lid of the coffin. They all braced themselves for that familiar dead body smell, but nothing came. They looked down, but there was nobody. 

All three hunters started to walk back to their cars, pissed off and confused. 

“someones hiding and using their bones.” Y/N said in a gruff. 

“Whoever it is, isn’t kidding around. That’s some serious binding magic.” Sam complained. 

“great, physic ghost bitch on a leash.” Dean put the shovel in the car boot, but then stopped. 

“What is it?” Y/N asked.

“Do you guys know why I’m not gonna spend my money at the annual Lillydale ESP festival and hotdog eating contest this year?” 

“can’t imagine,” Sam said, his butt hurt expression still well and truly glued to his face. 

“because all the headliners are dead.” 

* * *

Dean went back to Melanie’s to see if she had any idea who would want to be knocking off the top acts for the festival, or if she had any idea who would be next. Sam and Y/N took her car into town as Sam called Bobby, finding whatever list of ingredients would make a ghost binding spell. Y/N guessed Bobby hadn’t mentioned their call yesterday as Sam said nothing when he hung up. 

They went back to Jimmy Tomorrow's shop, this time not in suits. 

“Agents!” 

“We need to know who bought these things from you.” Y/N said, not wasting time with chit chat. 

“How’d you know they bought them from me?” 

“guessing they don’t sell Ashwood Alters at the Gas’n’ Sip.” Sam pointed out. 

“Valid, let me see the list.” Jimmy inspected the list and studies his books. Y/N and Sam gave each other a look. “ah, here we go. Credit card receipt. I'm guessing you want the address.” He wrote down the address as Sam thanked him. “It’s the least I could do, I just heard about Camille.” They took the slip of paper and headed out.

* * *

Arriving at the address, Sam was roaring to go. Still built up with anger Y/N assumed. 

“Woah hold on there cowboy!” She said as he was about to run out of the car. “Take a minute will ya?” 

“We haven’t got time to take a minute, Y/N” he burst out the car and Y/N just sighed. She watched as Sam burst through the door, gun up, and went after him. When she got into the room she heard the final words. 

“This is a Lamaze class I swear.” The woman they’d met at the cafe a few days ago looked up at them in fear, surrounded by pregnant couples. Sam looked embraced and flustered. Y/N had to leave the room and go straight to the car, unable to hold in her laughter. 

“it’s not funny,” Sam said bitterly. 

“no, it’s hilarious.” Y/N joked as she got back into the car. 

“it’s got to be Jimmy.” 

“let's go get him.” 

* * *

They sped to the shop, only to be locked out at the door. Sam sighed. 

“You still got that card he gave you?” 

“yeah,” he said, pulling it out and looking at the address. They went to the private room around the back, kicking the door in. Dean had rung them, the ghost was after Melanie. With their guns up, they scanned the room. It seemed to be empty. They could see the alter lit by candlelight. Y/N lifted up a skull to study it. And then. The sound of a gun. 

“Somehow I knew you’d be back, hello agents.” Jimmy had the gun pressed against Y/N’s back. She didn’t turn, just looked at sam and the worry in his eye. “put the skull down.” Jimmy ordered her. 

“Okay, okay, take it easy. Y/N, put it down.” Y/N nodded and slowly lowered the skull, but just before it touched the alter, she turned and knocked jimmy’s head with it. Y/N and Sam both pointed out guns at him.   
“I really hate being threatened by a guy wearing odd socks and a two-week old shirt.” Y/N told him with sourness in her voice, she was pissed off. If they weren’t in terrible danger Sam would have smiled and her confidence. Instead, he spoke to Jimmy. 

“Nice binding spell.” 

“it doesn’t matter, she helps me because she wants to.” 

“bullshit.” Y/N spat. Jimmy turned and looked at you with evil crocodile eyes. 

‘Margaret and I, we’re the same. The real deal. But guess what.” His voice grew louder and more aggravated. “Sometimes, the real thing just isn’t pretty or entertaining enough! When I show people what I’m capable of, it scares them! I can’t pay my rent!” 

“Well, boo fucking hoo! That doesn’t mean you get to kill people!” Y/N swore, not allowing herself to be fearful of some jealous grubby man. 

“Margaret likes to kill for me, she likes the leash.” Jimmy now said with a far too sexual tone. 

“you’re sick.” Sam spat out. 

“Yeah, you know what else I am? A real psychic you dick bag.” Jimmy lifted his hand, pulling Y/N and Sam’s guns from her hands. “Surprise.” He sang after lifting their weapons up. 

“where are the rest of the bones.” Sam asked with a warning tone. “these people don’t deserve to die.” This annoyed Jimmy. 

“Oh please!” 

“you don’t have to do this.” Y/N knew her attempt was useless, the crazy look in Jimmy’s eyes told her that. 

“They’re in the bedroom aren’t they?” 

“no!” Jimmy yelled as he shot a warning bullet into the wall. Both Sam and Y/N ducked down, grateful he was a shit shot. “you’re not getting in there.” He said looking behind him. 

“god enough of this.” Y/N said, reaching into her inside pocket and pulling out another gun and shooting Jimmy in the chest. He went flying to the floor. “Sam! The bones! Go!” Sam went into the bedroom, finding the bones in the bed before lighting them up in flames. Y/N came up behind him, watching the way the light danced on his face. 

“I’m hungry.” Y/N panted. 

* * *

They sat around a table in Good Graces, retelling their story to Dean. 

“So you shot him, and Sam found the bones… in the bed.” 

“In the bed,” Sam confirmed. 

“Can't believe he was boning her.” 

“Dean!” Y/N whined as they all laughed at Dean's grossness. The waiter came over asking if they wanted anything else. They all shook their heads. 

“Just a refill… and if you affirmative me, I’m punching you in the face.” Y/N and Sam laughed at the waiter walked away scared. “I can’t wait to get out of this fortune cookie.” Sam looked up and stopped laughing, seeing Melanie walk in. He nudged Y/N’s shoulder. She looked up and nodded in agreement. 

“We’re gonna.. be outside.” Y/N said standing up and smiling at Melanie as they walked out.

* * *

Y/N and Sam leaned on the bright blue car Dean had been stuck with. 

“So…” Y/N began. “I see you made a better decision.” She said with a smirk. 

“What you mean?” Sam asked. 

“You, getting on better with Dean?” Sam nodded with a smile on his face. 

“Well, you were right.” 

“Music to my ears.” She laughed, happy to see Sam copy her actions 

“But, how did you know? That Dean… killed someone.” The tone lowered slightly, going just a bit colder but more intimate. 

“it’s the life, we have to make hard decisions which usually mean we lose someone.” 

“Who’d you lose?” Sam asked, studying her face closely. Looking up at him, she almost thought about telling him, her long backstory that brought her to this hunting life. But she shook it off and plastered on a smile. 

“that’s a story for when… If we cross paths again!” She pushed herself off the car, steadying herself to walk back to her car. 

“You’re not…” 

“what? Begging to get into that crapmobile?” She joked, pointing to the bright blue car. “I’ll pass.” Sam smiled brightly, understanding. “But hey, you have my number! If you ever want another pair of hands, give me a call.” She pulled her jacket closer around her and gave a small salute goodbye to Sam, of which he returned. Y/N got into her car and took one final glance in her mirror, seeing Dean join Sam and wave her goodbye. 

“So really, what do you think of her?” Dean asked, nudging his brother. Sam just watched her drive away with a smile on his face. 

“I think we’re not done with her just yet.” He said fondly. Dean nodded as Sam reached for his bag and put it in the boot of his car. 

“That’s your stuff.” He pointed out. 

“Yeah, I thought we’d take one car.” 

The brothers had their chat. Making amends and setting boundaries before getting into the car and driving off to their next destination. As he controlled the wheel, Dean sat and wondered what it was that Y/N could have said to spark the forgiveness Sam was now showing. He made a mental note to call her up next time they had a case she could help with. She was good for them. And he knew Sam was already smitten. 


	2. Season 7, Time for a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N heads to Vegas after a broody text from Dean complaining Sam blew off their annual Vegas trip. But when she arrives, she’s just as confused as Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some lovely respoonses to this fic yesturday and it made me so happy. And I enjoyed the process so much I spent all of today writing the next episode! Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter!

“Hey, Pilgrim!” Y/N put her phone on speaker as she drove along the glittering roads of Las Vegas. She was happily reading in her room when Dean texted her, moaning about how Sam had bailed out of their trip to Vegas and said he needed a wingman for the bars. Y/N initially rolled her eyes and told him he was being a pig for using her as false security for drunk blondes with low self-esteem. But after a quiet week of no monster hunts, she agreed. Saying she’d drive down tomorrow and get there in the evening. 

“I need your help.” He sounded serious, panicked even. 

“Dean! Put the phone away! Come on!” Y/N heard Sam’s voice in the background. “We’re about to start!”

“Is that Sam? I thought he bailed?” Y/N asked in confusion. 

“He did! But now we’re… we’re at a freaking wedding!” 

“A Wedding? Who’s?” 

“Just get here as soon as you can! 348 Twain Avenue!“

“Alright calm down! I’m not too far from there. I’ll be there in ten.” 

“make it five!” Then all she heard was the sound of Dean hang up the phone. Well, this couldn’t be good. 

* * *

Y/N wasn’t particularly sure what she was walking into, but walking the chapel halls in her ripped jeans and leather jacket, she didn’t feel like she had the right attire. But to make her feel even more uncomfortable, she opened the door to see the last thing she’d expected. Sam was sat in a suit, opposite a blonde woman in a big white dress stroking his hand… no, wait! A ring! A wedding ring? Dean looked over to her with pleading in his eyes. He rushed over. 

“Oh Thank God you’re here!” He pulled her by the hand over towards Sam. “Fix him!”

“Fix him? What’s going on? Sam?” Sam looked up, finally noticing her arrival. 

“Y/N! What are you doing here?” He sounded surprised and annoyed to see her.

“Dean called me. What’s going on?” Sam looked proudly over to the woman beside him, who was giving Y/N the strongest death stare she’d ever seen. 

“Well, I’d like to introduce you to Becky, my wife.” 

“Your wife?” She looked too Dean to make sense of the situation. He just gave her a smile that said _‘ha! yeah! Welcome to my world.’_ He turned back to his brother with raging eyes. 

“How did this even happen?” Dean asked. 

“Well, short version? We met, we ate and then we talked and fell in love. And here we are!” Sam was acting as if this was an obvious and natural experience for them all. But she’d been talking to the boys for two weeks now, and not once did they mention a Becky! 

“Yeah, I guess I’m all caught up,” Dean said sarcastically. “Okay, but ignoring…everything! Have you forgotten the average lifespan of your hookups?” This made Y/N feel uneasy. The thought of Sam with other women…. _Oh shut up brain!_

“Yeah but…” Sam began. 

“But if anyone knows that, it’s me!” Becky spoke up with a perky voice. _Who the hell was she?_ “I mean I’ve read every book so… open eyes you know.” 

“What… Book?” Y/N asked, getting more flustered by the minute. The couple in front of them looked lovingly at each other. Both Y/N and Dean looked at one another horrified. 

“I’m gonna be sick.”

“Ditto!” 

“Dean, Y/n, look! If something good is happening, I’ve got to jump on it now, today! Period!” Sam was completely serious but completely insane! 

“Okay, dead poets society fine,” Dean began, warming up for his brotherly pat-down. Y/N decided to intervene, 

“No offense… Becky,” Y/N struggled to say her name. “But are you even sure she’s…” This pissed Becky off, not because of the question, but because it came from some strange woman.

“Salt, Holy Water, Everything! See!” She lifted up her arm to show a small cut, which Sam looked at proudly. “not a monster. Just the _right_ girl for Sam.” She said rather predatorily. 

A man came over, presenting them with a bill. Sam went to reach for it but Becky grabbed hold first. “I’ve got it, you two go do your brother thing... and… whoever you are.” She said looking Y/N up and down before walking away. Y/N watched as Sam stared at her as she exited. Why did this bother her so much, why did it hurt? Dean exploded beside her. 

“Really?! Superfan 99?” 

“This seems awfully rushed Sam!” Y/N attempted to dial the tone down. 

“guys, honestly. I had the exact same opinion as you Dean but when we got passed the whole book thing. I found out, she’s great! And I was the dick!” 

“What book are you guys going on about?” Y/N asked frantically. She went ignored. 

“Right speaking of the whole book thing,” Dean said sternly. “Becky just randomly turns up during Vegas week?” Sam just looked at his brother like he was in some awe of shock until he properly studied his brother's face. 

“Okay, what are you trying to say?” 

“I’m trying to say maybe she knew you’d be here. Maybe Chuck wrote about it.” 

“Who?” Y/N asked, talking to an unresponsive wall again. 

“Dean, you’re paranoid.” 

“and you’re in love?” Dean yelled. 

“Okay seriously, will someone tell me what’s going on!” Y/N joined in with the yelling. Sam stood up, reaching for Becky’s vail. 

“You know what guys, how about this. Becky and me are gonna go to her place in Delaware, Dean you wrap your dome around this, get a little supportive and then give us a call.” He patted his brother on the shoulder with a smile. 

“Am I invisible in this scenario?” Y/N asked, forcing Sam to look at her. 

“Look, YN,” Sam said rather coldly. “I don’t even know why you’re here. You barely know anything about me and surely know nothing about me and Becky. Just go home.” Y/N stared at sam in shock as he turned away and over to his new bride, who was apparently tweeting about the marriage. You and Dean just looked at each other. 

* * *

“Right, I’m calling Bobby.” Dean and Y/N exited the chapel, seeing Sam and his new bride ride off in the dark. 

“Good luck with that.” Y/N said, heading to her car. “He’s looking into a nest in Oregon.” 

“Well, I’m gonna give it a go anyway.” Y/N leaned on her car and watched as Dean dialed Bobby’s number, getting the answering machine. “Hey Bobby, I know you’re ear deep in the Oregon nest but I’m heading to Delaware to do some snooping around. I’m here with Y/N, wanna say hi?” Dean targeted his last sentence to you, you responded with a sarcastic face and a middle finger, making Dean laugh at least. “oh and Sam’s there with his wife. That’s right you hear me, his wife. Call me.” He hung up as Y/N opened the door of her car. 

“I’ll get the rooms, you get the pizza?” Dean nodded, happy with his mission. 

* * *

Y/N opened the door to let Dean in, happy to see he bought two pizzas and not just one. Dean looked around the room and noticed Y/N had set up camp on the sofa instead of the bed. 

“Camping on the sofa again?” He asked putting the food on the table. Y/N shrugged. 

“I don’t sleep much and sofas are better for reading.”They both settled at the table, devouring half a pizza each and two beers before either one of them spoke. “So I have questions.” Y/N began. 

“You and me both sister.” 

“Who’s Chuck, what's with this book and who the hell is Becky?” Dean chuckled at the extra volume you added to the last part of your questioning. 

“Well, Chuck is a prophet who turned mine and Sam’s lives into a book called Supernatural.” 

“Catchy title.” Dean looked at her unimpressed as she sipped your beer. 

“And Becky, well, she read all the books, got a bit obsessed and discovered they were real. Tracked me and Sam down and apparently fell in love with Sam.” 

“And Sam felt the same?” Y/N asked with confusion and just a hint of disgust. 

“Well no!” Dean exclaimed reaching for another slice of pizza. “So I have no idea what all this is about!” Y/N thought for a moment. You’d heard of love potions and spells, but it took only the most skilled of witches and Wiccans to perfect them. Even you hadn’t attempted it. 

“Does Becky have any skill with magic?” Y/N asked. Dean scoffed. 

“Hell no! Why? You think this is a curse or something.”

“maybe, but this is really dark magic. You can’t just find these spells on amazon. Could she have gotten some help?” 

“Doubt it, a bit of a loner if you ask me.” Y/N started to feel sorry for Becky. She could just imagine the kind of crap she had been dished over the years. No-one deserved that. 

* * *

Dean had gone out to get some fresh hair, Y/N happy to sit in the room alone, reading and looking into possible spells an amateur witch could succeed in. But she came up short. Her phone beeped as she got a text message. It was Dean. _‘found us a case.”_

When he came back through the door, Y/N was already on her laptop, looking into the deaths. 

“What you think?” Dean asked. 

“I think your strength is brute force, mine is magic, but Sam’s is the research side of things.” Y/N huffed, closing her laptop. “This would be so much easier with another pair of hands. How about you call him?” Dean looked offended. 

“And enable this insane behavior.”

“Well, I can’t find anything pointing to Becky actually cursing him! And we’ve got squat on this case! Just go and be supportive?” Y/N suggested. “Maybe he does love her.” Those words came out in a quiet and somber tone. 

“hey! No way!” Dean reassured her. But he sighed. “But I guess could play along if it meant we got some help. Maybe I’ll buy him a waffle iron or something.” 

“make sure it’s nonstick!” 

Later, Dean came back from visiting Sam, he slammed the door being him. “Well, I guess that didn’t go well.” 

“he’s working the case! With Becky!” You coughed on your coffee.

“I’m sorry what? Since when was she a hunter?” 

“She’s not!” Dean threw a cushion across the room, Y/N just about managed to dodge its line of fire. “She’s defiantly up to something though, and it’s linked with these deaths. Sam has been her dream ever since we met her, and now people are just getting whatever their hearts desire?”

“and getting killed.” Y/N pointed out. “I don’t like this as much as you but if she’s part of this, we have to protect her. She could be next!” Dean looked up pissed off, but after meeting your serious glare he shook off his feelings.

“yeah okay. Listen, I spoke to Bobby. He can’t help but he knows of a hunter in the area who can help us.” 

“What’s his name?” Y/N asked. 

“Garth something?” Y/N burst out laughing, to Dean's confusion. 

“Oh, this is gonna be good!.” 

* * *

Y/N went to the bar to get a cup of coffee for her and dean, whilst Dean scoped the place trying to find Garth. She deliberately didn’t tell Dean that Garth looked like a twelve-year-old with a beard, purely for the fun and games she was bound to witness later on. When she had two steaming cups of coffee in her hand she looked around and spotted Dean and Garth eyeing each other up. She caught the end of the conversation as she approached the table. 

“Numero Dos, he said you’d be all… surly and premenstrually working with me.” 

“Don’t take it personally Garth, he was the same with me.” Garth looked up, shocked to see you standing before him. 

“Well as I live and breath!” He stood up to greet you, hugging you as you kissed his cheek hello. “Bobby didn’t mention you were tagging along.” Garth then scooted to the inner end of the booth, allowing you to sit beside him. 

“Yeah well you know me, love to make an entrance.” Y/N passed Dean a cup of coffee and sipped on her own. Dean flipped open a newspaper and planted it on the table. 

“Anyway… I think I found a case. Check the headline” Garth took the newspaper and began to open it. 

“First things first.” Dean looked over to Y/N puzzled as he began to read something, clearly not the article in question. Y/N just held her cup with two hands and raised her eyebrows at Dean. “Oh, Marmaduke! You’re crazy!” Y/N laughed into her cup. She was used to Garth’s eccentric ways, Dean however was defiantly not. 

“He’ll grow on you.” She whispered to him.

* * *

Dean, Garth, and Y/N stood in the waiting room, watching some bossy woman in all white bitch and moan to her secretary. When Y/N saw Becky and Sam walk out of the room they were waiting to enter, she hit Dean on the shoulder to alert him. Y/N and Dean stood and met Sam in the middle. 

“Hi,” Dean Greeted. Becky looked at Y/N with scrutinizing eyes before walking away. 

“So,” Y/N began. 

“No point going in, guys clean,” Sam said harshly, focusing on Dean and ignoring Y/N.

“You sure?” Y/N asked, not about to be shut down by anyone. Sam finally looked at her. 

“Yes,” he said bitterly. “Becky grilled him like a pro. She’s a real natural.” Y/N and Dean just looked at one another with wide eyes. Sam looked behind them both, noticing Garth on the sofas. “What’s with the scrawny guy.” Dean looked behind and flashed his embraced smile. 

“Temp.” Sam nodded and walked away, brushing passed Y/N casually. Dean squeezed your shoulder comfortingly. 

* * *

They’d spoken to the new CEO who confessed this new promotion was not his dream, but his wife's. The three ran to catch up with her. 

“Can I help you?” She asked after the three of them stopped her on the stairs. 

“Yes we’re writing a story on your husband's promotion, we just wanted to ask you a few questions,” Dean told her. She seemed happy and warm on the subject matter but stilled declined. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I can’t today! But if you schedule something with his girl.” She went to leave, but Dean placed out an arm to stop her. 

“You know what, I’m trying to save you from a really bad accident.” Both Y/Nand Garth rolled your eyes and cringed at his approach. 

“Are you threatening me?” The woman asked in horror. Dean pulled his hand off her arm like it had burnt his skin. 

“What? No? I'm sensing a pattern, why do people keep thinking I’m threatening them.” 

“Cus it sounded like a threat!” Y/N and garth said in unison. Dean double took on them before turning back to the wife. 

“look for your own good, what did you do to get him promoted?” The wife laughed in disgust. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now leave me alone, or do I have to call security.” Y/N pulled Dean back. 

“Just leave it, Dean.” The wife walked away and you all slumped. “let's just follow her.” 

They followed her to the lobby just as the light fixture was about to fall on her. Dean dived at her as she screamed and pushed her out of harm's way. 

“How did you know?” She asked. 

“because you’re not the first.” He told her, as Y/N and Garth caught up. 

“you wanna tell us what’s up here?” Garth asked as Dean helped the wife up. She sighed but gave in.

“I was having lunch with friends, this guy heard me bitching and made me a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” Y/N asked, having an idea to the answer already. 

“Craig's job for my soul.” Y/N’s suspicions were confirmed. “I thought, what did I have to lose?” 

“apart from your soul?” Garth quipped. “What kind of demon deal is this? Timelines whack!” Y/N and Dean rolled their eyes at Garth’s open admittance to Demons. “You made a deal with a demon for you everlasting.” He carried on. “accept those are ten-year contracts. Why are the bills coming so fast.” He had a point. 

“No idea but I think I know who’s next,” Dean said and the penny dropped in Y/N mind. 

“We’ve got to get to Sam.” Y/N warned. 

“Hold on.” Garth stopped them both. “here's the plan. I’ll drop this lady off at my cousin's, hell stop anything trying to get her. We’ll find Sam, fix this, and hopefully everyone's home on time for Americas Got Talent.” Y/N smirked and looked over at a shocked Dean. 

* * *

They went to Becky’s apartment, Garth hopped on his heels beside Y/N as Dean unlocked the door. Dean and Y/N both gently stalked in with their guns held high, but were pushed out the way by Garth rushing in. They just rolled their eyes. Garth scooped out all the rooms whilst Y/N and Dean checked out the mail. Y/N’s eyes settled on the framed picture of Sam and Becky at their wedding. Her heart sank. 

“Hey,” Dean said coming up beside her. “It’s not real, don’t worry.” 

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Y/N feigned ignorance, even she didn’t know how she felt about sam accept that she didn’t want him with Becky. “Find anything?” She called to Garth. Dean and Y/N joined him at Becky’s computer. 

“She has eleven tweeters?” Garth said confused. “Last post: Going on a romantic trip with hubsters. Three exclamations marks.” 

“mast have been excited.” Y/N said bitterly. Dean reached down to a photo of a cabin on the desk, he took out the frame and looked at the writing on the desk. It seemed the best place as any to check out. “Cabin in the Woods.” Y/N said sarcastically. “great scene for a murder.”

* * *

They were in Y/N’s car as they rode towards Becky’s cabin, but it was when Dean’s phone began to sound that alerted everyone to events going on without their knowledge. 

“Sam?” Dean asked frantically. 

“No, it’s Becky.” Becky’s voice crackled from the phone's speaker. 

“Becky? Where the Hell is Sam?” Dean barked down the phone. 

“Err… he’s kind of… tied up?” 

“Where are you?” Becky gave them the dress and directions to the cabin. She’d refused to let any of them speak to Sam but had told them they were in some sort of trouble with a crossroads demon. They pulled up to the cabin and rushed in from the rain. Becky was already at the door to greet them. She seemed relieved to see Dean and Garth, less so Y/N. “Where is he, Becky?” Dean barked as they got inside. 

“Before I take you to him, I need you to understand something.” She said, blocking their way towards the back bedroom, they assumed Sam was in. “He told me that it would only work unless Sam really loved me deep down. This would just give him a little… nudge.” 

“What would work?” Garth asked. Y/N looked around and saw a collection of small vile bottles on the side, empty. 

“You got a love potion?” Y/N concluded. Becky nodded in embarrassment.

“I thought Guy was a Wiccan.” She admitted. Dean rolled his eyes and barged through to the room. Garth followed but Y/N stayed put for a moment. 

“Why?” She asked Becky. “Surely you knew this wasn’t right?” Becky looked hurt but lowered her anger when she responded. 

“It was either this or nothing.” Y/N’s heart went out to Becky. She truly didn’t believe anyone would ever want her, Y/N could relate to that. Who in their right mind would want to pair with a hunter, always running towards danger, never getting a real life? Y/N put a hand on Becky’s arm, glad to see she didn’t flinch away. 

“those aren’t the only options for you Becky. I Promise.” A roar of laughter came from the other room interrupting Becky and Y/N. Y/N ran over to the room but stumbled to a stop. 

Sam laid spread out on the bed in his t-shirt and underwear, limbs tied to the bedpost. Y/N's cheeks went bright pink, unable to tear her eyes away from his exposed legs. Sam looked up and sawY/N, he went even redder than her. They shared eye contact, but it was anything but comfortable. They just stared at one another in shock. 

“Dean, untie me,” Sam said through gritted teeth. 

* * *

They all piled into two cars. Dean, Sam, and Garth in one. Y/N and Becky in the other. Dean sat at the steering wheel, still trying to hold in his laughter. 

“Always knew you had it in you kid!” Dean teased his brother. 

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam grumbled, clearly not in the mood for the joke. Dean looked to his brother briefly, noticing more sadness in him then made sense for this situation. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asked. 

“You have to ask?” Sam said but was met with a blank stare from Dean, “The way I spoke to Y/N” Dean sighed in realization.

“Dude, don’t sweat it. She knows that wasn’t you really.” Sam turned to look out the window, contemplating the possible consequences of his actions. Dean tried to reach him but got nothing in return. Garth’s head then pocked out from the back seat. 

“If it helps, Y/N is rather forgiving.” He told Sam. “She forgave me when I accidentally shot her in the leg.” Both the brothers turned in shock. 

“You did what?” Dean asked. Garth just waved it off. 

“It was only a flesh wound.” 

In the other car, Y/N and Beck drove in uncomfortably silence. 

“You sure you want to do this Becky?” Y/N asked, the plan fresh in her mind. 

“yes.” Becky said sure of herself. “it’s the least I can do for Sam.” Y/N held back her giggle and just smiled as she drove. “There’s something I don’t get,” Becky said. 

“Shoot!” 

“You weren’t in any of the books.” Becky pointed out. Y/N just shrugged. 

“I'm a new character I guess.” 

* * *

They stood out of sight, hiding from Guy and everyone else. Y/N stood next to Dean, catching glimpses of Sam from the other side of the room. They waited and listened for their queue. Sam looked up to meet Y/N's eyes, they hadn’t properly spoken yet. But Y/N looked away. Before she had a chance to look back up, they heard the sound of flames alight, and the demon was trapped. They stepped out to confront him. 

“Blueberry Vodka, answer to all life’s problems.” Garth threw the bottle from one hand to another. 

“you see that sam!” Becky bounced as she rushed over to him. “ I did it just as you said. I am awesome!” When she saw Sams's clearly unamused expression, she excused herself to the back of the room. 

“Dean Winchester,” the demon spoke. “this is really exciting. Hey, can I get your autograph.” 

“Sure,” Dean smirked, pulling out his blade. “I'll carve it in your spleen. So how you running your little scheme”

“Well, how do you mean Dean?” The Demon said faking ignorance. 

“Ten-year deals,” Y/N began, “then snuffing them out in a week?” 

“No, I would never,” Guy said too smugly. “Rules of the road. Can’t lay a hair on any of my clients.” 

“Right,” Dean began, unimpressed. “so how are you cheating it?” 

“I’m not a cheater,” Guy spat out insulted. “I’m an innovator. It’s called a loophole you moron!” Dean just smirked at the demon. Confident it wouldn’t be long until his blade was buried in its chest. “Yes! When a person bargains their soul they get a decade! Technically!” The demon carried on. “But accidents happen!” 

“So you’re arranging accidents.” Sam spoke up. “collecting early.” 

“oh please, white gloves. I don’t get my hands dirty. That's why it’s important to have a capable intern.” Out of nowhere, a new demon appeared from the shadows, blasting all the hunters into the air and onto their backs. 

Y/N could only hear ringing in her ears as her head smacked onto a wall. She felt around the back, feeling a small pool of blood. Slowly her blacked-out vision formed into colors and shapes, seeing Dean's blade across from hi, Sam lying unconscious and Garth under a table. Becky stood in shock. 

“Becky!” Y/N called. The daemons now held both brothers by the throat, leaving her unnoticed. Becky reached for the blade and chucked it to Y/N, who stabbed the intern demon in the back, enjoying the shock and surprise in Sam’s eyes. She then chucked the knife to Dean who held it against Guys throat. 

“How many deals you got in this town?” He demanded. 

“Fifteen.” 

“Call them off!” Guy looked behind Dean, his smugness now wiped from his face. 

“Oh crap!” 

“Hello, Boys.” Everyone looked behind Dean, and there he stood. The King of Hell. 

In his long black coat, red tie, and dripping accent, he stood with his hands in his pockets, smiling at everyone in turn. Dean kept the demon in his grip but backed away to the wall. “Sam, mazel tov! Which one’s the lucky lady?” Crowley asked, motioning between you and Becky. 

“You’re Crowley!” Becky said with far too much enthusiasm. 

“and you’re… well. I’m sure you have a wonderful personality dear.” Becky looked down hurt. Crowley moved his attention to Y/N. “But you! You’re…” he trailed off waiting for her to finish his sentence with her name. 

“Unimpressed.” She spat, looking him up and down. “always thought you’d be taller.” Crowley scowled his eyes at her, another mouthy hunter. He went to step forward. 

“oi!” Dean warned. “Another step and ill crimson necktie your little friend here.” 

“Please, don’t let him get off that easily.” 

“Sir,” the demon begged. “I don’t think you…” 

“I know exactly what you’ve been doing. A little bird named Jackson sold you out.” Everyone looked down at the dead demon lying on the floor. “I'm guessing that’s my whistleblower. shame, he had a future. You however don’t” 

“I was just…” 

“I only have one rule, make a deal, and keep it.” 

“Well technically I didn’t…” the demon went to argue. 

“We don’t call our chips in early.” Crowley interrupted. “consumer confidence. This isn’t WallStreet! This is Hell! We have a little something called integrity. If this gets out who’ll deal with us hey? Nobody! Now hand the jackass over, I'll cancel every deal he’s made”Dean considered it for a second. 

“What are you going to do with him?” He asked. 

“make an example of him,” Crowley informed them. No one moved, causing Crowley to look around confused. “Fairtrade? We all go out separate ways? No harm done.” 

“What out of the goodness of your heart?” Sam stabbed back. 

“Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven’t seen one for months, Know why?” 

“Oh, we know why!” Dean told him “We’ve been a little busy.” 

“Hunting Leviathan, yes I know.” Sam and Dean had told Y/N briefly about what they had been facing, giving her all the information they had in case she was unfortunate to come across one herself. “That’s why I told my lads, to stay clear of you meatheads.” 

“So what do you…” Sam began to ask. 

“too much! You met that Dick yet? More arrogant than Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash them all.” He declared with British swagger. 

“Rip up the contracts first!” Dean ordered. With a click of his fingers, Crowley was done. 

“now hand him over.” The demon struggled but Dean pushed him towards the King of Hell. “pleasure gentleman, ladies.” And then he was gone. 

Garth now emerged from under the table where he had been knocked unconscious.  
“What I miss?” 

* * *

Y/N waited outside the building of Becky’s apartment as the boys went about getting her to sign the annulment papers. She watched as they came down and hug Garth goodbye. He gave her a brief hug and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he got in his car and drove off. She did like Garth, he was as pure as they could get in this line of work. She stalked over to the boys as they teased one another and laughed. The laughter however stopped when Y/N finally reached them. 

“Want a ride?” Dean asked. Y/N laughed, putting her hands in her pockets. 

“I’ve made it this long without getting in that excuse of a car,” she declined. “besides my cars just round the corner.” Dean nodded and gave her a quick hug. 

“See you around,” he said in their tight embrace. “and give him hell.” He whispered just before they parted. She just laughed and watched as he got into the car. Sam walked towards you. 

“I’ll err… walk you to your car.”

* * *

“So this was interesting.” Y/N joked as they walked along towards her car. 

“Y/N look,” Sam’s tone was serious, not matching your teasing. He pulled his arm out to stop you from walking further away from him. “Everything I said when I was dosed up.” 

“it’s fine Sam, I know.” 

“Not just that though. Me and Becky, all of that was the potion as well. There’s nothing between us. It’s important you know that.” Y/N looked up at him, the power and seriousness in his eyes. 

“Why?” She asked. Sam played with the words in his throat, but before he had a chance to let them free, Y/N interjected. “It’s fine, honestly Sam. Just don’t go around drinking purple liquids okay?” Sam laughed and opened her car door for her. 

“Deal.” Closing the door, she rolled down the window and gripped onto the wheel. 

“must say, I’m getting rather used to hunting with you boys. Call me next time something juicy comes up?” Sam smiled down at her. 

“You got it.” 

“See ya, Mr. Rosin.” Y/N joked as she turned on the engine. 

“oh don’t you start.” He laughed as he stepped away from the rumbling car. Y/N flashed him another reassuring smile and lifted her hand to wave goodbye, before driving away. 

Sam jumped into the passenger seat of Dean’s car. 

“Y/N okay?’ Dean asked. 

“yeah,” Sam said breathlessly. “said to call her next time we have something interesting.” Dean nodded. He liked having Y/N around.“Now what?” Sam asked his older brother.Dean thought for a moment before putting the car in gear. 

“Vegas!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little shorter than the last one, but hopefully it's still good. And I enjoyed writing some more interacting with Y/N and Dean!  
> Hope you are all doing very well!  
> \- herstorybooks


	3. How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a call from Sam after him, dean and Bobby find a rather interesting case including a camper being strung up to a tree, by his sleeping bag, and eaten alive! But what are the consequences of looking deeper into this case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer than usual as I have a horrid headache at the moment. But the overwhelmingly lovely comments you've been giving me has made me so excited to write these chapters for you all! Please Enjoy! <3

The text hadn’t been too much of a shock. When Y/N saw the headline in the newspaper, she was planning on heading to New Jersey anyway, with the thought of asking the boys along. But of course, they beat her to it.

_Hey Y/N, We’re in New Jersey and found a pretty odd case. Wondered if you fancied the trip? How are you? Haven’t heard from you in a while. Would be good to talk._

_\- Sam_

Y/N wasn’t particularly sure how to respond, after the rather awkward encounter with Sam and his short-lived marriage in Vegas. But she did feel guilty for staying quiet for so long. It had been a couple of weeks since she saw the boys. She may have texted Dean once or twice to let him know she was okay, but her usual day to day communication with Sam had stopped. She couldn’t get those final words out of her head. 

_“Me and Becky, all of that was the potion as well. There’s nothing between us. It’s important you know that.”_ That’s what he had said to her. But why was it so important Y/N knew that? Why did he care so much that she knew? Of course, there were the obvious thoughts, but Y/N wouldn’t allow herself to get so sentimental. So she’d backed off. But that had been wrong, and she’d missed the boys. She’d missed Sam.

_And here’s me thinking I could find a case without you two getting involved. Sure thing, I’ll meet you there - Y/N_

* * *

Sam had been relieved to hear from Y/N, he wasn’t even sure she was going to reply. It had been weeks since they’d had a real conversation after the weird events with Becky and her love potions. Sam knew it was the effects of the juice, and he knew Y/N knew that, but that didn’t change the fact he hated the way he had spoken to her. So you could say he was eager to see her again, in the flesh. When he walked into the Biggersons, hers was the first face he saw. She was sitting at a table, pen in hand, writing notes into her Hunter’s journal. Her hair behind her shoulders, white vest and leather jacket worn like a uniform. She was tilting her head and squinting her eyes, the way she did when she was really concentrating on the task in hand. Sam would have stood there for much longer and just watch her, but Dean of course was not so much trapped in her trance. He laughed at his brothers ogling and hit his back before stepping forward.

“Well fancy running into you here!” He exclaimed swaggering over to her table. Her face shot up and an amused smile painted onto her lips. 

“Can’t I go anywhere without you two stalking me?” She asked jokingly as she stood up to hug and greet Dean. 

“Well, boy wonder over there is obsessed with you.” Dean joked, squeezing Y/N tightly before releasing her. Y/N looked at Sam with a sympathetic smile. 

“Didn’t I see your picture in the ‘Just Married’ section of the paper?” She teased Sam, aiming to break the ice. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled, reaching an arm out to hug her. 

“That’s not going away anytime soon is it?” He chuckled as he squeezed her form into his overly tall body. 

“Nope!” She said with a grin. She looked the boys up and down in their fed suits. “Looking sharp.” She noted. 

“I see you won’t be joining us in the interview process.” Dean pointed out, motioning to her casual attire. Y/N shook her head. 

“I’m gonna leave that to you two, besides, I need another cup of coffee before I deal with civilians.” The boys nodded knowingly. “But I’ll be right over there if you need someone to show you how it’s done.” 

* * *

Sam tried to focus on the interrogation, he really did. But whenever he looked up from the table, his eyes went straight past ‘Ranger Rick’ and to Y/N sitting at the table, lost in her own little world. Whilst he was staring she looked up and caught his eye. Playing with her pen in her hand, she smiled at him before widening her eyes and nodding to the ranger, warning him to get back to work. He mouthed his apologies and put more effort into the hunt. 

“You were the one to find Mitchel Rayberg, correct?” Dean questioned the cheerful green ranger. 

“the human burrito!” He exclaimed rather unsympathetically. 

“State police have it down as a rogue bear attack,” Sam informed him, which for some reason made the ranger laugh! 

“Yeah, I know what the state report says. But let me tell you, that was no rouge brown!”

“Apparently some others reported seeing something… you know… weirder.” Dean prodded, looking for what he hoped was the ranger’s real information about this attack. 

“I’ve been a Ranger for twelve years! Tell you the truth, we have no idea what’s out there. Big, a lot of trees and whatnot. Tell you this though! You gotta respect Mother Nature. You better respect her or she’s gonna string you up, she’s gonna eat your ass right through the cortex.” Proud and happy with his explanation, Ranger Rick took another overly large bite into his sandwich.

“So you’re thinking it’s mother nature?” Dean asked, unconvinced. 

“See, me and Phil! We’ve been finding something, leftovers, for weeks.” Rick said with a full mouth. “deer remains, a badger!” He said too happily. “missing pets!”

“who’s Phil?” Sam asked, worried he’d missed something. 

“Assistant chief ranger!” Rick told them before something dawned on him. “come to think of it, haven’t seen Phil in a couple of days.” He shrugged his concerns off with his final sentence. “Was supposed to call from whatever stations he’s checking off.” 

“You think that maybe your assistant chief ranger is missing?” Sam asked, more concerned than the man in front of him.

“I should probably report that.” The door opened and Bobby in his fed suit walked in, catching the boys' attention and signaling for them to meet him. They excused themselves and walked towards him. 

“So?” Dean prompted

“I took a look at the cadaver, well what’s left of it. Not a happy camper.” Bobby told them, casual about death as always. “Don’t have any stats on a Jersey Devil, but the bite radius on the vic’s wounds, too small for a leviathan and a windigo don’t leave no scraps!” All three considered it for a moment before Dean came to a conclusion. 

“lunch?” He asked. 

“Starving…” Bobby started before something caught his eye. “What is she doing here?” He asked unimpressed and heading towards Y/N at her table. Y/N looked up and smiled. “I thought I told you to stay away from these boys.” He joked. “They only attract trouble!” He said, reaching to hug her. Y/N stood up and hugged him back. 

“You know me Bobby, attracted to danger!” The boys laughed and blushed, certain they would get an earful from Bobby later. He’d told them to not bother Y/N, saying she was doing fine on her own hunts, not needing to get caught up in all this mess. Sam had to admit Bobby was rather protective of her. “Wanna get a bigger table?” Y/N asked, picking up her journal from her one-person seat. 

Dean turned as a waiter walked passed. 

“Hey! Brandon?” He asked noting the name badge. “we good to grab a booth?” 

“Hey, Douchewad!” Brandon responded angrily. “a hostess will seat you! Do I look like a hostess?” Everyone looked at the man in shock! What was stuck up his ass? 

“Do you… want … to look… like a hostess?” Dean stuttered awkwardly before Brandon walked away. Sam and Y/N both chuckled. 

“That didn’t really make sense what you just said.” Sam pointed out, patting Dean’s arm.

“losing your game Dean!” Y/N added to pour salt into the wound. 

“What was that?!” Dean exclaimed at his own confusion. 

“I sure hope we don’t get Brandon’s section,” Bobby grumbled. 

* * *

Bobby and Dean sat opposite one another, Sam beside Bobby and opposite Y/N. All four chatted casually, asking Y/N what hunts she'd been up to, telling her about the horrid living conditions they’d endured. 

“Come to think of it,” Bobby pointed out suddenly. “You might want to start doing the same Missy,” he said poking a finger to Y/N. “If you’re gonna be going around hunting with these idiots, it won’t be long until you’re on the leviathan’s radar.” Y/N nodded, having to admit Bobby’s cautiousness was rightly placed. She had noticed an odd transaction on her card every now and again, money being sent out and returned again. As if someone was testing the card out. 

“you got it, boss!” She said in a humoring tone. Resting her cheek on her hand, she turned her eyes to Sam. She could feel his stare on her as she spoke, it sent chills up and down her spine. She smiled sweetly at him before giving him a friendly wink. Sam blushed and shuffled in his seat with a quiet laugh which caught Bobby’s attention. Bobby gave Sam a stare that seemed to warn _‘Don’t even think about going there.’_

Suddenly a plate of greens laded in front of Sam with a loud thud. 

“Side One Super Salad Combo goes to big bird!” Brandon proclaimed before turning to pick up another plate. “TDK Slammer to Ken Doll, little heart smart for creepy uncle.” Y/N was finding all of this amusing until Brandon picked up the last plate that could only be hers. “And Fried Chicken Combo for the roadie wannabe.” 

“Excuse me?” Y/N spat out of annoyance. 

“What is your problem?” Dean asked. 

“You are my problem!” Brandon yelled out like a toddler having a tantrum, before stropping away. 

“Well, Brandon’s got his flare all up in a bunch,” Bobby stated as he watched the waiter walk away. 

“Yeah, there goes his 18 percent.” Sam joked sarcastically. 

“Anyway,” Dean interrupted bringing them all back onto the case. “Chief Ranger? I don’t think he believes in the Jersey Devil.” He told them as they all began to dig into their meals. 

“Oh! And, by the way!” Sam piped up. “Did he seem a little…stoned to you?”

“What Ranger Rick? Yeah, he’s defiantly growing his own on the back 40 and smoking the profits.” Everyone nodded in amusement, taking first bites off their meal. 

“But he did say there was something?” Y/N asked, picking up a piece of chicken with her fork.   
“Oh, that is good sandwich!” Dean cheered with a full mouth, making everyone jump. 

‘What the hell you get?” Bobby asked. 

“Whatever it is, it stinks!” Y/N complained, holding her hand to her nose.Dean reached for the folded menu on the table. 

“New Pepper-jack Turducken Slammer. Limited time only!” 

“Bunch of birds shoved up inside each other?” Bobby grimaced. “Not natural, shouldn’t play god like that.” Bobby and Dean began to argue about their meals, deciding what was and wasn’t okay to put in their stomachs. Sam and Y/N just laughed along, taking the moment to steal glances at one another. 

Everyone was pulled out of their interactions as a large commotion irrupted at the back of the restaurant. It seemed Brandon had been rude to one customer too many and was now storming off after slamming his apron down to the ground. 

“anyway,” Dean said turning back to his sandwich. “back to bigger and better things.” He took another large and greedy bite into his meal. 

* * *

With the boys now changed, all four hunters began to stalk the woods with their shotguns locked and loaded in their hands.They stopped when Bobby knelt down and took a piece of hair caught on a bush. They walked on a little further before Y/N stopped in her tracks. 

“What's up?” Sam asked, prompting them all to turn and look at her. 

“Look up.” Y/N said, pointing to the sky. And there he was. Ranger Phil hung up and dead. 

“Looks like we found Phil,” Dean said too casually. 

It wasn’t until the sun had set that Ranger Rick finally arrived. 

“Special Agents!” He greeted them, getting out the car. “Listen, I got your call, but I’m not sure I got what you were saying.” Dean held up a hand and pointed to the newly discovered Phil. Ranger Rick looked up and shrugged. 

“Looks like we found Phil.” 

“That's what I said.” Dean and Rick both looked proudly at one another.As if part of some brotherhood. “I should probably call this in.” Well, it was good to see some sense left in Ranger Rick. 

“Yeah, solid move Rick,” Sam said, sarcasm lost on Rick. He went to the car and radioed in the incident. But then there was the sound of rustling around them. The sound of something on all fours circling them in the bushes. 

“Errr… Rick? Think we’ve got company.” Bobby warned him. 

“Oh yeah?” He said amused. “Who’s that?” 

And then Rick’s feet were pulled out from underneath him, dragged into the bushes and trees with a yelp! 

“Ranger!” Sam yelled as they all began to run to Rick’s rescue. They went further into the woods, pointing torches in all directions, calling his name in hope for a response. 

“It’s got him up in the trees!” Bobby realized. They all pointed their torches and guns up to the sky, looking for something to shoot. “Lights off!” He ordered. 

“you sure that’s a good idea?” Sam asked as they all switched off their torches. 

“Shut up. Lights off and listen” Booby retorted. The boys lowered their aim but Y/N kept hers high in the trees with Bobby. They all went silent as they heard the sound of Ranger Rick’s moans. The sound of rustling and the unmistakable sound of munching. “Damn thing’s eating Ranger Rick!” 

“Man, I liked Rick,” Dean complained. Everyone looked to Dean in confusion, that’s what he was thinking right now? But then came a large bang as Y/N fired her gun into the sky, and whatever had ambushed them, came crashing down to the ground. They all pointed their guns to the thing on the floor. 

“Wow!” Dean breathed. “Nice shot Y/N” 

“Yeah, seriously.” Sam concurred. 

“We’ve all got our gifts.” Y/N shrugged casually. Bobby beamed at her proudly. 

“taught her everything she knows.” 

* * *

They carried the body to the excuse of home the boys were camping out in.

“wow, you boys really know how to decorate.” Y/N quipped as they shoved the body onto the table. 

“Built like a supermodel but the thing was strong that’s for damn sure.” Bobby studied as they all took in the thing before them. “Carried a full-grown man up a tree in nothing flat.” 

“But it only took one bullet to bring it down?” Y/N asked suspiciously. 

“and not even a silver bullet, just a bullet, bullet” as if to make everyone eat their words, the monster flared up, jumping upright on its legs and making a horrid screeching sound as it went to attack. Everyone reached for their guns and began shooting it in the chest and head. No one took any chances, shooting it at least 6-7 times each. It fell with one final screech and the boys all sighed with relief. 

“The first one must have just stunned it,” Bobby concluded, walking closer to the now-dead corpse. 

“well let’s check for some ID.” Dean declared as he began searching the body’s pockets. He pulled out a wallet, covered in some sort of grey gunk. “well that’s just gonna ruin the leather.” He said studying the fabric. 

“Dean, big picture.” Y/N prompted him back on course. Sam grabbed the wallet from Dean, who clearly couldn’t focus. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Bobby asked him. 

“Yeah, I feel great!” He reassured them brightly. 

“Gerald Browder, five foot nine, lived here in town.” Sam read out from the body's wallet. “Brown hair, blue eyes…” then he stopped, re-reading the final sentence as if he had misunderstood. “235 pounds.” 

“Wait, this guy?” 

“whoah!” 

“apparently he’s lost a little pudge.” Bobby reached for a stick and began to poke at the entry holes of where they’d shot him, retrieving a slick substance of grey slime. “what the hell? I think we better have a look under Gerald's hood.” 

With latex gloves, Bobby and Sam began digging around the inside of Gerald’s stomach, the stench wafting out and into the air.Y/N sat across from them, searching her books for anything that bled a disgusting grey sludge. “God! He’s swimming in this stuff.” Bobby said in shock. 

“and it stinks as bad as Dean’s sandwich!” Y/N called from across the room. 

“Speaking of which…” dean was pouring himself a drink as he walked in. “You guys getting hungry?” Bobby and Sam stopped their task to look at Dean in shocked confusion. 

“You’re thinking about your stomach at a time like this?” Y/N asked in digested confusion. Dean just shrugged. 

“I’m hungry.” Sam rolled his eyes and went back to work. 

“What’s that?” He asked Bobby, prompting Y/N to stand and join Sam’s side. She placed her hand on his arm as she leaned forward to examine what they were looking at. She pretended not to notice the way Sam looked at her in shock for a moment before staring back at the body’s insides. 

“His stomach. For a guy on a diet, Gerry sure packed it in real good.” Bobby muttered. 

“that’s human right there!” Sam pointed to a part of the flesh, not belonging to Gerald. 

“that’s fresh Rick!” Bobby told them before pulling out a pinecone and various objects. “pinecone, pack of gum still in the wrapper.” Y/N of course grimaced at the sight and smell, so did Sam. Dean however stayed busy picking lint off his jacket, unbothered by any of this. 

“that’s older.” Sam said, “Maybe Ranger Phil or the camper?” 

“What’s that?” Y/N asked pointing to a large black round mass. Sam pulled it up. 

“Yeah, that’s a cat’s head.” They all looked horrified. 

“A glamper or two is one thing, but you gotta be damn hungry to eat a cat’s head.” Sam and Y/N nodded in agreement as Dean sipped his drink casually. 

Bobby continued to rummage around the body, pulling out something particularly strong in the stench. “I’m no Doctor Oz, but I’m pretty sure that’s his adrenal glands.” Sam winced, covering his mouth. 

“yeah? And?” 

“they’re supposed to be bright orange!” Y/N explained. “and the size of a hotel bar of soap!” They dumped it in the bucket and Y/N walked away, finally done with the stench.Sam immediately flinched at the lack of touch on his arm but forced himself back to focus. 

“that might help explain the strength.” Sam concluded. “whatever this thing is, it’s not the Jersey Devil but it sure as hell ain't human anymore.” 

“Okay, guys, seriously.” Dean finally emerged with a look of concern on his face. “time for dinner?” 

* * *

They returned to Biggerson’s after Dean’s constant moaning and complaining. Funnily enough, no one else was hungry, so the other three ordered coffee whilst Dean ordered another TDK. He was encompassed in devouring it, whilst Sam and Y/N looked at a shared computer screen, looking into Gerald Browder in more depth. Bobby watched them intently, noticing how Y/N would casually lean on Sam’s arm to get a better look at the screen, how comfortable she seemed in contact with Sam, and how said contact made Sam blush. Sam looked up, feeling Bobby’s stare and shifted uncomfortably, placing the laptop so everyone could see. 

“Gerald Browder, self-employed, repairman, missing person number three. Went missing eight days ago.” 

“Well, that explains the people who got eaten in the last eight days,” Bobby said with a less threatening tone, now YN had removed her hand from Sam’s arm. 

“but what happened to him?” Y/N asked, before becoming distracted by the sound of Dean eating and moaning too loudly for comfort. She looked at him grossed out. “dude?” 

“dean?” Sam asked, grabbing his attention. “ideas?” Dean raised his shoulders casually. 

“I'm not worried about it.” He informed them with a full mouth. 

“you’re not worried about it?” Y/N asked, in need of further clarification. 

“it’s funny, right? I could give two shakes off a rat’s ass.” They all looked at one another, confused as Dean continued to discuss whether or not rats could shake, said ass. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Y/N asked. The others looked around the restaurant, noting how every person was devouring one of these Turducken Slammers, and blissfully unaware to those around them. Y/N eventually followed their stare, coming to the same conclusion as them. Sam leaped over the table to grab Dean’s sandwich.

“give me that!”

“wh…Hey! Why?” Dean pouted as his dinner had been confiscated. Sam began to study the sandwich with close eyes. 

“There’s some funky chicken in the TDK.” With the waft of the sandwich close to her face, Y/N winced at the smell again. 

“I told you that thing smelt wrong.” 

* * *

They wrapped the sandwich up to go and took it back to their hideout. Slamming it on the table and unwrapping the foil, Dean looked as if in pain at being away from his meal. 

“This is stupid, my sandwich didn’t do anything.” He whined like a child trying to convince his parents that ketchup was a vegetable. “I don’t know what you think you’re gonna find.” 

“there something wrong with you Dean!” Bobby insisted. 

“are you kidding? I’m Fine! I actually feel great.” Dean pulled himself up to sit on the sink of the counter. “it’s the best I’ve felt in a couple of months.” Y/N looked up at the way Dean was swinging his legs like a child. 

“That’s properly because you’ve been high all afternoon.” She said with wide eyes. Dean just shrugged and rolled his eyes. 

“Cas, black goo… I don’t even care anymore. And you know what else? I don’t care that I don’t care!” He bobbed his head around in weird circles. “I just want my damn slammer back.” 

“Dude, you are completely stoned!” Sam tried to convince him. “Just like Ranger Rick was.” 

“Just like the dinner rush at Biggerson's,” Bobby added. “And everybody’s loving the Turducken.” Dean’s eyes went back to what he longed for, his meal. 

“I think you pissed off my sandwich.” Everyone turned to look at the plate and watched as the sandwich oozed out grey goo. They all stood back in shock and dean stood from his sitting spot. He finally looked concerned. “That’s in me?” 

“only half of it.” Sam tried to comfort him, failing miserably. 

“Does that snot look familiar?” Bobby asked. It looked exactly like the inner content of Gerald Browder’s stomach.

“Whatever turned Gerry Browder into a pumpkin head…” 

“and currently turning Dean into an idiot.” Y/N interjected. 

“I’m right here, right here.” He retorted. 

“It’s in the Turducken slammer at Biggerson’s,” Bobby said, finishing Sam’s train of thought. Dean looked back to his oozing meal. 

“If I wasn’t so chilled out right now, I’d puke.” 

* * *

“How’s he doing?” Sam asked. Bobby looked into the back seat, seeing Dean sleeping and snoring, resting his head against the car door.

“he’s sleeping it off,” Bobby told him, before turning back to the view of Biggerson’s exterior. 

“So, you think he’s okay?” Sam asked, more meaning behind his question than Bobby realized. 

“Yeah, he’s okay.” 

“good, so you don’t worry about him?” 

“What before the Turducken?”

“Yeah… yeah, I meant more like… Well ever since my head broke. And we lost Cas?” Bobby looked at the younger brother, the turmoil rolling around in his head. “ever think he’s going through the motions but he’s not the same Dean, you know?” 

“How could he be?… you worry about him, he worries about you. Who’s left to live their own life here? Aren’t you two filled up playing snuffleupplegis with the devil all the live long?” Sam laughed under his breath. 

“I dunno Bobby, seeing lucifer is fine with me.”

“come again?” 

“I’m not saying its fun, but I see it as the best-case scenario.” Sam turned to look to Bobby, trying to be honest yet reassure him at the same time. “at least all my crazy is under one umbrella.” Sam squeezed his hand, remembering the wound that caused him pain but reminded him of what was real. “I know what I’m dealing with, a lot of people got it worse.” 

“you always were one deep little son of a bitch.” Sam cracked a smile and laughed, Bobby’s humor somehow always giving him perspective. They turned back to the outdoors of Biggerson’s. Sam imagined the conversation was over, that no one would say another word. But as they both saw Y/N continue to stake out the sides of the restaurant, Bobby turned back on.   
“and Y/N. She knows about all of this?” Sam laughed at just the thought of even explaining this situation to her. 

“no… not a conversation I imagine having.” Bobby hummed and nodded knowingly, pulling Sam’s attention. “What?” 

“I always thought it would be Dean, you know the one I’d have to warn her about. But surprise surprise.” He sighed. “She’s into tall emotional ones it seems.” Sam huffed. 

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” 

“Yeah like hell you don’t” Bobby was ready to carry on his lecture to Sam, but Y/N opened the back door and slid in beside Dean. 

“Can’t see any movement inside.” She informed them. They nodded before Sam looked back outside, seeing cars pull up and people moving around. 

“here we go.” They watched as boxes were brought into the restaurant and then followed the driver as he rode away. 

“I guess we follow him.” 

They followed the van that read ‘Midwest: Meat and Poultry’ back to its base. With Dean now awake again and nursing bottles of water, they watched intently. 

“Weird right?” Sam began. “Place like Biggerson’s getting its meat from a place that looks like it sells Hong Kong knockoffs.” They were preparing to sit tight, wait until the place emptied out so they could sneak around, but another car parked up next to the van. A man got out and began pacing. “no!” Sam said in disbelief. 

“What? Who is it?” Y/N asked. 

“Edger.” He told her. Y/N looked too Dean for further clarification. 

“Leviathans.” They watched as a man with a bag over his head was taken out of the car and carried into the warehouse. 

“What the hell is going on?” Bobby wondered. 

* * *

They waited until sunrise when the brightness gave them clearer vision. Sam and Y/N were sent on the task to scope out the back of the warehouse one last time, to see if anything was happening. They were climbing around gates and walls, trying to look through windows or see any signs of life. 

“So Bobby.” Sam began. 

“what about him?” Y/N asked as she knelt below a window, trying to peek through the blacked-out glass. 

“He’s pretty protective of you.” 

“I guess…” Y/N stood up and moved on to the next window. Sam chuckled as he tried to push even further.

“And why is that?” Y/N laughed, knowing Sam wasn’t about to drop this conversation. 

“He feels responsible for me I guess? He introduced me to the life?” 

“Wha… how?” 

“Well, no! he didn’t introduce me, he saved me once. Quickly realized I wasn’t about to turn a blind eye and go back to how normal people live. So he trained me up and made sure I knew how to protect myself. “ Sam stood still, taking in the information. Bobby had practically helped raised him and Dean, he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised to hear he’d kind of done it to someone else. “He complains I don’t call enough. Says I’m like a bird that once they left the nest, never came back to check on the big birds.” Y/N laughed fondly to herself. 

“So why don’t you? Call more I mean?” Sam asked, kneeling down to join her under another window. Y/N sighed, her shoulders sagging. 

“Without giving away too much of my tragic backstory…” she joked. “I lost my family. And in this life, it’s almost guaranteed that we all go out bloody and leaving the ones we care about in heartbreak and in search of Revenge. I can’t go through that again, and I certainly can’t cause it.” 

“So you keep your distance, so when the inevitable happens it’ll… effect people less?”

“something like that yea.” Sam remained quiet, looking into Y/N eyes, and for the first time, seeing the pain and hurt. Up until this moment, he’d only seen the feisty side of her, the happy and powerful Y/N. And even at this moment he could tell she was fighting to keep this pain at bay. It reminded him how she was more than a hunter, she was human. Y/N stared back, seeing the worry in Sam, and a part of her hating it. So she looked down, breaking eye contact. “Looks like its all quiet here. You should probably check in with Bobby.” 

“yeah,” he said quietly. “okay.” 

After checking in with Bobby, they started circling back to the car. They stayed quiet for the majority of the walk until the car came in sight. Then Sam pulled Y/N’s arm to hold her back. She looked up at him with wide confused eyes. He looked so serious and determined. 

“You’re wrong.” He didn’t stop to explain, he let go of her hand and went to the car. She stood still for a moment before snapping back into action when she spotted a car up ahead. She slid in after Sam and shut the door. 

“Somethings up!” She said. They watched as the car pulled up and a man in an expensive suit climbed out, full of smiles. 

“Well, I’ll be a squirrel in a skirt.” Bobby gasped. “It’s Dick friggin Roman.” 

“Who the hell is Dick Friggin Roman?” Dean asked. 

They all shuffled about. Dean and sam in the front, Y/N and Bobby in the back. Sam searched the web and found a compilation of all of Dick Roman’s greatest achievements. His business success, his celebrity backing, number one bestseller, and the support to run for office. “Holy Crap! What the hell is that?”

“that's one of the 50 most powerful men in the world, Dean,” Sam said with irony and worry. 

“says here top 35 as of last month.” Y/N chimed in. 

“Now its all making sense.” Dean said in understanding. “remember when Crowley went on about hating Dick? I thought he was just being general but, pft!” 

“Well if the leviathan got to him, that means they’re playing on a much bigger board then we were thinking.” All in the car turned to look at Bobby in worry. He was right. This wasn’t just an undercover and undetected takeover that most of humanity would be oblivious to. The Leviathan wanted to take over and have the human race know about it. 

“So what?” Sam asked. “We can’t exactly outgun them.” 

“no, but we got the drop on them” Bobby reassured them. “means we’ve got a chance to find out what these guys are really doing here.” Bobby then reached down, under Y/N seat, and pulling out some large contraption.   
“What the?” Y/N asked in surprise. 

“Whoa! Where’d you get that mother?” 

“It’s on loan from Franks Big Brother collection.” Y/N rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. Of course it was. “it’ll pick up vocal vibrations through glass up to half a mile.” 

“I want one.” Y/N pouted sarcastically. Bobby side-eyed her. 

“I’ll get you one for Christmas, but for now. It’s time to find out what these ugly bastards are up to.” 

* * *

Y/N and Bobby took up camp, listening to Dick’s office, whilst Dean and Sam stayed in the car for a different viewpoint. Y/N was setting up the equipment, noticing how Bobby didn’t do much to help, but just sat thinking and looking at her. 

“What's got you?” She asked. 

“Since when do you play the team game?” 

“What?” Y/N stopped what she was doing to give Bobby her registered unimpressed look. 

“for as long as I’ve known you, you don’t spend more than a few days with another hunter and you defiantly don’t keep in touch. Hell, I’m amazed every time the phone rings and it’s you.”

“Bobby…” Y/N began to argue.

“Is it Sam?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Y/N underwear breath, getting back to setting up the equipment. 

“Oh girl,” Bobby chuckled. “You spend your life running away from complicated and you’ve just set up camp in it.” 

“He’s just a friend Bobby, Dean too, in case you were wondering.” Bobby rolled his eyes, taking over Y/N's handy work and finishing the job. 

“I’ll pretend to believe you if you promise me you’ll be careful. I love those boys and I love you, but all three of you are the definition of complicated.” Y/N couldn’t be mad or annoyed at Bobby, his tone so protective, and he meant it. 

“I promise.” Then thw speakers in their Bluetooth headsets crackled to life. 

“our sides still dead,” Dean said over the phone. “What about you guys?” 

“same here, I got… hold on.” 

“What is it?” Y/N reached for her binoculars to get a clearer look. 

“We got movement,” Bobby reported to the boys. “Second floor, meeting room.” Y/N looked and watched as Dick swaggered into the office, followed by a woman, Edger, and a man in a white lab coat. They listened through the machines as the man in a coat first began to talk. 

_“let me tell you what our program has to offer.”_

_“no, let me tell you why we’re shutting your program down,” Dick interjected._

_“you’re shutting it down? No, you can’t!”_

_“I’m shutting it down because of the one golden rule, do you know what that rule is?”_

_“Yes, don’t make the papers and I promise that…”_

_“no! The golden rule is there’s no such thing as monsters! Anything that stirs the pot to the contrary is very bad for our plans. So how can I use your mistake to communicate this to all your co-workers?”_

_“Listen, sir, I will do anything, I will give anything to make this right.”_

Y/N turned to Bobby, 

“am I the only one thinking he’s begging for his life here?” 

_“I know you will,” Dick said sinisterly. He turned to the woman who pulled out a plastic-eating bib. The man it white looked around in disbelief as if waiting for someone to tell him it was all a joke._

_“you’re bibbing me?” He asked. Dick just nodded as the woman came round the desk and told him to sit, before tying the bib around his neck._

_“Do you know what you can give us doctor? Your example.” The doctor slowly began to lift his hand in horror._

“What’s happening now?” Dean asked. 

“wait…” Bobby and Y/N both stared through the window in utter shock. “now I have officially seen it all.” 

“These things are sick!” 

“Y/N, Bobby, what is it?” Sam asked. 

“he’s making the.. the doctor…” Bobby stuttered. 

“He’s making him eat himself!” Y/N said feeling her blood go cold. 

“What?” Dean asked, sure he’d heard them wrong. 

“he’s….” The line suddenly went dead. Dean and Sam both looked at each other. 

“Bobby? Y/N!” Sam yelled, but no response. They ran to the spot the two had set up camp, coming face to face with just the equipment and a small spot of blood. 

“they got them,” Dean said in distress. 

“there's at least four Leviathan in there, we don’t even know how to kill one." They looked down at the ground below, watching a van filled with industrial cleaning supplies park up. 

“then it’ll be quite a shock when we walk through the front door, won’t it?” 

* * *

When Y/N began to wake, she felt her body restricted, arms tied behind her back, head pounding and a small trickle of blood down her neck. She didn’t open her eyes, fearful of the pain light would cause her headache. But she listened. 

“No you’re not tied up,” she heard Dick say. “she is, but you’re not. I mean what’s the point you won’t get passed me, and we have plans for her. How’s your head?” She assumed he must be talking to Bobby, at least she wasn’t alone in this situation. But she couldn’t figure out if that was good or bad. 

“So you got Dick Roman?” 

“We can have whoever we want, we could have you for instance. If you were worth it.”

“Now you’re hurting my feelings.” Bobby said sarcastically before realization dawned on him. “you want her?” Bobby turned to stare in shock at y/n, he could tell she wasn’t asleep but if she had the element of surprise, later on, he wasn’t about to take it away. 

“yes, we’ve been keeping an eye on her since she and the boys met about a month back. They’d never suspect her.” 

“over my dead body.” 

“oh, hush! All in good time. It’s a dog eat dog world out there.” Dick stood up and began to open a box. 

“what you got there?” Bobby wanted to keep Dick distracted, noticing how Y/N had started to slowly cut her way out of her ropes, thankful she too carried a knife in her belt. 

“Winning bid at auction.” Dick said proudly, turning the open box to show off a gun. “beautiful. Known for their peerless sighting. I imagine you appreciate guns.” 

“I’d appreciate one right now.” Dick chuckled at Bobby's fearless nature. 

“I mean the machine! One of your species' greatest achievements. I really think you guys have spunk.” Bobby looked over to Y/N. Her knife was at the wrong angle and it was taking far too long to cut through the rope. “you’re like a planet of just the cutest trains that could! but, like the great late actual Dick Roman used to say to the women he’d kick out of his hotel suite.” He rounded the desk and knelt before bobby, cocking his gun. “cute just ain’t gonna cut it sugar.” 

“oh let’s just cut to the chase. I clearly ain’t worth the extra time I’m getting here.”

“I'm gonna eat you, Bob, yes. But I like my meals prepared.” He stood up and walked back around the desk. “Besides I bet your little friends are on their way to rescue you and the damsel!” Y/N hadn’t thought. God the boys would be stupid enough to try and save her and Bobby. They had no chance! They were outnumbered and all they knew how to do, was slow down the Leviathan. 

“Nah, they’re too smart.” Bobby shrugged. “they know they don’t have the numbers.” 

But of course, the boys were doing just that. They stormed into the warehouse, armed with tubs of power clean, spraying it into the face of everybody that they came across. The sound of commotion came from outside the room Y/N and Bobby were being held captive in, grabbing Dick’s attention. 

“If I was you, I’d stay in the chair.” He left the room. Bobby waited for the door to close before he pounced up and to Y/N's side. 

“I got it! Just look at his desk! See what he’s planning!” Y/N ordered him, nearly free of the rope. Bobby nodded and ran to the desk, beginning to sift through folders and maps. Y/N couldn’t tell what he was reading, or what he was so shocked at. 

“What? What is it?” 

“shut up and get your ass free!” Bobby collected a file just as Y/N freed herself. They went to flee through the door but DIck’s secretary barged in, knocked them both over, and sent the file flying. Y/N went to grab it as Bobby shot the woman in the head. “leave it! Just go!” They ran into the warehouse, greeted by the sight of Dean and Sam facing down with Dick. He was approaching Sam, ready to devour him whole when Bobby pulled out Dick’s own gun and shot him in the back. Dick turned to face his attacker. 

“that’s mine.” Dean came running, pouring cleaner onto Dick, slowing him down before yelling at them all to run! “Would you stop with that stuff?” The boys reached the car and pulled up to the entrance, searching desperately for Bobby and Y/N. But they had been cornered by a Leviathan larger than both of them combined. Y/N tried to kick it and shoot it in the head, but it did nothing but make it laugh. Bobby reached for a stray crowbar and swung it across its neck, slitting its throat. Black blood spat against the wall and Bobby pushed Y/N to run.

When they got outside and were greeted with the cold night air, Y/N was relieved to see the boys already pulled up with the van. 

“come on! Get in!” She heard Sam yell. She dived in through the door, banging her head on the other side. She heard Bobby follow and allowed herself to relax and take a moment to gather herself from the defiant concussion she’d just gotten. She couldn’t hear the boys talking or the gunshot, but when she heard Dean's desperate cry, she pulled her focus back to life. There was something heavy on her leg, holding her down. She shifted and squirmed difficulty to sit up. But then she saw him. Bobby, in a pool of blood and unconscious. 

“oh god.! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was always one of my favorite episodes! We get funny, dangerous, and sad all in one episode! I might take a couple of days to let my head heal before I write episode 10? Let's see. I hope you are all well!   
> -herstorybooks


	4. Death's Door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bobby’s accident, Y/N and the boys wait nervously by his side, to see if he’ll even wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the hospital scenes, so sorry - no Bobby Coma scenes. This chapter is also a little shorter than the others but took way too long to write. I took a day off from writing yesterday because I've had a horrid headache for a while. But it's starting to feel better. Now strap in for the angst!

They ran after the bed as the doctors and nurses pushed Bobby further into the hospital. All three stood still in shock, watching and trying to understand what they were saying. 

“gunshot wound to the right frontal area, no exit wound found. Breathing spontaneously, respiratory rate 18, and shallow. RST at 120 BP 90 over 60. GCS 5” 

“pushed 80 grams….” The rest was just medical talk non of the three onlookers understood. None of it made it clear if Bobby was going to be okay, or even what they were planning to do! Sam stepped forward, desperate to reach Bobby.

“What does that mean? Please just tell us…” 

“get them out of here!” The doctor ordered. Y/N reached for Sam’s hand, holding him back before someone had to physically push him back and out the way. 

“hold on that’s our uncle!” Dean begged. 

“you gotta stay back!” The nurse warned. 

“Please just tell us what they’re doing.” Y/N pleaded. She knew if the boys felt like they understood the situation, they could just begin to calm their nerves. 

“We need to get him stable.”

“Okay, when are they gonna get the bullet out?” Dean boomed, looking passed all the medical staff and darting his eyes for signs of life from Bobby.

“If we can get the swelling down. If it’s in a place we can get to. If…”  
“If he even lives that long,” Sam said as horror, realization dawning on him. The nurse closed the curtains, shutting them off from Bobby. Y/N squeezed Sam’s hand as they looked at the shadows moving and the voices arguing worryingly on the other side. Everyone held their breath until the doctors stopped running around, and came out to tell them he was stable. Y/N looked between the boys, for the first time seeing them in true pain. Dean’s eyes were welling up, fear running through his veins. Sam gripped so tight onto Y/N’s hand, his eyes matching his brothers. 

The pounding pain that ran at the back of Y/N’s head hadn’t stopped. Over the past ten hours she’d been whacked, knocked out, and thrown into a car door head first and there was no doubt she had a concussion. She felt disorientated and sick, but that meant nothing. Bobby was fighting for his life, who cared about the swelling and blood dripping down her neck. She could feel her wounds refusing to scab over, the blood seeping through and soaking her hair. 

“Miss?” A doctor or nurse came up behind her, touching her shoulder. They all turned, hoping it was news about Bobby. “That wound is gonna get infected. You’re gonna need stitches.” 

“No, I’m fine.” She dismissed him but turned her head enough for Sam to finally see the damage on the base of her neck. 

“wh… Y/N!” 

“When did that happen?” Dean asked, following his brother’s gaze. 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Y/N clung onto Sam’s hand, refusing help or to take the attention away from Bobby. 

“Miss, please come with me.” The man started to pull her in the direction of another hospital room where she could be patched up. 

“no.” she began, as her hand slipped from Sam’s and their eyes pleaded for one another.

* * *

Y/N sat as the back of her head was being stitched up, watching the boys talk to the doctor through the window. Wincing as the nurse finished up stitching her broken skin, she couldn’t make out what was being said to the boys. But by their faces, it didn’t look good. Sam was looking down at the floor, forcing the tears back and Dean was staring into the Doctor’s face, waiting for him to say something better than he was.Y/N watched as the Doctor walked away, a man in a suit walked over, taking his place. Dean stepped away with him, leavingSam standing alone. looking like a lost soul. Unsure where to put his hands or where to sit. Y/N thanked the nurse tending to her wound but brushed away when she began to clear away fresh and dried up blood on her neck. She hopped off the bed and went straight to Sam’s side.

“Hey,” she whispered, brushing his arm gently. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” 

“Oh I’m fine,” Y/S lied. “what's going on? Where’s Dean gone?” Sam looked behind him at the direction his brother had left, lifting his hand behind his head awkwardly. 

“I dunno, some insurance guy I think.” Y/N nodded and smiled sadly. He looked so young. She followed his gaze as he began to stare into Bobby’s room. 

“Any news?” 

“They’re just waiting for the swelling to go down before they think of doing anything else. but…. It doesn’t look good.” Sam’s eyes began to tear up again. He sniffed strongly, holding them back and putting on his hard and brave exterior. Y/N grabbed his hand with both of hers, leaning her head against his shoulder in a small attempt to comfort him. 

They moved to perch on a windowsill closer to Bobby’s room, where they could observe him better. The sat beside one another, hands resting millimeters apart, neither saying anything but studying the other one’s breathing, just for something to distract them. “What you said the other day…” Y/N looked over at the prompt of Sam’s voice. He stared down at his shoes as he talked. “about Bobby saving you?” When he finally looked up, seeing the desperation in his eyes Y/N had to fight back her own tears. 

“Ghost.” She began before looking down at her own shoes. “Me and my family had moved into this house. Beautiful and old, but dirt cheap. The owner had been trying to sell it for years. No one wanted it because of the string of death that had happened there. One night, there was a fire. The ghost of this abused girl had turned on all the gas hobs, left them on for hours. When we got home and lit up the fireplace, the whole house went up with it.” Y/N spoke steadily, forcing away the pain and grief that was daring to spill through short syllables. 

“And Bobby got you out? Killed the ghost.” Tears began to form in Y/N’s eyes, blurring the sight of the hospital floor and her boots. 

“He ran into the fire, pulled me out just before the ceiling came down, crushed the rest of my family. Everyone told me it was just a gas leak but… I’d seen her. Her pale face laughing at me through the flames.” A tear escaped her eye, splashing and leaving a mark on her boots. She looked up at the unconscious Bobby laying on his back. “Bobby gave me the talk, tried to convince me to move on with my life. But he knew I couldn’t go back. So he trained me up and sent me on my way.” The last sentence came out in a horse sobbing laugh before more tears began to stream down her cheek. Sam grabbed hold of her shoulders tightly, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. Y/N clang onto the fabric of his shirt and she cried silently. No noise coming from her mouth but shakes and tears emerging from her body. 

They stayed like that for a while, Sam even allowing himself to shed a few tears. For Y/N, Dean, Bobby, and himself. They settled into a more casual embrace. Sam’s arm around Y/N’s shoulders as they sat on the window sill, Y/N’s head resting on his shoulders. After a while, the doctor came back and they both jumped to standing. 

“How is he?” Y/N asked. 

“The swelling has gone down a bit, we’re going to take him off sedation” 

“So you’re gonna try and get the bullet out?” Sam asked desperately. The doctor looked at them both soberly. 

“He started fighting his tubes, so we took them out and he is breathing on his own. Which we see as a best-case scenario right now, but… right now, we don’t think removing the bullet would be a good idea.” 

“What? Why?” Y/N couldn’t make sense of this. He was breathing on his own, the swelling was going down. The only thing left between them and Bobby was the bullet. 

“We’re going to try abrading. Cut out the dead brain tissue, but even now we’re not sure it's worth the risk. We’re just going to have to see how it goes.” They both nodded in understanding before the Doctor left them alone. 

“What if he doesn’t make it?” Y/N asked in a whisper. Sam had no idea how to answer, luckily, he didn’t have too as Dean came back with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“What that guy want?” Sam asked as Dean came face to face with them. 

“oh, nothing just insurance muck….” Then Dean’s voice went cold. “Dick Roman was out there.” 

“Wait What?” Y/N stood up angrily. “What happened.” 

“Nothing, for now. It was just a staring match.” 

“bastard.” Y/N commented, sitting back down on the ledge, feeling dizzy and woozy. 

“What’s the update?” Dean asked, desperate to change the conversation. 

“swellings down a little bit, they took him off sedation. Apparently he started fighting is tubes so they pulled them out and he’s breathing on his own.” Dean looked confused at his brother, he was speaking as if all this information was unimportant. As if Bobby wasn’t getting better. 

“that’s good, right? That’s good?”  
“well yeah, the doctor said best-case scenario.” 

“Alright, so when they gonna take the bullet out?” 

“they’re not going to.” Y/N said sombrely, not looking at Dean in the eye. 

“They want to cut out the dead brain tissue if the doctor even thinks it’s worth the risk.” Dean looked at the two in front of him. Sam looked uncomfortable like he was standing on pins. And Y/N could barely keep her eyes open. “can I talk to you?” Sam pulled Dean aside, away from Y/N who had closed her eyes to try and block out the sickness she was feeling. 

“what? Talk about what?” Dean asked once they were out of Y/N’s earshot. 

“you know what.”

“no, we’re not having that conversation.” Dean’s strong and angry denial flaring up in his eyes. 

“We need too.” 

“he’s not gonna die.” 

“he might.” 

“Sam!” 

“Dean listen! We need to brace ourselves.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s not just us!” Dean looked at Sam, his anger confusing. “Because it’s real! And not only are we going to have to face it, but Y/N also has to deal with it as well! She has no one except us! Bobby saved her from a god damn ghost who killed her family in a fire. He’s all she’s known for so long.” Dean looked behind him, watching Y/N with her head in her hands. He shook his head. 

“No, he’s not dying. We’ve been through enough.” Dean walked away from Sam, not being able to bear the thought of Bobby not being with them, not willing to even humor the thought. Sam watched his brother leave and sat down in a nearby chair, his palm beginning to feel… strange. He pressed his thumb into the old wound, praying for the pain to remind him what is and isn’t real. 

“Dean’s not taking it well?” Sam looked up to see Y/N had followed him, but with her eyes hazy. 

“sit down.” He reached for her, bringing her onto the chair beside him. “you should be taking it slow. God knows how many blows to the head you’ve had recently.” Y/N nodded, her eyes feeling sleepy and all of her pretending to be fine, finally catching up with her. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, her head resting again on his shoulder. “go to sleep, Y/N” 

* * *

Dean had come back to find Y/N asleep on Sam’s shoulders. He sat down quietly beside them and nursed another cup of coffee. The smell slowly began to rise Y/N as she hummed gently when she awoke. 

“How you feeling?” Dean asked when her eyes met his. 

“better.” She meant it this time. The nap had given her head time to reset and catch up with her mind. “Mind if I have a sip?” 

“take it, I don’t really want it.” Dean tried to smile at Y/N but the worry he felt for Bobby right now was too overwhelming. 

Bobby’s nurse walked by, talking, and giving instructions to another nurse. They were talking about Bobby. They all jumped up to their feet to catch up with her.   
“What’s going on?” Y/N asked. 

“he’s showing signs of responsiveness. We’re taking him up for surgery. If you want to see him, now is the best time.” Y/N didn’t even wait for the boys to answer, she just pulled them along into Bobby’s room. 

He looked so small, the one thing Bobby never was. He was a grumpy, funny, overprotective, and incredible hunter. He had a hand in raising everyone who stood before him, helping them be the best hunters they possibly could be. They all just stood and stared, not truly believing the situation they were in. “sorry we need to get moving.” The nurse prompted. They nodded and Sam stood forward first, grabbing his hand. 

“Bobby...thank’s... for everything.” He stood back, waiting to see who would stand up next. Dean seemed frozen where he stood, so Y/N took his place. She took his hand and gently brushed the hair not covered by the bandage. 

“You saved me, Bobby, “ she cried in a gentle whisper. “Thank you. I love you, you grumpy old man.” The nurse prompted them to move out the way, that it was time for Bobby to go up for surgery, but when Y/N went to let go, Bobby’s hand clung on tight. “wait! He’s opening his eyes!” 

“Bobby?” Dean called. Bobby began to stir, grabbing onto Y/N's hand for dear life, taking away his mask and desperately trying to talk. “Don’t talk! Don’t talk? A pen! Pen!” Dean grabbed a pen from the chart and placed it in Bobby’s hand who used all his remaining energy to write a sequence of numbers on Y/N’s hand. When he finished, he let his hand fall to his lap, smiling with relief. He took his breath deeply, holding everyone's focus, and then smiled. 

“Idjits.” He whispered. 

The sound of a long continuous beep filled the room. 

“Bobby!” Dean yelled, desperate for him to wake up and come back to him. But he didn’t, he closed his eyes and drifted away. 

* * *

They’d all gone back to the gross house in the dark to figure out their next move. Y/N finished packing her bag and walked to her car to put it in the boot. When she slammed it shut, she looked to see Sam walking over towards her. 

“Where are you gonna go?” 

“I don’t know.” She walked around the car, leaning on the hood and standing in front of him. “I can’t exactly go back to my flat, not now I’m on Dick’s radar.” Sam covered his face in shame, 

“of course, I didn’t even think. Are you gonna be alright?” 

“Me? always. I just hop from one hunt to the next, go back to my hunter roots.” She joked. Sam chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant. He looked down for a second before an idea fell upon him. 

“Stay, with us.” His voice was soft but deadly serious as if it was the only thing to ever make sense. 

“I don’t know Sam. You and Dean need each other right now…” 

“What about you? You’re telling me you’d rather be alone right now?” Y/N blushed and smiled, his stubbornness reminding her of Bobby. Honestly, she didn’t want to be alone. She wanted to stay, but the idea of letting these roots grow deeper, getting closer to the boys, and risking losing yet another family. ‘Besides,” Sam began, pulling her out of her thoughts. “I think we need you, you make things better. And I know you’d be fine on your own but… you don’t have to.” Y/N sighed, playing over the words in her head a thousand times. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say when she opened her mouth, but when the words formed, it felt right. 

“Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Bye Bobby :( But we all know that just because you die in Supernatural, doesn't mean you're gone for good. I know this is a short one, but I havn't been feeling my best. Fingers crossed the next chapter doesn't take too long to write! I hope you are all safe and well!   
> -herstorybooks.


	5. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending weeks with the boys in a small cabin, trying to make sense of the number sequence Bobby gave with his dying breaths, Sam and Y/N go to the aid of a hunters daughter missing her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little readers! Oh, this felt so good to write! After feeling so ill and not enjoying the process of the last chapter that much, this really made me feel better!

Week One: 

The Boys had taken Y/N to one of Bobby’s hideouts in the woods. A small cabin with only one bedroom and one bathroom. But with a sizeable kitchen and living room. Whilst Y/N looked around the grounds, she came back to find her bags had been placed on the bed of the only bedroom. She picked them up and dumped them in the corner of the living room. The boys looked at her in confusion as she picked up Dean’s and put them on the bed instead. 

“Y/N?” Sam asked for clarification. 

“Just because I’m a girl, I’ll want the bedroom? Is that it? I can’t handle ‘roughing’ it on a sofa?” Her tone was dripping in anger and annoyance. The boys hadn’t meant that at all. But they were used to sharing tight spaces together, it was nothing new to them. They knew Y/N was used to going it alone, so they only thought she’d prefer her own room. Y/N looked back at the boys and their lost faces. She sighed. “Sorry, sorry! I know that’s not it. I just… I don’t…” she trailed off, bringing a hand to hide her face. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Sam came over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and passing her a beer. Which she took eagerly and smiled weakly. 

“Just… one of you two take the room okay?” Dean nodded, not saying a word or making any form of expression on his face. He just stood up and retreated to the room and began unpacking. 

No one really spoke for the rest of the night. Just sitting in silence. Occasionally someone would take a sip of beer, pace around the room, or maybe go outside for a walk. But it was dark and no one felt like fighting any possible uglies that could be out there. Eventually, when the clock struck 1 am, Dean removed himself from the living room. Picking up two beers and retreating to his room. Sam and Y/N looked at each other and in silent agreement decided to go to bed. Finding the spare blankets and pillows, they made their beds and settled in. Y/N pulled out a book and sat upright in her seat, reading until Sam drifted off to sleep. When he did wake up, Y/N had fallen asleep with her book propped up against her chest. Sam smiled at her fondly, taking the book from her sleeping hands and pulling the blanket higher up to her shoulders. She mumbled gently in her sleep, evoking a tired and small smile from Sam’s lips as he stroked her hair out of her face. He placed the book on the side and went outside to go for a walk. 

* * *

Week Two: 

The three hunters had gotten into a pattern. Wake up, speak little, and drink often. But one day Dean grabbed a pen and notepad, writing down the numbers Bobby had left on Y/N’s hand over and over again. Studying the sequence, writing down what they possibly could be. A password? A locker or safety deposit box? 

Y/N and Sam sat at the table opposite one another, looking worryingly at the older Winchester. Sam had seen this look of obsession before in Dean’s eyes. And Y/N recognized the desperation well enough. They both pulled out a number of Bobby’s journals, going over his writing and doodles. Y/N would skim her fingers over the black ink he left, occasionally smiling at his sarcastic comments written in the corner. 

“Can I see?” Sam whispered, watching the corners of her mouth attempting to lift. Y/N nodded and turned the journal, pointing to the scribbled note written in the corner. 

_Idjit brothers called demanding I travel a day's drive to wipe the snot off their noses._

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle, taking the diary from her hands to study it closer. He turned the page, searching for any more mentions of him and his brother. Instead, he found, written in blue ink a small message in the bottom left corner. 

_Haven’t heard from Y/N in a couple of months. Call her later._

Sam looked up, watching as Y/N had gone back to studying another one of Bobby’s journals. He remembered how many times she’d admitted to keeping her distance from Bobby, from any hunter, in fear of how much it would hurt her to one day lose them. He didn’t show her the note, knowing she’d be feeling the heavy guilt more so now. 

* * *

Week Three: 

After many silent days and nights. Dean finally began to talk more. Not for conversation but just to hear his own thoughts and study what the numbers could possibly mean. He began taking over the living room walls with news articles, maps, and any information on Dick Roman he could get his hands on. His grief only encouraging the obsession he had. They had finally run out of food and alcohol, Dean snapping at Sam and Y/N as a result. They’d badgered him several times that he needed to eat, trying to get him to come with them to get some food, some fresh air, just something! To get out of the cabin. 

“If you’re so desperate to get out why don’t you two just go and do the damn food run!” Sam and Y/N said nothing, his angry tone only being the result of his pain. But Y/N’s patience was running thin, so she pulled Sam by the arm, reaching for her car keys. They got into her car and drove to the nearest food store they could find. They were walking along the aisles, Sam holding the basket and Y/N studying vegetables and fruit before picking them up and putting them into a plastic bag and into the basket. 

“you were still awake reading when I went to sleep last night,” Sam noted. Y/N didn’t look up, just hummed in acknowledgment. “you’ve read that book like ten times… is it really that good?” Y/N looked up with a small laugh. 

“I stopped enjoying it around re-read number 5.” She reached for a tomato, put it in her bag before placing it in the basket, and moving on to the fridges. 

“Are you really that scared of sleeping that much?” Sam asked as she reached for a bottle of milk. 

“Who said I was scared?” She asked defensively. Sam just looked at her with a knowing look. She sighed. “I only sleep properly when I’m on a hunt.” She told him. 

“Most hunters are the opposite,” Sam said ironically. Y/N carried on walking down the fridges, looking for orange juice and yogurt. 

“Yeah well, hunt’s give my brain something else to dream about.”

“In replace of what?” Sam asked. Y/N paused, considering her answer. She sighed and shook her head. 

“We better get Dean some more beer. And me! If I am gonna handle his shitty moods I need to be somewhat medicated.” 

* * *

When they walked back into the cabin, Dean was exactly where they’d left him. Studying his wall mood board of Dick Roman obsession. Y/N and Sam both looked at one another before putting away the groceries. Sam pulled out two beers, passing one to Y/N. 

“Dean…” he began, opening his bottle. Y/N looked and noted the bottle on the table next to Dean. “We’ve been thinking. Should we be…. Telling people? People he knew?" Dean ignored Sam's question, turning to him with a focussed brow. 

“How long ago did I give Frank these numbers? A few weeks?” Y/N sighed, trust him to deflect on talking about Bobby. “I mean is he nuts or is just being rude?” 

“Probably both.” Sam agreed as Dean turned his back to them. “Dean I… asked you a question.” 

“Unless something happened to him. Can’t get to the phone because a Leviathan ate his face.” 

“Yeah… also a possibility.” Sam continued to humor his brother. 

“We should go check on him.” 

“Dean for god’s sake!” Y/N final interjected. “Do you wanna call Bobby’s people or not?” Dean looked to Y/N almost offended. 

“Why is that our job?” 

“Well, who else I gonna do it?” She argued. Dean looked her up and down in contempt. How dare she suggest a thing. 

“I’m not calling anybody. If you two want to then go ahead.” Y/N sighed and turned around, taking a large gulp from her drink.

“Of course we don’t want to!” Sam told him. Everyone took a breath, raring to make this argument go on for longer and probably louder, but a phone began to ring. They all looked, it was one of Bobby’s phones. Sam looked to Dean, waiting for him to answer the phone.   
“Well, I’m not getting it.” He sounded like a stroppy teenager. 

“For God’s sake.” Y/N breathed before picking up the phone. “Hello?” 

“Is Bobby Singer there?” A small faint voice came through the phone, it sounded like a young girl and took Y/N back. 

“err… no, he’s… uh… I’m a friend of his.” She stuttered. Watching Dean reach into one of Bobby’s old bags and pull out a flask. 

“My Dad told me to ring Bobby Singer specifically.” The girl sounded shaky, scared even. 

“Well I’m sorry he’s not here but If you need…’ The phone went dead. Y/n closed the phone and looked at it on confusion. 

“Well? Who was it?” Dean asked impatiently. 

“Some kid. Sounded like a young girl.” 

“For Bobby?” Sam asked. “Maybe a hunter’s kid?” 

“Yeah maybe… she sounded pretty scared.” Sam silently asked for the phone and Y/N handed it over. Dean began to pour a drink into Bobby's old flask as Sam looked into the phone. 

“there’s a caller ID. Maybe we should go check on her?” 

“What about Frank?” Dean disputed. 

“Don’t you think we should help this girl first? Frank can take care of himself.” Y/N challenged him, matching his brutal stare. 

“Y/N, Frank has been working on these numbers Bobby spent his dying breath on! And you want to back-burner that?” Sam and Y/N both looked at Dean. Obviously they didn’t want to put a hold to the numbers Bobby gave them. But someone, a little girl, needed help! How could they just ignore that? “Fine! You go find girl scout. I’ll find Frank.”

“Okay fine, but you know what. On one condition. If Frank is just spinning his wheels, you bale on crazy and come meet us!” Sam warned him. Dean nodded to humor him and reached for his beer. Sam and Y/N nodded at one another and turned to get ready to leave. 

“Thanks to whichever one of you drank my entire beer.” 

“Oh shut up Dean, our beers are right here.” Y/N was in no mood for this, raising her half-empty bottle to him. 

“you probably drank it without noticing,” Sam said, trying to calm the situation. Dean just shrugged them off and turned his back to them as they left the cabin. 

* * *

Y/N pulled up to the block of flats and yawned as she put on the hand brake. 

“You could just let me drive,” Sam told her. Y/N turned her body to face Sam, full seriousness in her eyes and posture. 

“No one drive Betty, but me.” Sam laughed at her as they got out the car.

“You’re worse than Dean.” They walked into the building as someone was leaving, catching the door before it shut. Climbing the stairs and finding the right apartment. “This one,” Sam told her. She nodded and knocked on the door. It remained silent on the other side of the door, but Y/N could see the light changing behind the peephole. 

“Hello?” She called. “We spoke on the phone earlier?” They heard the sound of a chain unbolt and the door open, revealing a dark-haired and pale skin teenage girl. “Hi! I’m Y/N and this is Sam.” Y/N waved her hand to Sam who smiled awkwardly. “You sounded like you needed help and we were in the area.” 

“How’d you find me?” She asked. 

“Your dad was in Bobby’s address book,” Sam told her. 

“So where is he?” She asked suspiciously. Sam and Y/N both shuffled their feet awkwardly.

“He passed away,” Sam said in a low voice. The girl stayed quiet, staring at the two of them. Sam sighed. “Look… err…” 

“Christie.” The girl informed them. 

“Christie, I get it. You don’t let strangers in”

“But if your dad said you could trust Bobby, I promise you can trust us.”Christie slammed the door, Y/N and Sam looked at each other in suspense. The sound of unlocking finished and the door opened completely. 

“Just so you know,” Christie warned. “911 Is on speed dial. One button!” Y/N raised her hands. 

“We get it, fair enough.” Christie nodded her head, allowing them to walk into the apartment. 

“So, you guys are salesmen too?” She asked. Y/N and Sam both agreed quickly. Maybe Christie didn’t know her dad was a Hunter.

“So your dads on the road right now?” Sam asked as Y/N looked around the apartment. It looked rather normal, civilian like. There were no guns or werewolves heads on the walls. “Been gone a while?” 

“He usually calls every night,” 

“How long since his last call?” Y/N asked. 

“Five days,” Christie sighed, pulling at Y/N’s heartstrings. She must be so worried. 

“Sometimes on the road, crap happens,” Sam said, gesturing his hands. “So we’ll help you track him down.” 

“really?” Christie asked small glimmers of hope in her voice. 

“Really.” Y/N assured her. “Did he say where he was going?” 

“Said he had a couple leads near Dodge City.” Well, leads certainly sounded like hunter talk. Sam and Y/N both nodded in understanding. 

“Does he have a desk or something where he keeps his stuff?” Sam asked. Christie thought for a moment, unsure if it was wise to let these strangers see her dad’s work. But she nodded and took them to his room. The room was typical and basic, unsuspecting. But good hunters knew how to hide their stash of hunter gear. Y/N turned suddenly, thinking of ways she could shield Christie from finding out her dad’s real job. 

“Would you mind making some coffee?” She asked. “I'm used to like…4 a day! And I’ve only had one today.” Christie nodded and went into the kitchen.   
“Good call,” Sam said once she had left the room. 

“Come on, let’s get looking.” They searched every inch of Christie’s dad’s desk, opened draws, and shuffling through the mail, but it wasn’t until Sam opened the closet and pushed back the shirts that they found what they were looking for. 

“Y/N.” He called. 

“What you find?” Y/N asked as she went to Sam's side. In typical hunter fashion, there were reports and missing person files pinned to a board, maps and leads circled in red pen. 

They went back into the kitchen, finding Christie making coffee as asked. 

“hey,” Y/N said sweetly. “we think we’ve got an idea on where to start, so we’re gonna go.” 

“Mind if we borrow this?” Sam asked. Lifting up a photo frame of Christie and her Dad. Christie looked pained to say goodbye to the photo but nodded. “Thanks, listen. Here’s a number in case you don’t hear from us in a couple of days.” Y/N watched as sam handed over Dean’s number. 

“But don’t worry,” she told her. “We promise to check-in.” 

“Don’t say that.” Christie said looking at the number. “that’s what my dad said.” Sam smiled awkwardly before leaving the apartment. Y/N lingered for a second. 

“It’s okay, we’ll find him.” 

* * *

They found a truck stop bathroom where they could change into their FBI gear. Sam stood leaning against Y/N’s car, waiting for her to come out. He had to double-take when she started to walk towards him. She usually wore casual trousers with a shirt and a blazer but this time she walked towards him in a pencil skirt, tucked in blouse and blazer. He smiled that she kept with her usual knee-high leather boots. 

“Wow.” He breathed in shock. 

“Oh shut up,” Y/N said nudging him out of the way to the driver seat. “It was the only one I had left that wasn’t dirty.” Sam laughed to hide his blushing cheeks. He'd never properly seen the figure of Y/N before. They got in the car and drove to find the corpse of the latest victim.

They were greeted by a bald man in a white coat who took them to where they needed to go. Pulling out the stiff, he read the chart casually. 

“Mathew Heflenner, found in a ditch off of the inner state.”

“Cause of death?” Y/N asked, looking at the dramatic stitching up and down his torso. 

“Missing five pints of blood might have helped.” The pathologist said, clearly immune to horrendous signs of death. He went on to point out the bite and picture wounds on his neck and leg. 

“So what? Some kind of animal attack?” Sam asked. 

“or a vampire.” Sam and Y/N looked at the lab coat seriously. “that usually gets at least a chuckle.” He said awkwardly. 

“Someone’s dead.” Y/N pointed out sternly. The pathologist nodded embarrassingly before scurrying away. 

“really?” Sam asked, Y/N’s laughed at her mischief and shrugged. “Wanna call and check-in with Dean?” Sam asked turning to exit the building. Y/N groaned. 

“you better do it, I haven’t got the patience today.” 

They walked along the street, autumn in the air creating a gentle breeze. Sam reached for his phone and rang Dean. 

“Any luck with Frank?” He asked once dean answered. 

“Yeah, those numbers, co-ordinates.” Y/N was just about able to hear Dean’s voice through the phone. “were gonna head there now.” 

“Wait you’re just gonna…”  
“relax it’s a field, not the death star.” Dean insisted. “Dick’s at a TED conference, it’s all over the Huffington Post.” Y/N barked out a burst of small laughter. 

“Oh he reads now does he?” She asked sarcastically, which Dean overheard. 

“Well excuse me for knowing my enemy. What’s going on with the girl?” 

“I don’t think she even knows her dad’s in the life,” Sam told him down the phone. “so far all we’ve got is three missing truckers and one bloodless dead body.”

“good-times, well, keep me posted.”Sam hung up the phone and turned to Y/N with a quizzical look. 

“What’s with you and Dean right now?” Y/N stopped walking and sighed. 

“Sorry, I know I’m being harsh on him. I’m just not used to being around other people this much, especially with all that’s going on.” She started walking again, letting the pace of her steps match the pace of her sentence. “You should have heard the way I spoke to Bobby the first month after I lost my family.” Sam chuckled sympathetically. 

“it’s okay, I get it. I guess I’m just used to him. He’s been like this before.” 

“I can imagine, but you don’t need two grumpy ass-wholes in your life. Sorry, Sam.” He smiled at her, patting her back gently. 

“It’s all good.” 

* * *

They found a motel room since the day was turning the night. Y/N was in the bathroom, changing back into her jeans. She came out finding Sam hunched over one of his Dad’s diaries. 

“Better?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, I don’t wear skirts that much.” Sam laughed as she slumped down on the bed next to him. He thought it was a shame. She looked good in the skirt. “Found anything?” She asked, feeling his eyes roaming over her body. He snapped back into focus. 

“Uh yeah. It looks like a Vetala. My dad took one down a few years back.” 

“How do we take it down?” Y/N asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. 

“silver blade to the heart.” He told her. 

“great got a couple of those in the trunk. Wanna give Dean a call? See if he’s free to come give us a hand?” She stood up heading out of the door to get the blades they needed whilst Sam called his brother. As she slammed down the trunk, she noticed the diner across the street, checking that address. It was the truck stop the missing men had last been seen. It seemed like a good place to start. She headed back inside as Dean hung up the phone. “get hold of him?”

“No,” Sam said disappointingly. “left him a message.”

“Okay, well it looks like the diner across the road is the one those guys went missing at. Seems like a good place to start?” They tucked their blades into the back of their jeans and headed over the road. 

After showing the manager the picture, and Y/N forcing herself not to kick him in the shin as he spent most of the conversation talking to her chest, he told them he rarely deals with customers and pointed them to a waitress who probably knew more. They headed over to a blonde woman carrying a tray of drinks. 

“excuse me,” Sam said, getting her attention, both him and Y/N flashing their badges. “Your manager said you might be able to help us.”

“sure, what can I do for you?” Y/N pulled out the folded picture of Christie and her dad, showing only her dad. 

“You ever see this man?” She asked. The waitress studied the picture and shook her head slightly. 

“I might have served him a few nights ago.” She paused and looked out the window, drawing their attention to a woman walking around outside. With dark hair and a short skirt, she seemed to be patrolling. “I think he went to talk to that girl out there.” They thanked her and left to talk to the girl. Y/N thought it would be best to let Sam take the lead, he often did the best with the ladies. 

“hey… Sally.” He began, reading her necklace. “Can we talk to you for a minute.” She looked at them both oddly before Y/N pulled out the photo. 

“you ever see this man?” Sally shifted awkwardly, shaking her head. 

“no,” she denied. 

“you sure?” Sam asked, using his gentle voice that made Y/N want to laugh. Sally looked around with her dark eyes, looking uncomfortable, and possibly even scared. She smiled a large fake smile. 

“It’s not safe here.” She whispered. “Somewhere more private.” They followed her as her heels made sound around the truck. Eventually, she turned to them, her hands twisting nervously. “Something’s happening around here, I’m afraid I’ll be next.” 

“it’s okay,” Y/N assured her. “Just tell us what you saw.” 

“I don’t know what I saw.” She began to cry, her eyes going wide. Y/N and Sam both heard footsteps, reaching for their blades as they turned and saw the waitress from earlier charging at them. Y/N held her arms back to protect Sally as Sam went to fight the woman. In one swift movement, she knocked the blade out of his hand and pinned him by the neck. 

“Sam!” Y/N called. 

“Y/N! Take Sally and run!!” Y/N turned to usher Sally away, but when she did, the face looking back at her had changed. Sally’s eyes were like a lizard, her teeth in fangs. She bit in deeply to Y/N’s neck. Y/N fell to the ground, hearing Sam call her name as her vision went black. 

* * *

The ringing in Y/N’s ears was one of the worse pains she’d ever felt, paired with stinging on the side of her neck. She’d truly had enough of feeling blood drip down her neck recently. She went to touch the wound to feel how deep it must be, but when she moved her hands, they were restricted down. Y/N had also become sick of being tied to chairs. 

“Y/N?” When she heard Sam’s voice it awoke her to open your eyes and study her surroundings. She searched straight for Sam. Y/N’s heart sank when she saw him, tied to the chair, skin pale and eyes drained of anything good. Filled with only fear and concern. “hey, Y/N talk to me! Come on let me know you’re okay.”

“I’m okay.” She croaked. “god my head.” 

“I know, don’t worry, once we get out it’ll go,” Sam reassured her. 

“It’s the venom they spice you with, makes you more compliant.” Y/N turned hearing another male voice. 

“Lee Chambers I presume?” He nodded. Sam had already introduced them and told him of their hunt whilst she was unconscious. “nice to meet ya.” Y/N said sarcastically. 

The rattling came from the door informant of them, and the so-called Sally strutted in before them. 

“hunter day at the all you can eat buffet! How’s everyone feeling?” Her mocking tone didn’t deserve an answer, so she didn’t even get a sarcastic comment. “Strong silent types. That fine, I don’t need much entertainment with my meal.” She looked all three hunters up and down, her eyes settling on Y/N. “You know, I haven’t had a female hunter in a long time.” Her eyes flared up as she bent forwards, breathing in the scent of Y/N’s neck. “I hope it’s as sweet as I remember.” 

When Sam saw the Vetala eye Y/N, every inch of his blood ran cold. The sight of her bloodied neck was far to much to look at even now, but to watch this monster feed on her, drain her of life. That couldn’t happen.

“Hey, Sally!” He called, drawing the Vetala’s attention. “Did I tell you about the Vetala’s I took down in Utah?” Y/N looked over to sam, she knew what he was doing. 

“Sam?” She warned him with fear laced in her words. 

“Yeah, you remind me of them, except they were so much… younger.” Sally lifted away from Y/N, bated by Sam’s mocking words.   
“Sam, don’t!” Y/N begged. He ignored her, smirking when Sally stepped in front of him. 

“I tied them up. Not because I had to… more so… I could take my time.” 

“Sam please!” Y/N continued to beg and cry. The Vetala was eyeing him up for her next meal, and hearing Sam’s cries had already caused her so much pain. 

“you’re lying,” Sally said.   
“No, I just wanted you to know how much I enjoyed slicing up your sisters.” 

“Shut up!” Sally yelled as she leaped for Sam’s neck, pulling his hair back and biting down hard. Sam groaned and cried out in pain.   
“Sam!” Y/N screamed, forcing and struggling against her ropes. “No!” Tears mixing in with the blood on her neck, she was tortured to sit there and watch as the Vetala sucked away at Sam’s life. When Sally finally stepped back, wiping her bloody mouth and full of her meal, Sam’s head lulled, and his eyes closed. Sally looked over to Y/N and smirked. 

“He’s not dead.” She told her. “I’m just full… for now.” 

The next hour went by in painful ringing, waiting for Sam to show some life, but all he did was sit there with his head dropped. Lee was also slowly starting to lose consciousness, leaving Y/N alone in this dark room. When both Vetalas came back into the room, they teased and mocked Y/N. 

“We’ll save you for dessert.” The blonde one said with a sly voice. 

“But which one to have as a starter?” Sally asked as she walked around to Lee. “It’s a good job we got a new one. This one's about tapped out. Wanna finish him together?” She asked her sister. They both went to take their final bite out of Lee when they heard the sound of metal clanking. Sally turned and was greeted by Dean whacking her in the face. 

“Dean!” Y/N called out, relieved they had been found. He pulled out his knife but the blonde Vetala leaped in front of him. 

“not so fast!” She cautioned him. Dean went to stab her, but she was too quick, knocking his blade out of his hand and throwing him up against the wall. 

“No!” Y/N cried. She turned to Sam, begging him to wake. “Sam wake up! Please!” She tried to reach around for her knife, but the Vetala must have taken it. She grunted and moaned as she struggled. Sam slowly began to wake up, all the sound finally reaching his unconscious mind.He woke to see Dean being held by the throat but managed to reach for a metal pipe and hit the Vetala in the face. He dived for his blade, holding it against his opponent. But then Christie came running in. 

“Dad! Hold on I got you.” Sally grabbed hold of Christie’s leg, stopping her from reaching her dad.

“no!” Lee cried as Sally restricted Christie, holding a knife against her throat. 

“let her go!” Sally ordered. “Or little miss sunshine here gets it.” Sally’s teeth bared open, prompting Dean to let the other go. She ran to stand beside her sister. 

“What were you thinking, bringing her here?”Lee asked in hurt. Dean started walking forward, wanting to get as close as possible. 

“Drop the knife!” Sally yelled, her eyes serious. if he stepped forward again, she'd kill Christie, and so he set the knife down.

“She’s just a child.” He said dropping the knife to the floor. “Let her go.” 

“yeah, I don’t think we’ll be letting anyone go.” Everyone around the room looked at one another, trying desperately to figure out an escape. 

“Daddy,” Christie cried for her father. 

“It’s gonna be okay baby, it’s all gonna be okay.” 

“Enough of the family bonding.” The blonde Vetala said grabbing Lee’s head. “Time for you to shut up!” She leaned down, biting harshly into Lee’s neck. he didn't scream, too tired for the pain to reach is vocal cords. 

“Daddy no!” Christie cried, feeling the pain for her father. “Dean!” she begged the only one not held back.

“He can’t help you, no one can.” Sally sneered. The sound of everyone’s hearts ran through their ears, desperately trying to see an out. But then Christie stopped crying. She pulled out a knife from her sleeve, turned, and stabbed the Vetala in the stomach. 

“Guess I’ll have to help myself then.” She quipped coldly before turning the blade and vanishing the Vetala to dust. The other went running to her sister's side, at the same time as Dean picked up his blade, raring for the fight. Christie cut Sam free and watched as he took back his blade, plundering it into the Vetala’s unsuspecting back. She went dry and fell to the floor, crumbling, joining her sister in whatever afterlife came to monsters. The brothers breathed heavily at one another, trying to catch their breath in relief. “bad actress huh?” Christie asked from her Dad’s side. 

“Yeah, I take it back.”

Sam went to Y/N’s side, calling her name as he rounded her to release her of her ropes. 

“It’s okay, I got you.” When she felt her limbs be freed she stood up, turned to sam, and whacked him hard in the arm. 

“What were you thinking!” She cried in anger, tears brimming in her eyes. “You baited her into taking you.” 

“Y/N I’m fine!” He tried convincing her. 

“No, you’re not! Look at your neck!”  The sobs came out of Y/N’s mouth without her consent, tears following soon after. the blood was still fresh and dripping down Sam's collar and onto his shirt.

“come here.” San chucked his blade to the ground, wrapping Y/N’s body into his arms. “It’s okay.” He whispered as he stroked her hair. “We’re all okay.” 

* * *

The boys went into the hospital room where Lee was being treated, Y/N decided to wait back, seeing Christie sitting on her own outside. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” She asked, sitting down beside Christie. 

“I’m okay.” She shrugged, making Y/N laugh. She wrapped her arm around Christie. 

“I forgot, you’re a tough kid.” At first, Christie wasn’t sure how to take the physical contact, but she soon relaxed and smiled at the embrace. Y/N let her go when she saw the boys leave the room and continue to the exit. “go see your dad.” She told her, following the boys to their cars. When they got outside Christie yelled out for Dean, lecturing him for not saying goodbye. Y/N and Sam got into the car and sat quietly. 

“How are you doing?” Sam finally asked. 

“Fine.” Y/N said casually, the silence feeling heavier. She would have let the stubbornness stay for longer but she sighed and relented. “I’ve already lost Bobby, don’t make me lose you too.” Sam looked at her in shock, their eyes both intense and wide. Sam’s mouth bobbed open and closed, but before he could answer, Dean got into the car and they drove away. 

* * *

The sky went dark, the only light being from the orange street lamps that came as quickly as they went. Dean drove with focus as he always did. No one spoke, until Sam, as usual, broke the ice. 

“you know what, good for them.” Christie and her Dad decided to step away from hunting, to give Christie a fighting chance at life. At least now she had a choice. She could go to college, or be unemployed. But now it wasn't written in stone that she had to be a hunter. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “it’s nice to walk away from someone and know that maybe they could be okay. What about you?” Dean targeted his question to Sam. “you alright?” Sam thought about the answer as he looked into the rear-view mirror. Y/N had settled her head against the window, sleeping off yet another headache. 

“no,” Sam admitted, happy Y/N couldn’t hear. “I’m defiantly not. But you know, I think maybe I just wanna work… should I even ask?” 

“I’m fine.”

“fine meaning…” The brothers looked at one another, Sam probing for more information, and Dean reluctantly giving it. 

“you’re right, I think we should just work. Find a way to kick Dick Roman’s ass. I mean we are the professionals.” Dean smiled, feeling lighter at knowing his purpose. Sam nodded, looking again into the mirror, checking on Y/N. Dean smirked. “You and Y/N had a bit of a moment back there. Think she’d have cared that much if it was me who nearly died?” He teased. Sam rolled his eyes.   
“Shut up Dean, of course, she would have.” 

“I dunno man. You two have … I... dunno. something.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Sam pressed the cassette further into the radio, turning on music and signaling the end of whatever conversation Dean had hoped to have. He settled into the chair, resting on the window just like Y/N. Dean was being stupid, but that couldn’t help the small smile lift onto Sam’s face. 

Y/N really did seem to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we all think? I loved writing this episode! I'd also like to let you all in on a little secret. I'm in the process of setting up a Patreon for those who want early access to chapters and might even want a reader insert created especially for them. This will really help me out financially and give me more time to do what I love, writing! Tiers would be between £2-£10? what do we think?   
> Let me know! I hope you are all well and healthy!   
> -herstorybooks.


	6. Time After Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst hunting down the God of Time, Y/N and Dean get sent back to 1944. With the help of Eliot Ness, the three try to track down and kill the God, whilst Sam and Jodie Mills try and get the pair back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely little readers!  
> I felt like my last chapters weren't living up to my expectations, so I really made sure to take my time with this chapter! It was so much fun writing Y/N and Dean working alongside each other! And I do have a rather a soft spot for the fashion of music of this time period. I hope you enjoy!

It was late, and in true fashion, Sam was the only one being sensible and getting some sleep on the sofa. Dean’s eyes were glued to his laptop screen, filling his mind with as much information on Dick Roman as possible. Y/N sat curled up in the chair, finally having found a book she hadn’t read yet. The only sounds filling the room were the occasional sounds of Dean’s fingertips tapping the keyboard, paper rustling as Y/N flipped over her page, and Sam’s deep breathing as he slept. Y/N’s eyes would drift away from the words written before her, and wandered to the large sleeping form beside her. She could tell he was dreaming, but it wasn’t one of the bad dreams that so often haunted hunters. There were no creases in his brow or tightness in his jaw. His lips didn’t mumble gentle cries for help or warnings. He was asleep and resting. 

The calm and quiet evening was shattered when the scream of a telephone's ring filled everyone’s ears. Sam jumped up out of sleep, harsh sudden sounds usually the source of danger. He sat up, studying his surroundings unhappily. Once it registered that it was his phone he looked at each hunter individually. This wouldn’t be the first time Dean would ring Sam’s phone, just for the pleasure of annoying him. 

“Don’t give me that dirty diaper look. I ain’t calling you.” Sam sighed before glancing at Y/N who lifted her eyebrows and shook her head. It wasn’t her either. Somewhat satisfied that the call was genuine, Sam picked up his phone and answered. 

“Hello,” he answered in a gruff voice, making Y/N smile as she went back to her book. Dean noticed the little smirk creeping across her lips, not uncommon recently. He rolled his eyes, returning to his laptop. The room echoed with only one side of the conversation. “Sheriff… uh yeah! I mean…” Sam rubbed his face, pushing the blood around his veins in the hope of waking up more. “Okay… so what’s up with the body?” Sam listened, pulling faces off interest as whoever was on the other end of the phone gave information. “yeah, that sounds like our kind of number.” Dean and Y/N both glanced up briefly, the smell of a hunt suddenly in the air. “Question: how does a Sheriff in Sioux Falls get wind of a case in Ohio?” It seemed the three were heading to Ohio. “Okay, we’ll check it out. Thanks, Sheriff… yeah okay.” Sam hung up the phone, the beep signaling the conversation was over. He looked up to two expecting faces, silently asking who the call was from. “Sheriff Mills, she caught us one.” Y/N had heard briefly about Sheriff Jody Mills, she’d teamed up with Bobby a small handful of times, faced the tragic loss of her family, and was thrown into the life of really knowing what was out there, lurking in the dark. Y/N had to imagine it was handy having a Sheriff friend for a hunter, if they ever needed her hand on a case, she could flash her _real_ badge and wave away suspicion. 

“Aw, I feel bad. We didn’t get her anything.” Dean said sarcastically, his monotone voice never wavering in pitch. Sam looked over to his brother, noting he was still studying his laptop, just as he was when he fell asleep. At least Y/N had moved chairs and had a mug in front of her, signaling she’d at least drank something. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to ask this but… I hope you’re looking at cartoon smut and not Dick Roman crap. Because at this point, it’s just self-punishment.” Y/N continued to read, half-listening into the conversation, knowing full well that self-punishment was exactly what Dean was up to. Dean shifted his eyes and closed his laptop in surrender. 

“It’s called anime. And it’s an art form.” He argued. 

“What you watch is called hentai Dean, and it’s still porn.” Y/N commented with her nose in her book. She felt the stare of the two brothers on her, in shock she had such information. She looked up at them with wide eyes. “What?” 

* * *

They arrived in Canton Ohio in the early hours, they took Y/N’s car this time. She sat at the driving seat with Dean hunched in the back, scrolling through his phone feed. Sam sat beside her, watching as the sun was slowly bringing light to the world. Y/N stopped beside an abandoned house, no sign of life seeming to occupy it. The boys followed her gaze out the window. 

“Well, this looks nice.” Dean commented sarcastically. Y/N put the car back in gear, parking Betty out of view before they climbed into the house round back. Sam explored the rooms as Y/N and Dean unloaded the car into the house. Dressed in their FBI attire, Sam appeared through the door’s archway, carrying a chair for the three of them to set up and start work. 

“Well, there’s a semi-functioning bathroom and one nonrancid bedroom.” 

“I’m calling the nonrancid bedroom!” Y/N called, carrying over a table they could place research on. “you two can fight over who gets to share with me.” Dean looked at his brother with an exhausted sigh. 

“Define semi-functioning; do not use the words: hole in floor.” Sam’s face moved sympathetically at his brother, not being able to give him the good news he wanted. But then realisation that if Dean didn’t take the bathroom, he would have to. His expression went cold. He lifted up his palm and placed his fist on top of it. Y/N laughed. These two grown-up hunters, settling things with ‘rock, paper, scissors.’ Like children. She picked up her bag and carried it upstairs to the bedroom, hearing the groans of Dean as both he and his brother’s fists settled on a shape. 

“Hey Roomie,” she joked as Sam came in, laying out his sleeping back along the side of the wall with a smug smile. 

“How does paper beat a rock?” Dean complained, walking into the room and seeing the much-improved habitat then his room for the night. “It’s stupid.” He muttered before walking away. 

Temporarily moved in, the hunters went over the case reports they’d picked up from the police station. Dean opened to one particularly nasty corpse picture; if you could still call it a corpse and not a skeleton. Dean read with his arse settled against the hood of Y/N’s car. 

“Oi! Winchester!” She called, handing a travel cup of coffee to Sam. “Show some respect.” Dean jumped off the car before Y/N had a chance to throw her coffee in his face. Sam laughed at how adorable Y/N was, yet still utterly terrifying. 

“Some kids found the body playing hide and seek.” He told them, taking a sip from his cup. Y/N winced, those kids were going to need a lot of therapy. 

“Pretty King Tut!” Dean remarked sarcastically. 

“So this is where the eye witness lives?” Y/N asked, turning to look at the tall house behind her. 

“yeah, but cops are calling him an unreliable witness.” Sam told them. 

“Because?” Dean asked, closing the file and tucking it into his large coat.  
“let’s find out.” 

They finished their drinks before heading to the front porch and knocking on the door, their badges ready and present. The door opened to show a man in his late 20’s, wearing a t-shirt, underpants and covering himself with a large blanket. Upon seeing the badges his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. 

“Special Agent Smith and Smith…” Dean began in his gruff serious voice. “no relation, and this is Special Agent Anderson.” 

“can we ask you some questions?” Y/N asked, the smell of marijuana attacking her nostrils. 

“whoah… do you guys mind if we?” The man began stepping outside and closing the door behind him. “my mum’s sleeping in there.” They nodded but Y/N gave Sam a knowing look. It surely had nothing to do with the large collection of bongs and bag of green substances she’d spotted on the side table. “So how can I…” 

“We had a few questions about the incident you witnessed in the ally.” Sam informed him. 

“You just gonna laugh at me like the rest of the suits?” The man asked defensively. 

“We’re not going to laugh at you.” Y/N reassured him, smiling at his hesitance. He finally nodded, happy to oblige. 

“well, I’m sitting on the steps, medicating.” That surely got a reaction from Dean’s face. “when I hear fighting! So I look, and there’s my neighbor, Durbin, and some guy dressed as my grandpa has him held by the neck right!” His hands motioned expressively, reenacting the strangling motion he’d seen the other night. 

“What do you mean, he looked like your grandpa?” Y/N asked. The mans eyes were wild and manic - and clearly high.

“Snappy shoes, suit, one of those... err… Justine Timberlake hats!” 

“A fedora? Did you see anything else” Sam prompted. Y/N didn’t think it was possible for the man’s pupils to get any bigger, but she watched as they almost filled his entire iris. 

“there was this red like… energy! It passed from Durbin to hat guy! Even my watch stopped. Then Durbs, he aged before my eyes. He looked… like a raaaaaisin.” The man’s eyes finally reached the three before him, communicating his seriousness about his story. 

“Well, we believe you.” Sam told him. This seemed to bring out even more shock to his face. More than the entire story did.

“yes! Thank you! Thank you, officer… officers!” The three nodded and turned to walk away from whatever weed den they were standing on. Dean mouthed a silent “wow!” As they reached the car. 

“I feel like I might have gotten high just talking to that dude.” Y/N joked as she sat in the driver's seat. 

“Want me to drive?” Sam laughed, but all he got was a still stare from Y/N. No one but her drove Betty. 

* * *

Back at their abandoned house, they all sat around the large table, Dean and Y/N slowly making their way through journals for anything that made people age to death in a matter of seconds, whilst Sam tapped away researching at the computer. 

“Know of any spells that could cause something like this?” Dean asked, pulling his tie loose from around his neck. Y/N shook her head. 

“Nothing that would cause it to happen so quickly. A couple of days maybe, but it’s all potion based. Nothing to do with red energy passing from one person to another.” Y/N slumped, propping her body up on her elbows. 

“well, then we got nothing!” Dean declared, shutting his files. “nothing that turns dudes into a crypt keeper.” Dean reached down, opening the cooler and pulling out cans for all hunters, passing them out individually. “what about you, Sammy?” 

“well... Grater Canton seems to be a hotspot for weird dead bodies.”

“you don’t say,” Dean cracked open his can and Sam motioned for Y/N to come round to the other side of the table, as he shifted to show Dean the screen of his laptop. Y/N stood up, leaning an arm on Sam’s shoulders as he typed. 

“New archives, not exactly reporting mummifies, but in 1928, three deaths spotted as spontaneous combustion. Bodies quote ‘shriveled’ but with no signs of fire.” 

“Bit of a stretch, but okay.” Dean shrugged. 

“’74, leathery bodies found with decay, ’57 three more. Reported as severe dehydration, but this time, one made the front page.” Y/N leaned forward, closer to the screen as Sam popped up a news article. She tried to ignore the way his back muscles tensed against her palm as she put more pressure on his shoulder. “Girl named Terry Servantes found a corpse outside her church.” 

“any relation here other than location?” Y/N asked, pulling away from leaning on Sam. 

“random vics, random years. But they seem to drop in threes.” 

“So that’s two down, one to go.” Dean indicated. “Alright, let me drive for a sec.” Dean reached for the laptop, pulling it closer to him. 

“You gonna look at more anime or are you strictly into Dick now?” Sam quipped, looking up at Y/N, clearly proud of himself. She just cocked an eyebrow like Dean. Dean continued to ignore him, typing away ferociously at the laptop before the screen showed security camera footage. Sam’s face dropped in shock. 

“those local feeds?” Y/N asked. Dean smiled smugly and answered with a casual ‘yeah.’ 

“How’d you do that so fast?” Sam asked in pure confusion.

“little tutorial from Frank, don’t worry. We’ll pretend like none of this ever happened.” 

“You can still be the smart one.” Y/N joked, patting Sam on the shoulder as Dean sipped his beer. 

“So mummy numero dos was found somewhere near main street.”Dean muttered to himself as he started typing again. “here's all the cameras around the gas store he was found.” He leaned back proud of himself, Sam doing the opposite and leaning forward. 

“you need to teach me that trick.” The two brothers side-eyed one another. Sam looking embarrassed at not being the technical genius in this scenario and Dean smug to have on upon his usually smarter little brother. 

“Boys look, Timberlake.” Y/N pointed to a man on one of the cameras, sporting a black fedora. 

“Wait a sec,” Sam began, pulling the laptop back to him. 

“can’t let me bask in it for a moment can you?"  
“Shut up! Look!” Sam pulled up a side by side image of the security footage and an image from the front page news-article, showing the same guy, years apart but not having aged a day. 

“He hasn’t aged a day has he?” Dean asked in realization. “okay if he’s been popping up for decades now…”

“Someone’s bound to know who he is right?” Y/N finished Dean’s sentence for him, following his train of thought. “Any chance Terry is still local?” 

“Yeah she works at a hospital a few streets over,” Sam said before both he and his brother bounced from their seats and pulled on their jackets. 

“Whoah! Hold on!” Y/N urged them, stopping them in their tracks. 

“What?” Y/N walked over to dean, attempting to pull his tie up neatly, but he batted her away. So She went to Sam, tying his collar button, pulling up the tie more gently and fixing the sitting off his jacket. Sam looked down as her hands manipulated the fabric, his heart stopped beating and he held his breath. Y/N stepped away and smiled at them both. 

“Much better.” 

* * *

“Everything is so pretty in the spring, everything is blooming.” Terry looked down at the picture, reminiscing about the days of her childhood. “That’s why I walked home that way, to see the flowers, instead I found that body.” Y/N placed a comforting hand on the woman’s shoulder as she recoiled at her memories. “I still have no idea what could do that to a person.” 

“do you recognize that man?” Dean asked, pointing to the man in the fedora. 

“well yeah, he lived on my parent’s streets. Mr. Snider.” 

“Where’d you say your parents lived?” 

They huddled into Y/N’s car, waiting for the sun to fully disappear. Under the cloak of night, they munched on fast food burgers and fries. Y/N constantly turning to Dean, warning him that if he split anything on Betty’s interior, she’d be using his skin as a rag to clean it. “So what is this thing?” Dean asked taking a sip of his drink through a straw. “some vampire that got too sucky?” 

“Unlikely,” Y/N started. “there was blood found on the bodies.” 

“300-year-old blood, but still blood.” Sam mumbled through a mouthful of chicken, Y/N threw a napkin at him, worried about crumbs falling and hiding behind the seats for god knows how long. Sam looked back at her with puppy dog eyes, only making Y/N laugh at how cute he was. Pretending to be offended, he put the sandwich down and went for his drink instead. 

“Dude!” Dean leaned forward from the back seat and started hitting Sam’s arm. “Fedora Dude!” They followed Dean’s stare and low and behold, there he was. Mr. Snider as Terry had called him. “let’s do this.” Dean cocked his gun confidently. 

“What’s the plan?” Sam asked. 

“Don’t die.” Dean got out of the car. Y/N pursed her lips slightly. 

“Solid plan.” 

Running down the path, tailing Fedora Dude in the rain, Dean stopped them and watched him continue his journey. 

“He’s heading downtown.” Dean looked around, noticing the back alley as well as the main street that would eventually bring them back together again. “Y/N, we’ll take the back alley, Sam took the street and we’ll meet in the middle.” Everyone nodded, aware of their instructions, and separated. Dean and Y/N followed silently along the alley, noting the turns of the man they were following. Eventually, when they turned around a corner they were faced with the horror show before them. Some poor sod was lying limp on the group, Fedora Dude leaning over him, sucking in red energy that flowed from the victim. 

“Son of a…” 

“No, Dean wait!” Y/N followed after Dean, keeping up speed and right beside him as he ran. The man in the Fedora hat saw them coming and got ready to run, but Y/N and Dean both pounced before he could move a muscle. There was a bright right light that blinded Y/N’s eyes and the sound of a muffled Sam calling out their names. She hit the floor with a heavy thud, thankful to have missed her head for once. Dean struggled with the man, grabbing his hand, a ring catching his eye. But the man squirmed out of Dean’s grip and bolted down the alley. Y/N and Dean both chased after him with their guns ready in their hands. They made it to the main street, but the man blended in with the crowd. Music filled the air, brass instruments, and cheerful tunes. Dean and Y/N looked at one another, not quite understanding how the street had changed so much in a matter of hours. Everyone dressed differently and the shop fronts had all changed. Then came the sound of two policemen, pointing their guns at the pair and ordering for them to drop their weapons. They followed as instructed, definitely on the back foot. “I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore Toto.”

* * *

They were taken to a small police station, cuffed and placed in separate interview rooms. Whatever decade they’d been shoved into, this time period clearly prioritized its time with the men more than the women. Y/N rolled her eyes, not much had changed. The officer that had arrested them finally came back into the room, done with questioning Dean… well, dismissed from questioning Dean, but Y/N didn’t know that yet. 

“So tell me, sweetheart,” he began, swinging out a chair to sit on. “What kind of trouble that guy got you in to have you off of the beam.” Y/N looked at him blankly. 

“I have no idea what you just said.” Y/N said plainly and with attitude. The policeman laughed. 

“Okay, I get you. You’ve got moxie, but you're in a world of trouble sweetheart…”

“Okay, let me stop you there. Number one, stop calling me sweetheart, number two, what’ve you done with the guy I was with?” The officer looked her up and down, a combination of sly predatory and disgust. 

“the guy claiming to be an FBI agent from 68 years in the future?” He scoffed. “Let me guess, you’re an FBI agent too.” He laughed. 

“What’ so funny about me… wait shut up! 68 Years? That would make it…1944? Shit!” 

“You watch your language miss!” 

“Oh shove it up your…” the door swung open with a loud bang. The officer jumped from his chair as if standing to attention. 

“Sir… I was just…” he stuttered. A slick-looking man with polished dark hair came striding in. 

“I thought I told you to take a powder?” The man nodded enthusiastically before scurrying off. Once out the door, Dean came swaggering in. 

“Well, you took your time!” Y/N complained to Dean as he stepped towards her and began picking the lock to her handcuffs. 

“Oh shut up or I won’t release you from these bad boys.” The cuffs unlinked and Y/N stretched her wrist gratefully before standing up. She nodded her thanks to Dean with a smile. 

“So, any idea what’s going on here, I mean I get that we’re in 1944 but what the hell?” 

“I'm afraid you and your friend here got pulled back in time hunting the same thing I’m hunting sweetheart.” Y/N looked to the overdressed man in a suit before turning back to Dean. 

“Who is this guy and why do people keep calling me sweetheart.’ Dean laughed, very aware that Y/N was currently very ahead of the time she found herself in. 

“this…” he began, puffing up his chest, “is Elliot Ness.” Y/N laughed, certain Dean was joking. 

“like the guy from the untouchables.” 

“nope, the guy _from_ the untouchables.” Y/N’s face turned in a slightly impressed look as she turned to the man who nodded. 

“This job just keeps getting weirder and weirder.” She said, unsure why she still got surprised. She shrugged it off before leaning over the table to shake Elliot Ness’s hand. “Y/L/N. Y/N Y/LN/“ she introduced. Elliot took her hand but instead of shaking it, he pulled it to his lips for a hello kiss. If this had been any other situation, Y/N might have blushed, but right now all she could think about was bragging to people that Elliot Ness kissed her hand. She raised an eyebrow to Dean who just rolled his eyes. But whatever charm had been placed upon her, quickly got wiped off when Elliot opened his mouth for another time. 

“So, hunters get secretaries in the future?” Dean winced, preparing for the undoubtedly massive blowoff about to come. 

“Secretary?” She asked with disgust. Elliot laughed, 

“Well women can’t handle this kind of w…” he looked to Dean to see any sort of camaraderie, but Dean stood there shaking his head. When Elliot looked back at Y/N’s eyes and saw the pure fire in them, he realized he was in deep shit. “never-mind.”

* * *

Sam went back to the house, pinning pictures to walls and desperately trying to find some sort of explanation to what had happened. He had to stand their helplessly as he watched Dean and Y/N get taken away in a bright ball of red light, he wasn’t even sure if they were still alive. His phone rang and he leaped over to it. “Dean? Y/N?” 

“No, where’s Dean? Who’s Y/N?” It was Jody Mills, ringing to see how the boys were handling the case. 

“the thing that’s been mummifying people took them in a friggin ball of light and disappeared!”

“you guys get that a lot?” 

“yeah,” Sam sighed. If it was weird and dangerous, it pretty much fell under the category of things they had to deal with regularly. “more than most people.”

“Well, I got you into this so ….” 

“no, no you didn’t,” Sam insisted. “all you did was…” 

“shut up Sam.” She cut him off. No time for Sam to try and soothe her ego right now. Dean and someone she had never heard of, but by the way Sam called her name was clearly important, were in trouble. Like hell was she taking a back seat on this. “how can I help?” 

“well… how do you feel about driving and lifting boxes?” 

* * *

Walking through the streets of Canton Ohio in 1944 was a rather uncomfortable experience for Y/N. She’d trainer herself to blend in, go unnoticed or even ignored. But now, the armor that used to do just that, now made her stick out more than ever. In her dark ripped jeans, leather jacket, and boots, she did not fit into the image of a 1940’s woman. Y/N swore she remembered that women began wearing trousers in the 1940s. During the war, women needed to help out in factories when the men were away fighting the enemy, and they needed clothing that wouldn’t snag on the machines. But as she weaved in-between couples and people passing by in the street, no one was wearing navy blue jeans with rips around the knees. Thankfully, to whatever God was taking mercy on Y/N, they arrived at the shop and were dragged inside. It looked like a men’s tailors, with music blasting against the walls. There was a woman with her back to them as the door shut behind Dean. 

“What’s your rumpus, Elliot?” The woman asked, apparently aware of who had entered a shop. 

“Ezra Moore,” Elliot introduced, “Dean Winchester and Y/N Y/L/N” Ezra swung around in her chair, looking the newcomers up at down. 

“Who are they, some farmer clowns?” Y/N and Dean both looked at each other, it seems the jabs and insults on their appearance weren’t going away anytime soon. 

“they're... err… from the future.” 

“Yeah, gas costs four bucks, you can get cheese out of a spray can. Oh, and the president, he’s a black guy.” Y/N rolled her eyes at Dean's enthusiasm. Surely they were causing some sort of cosmic consequences just by being here, and Dean giving them the top headlines of 2012 wasn’t going to make things better. “I could go on!” 

“Please don’t.” Y/N begged, hitting his arm. 

“ain’t we impressed.” Ezra shrugged before standing from her seat. “I assume you’ll need some clothes, come on.” She pulled at Dean first, disappearing behind a changing room curtain. 

Y/N found a perch, watching amusingly as Ezra threw pairs of trousers, waistcoats, more on brand socks and shoes over to Dean, dressing him like a new Barbie Doll. It was all very enjoyable until she finally noticed the intense stare Elliot had on her. She turned her head to match his eyes. 

“Something the matter?” She asked, only slightly confrontational. 

“Are there many women hunters in the future?” Y/N nodded know understanding. So that’s what this was about. She smiled as she shifted her body to face him better. 

“There's a fair amount yeah,” Elliot looked shocked. “Listen, it’s different than it is here, in 1944. In my time women have more choices. Our lives aren’t just about being pretty, marrying a guy, and providing him with meals and children. Some women choose to do that but some choose careers or both! Don’t get me wrong, we still have plenty of fights to fight to actually be truly equal, but you’re gonna see. Women have a lot of power and they get tired being told they can’t use it.”Elliot took in the information, considering it and rolling it around his head for a moment. Y/N watched as he came to his concussion, nodding as if satisfied. Her attention was then pulled from Elliot, as the curtain pulled open and out stepped Dean. He stepped out, brown leather shoes, pinstripe suit buttoned to the collar. A blue tie and his hair swept to the side. He strutted around, obviously feeling good about how he looked, playing around with a fedora in his hands. He looked good but not like Dean. Y/N laughed as he swaggered. “Damn, hate that I left my phone in the car.” Dean looked around at her smug face. 

“Don’t know why you’re laughing. You’re next.” 

Y/N looked in the mirror, hidden behind the curtain. She had to admit, she felt pretty. Not like herself, not like a hunter from the 21st century. It was like playing dress-up, but the costumes were the right fabric and not nasty cheap polyester. “We ain’t got all day Y/N!” Dean called. Y/N sighed, smoothing down her skirt and pulled the curtain open. “Son of a Bitch,” Dean muttered as Elliot wolf-whistled. Ezra had put Y/N in a dress that hugged in at the waist, with a skirt that billowed slightly to her knees. With a large belt pinching in her waits and the shirt styled top, padded around the shoulders. She wore little brogue heels the shade of a deep Burgundy. Ezra had even pinned her hair back and added a broach to the upper half of the dress. Y/N blushed at the odd stare Dean was giving her, it wasn’t attraction, but he defiantly hadn’t seen her in this light before. Only Sam had seen her wear a skirt with her FBI attire, and that was only because it was all she had left. 

“Not a word!” Y/N warned, holding up a finger to Dean’s face for emphasis. He held up his hands, defensively. Ezra pulled Y/N to the mirror, passing her small gloves and pulling out a red lipstick from her handbag. “So,” she asked, gently applying the wax to Y/N’s lips. “spill already, what bucker of syrup you idjits step into.” If her lips hadn’t been under attack by crimson, Y/N would have smiled, she didn’t need to. Dean was already chuckling to himself. They hadn’t heard the term ‘Idjit’ for far too long. “Something funny, sweetheart?” Ezra asked, noting Deans laughter. 

“No, you just err… kinda remind me of someone.” 

“okay Ezra,” Elliot interrupted. “we need your help, It seems we’re hunting a time traveler.” Ezra finished up her work on Y/N, walking behind her and towards Elliot. Y/N took one final glance in the mirror before turning to Dean for reassurance. He winked and singled she looked perfect. 

“Delightful.” Ezra quipped. She walked over to her counter, pulling up a large book and started flipping through the pages. Y/N walked over to join her. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Dean called. Y/N turned to see what Dean wanted but was blinded by a bright light in her face, and the sound of the shutter on Dean’s phone. 

“Dean!” She moaned! “Put that thing away! You wanna scare people?” 

“Got to have something to show Sammy when we get back.” Y/N rolled her eyes, trying desperately not to walk over to Dean and smash his phone to pieces. 

“here we are,” Ezra called, bringing back everyone’s attention. “the infinite hourglass.” She said, pointing to a symbol on the page. Dean looked at it with open eyes. 

“that’s the mark I saw on that guys ring!” 

“it’s the mark of Cronus.” Ezra explained. 

“who?”

* * *

68 years later, Sam was standing by his large web of information and pictures. Jody had finally joined him with boxes from Bobby’s lockup. With the room filled with Bobby’s hunts and information to scour through, Sam was happy to have a second pair of hands to help him. 

“So, who is Y/N?” Jody asked from her perch by the laptop. Sam couldn’t study the images from the news articles properly, the quality too low. So Jody was put on the task to find the original. A task she had been quietly getting on with until now. Sam turned to her, shrugging his shoulders and playing it cool. 

“Me and Dean met her a few months ago, she’s been hunting with us. Turns out she was really close with Bobby.” The mention of Bobby’s name still threatened to produce tears from Jody’s eyes. 

“Really? How so?” Sam downed the rest of his coffee, forcing back the wince off how cold and stale it had gotten. 

“He saved her from a ghost, but couldn’t save her family. He took her in and trained her up.” 

“Then how come we’ve never heard or seen her? I’ve never known Bobby to have a teenage girl living in his house, all the times I arrested him at least.” Sam laughed, the thought of Bobby being arrested from being drunk and disorderly. 

“She doesn't talk about it much, but it seems she took off rather young, went it alone. Kept in touch with Bobby but kept her distance.” 

“fear of losing another family?” Jody asked all too knowingly. Sam didn’t say anything, just looked down at his hands as Jody’s eyes glazed over,thinking of her lost son and husband. After a few short moments of silence, Jody sparked back to life. “What she like?” Sam's eyes lit up and he smiled. 

“well…” taking in a deep breath. “She’s badass! Great hunter! Loves books, good taste in cars and music…” Jody watched with an all-knowing smile as Sam waffled on. “so confident! And funny, likes to give me and Dean a hard time. And she just… y’know…” 

“pretty, by any chance?” Jody asked with an only slightly mocking tone. Sam’s smile was slapped from his face, beginning to stutter and stumble over his words. 

“I dunno, I haven’t noticed.” He turned quickly, going back to board to hide his blushing cheeks. Jody laughed to herself. 

“Whatever you say Winchester.” She turned back to her laptop and carried on her search. She typed another search engine, looking for the original image. She found it. “got it!” She called. Sam rushed over to join her, looking at the image. 

“is that a ring on his finger?” He noted. Jody zoomed in to the ring, the crest of the hourglass indented into the metal. Sam felt that sensation in the back of his head, he’d seen that symbol before. He pulled out one of Bobby’s journals and flipped through the pages in a hurry, before slamming his palm on the right page. “The God of Time.” He concluded. 

“that’s crazy!” Jody gasped. 

“thing is with God’s, once upon a time they were near invincible. But they got a lot of their mojo from worshippers, people feeding them!” 

“these days not so much.” 

“right! They’re not what they used to be. But they make up for what they lack in power with being twice as pissed and a lot more hands on!”

“okay…. But why’s this god killing people?” Sam thought through the memories of what he had read, remembering that the power he obtained by his worshippers, being the fuel that allowed him to time travel. 

“he probably needs their… essence or whatever, to time hop around the place.” Jody huffed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. 

“But how do we get Y/N and Dean back? How do we even find this Cronus?” 

“Best stab…” Sam said, unable to think of any other solution. “find a way to summon a God.” 

* * *

Whilst the 21st Century team carried on their search, looking for some way to get this Cronus face to face with them, those in 1944 were filling themselves in on who and what he was. 

“let’s just stick with what we know.” Elliot began, stopping outrageous talk of what could and could not happen with a God. “Ezra, see if you can find anything amongst this junk that could… kill a god.” Dean and Y/N started tooling up, checking flashlights worked, and hiding them in pockets. 

“no trouble at all,” Ezra chimed, with only a small dose of bitterness in her voice. “come back in a few hours, see what I can scrounge up.” 

“you said you guys found this guy’s house?’ Elliot asked, pulling on his leather gloves. “let’s go see if it’s been built yet. Then let's kill the bastard, because that…” 

“Is the Chicago way.” Dean interrupted, popping on his fedora and acting as if he was in a movie, speaking the famous line that would be on the poster. Y/N just let her face fall into her palm, matching the embarrassment of everyone else in the room. 

“Chicago way?” Ezra asked. 

“Who talks like that?” 

“Sean Connery,” Dean answered, with his best Connery impression. Y/N didn’t know if it was possible to roll her eyes any more than she already head. 

“oh honey, stop.” She begged, pulling on her coat and gloves. 

“I’m never watching that movie again.” Dean whipped, allowing Ezra to help him with his coat. 

They made it to the house, happy to see it had in fact been built and looking in much better shape than it did in 2012. Dean peaked through the window above the door, noting no movement. 

“Look’s empty, got a lock pick?” He asked. 

“Sure,” Elliot answered before kicking the door down. Not so fond of the subtle approach it seemed. Y/N and Dean stood and stared at one another, looking around to see if anyone had noticed them breaking and entering. Happy they had gone unseen, they pulled out their guns and followed Elliot. They stalked around the rooms, looking for mail or photographs, anything to give them a clue or indication on how to defeat this God. Dean pulled out a book, opening the soft leather and studying the pages. Y/N noticed his still moments, joining his side and reading the handwriting on the pages. They were bets and winnings of events that hadn’t even happened yet. 

“He’s using the Biff strategy.” Dean proclaimed with a laugh. 

“He’s using what?” Elliot asked from a nearby cabinet. 

“He’s betting on races he already knows the outcome on.” Y/N explained. “Just look!” Elliot joined their side as Dean read out the entries. 

“He’s spending a lot of time in ’44,” Elliot observed. 

“What’s L.Y?” Dean asked, pointing to the letters. 

“It’s not a why it’s a who, Lester Young. He lays bets for a lot of funkies in town. Let’s go pay him a visit.” 

Y/N sat on the chair in the corner, hoping to go somewhat unnoticed in the shadows. But when Lester was thrown down on the chair, his eyes started darting all over the place. 

“What is this? Bring your wife to work day?” Lester asked with his wincing little voice. He laughed at Y/N sitting in the corner. Having just about had enough of the casual sexism in this decade, she pulled out her gun and started playing with it in her hand. Lester looked fearful but played it cool. “Look I ain't talking, I ain't no stooly.” Dean then lifted and swung his right fist into Lester’s cheek. Y/N was a little jealous, hoping she'd be the one to knock some sense into him. Elliot glared at Dean disapprovingly. 

“What? I learned it from watching you.” Elliot looked over the Y/N, seeing if Dean was being serious. She just nodded as Dean picked Lester back up and placed him in the chair. It seems they were going for a good cop bad cop approach. Dean started removing his outer layers, his coat, and hat. 

“Look, Lester, you seem like a swell guy,” Elliot perched on the side of the table, taking the softly approach. “and I want to help you out. But you see my friend over there, he just got back from the war.” Dean started making work at unbuttoning his cuffs. Y/N chose this time to take her place, standing from her chair and strutting over to the table. 

“Spent the last two years kicking in Nanzi skulls,” she lied with a velvet and sultry voice. “if he doesn’t kick in a skull every couple days, well… baby here gets a little touchy.” Lester looked over at Dean, observing as he loosened his cuffs and puffed out his chest. 

“Lester? The a German name?” Dean asked with a booming threatening voice. 

“Okay, okay! No need to snap your cap!” Lester’s voice now shaky. “who you looking for?” 

“Fella named Lesley Snider,” Elliot informed him. 

“What that guy? Bum never missed a bet but he gave me heebie-jeebies so I cut him off.” 

“where’d you meet him for the payoff?’ Y/N asked, having followed Bobby to the race track plenty of times to know how these dodgy deals went down. Lester’s mouth suddenly sealed up, now reluctant to co-operate. Dean took a few steps forward, gun in his arm holster but fists ready to do the real damage. 

“The early bird!” Lester cried, before giving them the address. “practically lives in the joint.” 

* * *

Turning on the light to see the words beneath him better, Sam sat at the table, researching more into how to summon a God, in particular, Cronus. But his concentration was at no means 100%. Jody’s words rang in his ears. 

‘ _and she’s pretty?’_ She was mocking him, had it really been so obvious to Jody? How he felt about Y/N? How did he feel about Y/N? he admired her, felt electric whenever she touched him, and, well yes. She was more than pretty. She was beautiful, unique, and unlike anything he’d ever seen. And now she was trapped in 1944 with his big brother. The two most constant people in his life right now. He shook his head, there was no time for this pity party, if he wanted them back he had to focus. Flipping the pages again, he continued to read - coming to a less than ideal conclusion. He and Jody spoke at the same time. 

“Damn it,” 

“That’s it!” Jody sounded much more positive than Sam did. He turned in his chair. 

“Okay yours sounds better, you go first.” Jody’s eyes were wild and alert,

“it says people could summon Cronus to compel him to tell them their futures.” 

“And I’ve got the spell to do it right here,” Sam said sombrely, turning to his pages. 

“Then why the damn it?” Jody asked confused. Sam puffed out a large breath of air. 

“because summoning Cronus isn’t the problem, it’s summoning him when Y/N and Dean are right there. Literally with their hands on the guy, so they can surf the guy back.” 

“So that’s not automatic?” 

“no it's more like we need to get the time they're on him right, to the exact second.” Sam sighed, struggling to think of any alternatives or ways around this problem.  
“so we get an angry god but no big brother and badass hunter chick?” 

“And they’re stuck there forever.” He looked away, slumping into his chair sorrowfully. There was no way they could track the date and time accurately. They were lost. 

“Fine you Ass, you win for once! Enjoy - R.” Sam turned at the sound of Jody’s voice, the words not belonging to her. He saw her holding up a bottle of scotch and reading the label. “who’s R?” 

“Rufus, family friend,” Sam explained with the hint of a smile on his lips. “Wonder what they were betting over.” 

“Well whatever it was, Rufus sure was a sore loser.” Sam laughed, 

“Yeah, sounds like him.” Jody studied the bottle further, but her eyes drifted from the label and back into the box. A photo sticking out from one of Bobby’s books caught her attention, she slipped it out of the book. Turning it over to see the handwriting on the back. 

“Y/N finally taking a second to breathe.” The mention of Y/N’s name pricked Sam’s ears, seeing the picture in Jody’s fingers. Jody smiled fondly at the picture. “this her?” She asked, handing Sam the photo. It was an old photo, Y/N looked so much younger. It must have been just after she lost her family and moved in with Bobby. She wasn’t looking at the camera, her head and gaze sliding to the left. Resting her chin in her palm, the sunlight shone out of the window, illuminating those special marks and features on Y/N’s face. Sam smiled sadly, she really was too young to have been thrown into this life. “so she is pretty.” Jody concluded. Sam didn’t argue this time. 

“Yeah.” He said absentmindedly. Watching Sam take in the black and white photo before him, Jody picked up the bottle again. 

“it’s weird huh, like their life is one big puzzle.” Her tone dropped as the risk of tears went up. The sadness and secrets that came with the death of their beloved friends and fellow hunters. Bobby lead so many different lives, yet was always the same person. No one knew about how he saved and help Y/N. How many other heroic deeds did he never take credit for? “we should drink this.” Jody said, certainty in her voice. “He’d want us too.” Her eyes finally met Sam, a silent beg for him not to make her drink alone. “am I wrong?” 

“it would be rude not to.” 

* * *

Dean, Elliot and Y/N were all piled inside Elliot’s car. The men in the front seats and Y/N in the back. Parked outside a neon side saying Jeweller, they surveillance the Early Bird Diner. 

“That’s him.” Dean pointed, seeing the man they had all been hunting down for far too long. He was sitting on a stool, sipping a drink. 

“Kind of puny for a God,” Elliot said, almost with disappointment as he pulled out a flask, taking a big sip before offering it to Dean. 

“thought you were Mr. Boy Scout.” Dean joked. He didn’t seem to be taking the flask, so Y/N reached over the seats and grabbed it for himself. Elliot laughed, settling back into his seat. 

“Why do you think I went after Capone in the first place, the guy had the best hooch in Chicago.” Dean and Y/N both chuckled, Y/N taking a large sip before handing the flask back to its owner. 

“So who died in your life and made you a hunter?” Dean asked, curious for the tragic backstory all hunters had. 

“Died? No one died you morbid son of a bitch. I started doing this because vampires started turning folks in Cleveland.” The two males in front striating bonding and swapping stories as to primal benefits of hunting. The way it set them free of their anger in some sort of helpful and useful way. 

“tell you the truth, I don’t know why I do much of anything anymore.” The depression in Dean’s voice wasn’t shocking to Y/N. She knew what was going on in his head. She could see it. Since Bobby died and Dick was thriving, it felt like there was no point fighting the good fight. Good people die and the monsters always come back. 

“boo hoo, cry me a river you Nancy.” Elliot's sarcastic insult wrapping through a potentially meaningful and heartfelt moment, and rather sharply. He turned to the back to ask Y/N. “Are all hunters in the future this soft? What about you? What's your tragic tale?” Dean’s ears and attention turned to Y/N. Sure, he’d heard from Sam how Y/N got into the life, but he’d never heard it from her own lips. She smiled charmingly and shook her head. 

“Sorry Big guy! You need clearance lever four to access my origin story.” Both men chuckled, trust Y/N to keep everything close to her chest. 

“and this guy? He level four?” Elliot asked motioning towards Dean. Y/N looked him up and down as if considering. 

“more level three and a half.” 

“hey!” Dean mockingly said offended. They both laughed until Elliot brought the tone back to dark and rancid life of a hunter. 

“Everyone loses everybody and one-day, boom your numbers up. But at least you're out there making a difference.” He looked out the window as he spoke philosophically. “enjoy it while it lasts kids, hunting is the only clarity you’re gonna get in this life.” 

A silence fell upon the car, everyone taking in the words of the famous Elliot Ness. The front seat started to watch as a woman dressed in red, left the diner, and started walking across the street. Their eyes gaped and followed her body as it sauntered passed the car. “Hello Nurse.” Elliot murmured under his breath. Dean smiled and nodded greedily. 

“Hello indeed.” Y/N rolled her eyes, smacking the back of his head and knocking the hat off his head. 

“you’re back down to level three.” She told him in response to his baby but hurt look. They went back to looking at the diner as the woman disappeared into the alleyway. They watched as their God of Time, picked up from his seat, and began his path to follow the girl on her journey. They jumped out of the car, hot on his heels as he went into the alley. They held up their guns and stalked the predator. The god grabbed the woman by the wrist, stopping her from continuing down the path. Everyone lifted their guns, ready to take their shot. But they stopped as the woman leaned forward, her lips meeting Snider’s. They embraced in a powerful and loving kiss that brought confusion to all who watched. 

“Well, this is unexpected.” 

* * *

Elliot followed the couple to the house, which appeared to be owned by one Lila Taylor, who was supposed to be living alone. But by the looks of things, she was shacking up with the God of Time. Dean and Y/N went back to Ezra to see what kind of ammunition she’d collected for them. She presented them with a rather unimpressive stick, with the tint of red weaving through its material. 

“That’s it?” Y/N asked, clearly not impressed. 

“that,” Ezra countered. “ is a thousand-year-old olive, carved by vessel virgins and dipped in the blood of… you don’t want to know.” Dean looked like he was trying to settle his stomach as his imagination went wild as to what DNA must have been on that stick. “pulling this thing together wasn’t easy. You and Ness both owe me, smoothies.” Dean chuckled nervously, only imagining what kind of favor Ezra would request as payment for her services. 

“you can have whatever you want.” He flirted. “soon as we gank this thing.” 

“Yeah, yeah, take your twig, wise guy” Ezra waved her hand about, prompting the duo to take their leave. 

“Wait!” Y/N halted the conversation. “how does it even work?” Ezra walked around the counter, coming face to face with Dean. 

“You stick this end,” she pointed to the sharp end of the stick. “into his heart. Miss and he has you for supper. Make sense?” It dawned on Y/N and Dean that, yes this would kill Cronus and end the hunt, but none of their tactics involved them getting back to their time and Sam.

“So if we kill Cronus, we’re stuck here?” Dean asked worryingly. 

“you’re only just now realized.” A mixture of emotions flashed over their faces in a matter of seconds. Disbelief is the first one. Why was it then went hunters try and save the world, they’re the ones who get screwed over. This wasn’t their time, this wasn’t their home. They did not belong in 1944. And Sam, they’d be away from Sam. That was the hardest truth of all. But the hunt came first, it had too. So they hid their pain behind sarcasm. “come on, 1944 ain't so bad!” Ezra tried to convince them. 

“Yeah we can hop over to Europe and punch Hitler in the neck.” 

“Oh, there are lots of ways to pass the time sugar.” Ezra grabbed a hold of Dean’s lapels, pulling him closer to her and pressing her lips against his, ignoring the fact Y/N was even there. Dean’s body went stiff and eyes as wider than Y/N had ever seen them. “that’s for luck,” Ezra smiled as they parted, she wiped her lipstick away from his lips. “‘cus I’m lucky.” She smirked. 

“Thanks,” Dean said awkwardly. 

“I’m all set for luck,” Y/N added. “In case anyone was wondering.”

They turned to leave, ready to face the ultimate battle that would have them stuck in 1944, away from their world and away from Sam. But Dean halted, picking up Ezra’s mail. “What is it?” Y/N asked. Dean looked at her and smiled. 

“back to the future three.” He then turned his attention to Ezra. "I need to borrow some paper.” 

They sat in the corner of the shop, trying to find the right words as quickly as possible. Dean scribbled furiously, not wasting time. Besides, his brother knew the pain he would feel, leaving his younger brother behind. But this was the information they needed, and who knew. Maybe the date they were bounced too, could help on Sam’s end. “Okay, it’s your turn.” He pushed the paper and pen to Y/N who stared at it as if it scared her. After a moment of thinking, she picked up the pen and wrote as neatly as possible, not allowing her shaking hand to overtake her emotions. She folded the paper up and handed it to Dean, who promptly placed it into an envelope labeled ‘Sam.’ 

They got in the car, drove down the streets they had when they first arrived in Canton, praying with every streetlamp that the house they had been staying in, had been built in 1944. They pulled up, seeing that the lights were on. 

“Yes! Jackpot!” Y/N triumphed. 

“Okay, you stay here,” 

“What… Why?” Dean sighed, did she have to be so argumentative right now.

“Just keep the car running, we might need a quick exit.” Y/N relented as Dean got out and disappeared into the house, hiding the letter for Sam to hopefully find in 68 years. 

* * *

Sam had only closed his eyes for a minute, just whilst Jody went to get more coffee and snacks. He only needed a couple of minutes to recharge his eyes and then he’d be back on the case. But ten seconds later, after shutting his eyes, Jody’s voice cut through the silence. 

“You are toast!” He looked up, seeing her carry in a tray of coffee. So much for just a minute. “I'll keep pushing, you go and get some shut-eye.” Sam reached for a coffee, he got his ten-minute nap, he was fine now. 

“no it’s okay I can…” Jody reached over, snatching the cup from his hand. 

“Do I have to use my mom voice?” Sam wouldn’t even know what a mom voice would sound like, but he was too tired to go down that rabbit hole. So he gave in and made his way upstairs.

As he entered the room he saw the two sleeping bags, one belonging to Y/N. He sighed, collapsing onto his own with a large huff. He started to shuffle around, getting comfy, and in the right position. When something caught his eyes. His name! It was carved into the skirting board! He switched on his light to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. He wasn’t. He crawled over, pulling out his knife to force the wood away from the wall. He found a letter, covered in dust and must have been there for years. But when he read it, he was filled with hope. A lead! They had a lead. 

He ran downstairs to tell Jody. The sound of his footsteps echoing around the house. Jody saw him coming and stood up from her seat. “Okay, you asked for it. Young Man…” before she could even start her lecture, Sam pushed the letter in front of her face. She took it, expecting it to be random notes he’d made, something she would scold him for and send him back to bed. “Sammy, turns out Snider is Cronus… wait this is from Dean? how…” 

“just read!” Sam urged her on, hopeful gleed in his voice.  
“I rode him to 1944, am working with Eliot Ness! Yes, that one!” Jody looked up at Sam, waiting for the punchline. He nodded for her to continue. “Tracked down Cronus, he’s banging some chick named Lila Taylor and we got a weapon. We’re going after him, take care of yourself, Sam.” Jody saw the new set of handwriting and her eyebrows raised. “Guess we just had bad timing. Be careful. Y/N” she paused looking up at him. Sam waved her inner questions away. 

“Look at the top!” 

“November 5th, 1944.” 

“Now we know the exact date Dean and Y/N had their hands on Cronus, now all we need is the time!” The excitement in Sam’s voice was radiating, he clearly had a plan swirling around up there. 

“which we get how?” 

“Hoping, we can ask someone who was there.” 

They jumped in Y/N’s car, Sam knowing he’d get an earful off of her later, but time was precious. They found Lila Taylor's current address. She’d been set up in an old folk's home downtown. They flashed their badges as asked the staff to point her out. She was standing in front of the television, struggling with the remote. They walked over to her, Jody calling her name for clarification. 

“Can you get the Sullivan Show?” She asked, mistaking Jody for a member of staff. “I want to watch that Franky Valley.” 

“Actually,” Jody reached for her badge, holding it up to show Lila. “we’re here with the police.” Lila looked at the badge and a look of disappointment washed over her face. 

“Oh, is Micheal in trouble again?” She turned, slightly shocked at the height of Sam behind her, but continued to sit down in her chair. “I told him not to read those comic books.” 

“Oh no no!” Jody began, pulling up a seat for herself and Sam doing the same. “he’s... err… he’s fine. We wanted to ask you some questions about this man.” Jody unfolded and passed Lila their picture, the one showing Cronus in his 1944 get up. The wind seemed the be blown out of Lila’s body, her face losing color for a moment. A lifetime ago worth of memories resurfacing themselves in a matter of seconds. 

“Ethan.” She breathed out. “That’s Ethan.” Sam looked to Jody, prompting her to take the lead. 

“Do you remember the last time you saw Ethan?” She nodded gently. How could she forget? 

“yes of course. November 1944. The day the clocks stopped.” 

“The clocks stopped?” Sam urged on further. 

“eleven thirty-four,” Lila spoke with certainty, that time and event grained into her mind for the rest of her sanity. “Every clock in the house stopped.” Jody and Sam looked at one another. One clock could be written off as faulty, but all clocks? That meant something. 

“Ma'am, can you tell us anything else you remember?” Sam asked gently. 

“Ethan said horrible things. And then he strangled that man.” The words pained Lila as they came out of her throat, and stabbed worry into Sam and Jody. 

“What man?” 

“two policemen and a woman came to the house, to arrest Ethan.” Sam lifted up one of Dean’s fake badged, holding it up for her to clearly see. 

“M’am, was this one of them?” The picture brought horror to Lila’s face. 

“Ethan choked the life out of that man.”

* * *

Y/N and Dean ran to the car, ready to fight Cronus once and for all. But when they reached the window and saw no sign of Elliot, panic set it. There was no response to his name, and when they searched around the grounds, there were clear signs of a struggle. 

“What are the chances he’s in that house?” Y/N asked, pointing to the house belonging to Lila. They quietly made their way onto the porch, testing the lock before realizing it was open. With silent feet, but guns held hight, they opened the door and made their way inside. It looked calm. Lights on and warm, very homely. They went into the living room, a creak drawing their attention. They could see behind a door, a shadow of someone moving. Either Cronus or Elliot must be in the other room. But before Y/N had a chance to touch the doorknob, the sound of Dean being tackled over banged in her ears. 

“Dean!” She called. Turning around she saw Cronus and Dean share punches to the face. She lifted her gun but there was no point. She either hit Cronus and have no effect on him, or accidentally shoot Dean and possibly kill him! Cronus had Dean on the ground, hand raised to hit him when a shrill and desperate cry came from behind him. 

“Ethan!” Everyone turned to see Elliot holding Lila, with a gun pressed to her hip. 

“Let’s talk,” he said darkly. 

“Elliot, what are you doing?” Y/N asked. Lila was the innocent here, not something to be used. 

“Please don’t hurt her,” Cronus begged, stepping away from Dean. 

“Ethan, what’s happening?” Lil asked, her red lipstick beginning to stain from fallen tears of worry and confusion. 

“Lila everything I said to you is true.” He reassured her. 

“Yeah he might have left out a few details…” Dean began. 

“Dean, don’t!” Y/N warned. Lila would never live a normal life if she knew what was really happening. Any attempt to save her from this was needed. But Dean ignored her. 

“He tell you he’s a monster that jumps through time?” 

“I’m a God!” Ethan… or Cronus yelled in anger. “I’m not a monster, listen I’m the opposite.” 

“Oh don’t forget to tell her about all the people you murdered along the way, boy scout.” Elliot jabbed, the gun still pressed firmly against Lila. 

“What?” She asked through tears. How could the man she loves be possible of such things? 

“It’s not like that! I do it for you, Lila.” And that only made it worse. He killed in her name.

“I don’t understand.” 

“well he’s not as strong as he used to be, isn’t that right Ethan?” Dean said with a sly tone. It annoyed Y/N, not for the way he was talking to the God, but for the lack of thought to what all of this was doing to Lila. “now you gotta suck people dry. Let me guess it takes three kills to juice you up enough.” 

“Sacrifices,” Ethan argued. “Three sacrifices and I can control when and where I land. But once I get there, it’s never for long. Tossed about through time, that’s my life, Lila! But all I want is to get back here.” Y/N almost felt sorry for this God. He’d fallen in love during one of his jumps and was so desperate to stay with her. But that was no excuse to kill. 

“Yeah, cus you just love the clean Canton air,” Elliot argued back. 

“because I love her!” Heavy fat tears ran down Lila’s cheeks. Ethan had said so many times he’d travel through time, do whatever it took to be with her. She always thought it was a metaphor, a silly saying. But God, he had been doing just that. “Because I live a horrid existence and then I found you!” Elliot ruined any heartwarming feeling Lila could feel, as he began to list the names of the people Ethan had killed to get to her, adding an extra jab and saying there was no chance he never killed a soul before meeting Lila. 

“yes, I used to wander but…. But now I have you.” 

“you are a monster,” Lila said through gritted teeth and tears. She knew the people he had killed, and excused himself for it. 

“Lila no! Please!” Lila’s eyes drifted as she watched Dean being to step closer to Ethan. But he watched her eyes move, turning just in time before Dean could stab him through the heart. He knocked the weapon out of his hand and punched him to the ground. 

“No!” Y/N called, not holding any precautions now and shooting her gun, along with Elliot who now tossed Lila aside. It did nothing to slow him down so Y/N pounced upon his back, pulling at his hands and punching every inch she could see, just to stop him gripping onto Dean's face and strangling the air out of him. Then suddenly she felt hot underneath her palms. There was a bright red light glowing from inside of Cronus’s chest, building up, just like it did when Dean and Y/N jumped him to this time in the first place. She gripped hold onto both Dean and Cronus, forcing her hold as Cronus came to the realisation. He was being summoned and taken away from his love. 

“Elliot! The stick!” Y/N called through tight fists and clenched jaws. Elliot saw the stick, reached and threw it through the Red mist, just in time. With a bright light, all three landed harshly onto heavy wooden floors. They were in a new place, a new time. They were back, but there was no time to celebrate. 

A woman across the room called Dean’s name and ran to his side, holding him to her chest protectively. Sam yelled for the attention of Cronus, ready to throw a fist into his face for the inconvenience he had caused everyone in this room, for every life he took. But the god’s powers overtook Sam, pushing him and throwing him across the room and against the wall.

“No! You destroyed everything!” Cronus yelled to Dean, ready to take his final act of revenge against the team that tore him away from his plans. 

“Oi!” Y/N called, for once grateful to have been ignored. Cronus turned to the voice, ready to throw away another soul. But Y/N plunged the stick into his chest, through his heart and watched as red sparks flew up is veins. “you’re done.” She whispered with anger filled in her eyes. Anger for Lila. All she had done was fall in love, and now the rest of her life surrounding this night would just bring confusion and pain to her. It was as if her eyes spoke this message to Cronus as he fell to knees, blood pouring out of his nose. He looked up with an evil smile, showing bloodied teeth, like a wolf after its meal. 

“You want to know your future? I know your future.” He looked around at them all in the room, poison in his eyes, “it’s covered in thick black ooze.” Leviathans, he was talking about leviathans. He laughed a difficult laugh, filled with only the minimum of air. “it's everywhere. They are everywhere. Enjoy oblivion.” With his final painful gulp off the air, he fell forward onto his stomach, his body now cold and mortal. He was dead. The hunt was over. 

* * *

“So,” Jody’s voice piped up through the moment of despair. They had all buried the body, praying no one ever came across it and returned to the house.“You must be Y/N.” Y/N turned to look at the woman, not being able to hold back her laugh. Only in their line of work, could you kill a God with someone, before even knowing them. 

“Y/N, meet Jody Mills,” Dean grunted. “Jody Mills, meet Y/N Y/L/N.” Jody went to go and shake the girl's hand, both laughing at the formality. 

“I’d give you a hug but I’m afraid to wrinkle your dress.” She joked. Y/N looked down, realizing she was still in her 1944 get up. She laughed cheerfully. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jody, I’ve heard such good things about you from the boys.” 

“likewise! Sam’s been telling me all about you.” Her tone suggested there was more to that story than Y/N would never know, she looked round to give Sam a look, he just smiled awkwardly. 

“Anyone hungry?” He asked trying to change the subject. 

“Yes! starving!” Dean grunted. 

“I’ll go and pick something up,” Jody said reaching for her keys on the table. 

“I’m coming with.” Dean informed everyone. 

“Dean, you just went ten rounds with a God. You need to rest.” Sam argued protectively. But Dean just waved it off. 

“It’s food, Sam. I’m going with Jody.” 

“he’s fine with me,” Jody reassured Sam. “Besides, can give you and Y/N a chance to catch up.” She eyed Sam up as Dean reached her side and they exited through the door. 

“You pick up on it too?” Dean whispered to Jody. 

“Oh yeah! Big time!” 

The door slammed behind them, leaving Y/N and Sam swaying in the silent room and looking at one another awkwardly. 

“you look…” 

“ridiculous.” Y/N cringed, looking down at her outfit. 

“no, not at all. I was gonna say… you looked nice.” Y/N watched as the blood rushed to Sam’s cheeks, his blushing skin was adorable. She just smiled. 

“Thanks,” she thanked him quietly. “I don’t think it quite me though. I’m gonna get changed into my jeans.” 

* * *

Y/N walked back into the main room, with the blood of a dead god in one corner and Sam and his laptop in the other. He was searching for a movie or something the group could watch to wind down after the big hunt. He smiled up at Y/N as she walked back into the room, looking more like herself. 

“Welcome back to the 21st Century.” He offered her a can of beer. She laughed taking it from him and sitting in the seat next to him. 

“it’s good to be back.” Cracking open her drink she focused on the screen, waiting for some sort of entertainment to appear. But it didn’t and she could feel Sam’s heavy gaze upon her. She looked at him staring at her like he was trying to solved a riddle. “What?” She asked. Sam grinned at her. 

“I er… well Jody. She found this amongst Bobby’s things.” He pulled out the old photograph, folded up in his back jean pocket. He handed it to Y/N and watched as the realization and surprise washed over her features. 

“Is that me?” 

“I think so, look on the back.” Y/N turned over the photo, seeing the writing. There was no doubt it belonged to Bobby. She smiled a sad smile, turning it back over and looking at her younger self’s reflection. 

“I had no idea he took this.” 

“How old were you there?” Y/N looked closely at the picture. She’d only spent a few months with Bobby but she had had a birthday amongst that time. 

“I must have been… 16 maybe? Yeah, just turned 16.” Sam watched as she relived her memories, the life she briefly had with Bobby after the tragic loss. During the time when a girl really needed a family, she had one taken away from her. She laughed gently to herself, trying to think of the funny memories she had with Bobby, then placing the photograph back on the table. Later when they would leave, Y/N would forget she had left it there and assume it was lost. But Sam would eagerly pick it up and hide it in his wallet, amongst the fake ID badged and credit cards. Amongst all the fakery, was something real. “So how did you do it? Bring us back?” Sam pointed to the letter beside his laptop. 

“I found a spell that would summon him, and once we knew the time and date you’d be fighting Cronus, we just had to say the magic word.” 

“How did you know the time.” 

“We visited Lila, she told us.” Y/N's heart sank slightly. Poor Lila. “What’s wrong?” 

“Lila, she was just a girl who fell in love and within just 12 hours, her life had been slashed to pieces.” Sam reached out his hand, resting it on Y/N’s. 

“She was okay y’know.” 

“really?” 

“Yeah, whilst we were tracking her down we found out she married, had a family. She was happy.” Y/N smiled gently. 

“Well, at least that’s something.” Sam nodded. Knowing it was rare for people to only have gentle brushes with their life and come out unharmed. He squeezed Y/N’s hand before pulling away and turning to the laptop. He began to search for a movie, but halfway through, something came to his mind. 

“What did you mean? In the letter?” 

“What?” Y/N asked, playing ignorance. That last sentence written to Sam had been what she assumed, would be the last interaction she’d ever have with him. She hadn’t been prepared for follow up questions. 

“We just had bad timing? What did you mean?” Y/N cheeks flushed and her eyes couldn’t seem to settle on one spot. 

“Oh… I err…” 

“We bring food!” Dean's voice bellowed through the halls and rooms, the smell of takeaway drifting in with him. Y/N released the breath she had been holding. She defiantly wasn’t ready for that conversation. “Hey make room for the bread bringer.” Dean nudged a seat in-between Y/N and Sam, placing the brown bag on the table. Jody followed with drinks and straws. 

“What we watching?” She asked. Y/N caught a quick glimpse at Sam, who looked disappointed not to have gotten his answer. But he smiled at her non the less. 

“Anything but The Untouchables.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did we all think? let me know!  
> I also have some exciting news!  
> I now have a proper schedule for when I'm going to update this story, so mark Fridays as reading day!  
> But there's more! If you just can't wait until Friday, you can head over and sign up to my Patreon to get 24-hour early access, sneak peeks during the week, input, and access to monthly exclusive one-shots aaaaannnnnddd! You can even commission your own reader insert fic, for you and you alone! 
> 
> Or, if you'd just like to support my work for a one time only, you can head over to my 'buy me a coffee.' page to help me out over there. Your support means I can actually follow my dream of being a writer full time and keep up my strong coffee addiction! 
> 
> So much love to you all!  
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> \- herstorybooks.


	7. The Slice Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team catches wind of a case where men are being murdered with their limbs being cut off, and left with a mysterious mark on their chest! Dean has a night of passion that has dark consequences and Sam finally gets to the bottom of Y/N’s inability to sleep.

They rented a car this time. Since Dean still didn’t have Baby, and Y/N was done risking the interior of Betty, this was the next best thing. It also meant Sam could also do some of the longer driving if Y/N and Dean got too tired. Y/N was folded up in the back seat, shoes off and fluffy socks present. The drive was long and late at night, so she might as well make herself comfortable. Her headphones were plugged in, blocking the sound of the car and road outside. As her favorite calming song pulsed into her ears, she looked up and out of the window. There were no stars, only pitch blackness. Which was a shame but not a surprise. She counted all the street-lamps as they blipped in and out of sight. Their warm orange glow reflecting patterns on the window and Y/N’s face.

Sam would keep glancing in his rear-view mirror, to catch small sweet glimpses of Y/N. She looked just like she did in the photograph Bobby had taken of her as a teenager. His caption fitting both scenarios. Y/N didn’t take an awful lot of time to breathe. To stop and take a moment. Jumping from one case to another, refusing to sleep, and always reading. Seeing her relax her shoulder blades and just be still, it was worth a photograph in itself. Sam would never admit it out loud, but he loved the way her eyes sparkled and gently changed color as the streetlamp’s light bounced off of her face. It was far too distracting, especially whilst he was driving. Sam took a brief check on his brother, still propped up against the window, mouth open and snoring loudly. Sam laughed to himself as one of his own snores woke Dean up. He jumped from his subconscious and back into reality. Stretching his back and grunting awake, Sam gave him an amused smile. 

“Morning!” He kidded, it was actually 10 at night, the early morning not too far off. The sound of Sam’s voice also triggered Y/N out of her little cocoon of quietness, taking out an earbud and watching Dean awaken. He went straight to the flask in his coat pocket, shaking it to check its contents, then taking large sips from it. “Is that Bobby’s?” Sam asked in a slight shock. 

“He’s been carrying it around since the Cabin.” Y/N piped up from the back, receiving a quick side glance from Dean. 

“Mine sprung a leek.” He explained, the sharpness of whatever liquid he just took in, burning his throat. 

“You know, most people would carry, I dunno… a photo as a memento.” Sam jabbed, glancing over at his big brother. 

“Shut up man! I’m honoring the guy!” Dean waved the flask in front of his face. “alright? This is grief therapy, like Y/N and her stupid amount of reading or you and your wild goose chase.” 

“Stupid?” 

“Wild goose chase?” Both Sam and Y/N asked with an offence. Dean rubbed his eyes, oh god he’d angered them both. “four guys dead in the space of a week. Hands and feet both cut off!” Sam repeated the headlines of their current case, expecting Dean to be a bit more invested. 

“Psycho guy with a hand and foot fetish run amuck!” Dean offered his half-arsed attempt at an explanation. Y/N rolled her eyes in the usual fashion. 

“Come on, Dean. Four grown men thrown through walls! Even you have to find that odd.” Y/N instigated. Dean just pulled his _‘i don’t care’_ expression and shrugged. 

“Did you even read the article?” Sam asked exasperated. 

“Of course he didn’t.” Y/N complained, picking up the newspaper and slamming it onto Dean’s chest. “he was napping.” 

“Well, what else has he got going on?” Sam asked, annoyance still dripping in his voice. “Dick Roman’s a dead-end, for now, you might as well…” 

“Stay busy.” 

“Stay busy.” Dean and Y/N both finished Sam’s sentence for him in unison, having heard that expression at least 20 times this last week.

“Exactly,” Sam moaned at the mocking from his fellow hunters. 

* * *

Under the blanket of the late hours of the night, the three hunters changed into their smarter outfits and walked under harsh white light into the morgue. The chemical smell mixed with death invaded their senses. It was a smell Y/N would never be able to happily ignore. They were greeted by a cheerful pathologist who showed them to the body. Why did they find so many cheerful pathologists? Y/N guessed being around dead people who were taken by all matters of circumstances, puts things in perspective for some. They stood a good distance away from the body’s current resting place, leaving room for the slab to roll out in front of them. Y/N’s eyes moved from head to… missing toes. They stared down at the visible damages to the body that not so long ago, was up and moving. The man’s hands and feet had been sliced off, leaving nothing but an open view to the bone and muscles underneath. To add to the torture, whoever or whatever was doing this, left a deep carving into the victim’s chest. The symbol rang a faint bell in Y/N’s mind, but it was very far away! 

“This is the latest, but probably not the last.” The pathologist informed them. He squinted at them with a furrowed brow. “You guys usually work this late?” Y/N checked her watch. It was 11:30, not late for them but late for those with the usual nine to five work schedule. 

“You have no idea, the hours suck! But a great benefits package.” Dean imparted to the man in the white lab coat. Y/N and Sam both looked at one another quizzically, unsure how you could find benefits in the life of hunting. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Oh yeah! Ten percent co-pay on all drugs!” Y/N and Sam smiled along with the rather odd charade Dean was coming along with. 

“Seriously? But just generic right?” The man asked, preparing himself for disappointment. Y/N thought Sam was about to agree with the man, just to end this tangent they had ended upon. But true to Dean style, he carried it on. 

“Oh no! Name brands are cool!” Y/N rolled her eyes. 

“So,” she prompted. “What’s our boy here weigh?” As the pathologist went back to looking at the victim, Y/N saw the scowling lecture Sam was giving Dean with his face. She chuckled before straightening herself up and listening to the information she had requested. 

“buck ninety!” He proclaimed. “thrown against a wall so hard it buckled! By the amount of blood at the crime scene, hands and feet were cut off whilst he was still alive. Just like the others. Killer wanted him to suffer.” 

“And all vics are male?” Dean asked. “and with the same kind of artwork like this?” They all looked back down to the man’s chest, Sam snapping a photo on his phone. 

“yes, identical.”

“DNA left at any of the scenes?” Sam asked before the body was rolled away.

“All of them! The guy before this, he bit the attacker, still had flesh in his teeth when he came in.” He pointed to his own teeth for added emphasis. “that’s as good as it gets.” He turned to his laptop, the hunters following behind. 

“So we have a match?” Y/N asked. Maybe Dean was right, psycho foot fetishist on the loose. 

“We do not!” The lab coat pointed to the screen before them, showing blue markings and a pop-up warning. “Samples were rejected! The markers don’t match anything we’ve ever seen.” 

“It didn’t match any person in the database?” Dean asked for clarification.

“No, they don’t match anything human.” okay, not fetishist then. 

They left the morgue after finishing up their questions and collecting files. Y/N was glad to be away from the smell of harsh chemicals and dying flesh, it was beginning to give her a headache. 

“Okay,” Dean began pushing open the doors for Y/N and Sam. “I’ll admit, this could be in the general vanity of a ballpark of our kind of thing.” 

“Yeah, didn’t match anything human usually seals the deal for me,” Sam added. Y/N was staring deeply at the photo on Sam’s phone. She had an itch in her brain she just couldn’t scratch. 

“God, I swear I’ve seen this before.” She grunted out in frustration. 

“It’s okay,” Sam reassured her. “Let's get something to eat, head back to the motel and haul out the laptops.” Y/N nodded, solid plan. 

“Good idea, actually that’s a brilliant idea,” Dean said far too enthusiastically. “Here’s my counter. You two go do that, I’ll go undercover and mingle amongst the locals…” Y/N and Sam both pulled their ‘not surprised so how can we be disappointed’ faces. “See what clues are underneath the surfaces.” 

“You’re going to a bar,” Sam told him.

“He’s going to a bar.” Y/N echoed in her fake ‘motherly’ lecture tone. 

“wow!” Dean sighed, faking hurt. “If you really want to oversimplify it.” Sam and Y/N rolled their eyes as Dean walked away. 

“He’ll really do anything to get out of the research.” Y/N laughed. 

“Yup! My big brother ladies and gentlemen.” They both shook their heads as they watched Dean walk away. 

“Alright, you!” Y/N said cheerfully, trying to change the mood. “takeout and study session?” Sam grinned at her, always able to use her tone to add a bit of sunshine on their very dark and strange lifestyles. 

“Sounds good.” 

* * *

Y/N sat at the hotel table, with her laptop and piles of books in front of her, Sam watched from his spot on the bed. He lay against the headboard with his laptop in his lap, searching further into the odd symbol on the victim's chest. Every now and again he would hear the sound of Y/N sighing or huffing in frustration. He smiled fondly at her as she soldiered on with tired eyes and flushed cheeks. But when she pushed her laptop away with what almost sounded like a growl, he had to intervene. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“This symbol! I know I’ve seen it before, I just can’t figure out where! It could have been in a hunter’s journal, a book on magic I studied years ago… hell! It could have been in Harry Potter for all I know! But I just can’t God damn remember!” Sam couldn’t help but smirk as Y/N’s cheeks continued to flush brighter with every exasperated word that came from her mouth. Although he didn’t like to see her upset, it was rather cute to watch her go off on her wild rants! 

“It’s okay, Y/N. You’ll figure it out. But you’ve been staring at that screen for so long your eyes have gone red! And I’m the only one who’s touched this pizza. Just take a break.” Y/N sighed, glancing over at the pizza. It had probably gone cold by now but her stomach still rumbled angrily. She nodded in defeat and jumped onto the other bed. She crossed her legs underneath herself and took a piece of pizza. 

“Any luck on your end?” She asked. 

“Maybe,” Sam said hopefully. “I found a local professor who seems to be an expert in old symbols and this kind of thing. Might be useful?” Sam didn’t want Y/N to feel like he didn’t have faith in her, that he didn’t believe she’d figure out what the symbol was. But men were dying by the day, and if there was someone who could help, they had to explore that. Y/N of course knew this and didn’t even think twice that Sam had come up with a good idea. 

“Sounds good. Got an address?” 

“Looking into it now.” Sam’s eyes drifted back to his screen as he typed away, searching the web. 

After a quiet moment of sitting, allowing her food to digest in her stomach, Y/N reached out for her backpack. She pulled out a satin bag with her illustrated tarot cards protected inside. Untying the black string that sheltered the cards from the outside world, she pulled out the deck, holding it in-between her palms and breathing gently. Sam looked up from his bed, seeing the beautifully decorated cards in her hands. “I forgot that you were into that stuff.” He said with a fond chuckle. “magic, I mean.” He explained when Y/N looked at him questionably. 

“I’m a little out of practice.” She admitted. “Got the feeling Dean wasn’t too fond of witches.” She joked. Sam laughed, she wasn’t wrong. 

“It’s mainly the hygiene he has a problem with.” 

“The guy who waits two weeks to wash a pair of socks?” They both laughed at the irony that was Dean Winchester. Sam smiled, turning back to his laptop and allowing Y/N to carry on, but he kept a sneaking glance to his side every now and again. Y/N sat upright with her eyes closed, hands gently cradling the cards and calming her mind. It was the most wonderful distraction for Sam. He watched as her body slowly rise and fell with each breath, how her lips parted and quietly murmured words he couldn’t quite make out. Taking her in, he saw new markings on her skin he hadn’t seen before. A new freckle or mole, a vein or old wound. Her eyelashes fluttered open and he jumped back into his work. well… tried to. He kept note of the careful movements going on beside him. Y/N shuffled the deck, continuing her almost whispered carnations, placing three cards beside one another. He didn’t look at what was on the cards as she flipped them over. It almost felt too personal, like he would be invading this intimate moment between Y/N and what she believed in. So he waited until she took in one deep breath, collecting her cards and giving them another shuffle. She knocked three times on the pile of cards (he would later learn she was knocking away that day energy, so it wouldn’t affect any future readings.) and put the cards back into their resting place. 

“So?” He asked. “What they say?” He asked, letting curiosity get the better of him. 

“Oh you know, tall dark handsome stranger on his way to my rescue.” She joked with a proud smile. “the usual.” Sam laughed, with her. If anyone was going to be doing the saving, it would be Y/N. 

Half an hour later, Y/N emerged from the bathroom with steam dancing in swirls behind her. Out of her FBI clothes and into a comfortable pair of jogging bottoms and a vest, she picked up the now empty pizza box and folded it into the rubbish bin. “Any luck with an address?” She asked Sam. 

“yeah actually, we can go check it out tomorrow.” He informed her, shutting down his laptop with the air of success. 

“Great! er… do you think Dean’s coming back to the motel?” Y/N hovered at the space in-between the sofa and the spare bed. Sam looked at his watch. 

“It’s gone midnight. Probably not.” Sam concluded, toeing off his shoes and reaching for a t-shirt to change into. “Why?” He asked, noticing the odd nervousness of Y/N’s behavior. 

“I… err… was thinking of taking the spare bed instead of the sofa? Maybe get a few hour's sleep.” Sam looked at her, an expression mixed with being impressed and shocked. Y/N rolled her eyes at the younger Winchester. “Alright don’t make a big deal out of it, I just thought… well, I haven’t really slept properly in a few days, I’m tired and there’s plenty of information to keep my mind busy instead of the…’

“Nightmares?” Sam finished. Y/N looked down at her hands nervously. She didn’t sleep a lot, and when she did it was in short intervals on a sofa or chair. She had sort of confessed to Sam about the terrors that haunted her slumber but never divulged the horrors she actually saw. Sam would never force her to tell him, but if she was voluntarily taking a bed, and willing to get some real sleep, she must be tired. He just smiled at her calmly. “Take the bed.” He told her. “If Dean comes back he can take the sofa. It’s his own fault for skipping out on lending a hand.” Y/N smiled in thanks, pulling back the bedsheets as Sam disappeared into the bathroom. When he came out, in a t-shirt better suited for sleeping, she was tucked into the bed, eyes barely open. She looked so young, tucked into bedsheets and head surrounded by pillows. He couldn’t help but chuckle fondly. 

“What?” Y/N asked defensively. 

“You look comfortable,” Sam smirked, getting into his own bed and switching off the light. Y/N smirked, imagining what sort of burrito she currently looked like. 

“Can’t remember the last time I slept in a bed, must have been when I was in my flat. But to be honest, I mainly slept on the sofa.” Shuffling under the covers, Sam rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“You don’t sleep enough.” He told her. 

“Says you and Dean! You guys usually get what? 3 hours of sleep? 4 max!” 

“That's if we’re on a hunt.” He corrected her. “If we're not, we get at least 7!” 

“And when was the last time you boys weren’t on a hunt?” Y/N challenged with a cocked eyebrow. Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, fair point. But we still get more sleep than you.” Y/N waved him away, shuffling further into the sheets enveloping her. Sam’s face and tone dropped from his pestering joker to serious, genuinely worried. “They really that bad? The dreams?” Y/N exhaled deeply, taking a moment to consider her answer. Deciding if she really wanted to divulge more of herself to Sam. It was another step closer to a family she could loose. But God it had been lonely. She rolled over onto her side, hugging the pillow against her. 

“They’re more like… visions and memories .” She admitted in the dark. “When I sleep I see the faces of people begging for help. The people I didn’t save. The people I won’t save. All the people I’ve failed.” Silence filled the room for a moment, Sam taking in the grief and blame Y/N faced every night. 

“You dream like that every night?” He finally asked. 

“no,” y/n said in a small sad voice. “When I’m lucky when my brain is so occupied with a case, I sometimes close my eyes and just see darkness. It's so quiet and blank. But in my head, it only lasts a few minutes. Then I wake up and the night is gone. Back to work.” Y/N’s voice got quieter and sadder with every word she uttered. Ending her sentence with a whisper, as if she was hoping maybe Sam wouldn’t hear her. 

“Darkness or Nightmares.” He said to himself. “You never dream of anything else?” Y/N didn’t answer, but Sam could hear the rustle of the bedsheets as she shook her head. “But you always seem so peaceful when you’re asleep.” 

“You watch me sleep?” She asked with a smirk in her voice. She couldn’t see through the dark but she could swear Sam was blushing. 

“Not in a creepy stalker way! Just, if I wake up before you!” He tried to reassure her. Y/N laughed and his awkwardness and need to be the perfect gentlemen always. Her laughter came to a quiet close as another confession came out of her lips. 

“I err… it’s… it’s mainly been just the darkness since…” she trailed off. 

“Since?” 

“Since I started traveling with you guys.” She admitted with a nervous smile. “I thought they would get worse when Bobby died and I agreed to stay with you. I thought I’d see Bobby’s face every night, haunting me for not being able to save him. But err… it’s been quiet. “ 

“Why do you think that is?” Sam quietly asked, as if scared for her answer not to be the hopeful scenario currently running through his head. 

“I think… you make me calm.” Somehow through the darkness of night, the two hunters were able to meet eye contact. Their eyes connecting and thanking one another without words. Sam smiled at Y/N, her face and body seeming to lighten as if a weight had been lifted. 

“I think…” Sam mimicked, “you make us… you make me… feel like it’s not so hopeless, this weird life we have.” It was Y/N’s turn to smile, her heart was warming at knowing that she was having just as much an effect on the boys, on sam, as he was having on her. They both laughed at the awkward intimacy. “We should get some sleep, or at least try,” Sam admitted. “Goodnight y/n”

“goodnight Sam.” Y/N rolled over onto her back, saying a silent prayer as she closed her eyes. 

It was dark. It was quiet. When she closed her eyes it was night. Moments later when her eyelids lifted, the sun was pouring in through the blinds and the sound of the shower came from the other room. Looking over to the empty and made bed, Y/N concluded Sam was starting his day. She smiled, thanking whatever god was watching over her. It had been quiet. 

* * *

They texted Dean the place to meet and met him there. He had bags under eyes and light stubble poking out from the surface, yet he had a great big grin across his lips that said ‘hey! I got laid last night.” 

“Oh, dear!” Y/N laughed as Sam and her approached Dean.   
“You look like crap!’ Sam told him.   
“Yeah, well I feel worse than I look,” Dean confessed. “I do recommend the Cobalt room thought, awesome night! Although I think I’m getting too old for this.” Y/N and Sam laughed at him, reaching for their badges to show the cops guarding the door. Another man had been found dead with his hand and feet cut off. “You guys figure out the symbol?” 

“sadly no.” Y/N said regrettably. 

“We’re gonna need an expert,” Sam added

“Expert?” Dean asked. “Our expert’s dead!”

Walking into the victim's apartment, it was clean marble white with pops of red. A feature added thanks to the splatters of the man’s blood against the wall. “Nicely decorated,” Dean said sarcastically, forgetting this was a crime scene. “very slaughterhouse.” His comment caught the attention of two people crouching over the recently deceased. It was the pathologist from the night before and some new woman, looking them up and down unimpressed. 

“FBI,” the pathologist explained to the woman as the stood up to greet them. “Guys! This is Charleen Penn. She’s the lead investigator on the case.” Charleen didn’t go in for pleasantries it seemed, not greeting them but going straight into the case details. 

“More of the same. No forced entry, thrown across the room, made to suffer. Both hands and feet cut off.” Sam and Y/N both pulled sympathetic faces, imagining the pain this man might have gone through. Dean was still high on the joy of his night before and seemed unfazed. 

“Same symbol on the chest.” Sam pointed.

“Whoever the killer is, guys a monster.” The pathologist added casually. 

“Who said it was a man?” Y/N challenged before Charleen excused her self and walked away.

“This guy just like the last one?” Dean asked. “Early thirties, decent looking…” 

“yeah just like the first three, fairly successful, no known enemies…” the pathologist carried on listing traits, but the sounds of a conversation behind her caught Y/N’s attention. She saw a scruffy guy trying to see into the apartment and a cop trying to usher him away. Y/N nudged Sam and brought his attention to the guy. He nodded and they went to see what was up as Dean took a closer look at the body. 

“Excuse me,” he interrupted the conversation between the cop and the man. 

“We got it.” Y/N reassured the cop before he walked away.

“How can we help you?” Sam asked. 

“I was just trying to find out what happened. Jerry was a friend.” One of the worse parts of this job was dealing with families and friends. No one would ever get used to telling someone their loved ones had lost their lives. 

“We’re sorry to tell you, but Jerry was killed sometime last night.” Y/N chose to bite the bullet on this one. The man went through the emotional journey of his worse suspicions becoming true on his face. 

“You live near buy?” Sam asked. The man nodded and motioned his head to the right. 

“Yeah, two doors down.” They looked down the hall. There was a good distance between the apartments, not impossible for this man to have missed the noise of his friend being attacked. 

“You know of anyone who would want to harm Jerry?” Sam asked. The man shook his head with conviction. 

“No, he was the nicest guy in the world… well, his wife wasn’t too happy with him.” 

“Why’s that?” Y/N questioned, having a hunch as to where this conversation was going. 

“A few nights ago, Jerry had a one night stand. Wife found out…” Y/N and Sam both glanced at one another. Vengeful wife gets in contact with a witch of demon for hire. It wouldn’t be the first time. “But she would never do anything…” 

“No of course.” They thanked the man and sent him on his way. Sam waited until he had gone back into his apartment and out of earshot. “What you think? Witch?” He asked Y/N. She shook her head. 

“I don’t think so. It’s too physical and hands-on. Why cut the guy's limbs off when you could find a spell to boil his insides instead. Would cause just as much torture and you could be halfway across town with an alibi.” They went back into the flat, meeting back up with Dean. 

“What was that?” Dean asked. 

“Neighbour,” she informed him. “Guy’s wife caught him cheating.” 

“Don’t think it's the wife do you?” 

“Nah,” Sam laughed. “Not unless she benches three-hundred and used the other guys as a warm-up.” 

“Doesn’t sound like witchcraft either.” Y/N added as Dean began to rummage around his pockets. 

“Damn it! I must have left Bobby’s flask at Lydia’s.” Y/N and Sam both looked at each other humorously. 

“Lydia?”

“my workout partner from last night. Now I’ve got to go get it.”

“So not only do you know her name, but now you’re actually gonna call her.” Sam teased. 

“Bite me.” Dean quipped back as he dialed Lydia’s number and walked off. Sam and Y/N both laughed with one another, listening from a distance. Dean seemed flustered as he hung up and turned to them. “She’s real busy.” He told them. They both smiled sympathetically before walking off. They were never busy. 

* * *

They went to the expert Sam had found the night before, hoping to get a lead on the mark carved into the victim's chest. The boys sat in the chairs as Y/N wandered around the man's office, studying books on his shelf. 

“Fascinating! truly! And actually, rather marvelous craftsmanship.” The professor was what you would expect from an expert in anthropology. Tweed blazer and sweater vest. Early 50’s with squinting glasses. 

“Yeah, if you can get past the fact it was carved into a guys body!” Dean said sarcastically. 

“Professor Morrison, we’re hoping you can tell us what the symbol means.” Sam informed him. 

“Or maybe just it’s origin?” Y/N added. 

“maybe…” the professor answered. 

“Maybe?” Sam asked, not confident in his answer. 

“It’s possible I could, even likely. Is the FBI offering suitable remuneration?” All hunter’s raised their eyebrows. What happened to just wanting to help with a murder case for the greater good? 

“The respect of a grateful nation.” Sam shrugged as Y/N walked over to stand between the boys. 

“and a good word with the IRS.” Dean bragged, but it didn’t seem to have much effect on the professor. 

“Ah,” he began, disappointed for the lack of payment his work would receive. “Well it appears to be quite ancient.” 

“We guessed that.” Y/N said impatiently, leaning on the back of Sam’s chair. 

“a corrupted association with symbology and worship, defiantly an obscure regional script… oooh! This will require some research.” The professor seemed to be getting excited now, the idea of payment gone from his head and replaced by the possibility of new knowledge. 

“Alright, great. I guess we’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”Sam said as he and Dean stood up and began to leave. 

“tomorrow?” He professor asked. “I’ve spent entire sabbaticals on projects like this…”

“Professor! We have a serial killer on our hands!” Dean reminded him. 

“your government needs you!” Sam said seriously. Y/N had to hold back her laughter as the professor seemed to be mulling over his options in his head. 

“My housekeeper needs a green card.” He told them, it seems payment wasn’t out of his mind. 

They left his office with the promise of finding said green card for his housekeeper if he worked quickly. 

“We have a serial killer on our hands, your government needs you!” Y/N mocked in a deep voice before laughing. “What was that?” She asked. Sam rolled his eyes and nudged her playfully. 

“where’d you find that nut?” Dean asked, annoyed at the less than helpful professor. 

“he’s supposed to be a top expert in his field.” Sam said in defense. 

“yeah well when his filed includes the things that go bump in the night, his expert is going to be worth the breath we just wasted.” He complained. 

“So what are we supposed to do Dean? Spin our wheels?”  
“Sam, this is us spinning our wheels!” He said angrily, prompting them to stop walking and turn to face each other. 

“Alright, you know what! I wanna call him too! But Bobby isn’t here. So we’re settling.” Sam said bluntly to Dean, his words hitting Y/N just as hard. 

“We sure are…” Dean muttered reaching for this phone. “Damn it why hasn’t she called?” Y/N looked over harshly at Dean. 

“Who Lydia?” She asked. 

“So some girl is actually dumping you the morning after.” Sam quipped. 

“I think you two are enjoying this a little more than you need to. Screw it, I’m going over there to get the flask.” Dean walked away from them for the second time this hunting trip, prompting another famous eyeball roll from Y/N.

* * *

Sam and Y/N both went back to the motel, grabbing a caffeinated drink to recharge. Y/N slumped down in a chair and yawned. Sam passed her a coffee. 

“Any nightmares last night?” He asked, sitting down in the chair opposite her. 

“Nope, just quiet.” She told him with a sigh. “But even though I’ve slept it feels like I haven’t rested at all.” 

“So it’s like blinking and hours have passed?” 

“Exactly.” Y/N nodded. 

“No wonder you’re so tired.” Y/N raised her coffee cup in a cheer. 

“Thank god for Coffee.” She said before tapping the edge of Sam’s own cup and downing the contents of hers.Sam laughed before checking his phone. “Still no word from Dean?” 

“No, I’m gonna call him…” Sam dialed the number and waited for Dean to pick up. “hey! Where are you? Its a flask, not the holy grail!… no nothing yet. Would you just get back here, we’re due at the crime lab… Dean?… hey, why don’t you just meet us there? You there?Dean?… Hello!” Sam sighed and hung up with a gruff. “hung up on me.” 

“really?” Y/N laughed, “well come on.” Y/N prompted standing up and chucking Sam’s blazer at him. “We might as well do some real work and let big brother play kiss chase. 

They arrived at the lab, the post mortem on the latest victim finally complete. 

“So again, we got a guy, weight two bills, thrown against a wall so hard he’s got pieces of plaster lodged into his skull.” The pathologist covered the body, taking Y/N and Sam back over to his work lab. They were ready to ask questions when they noticed the sly presence of Charleen Penn appear behind them. 

“What triggered the feds involvement in this case?” She asked defensively. “Always thought you guys had bigger fish to fry.” Sam smiled politely. 

“No, actually…” 

“We’ve had other cult killers across state lines. If it’s the same killer crossing state lines, that means we get involved”Y/N interrupted, quick on her feet. The woman smirked unimpressed and possibly not buying their story. 

“Well whatever, you gonna have to wrap this one up. Your case isn’t the only one we’re working on.” She scoffed with a bad attitude and walked away. Sam and Y/N turned to the pathologist. 

“Doesn’t play well with others?” Y/N asked. 

“you get used to her.” 

“So anyway, we didn’t get a chance to bring the cold case files with us. Any case you’ve got a copy?” Sam asked. The pathologist turned to reach for the folder, but something seemed to catch Sam’s eye. He turned to the evidence and saw a business card in a bag. “The Cobalt Room.” He read out loud. 

“yeah, it's pretty well known! If you’re looking for a good place to hook up it’s a pretty great place to go…. Err for women too! Not just guys!” Eddy the Pathologist suddenly seemed nervous in the presence of a woman. Y/N just smiled. 

“Good to know.”

“Vic number two was there, according the security guard he left with a hot girl, two days later he’s in the obituaries.” Sam opened up the folder. 

“Same with the others…. And in Chicago.”

“They all seemed to have busted marriages or relationships before they got offed.” Sam and Y/N thanked Eddy and left the lab.

“well whatever is doing this, clearly doesn’t like infidelity.” Y/N commented through the swinging doors. “you wanna call Dean?” Sam nodded pulling out his phone and dialing. 

“Dude you never showed!” Sam said as Dean picked up. “What are you obsessed or something?” Y/N looked questionably at Sam. “He’s staking out Lydia’s.” Sam whispered to her. Y/N gave an exasperated sigh. This was beyond a joke now. “meaning what… or you're obsessed… okay well. You need back up?… Okay well, apparently there was an identical murder fest a two years ago in Chicago and Miami two years before that. All the victims were young, successful, and went to the same bar and trails always went cold fast.” Y/N signaled for Sam to put the phone on speaker so she could be part of the conversation. 

“and to make things really interesting, most of the guys picked up at the bar you went to!” Y/N added into the phone. “The Cobalt Room. So you might have just gotten lucky and missed something there…”

“Gotta go!” They heard Dean’s voice before he abruptly hung up. Y/N and Sam both just sighed. 

* * *

Y/N and Sam walked back to the motel, walking in silence until they saw the car race passed them and park up in front of their room. Dean practically jumped out. 

“He appears!” Y/N sang in a joking tone.   
“Dude where the hell have you been?” Sam asked as they reached the car and a frantic looking Dean. 

“Lydia has a kid!” Dean burst out. “No older than one! Something felt off so I hung around her house to watch what was going on and then boom! Another kid!” Dean ran inside the motel, not waiting for a response of either Y/N or Sam. Sam and Y/N looked at one another oddly before following behind Dean. 

“Okay, so what? She has another kid she didn’t tell you about?” Y/N suggested as Sam closed the door behind her. 

“Nope! Only the one!” Dean said certainly “Emma! But the night I was with her, she didn’t have any! There were no kids at her place! There was no play-pen, no blankets, no rubber ducks…” Y/N reached to the fridge for a drink whilst Sam smiled at his brother and turned out the lamps. 

“Right, like you would have been focused on that kinda thing.” 

“That’s the first thing I would have noticed! Red flags.” Sam scoffed at his brother whilst Y/N rolled her eyes and handed him a beer before pulling out another for Sam. “then boom! All of a sudden, baby!” Y/N plonked her self down onto one of the beds as Sam set up his laptop on the table. 

“The one you thought talked?” She asked, making a point that maybe Dean wasn’t seeing things logically. 

“Oh, it talked! And not baby talk either!” Dean insisted, taking the seat opposite his brother 

“and how much do you know about childhood development?” Y/N prodded.

“I know enough that a baby doesn’t ask: hey mom! Who’s that guy!” Y/N laughed at Dean opening up her beer and taking sips, feeling like this crazy story was far from over. “Then!” He added. “Cut to Lydia handing over some kid calling her mommy, over to these two women. But this isn’t a baby! Oh no, no! This kid has got to be 5! And the same name! Emma!” Dean drank his beer as if he’d just presented the smoking gun a murder trial. 

“You know, George Forman named all his sons George.” Sam sad smugly, provoking a snort from Y/N 

“Why do you know that?” She laughed. 

“Are you two deliberately messing with me?” Dean asked, now annoyed like a stroppy toddler. “Guys I know weird! And there is no non-weird explanation for this. This morning Emma is a baby, this morning she’s Hannah Montana! Early years.” Dean’s hands gestured wildly, spilling beer slightly onto the table. He looked at Sam and Y/N for some sort of outreach of help. 

Y/N studied him for a second, grabbing his attention and hope that maybe she believed him...

“you watch Hanna Montana?” Maybe not. Dean grunted loudly, taking another gulp from his beer. Sam laughed until his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the number. 

“It’s the professor.” He announced. 

“Oh good, the professor.” Dean muttered sarcastically. “I’m sure he’ll crack this one wide open.” Y/N threw a pillow at Dean, shushing him along the way so Sam could hear on the other end. Dean sent back the look of hurt and shock before sending the pillow back to Y/N, who caught it swiftly with a smirk. 

“Okay, thank you, professor, we’ll see you soon.” Sam hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. “He’s got something. 

* * *

They sat in the lecture room, Y/N and Dean beside one another, Sam across the aisle and the professor standing upfront with his projector shining the carved image onto the wall. 

“identifying this scroll was no day at the beach.” He declared, clearing out his ear with his finger, rather disgustingly Y/N thought. “Scholars would have crumbled!” 

“Professor,” Sam interrupted. “the symbol?” 

“Yeah! Yeah!” The professor turned back to the image, back on track. Sam looked over at Y/N who smiled and chuckled over to him. “It’s ancient, regional, and very difficult to identify. But, I managed to find a match.” He changed the image on the projector to that of an old stone building, or what was left of it. “It’s a modification in association to the greek pantheon. The temple of the goddess Harmonia.” 

“Yes!” Y/N leaped up in her chair, the book pages flooding back into her mind. “the coupling of Harmonia and Aries, god of war, created the amazons!” 

“The Amazon?” Sam asked. 

“Like Wonder woman?” Dean continued. 

“No, like a tribe of warriors that actually existed! Inside the comic books, they’re just some silly perversions. But this symbol, I believe it originated from the pictographs, originated to pay homage to Harmonia. Cult talismans if you will.” The Professor went on to educate them further. 

“Hold on.” Y/N said. “the Amazon had no use for men! Like at all! Well, except for procreation.”   
“all the vics were male.” Sam thought out loud. 

“And with this…” the professor showed a series of symbols created on paper. “carved into them. And their hands and feet cut off. That’s where it gets interesting.”

“It caught our attention.” Dean murmured. 

“After they mated, the Amazon killed off the males, cutting off certain body parts.” The boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats and Y/N leaned forward and listened intently. 

“Now we know what we’re dealing with.” 

They went back to the motel room, after picking up boxes of Bobby’s old books. They sat amongst the dusty pages, searching for something to point them in the direction of how to defeat these Amazons. 

“I know Bobby had an encyclopedia on Greek weird somewhere.” Dean moaned as he checked the spines of books. Y/N and Sam sat at the table, sipping freshly brewed coffee after staying up all night finding the books to look through to start with. Dean patted his hands to get rid of the dust. “Would it kill him to have a system!” He complained. 

“He had a system,” Y/N told him. “but only Bobby understood it.” Hearing Y/N use Bobby in the past tense had him reaching for his flask at gulping greedily. Sam and Y/N looked at each other worryingly before Dean asked if they found anything on the internet. 

“Yeah, there’s loads of crazy lore on the Amazon’s the professor didn’t even mention.” Sam stated. 

“That’s because the professor doesn’t believe in it, which is a massive handicap when it’s something you’re trying to deal with.”   
“Oh come on Dean, would you believe half of the crap we have to deal with?” Y/N asked, receiving a rather unappreciated look from Dean. 

“Anyway,” Sam interrupted “there was this long bloody war, the Amazon's were decimated so they made a bargain with Harmonia to plenish their ranks and make them stronger.” 

“yeah she practically made them monsters.” Y/N remembered. “anyway to kill them?” 

“Doesn’t say.” Sam shook his head. 

“Well that’s helpful.” Dean said sarcastically. “Anything else?” Sam shifted awkwardly. 

“Yeah… it says they reproduced quickly. As in after mating, they gave birth within 36 hours.” Dean and Y/N’s eyes went wide, both on the same thought process but praying they were wrong. “Babies would grow incredibly fast before the aging process went back to normal. Which is one way to make an army I guess? This happens every two years and they send off the women who are of chilling bearing age.” 

“Which matches the killing of the other towns?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, we know the vics all hooked up with strange women a few days before being killed Amazon style.” 

“The same bar you met Lydia…” 

“next day she has a baby, then a toddler, in like… fruitfully time.” Dean’s thoughts were moving fast, but everyone had already come to the same idea. Yet no one seemed brave enough to say it. 

“Dean did you…”Sam began to ask. “did you er…” 

“were you stupid enough to not use a condom?” Y/N finished his sentence for him. 

“Of course not!’ Dean yelled. “But accidents happen! If one even did… I don’t think it did…” Dean’s eyes glazed over and a smile came across his lips as he recalled the night of passion he had with Lydia, who was apparently an Amazon. 

“Dean!” Y/N yelled, snapping him out of it. “If an accident did happen…” 

“Okay stop we’re not talking about this anymore because it’s making my skin crawl!” 

“Okay fine,” Sam surrendered. “But if it did…” 

“I know, I gotta hang on to my hands and feet.” 

* * *

They carried on searching through Bobby’s files into the darkness. Day turning to night with little to show for it. They created their usual mood-board of old papers and scattered drawings. 

“Looking through Bobby’s archived is like dumpster diving.” Dean criticized. 

“tell me about it.” Sam replied, walking over beside Y/N and pinning another piece of paper to their board. “So it makes sense why the Amazons wanted to hook up with decent looking successful guys.” 

“they picky about the gene pool?” Dean asked. 

“Then why was Lydia with you?” Y/N asked, turning to face Dean with crossed arms. Sam turned with her, the thought not properly having crossed his mind yet. 

“I might have led her to believe I was a rich and successful investment banker.” He admitted with a childish grin. Y/N and Sam both threw their arms in the air. 

“This is karma.” Y/N warned him with a pointing finger and turning back to the board.

“Guys… these papers just moved.” Y/N and Sam both looked over at the bed. A piece of paper carefully placed in the center of a book. “I didn’t touch them.” He reassured them. Sam leaped for the EMF reader, turning it on as it went crazy and red. Y/N stood still, not willing to believe the idea they were clearly playing out. 

“red line…red line…” Sam moved around the room, scanning the air. “oh! And power lines!” Y/N’s shoulders relaxed in a sigh. “By the open window where there is also a breeze that could have moved the papers.” 

“Did you feel a breeze?” Dean asked in a challenging tone. 

“It doesn’t matter Dean the readings are useless.” Sam argued, looking over to Y/N and noting the sudden fear screaming out of her eyes. 

“Well… maybe err…” Dean lifted up Bobby’s flask and waved it about. 

“we burned him Dean.” Y/N said quietly. 

“So what?” 

“What are you trying to suggest.” Her quiet tone lifting slightly. 

“I dunno what are you?” Dean came back with his childish tone. 

“Focus on something else.” Sam warned him. 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s not Bobby!’ Y/N yelled! Shocking both Sam and Dean. 

“Why not?” Dean wouldn’t let the idea go. 

“Because we want it to be!” Y/N continued in her loud voice. “And since when do people like us, get what we want!” Sam put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently in the hope of calming her down. She nodded at him, reassuring him she was okay before Sam went to pick up the paper. 

“maybe it’s useful.” Dean continued. 

“It’s in a pile of useful dean!” Sam countered. “besides it in greek, nobody reads greek.” 

“Bobby did.” Dean was a dog with a bone. Oblivious to the anger and pain bubbling up in Y/N's chest again. 

“So does Professor Morrison.” She concluded, taking the paper from Sam and reaching for her coat. 

“really?” Dean whined when he watched Sam follow her steps. 

“We’re going, Dean. You stay here, keep the door locked, and don’t go anywhere. I mean it.” Y/N didn’t wait to hear Dean’s response. Just eager to get in the car and get to the professor. Away from the talk of Bobby. She slammed the passenger side door shut and zipped up her jacket. Eventually, Sam joined her, putting the car into motion. 

“You okay?” He asked when they were finally on the road. Y/N stayed silent but nodded, guilt and pain resurfacing like an old wound slashed into. Sam briefly looked at her, seeing the sadness she was holding back. 

* * *

“We need your help.” Sam said as they opened the door to the professor’s office. 

“The FBI isn’t paying me nearly enough for this.” He moaned again as he took the paper. Y/N’s anger and tiredness of the Professor’s selfish nature had reached her limit. 

“Fine,” she spat. “We’ll sweeten the pot since you clearly don’t care about catching a serial killer. You do this, and we’ll take off the wiretap to your phone.” The Professor looked up in horror, face draining off-color. “you really thought we didn’t know?” She said in a sly voice. The professor nodded nervously before scurrying for a pen and beginning his translation of the letter. Sam looked over to Y/N. 

“What?” He mouthed to her silently. Y/N shrugged. It was a tactic and it worked. But now they were wondering what the professor was up to that he felt so guilty about. They took a seat and watched as the Professor studded the sheet. 

“fascinating.” He mumbled. 

“What? What does it say?” 

“Oh I haven’t gotten there yet, but the paper is hand made, like papyrus. Which would explain its durability… where did you get it.” Y/N hid her face in her hands, too tired for this. 

“a crazy drunk genius but if you could just…” Sam tried to push the professor in the right direction. 

“Yeah, they always have the good stuff.” He laughed. “Well, it’s in greek.” 

“We got that.” YN sighed, lifting her head. 

“Not a common dialect … oh here’s a new twist. It repeats the conventional law. Amazons mate with males the males are murdered… ya di ya ya… but according to this, it’s not the women who do the killing. instead, a ritual of initiation requires the child born of the mating process must kill her own father.” Y/N and Sam’s heads snapped to one another. If Emma was the one who had to kill Dean, he stood no chance. 

They ran out of the room, taking the paper with them. Sam pulled out his phone ready to call Dean. But they were stopped when Charleen Penn stood before them. 

“Agent’s, you’re here late.” Sam looked at the woman oddly. 

“Yeah listen, can we talk in the morning.” They went to walk away, but Charleen’s hand gripped onto Sam’s arm with insane strength, stopping him from moving.

“What’s your hurry?” Y/N looked at the woman’s wrist, seeing the raised skin of a healed burn in the shape of the symbol carved into the dead’s chest. 

“Oh god.” Y/N whispered. Charleen looked at them both with piercing eyes. 

“Hunters? Let me see, I could ring you both in for impersonating federal agents.” Sam went to pull her hand from his arm, but her eyes went red, her skin yellow and she threw him against the wall. 

“Sam!” Y/N screamed, raising her fist to punch the woman in the face. But she caught hold of it, flipping Y/N in the air and sending her in the opposite direction. She landed against a large bookcase with a loud thud and the definite bruising of bones. She groaned loudly, praying for once she hadn’t hit her head. As she went to feel behind her skull to check for blood, she heard the sound of a gunshot. Jumping and leaping out of her skin, she watched as Charleen’s shirt grew drenched in blood, a golden knife clattering to the floor. Y/N scrambled across the floor to reach Sam. 

“you okay?” She asked, frantically touching parts of his arms and neck for broken bones. Sam grabbed hold of her hands, stopping them from moving. 

“I’m okay!” He assured her. “but we got to get to Dean.” She nodded. They both went to stand up, but as Sam straightened his back, Y/N yelled out in pain, grabbing her back in suffering. She winced at her own touch. “what’s wrong?” Sam asked in a panic. 

“My back, I fell on it all wrong.” Sam lifted the hem of her shirt, seeing the bright purple bruises already beginning to rise. He winced in sympathy. “It’s okay,” she told him, stepping away and pulling her shirt back down. “let’s get to Dean.” 

Sat in the car, Sam drove manically sharp turns and twists not helping the jabbing pain in her side. But once they got to the hotel, Y/N bit through the pain and ran up the stairs. She couldn’t move as fast as Sam, the pain making her head dizzy. Sam turned to wait for her but she waved him off. “Go get Dean!” Sam nodded, fleeing further up the stairs. Y/N heard the sound of the door banging open and the sound of a gunshot. When she reached the room, there stood Sam and Dean over the dead body of a young blonde girl. 

But at least they were alive. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely little readers! I hope you liked this chapter! If you want more from this chapter, head over to my Patreon where I have added some extra scenes! The scenes show some more adorable fluffy moments between Y/N and Sam getting closer - emotionally and possibly physically?  
> https://www.patreon.com/herstorybooks


	8. Plucky Pennywhistles Magical Menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems kid’s worse fears are coming to life and killing their parents! The team investigates at Plucky Pennywhistle’s, where to Sams disappointment and horror, are a lot of clowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love this episode! For so many reasons! Before you read on, a little bit of house keeping. I love that fanfiction is free, and I will always create a share this story for free. But currently this is how I am trying to make a living. So I have written some extra scenes for this chapter that you can read if you become a Patreon. There are 3 tiers between £1-5. Each one includes exclusive scenes, sneak peaks the week before, early access to chapters and the ability to request your own custom fic. If you don’t feel like signing up for a monthly thing, you can also help me through https://ko-fi.com/herstorybooks with one off donations!  
> If you can’t donate, just some kind words and shares of this story will help me out greatly! If this works out, you guys could really change my life.   
> Enough of the sob story! Onto what we’re all here to enjoy! Let’s see what the Team get up to this week!

So they were back on the road. Barely a few hours of sleep between them, and the team all huddled into a new rental car. Y/N grimaced at the color and missed her sleek Betty, in her dark glossy glory. But they knew this was safer. So into the lemon piss-mobile, they went. It was around the time Frank had told them to check-in, to see if he had any more information on Dick Roman. They drove up to the payphone labeled on Frank’s list and waited for the unmistakable sound of the phone’s ring. Y/N and Sam sat on the hood of the car, checking over the newspapers and internet to see if The Amazon’s had left any trace. however, so far there was no luck. 

When the phone finally rang, it was Dean who took one for the team. He covered his hand with his jacket sleeve, protecting his skin from bacteria and most likely urine. 

“Hello…” he grubbed. He took a big sigh and forced out the words he had no choice but to utter. “I am the egg man.” Y/N and Sam both giggled from outside the telephone box, Frank’s eccentric ways never letting up. “Seriously Frank, pay-phones? I’m probably getting the clap just from touching this thing.” Dean wined, rolling his eyes. Y/N and Sam stopped listening, turning their focus back on the materials in front of them. 

“Any luck?” Y/N asked scrolling through her phone. 

“Nope, nothing. Think it’s time to accept they’ve moved on.” Y/N looked up, sighing regrettably. 

“Maybe. It doesn’t sound like they’re going to resurface again for another couple of years. We might as well move on for now.” Sam nodded, trying to be a realist and accept that this time The Amazon’s had simply slipped through their fingers. But if they resurfaced again, they’d get them. This did however mean they were free for other hunts, and something had just happened to catch Sam’s eye. 

Dean exited the payphone, wiping his hands on his jacket on his way out. 

“So we got Dick on Dick?” Sam asked, guessing the outcome of the call from Dean’s sullen expression. Y/N and Dean both grimaced at Sam’s fine choice of words. 

“That’s a vivid way of putting it,” Dean stated. “You guys get anything on wonder woman?” 

“Sadly no,” Y/N began. “I doubt we’ll find anything. Think it’s time to face facts and admit they’re gone.” 

“But I might have found something in Kansas,” Sam interjected, holding up the newspaper. Dean’s eyes lit up, back into action. Ready for the distraction and possibly a fight. 

“Okay let’s do it!” He exclaimed. “But a few simple rules: no babies! In fact no baby mammas… or daddies…” Dean said uncomfortably looking over to Y/N. “no bars, no booze, and no hot chicks of any kind!” 

“w…w…wait! Did you just say?” Sam asked as Dean walked determinedly towards the car. 

“hey! You spawn a monster baby and see how quick you wanna dive into the pool.” 

* * *

Their discovery at the morgue surely was a new one on them. The three stood around the body, all three in their FBI outfits. Y/N prayed they wouldn’t be needing their fed suits a lot during this case, very aware that once these trousers were no longer clean enough to wear, it left only the skirt. She didn’t mind wearing the skirt from an aesthetics point of view, but it wasn’t exactly practical for running around in when jumped by a scary monster suddenly. And she dreaded the teasing Dean would no doubt give her for it. Sam had already seen her in the skirt, and Y/N thought maybe she even saw his cheeks blush for a moment. As she replayed the moment in her head, the pathologist removed the sheet from the body, removing any happy thoughts from her mind. 

The man was a particularly large man, and not the fittest. But that wasn’t what shocked the trio. It was the bright purple suction marks that covered the body!

“Those are not the fun kind of hickeys,” Dean remarked childishly. Y/N nudged him with her elbow. 

“You’re saying an octopus did this?” Sam asked, still not buying the story they had been told. 

“Not just any octopus! Based on the welt diameter, Enteroctopus Dofleini.” The pathologist said rather proudly.

“And for those of us who skipped intro to octopus class?” Dean asked. 

“Gian Pacific octopus.” Y/N informed him. Sam looked at her impressed, Dean just rolled his eyes at the random knowledge she of course had in her brain. She was as bad as Sam. “they’re around 30 feet.” Y/N said, just as shocked and confused at her words as the other hunters. 

“Aren’t giant octopi rare around here?” Sam scoffed.

“And yet here we are.” The pathologist wondered. 

“So, what? The guy comes home, cracks open a beer, and gets… suckered to death?” Dean asked. 

“Obviously this is some sort of freak fetish attack.” The pathologist explained. “Someone created these hickey marks, then bled the man out.” He turned the victims head to the side, showing and open bite wound gaping crimson out of his skin. 

They left the morgue, as always waiting until out of earshot from anyone before bouncing ideas off one another.

“That bite mark look a bit too vampirey to you guys?” Y/N asked. 

“No question.” Sam accepted. 

“So what we looking for? Octo-vamp? Vamp-o-puss?” Dean’s creative nicknames were unique as ever. 

“I mean… that’s crazy even for us?” Y/N questioned. 

“Just a tad” Dean confirmed. “Let’s go chat up the window.” 

* * *

Dean and Y/N were in the victim's living room whilst Sam was in the kitchen giving the victim’s wife a hand with the coffees. Y/N stood by the mantel place, looking at the framed photographs at the once together family. The smile on their faces seemed genuine enough, especially in the older black and white ones. Husband and Wife standing side by side on their wedding day. Sitting on. A hospital bed holding their new baby daughter. Y/N sighed sadly, another family torn apart by the creatures who lived in the dark. 

Sam came back into the room holding two large white mugs with steaming coffee. He was followed by the wife, with her swollen red eyes, carrying two of her own. Y/N took a mug from Sam, their fingertips brushing against one another as the mug was passed on. They both smiled nervously at one another. Sam took his seat beside Dean and Y/N stayed standing. The wife sat down on the coffee table opposite them, tears welling in her eyes and pulling out another tissue for herself. 

“We’re sorry for your loss ma'am.” Sam always began with condolences. Holding anchor that this wasn’t just another case or mystery for this family to solve, for them this was grief. A part of their family was gone and was never coming back.

“Mrs. Heart, we know this is bad timing but we have just a few routine questions we have to ask you. Is that okay?” Dean asked, using his quiet and gentle voice. Mrs. Heart nodded and answered yes. Y/N could tell by her eyes she just wanted all of this to be over with. 

“Did the house feel any different lately?” Sam questioned. 

“Different how?” 

“anything weird,” Dean clarified. “cold spots, weird smells. Smelling sulfur?” 

“No,” the woman shook her head with a questionable look on her face. “Not that I can remember.” 

“We’re just ticking all the boxes,” Dean reassured her but didn’t ease up at all. “What about any skeletons in his closet?”

“Skeletons? What do you mean?” 

“Can you think of anybody who would want to do him harm? A colleague? An old flame?” The last words seemed to strike something in Mrs. Heart, her sad eyes suddenly growing much colder and her lips pursing. She looks down shaking her head. 

“the tiniest detail could honestly help.” Sam pushed gently. 

“you want to know what he was up to lately? Ask Stacey? She was there the night he died.” The woman said bitterly. 

“Stacey?” He continued to ask. 

“Your nanny?” Y/N guessed from the anger in the woman’s voice. She nodded, smiling as if it was ironic. 

“Any other questions?” She asked less than pleased. 

“No,” Y/N said before the boys could argue, tapping them gently on the shoulder each, prompting their movement. “That’s all. Thank you.” Everyone put their cups down gently and made their way for the door. Sam stopped and turned, his shoulders tense and hands awkwardly moving. 

“We really appreciate the hospitality ma'am.” The woman smiled back at them. Y/N herself forcing back her heart-warmed smile of her own. Sam began and ended with the victim’s family in mind. Never underplaying the grief they must have been feeling. 

The door shut behind them and the three hunters walked slowly back to the car with their hands in their pockets. 

“Mum, Dad, Nanny. Boy, that’s a love triangle right out of Casa Erotica. Of course the jealous wife usually tends to channel her feelings more productively?” Dean’s swagger and tone matched the cheeky schoolboy always in trouble Y/N imagined he would be in school.   
“Do you ever watch anything other than porn?” She asked with her eyebrows raised and tone unamused. Dean thought for a moment, trying to remember the last time he watched tv that wasn’t under the ‘adult’ category. Y/N laughed, watching his difficult thought process. Sam scoffed in amusement as well. 

“The only thing I can’t wrap my head around is…” 

“What, how the wife summoned up an octo-vamp?” Dean interrupted his brother. 

“We need a better name for that.” Y/N commented absent maidenly under her breath. 

“More like why?” Sam asked. “Kinda impractical right?” Y/N nodded in agreement. 

“Desperate housewives usually end up using witchcraft if anything.” 

“Well, one of us needs to go talk to the naughty nanny.” Dean prompted. “Other two stay here, shake down the place when the wife leaves. See what we’re dealing with.” 

“Alright, I’m on the nanny…” 

“I’m on the nanny!” The boys argued. Y/N rolled her eyes; some things never change. 

“I thought you said no hot chicks?” 

“We don’t know that she’s hot.” Both brothers looked at each other, cursing the other one. Eventually, Sam followed Y/N’s footsteps towards their other car, ready to steak out. 

“You two…” she said pointing in-between the brothers. “Are so cliche.” She opened the car door and settled into the driver seat and crossed her arms. 

Dean drove off, prompting Sam to join Y/N in the car. He closed the door and noted how Y/N kept her stare on the house across from them. He studied her poignant profile, waiting for her to turn to him. She did when his gaze felt heavy on her skin, laughing at the crease in-between his eyebrows.

“What?” He asked. 

“You and Dean,” she chuckled, settling into her seat more comfortable. “Fighting for dibs on the hot nanny.” 

“We were not… I… I don’t care who goes to…” Sam stumbled. 

“Yeah, I could tell by the way you were so quick to volunteer to go interview, _Stacey_.” Y/N teased, adding extra emphasis to Stacey’s name. “Should I expect another Las Vegas wedding?” She jabbed, reminding Sam of his eventful time with Becky some months ago. 

“very funny,” Sam said with an unimpressed smile, turning his attention back to the house. He wasn’t really annoyed, he liked it when Y/N was hard on him. 

“I’m just teasing.” She told him with a smirk. “You’re so easy to wind up.” 

“I am not!” 

“Oh, you so are!” She countered. “it’s nice to do the teasing and not be teased.” She giggled to herself. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, his tone dropping back to serious. 

“My sister used to tease me all the time. If I even glanced at anybody she’d start singing that I had a crush!” 

“You had a sister?” Sam asked, feeling a smile creeping onto his face. Imagining Y/N run around with another girl her age and playing imaginary games. 

“yeah,” She nodded with a sad smile. “Claire. She was two years younger than me.” Y/N reminisced, remembering her sister’s sweet little face. 

“what was she like?” 

“She loved the water! Was always asking to go swimming! And books! She loved books!” Sam chuckled.

“Like her big sister?” Y/N nodded.

“I helped teach her how to read.” Y/N laughed. “We would stay up all night with flashlights tracing our fingers over words in books.” Sam reached his hand out, holding onto Y/N’s.   
“Sounds like she was lucky to have you as a big sister,” Sam told her, squeezing her hand gently. 

Y/N couldn’t remember the last time she’d spoken about her sister so freely. There weren’t many people she trusted enough with that information. obviously, Bobby knew. He tried to pull Claire out of the fire with Y/N, but it was too late. She squeezed Sam’s hand back in response, thanking him without words. They stayed content like that for some time. Staring out the window, watching people and cars go passed, observing as Mrs Heart’s daughter skipped outside with a box of chalk and started drawing. Their hands entwined comfortably with one another the entire time. It wasn’t until Sam’s phone vibrated against the plastic of the car's interior, flashing up Dean’s name, that he let go of Y/N’s hand and reached over and answered, turning on the speakerphone.

“Hey.” 

“Hey, we talked to the wrong person.” 

“What d’you mean?” Y/N asked. 

“We talked to the mom, we need to talk to the daughter. She’s mad at her dad for ditching her birthday.” Y/N glanced over at the little girl on the sidewalk. Her face dead in concentration of whatever she was drawing on the floor. 

“So what we think? Birthday wishes gone wrong?” Sam wondered. 

“It could be.” Dean’s voice crackled over the phone. 

“We’ve got a 20 on her right now.” Y/N called from her seat. 

“you guys think you can get to her without tripping the amber alert?” Sam laughed at his brother’s choice of words. 

“We’ll try.” 

They hung up the phone and climbed out of the car, closing the doors gently so they wouldn’t startle the kid. “You wanna take the lead on this?” Sam asked Y/N as they walked on over to the little girl. 

“What you working on there, sweetie?” Y/N asked in her maternal tone she saved for kids. The little girl looked up, looking between Y/N and the giant that was Sam beside her. 

“I know who you are.” She informed them. 

“You do, huh?” Sam asked. 

“You’re the people who spoke to my mum.” Both hunters smiled at the perceptive little girl. 

“That’s right, we did.” Y/N answered, crouching down to the girl's level. The little girl looked behind her, hearing her mother call out her name. “Something wrong?” Y/N asked. 

“My mum will get mad if I talk to you.” 

“Why’s that?” Sam asked, crouching down to join them closer to the ground. 

“because of what I told the police.” She said with worry in her eyes. 

“it’s okay,” Y/N reassured her, “what did you tell the police?” 

“I told them I tried to warn my dad! That the monster would get him!” Before the little girl had the chance to explain her story further, her mum opened the door and ushered her in. 

“Kelly! Come here now!” She ordered her child, who loyally obeyed. Sam and Y/N both stood up, feeling the mothers stare as she went back into the house. Sam sighed before beginning to walk away, but Y/N’s hand reached out, grabbing his arm and holding him back. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. He followed her gaze to the floor, stepping to stand beside her and studying the chalk markings on the pavement. Kelly had drawn and Octopus with angry sharp-looking teeth. 

* * *

The team stayed up all night looking for anything resembling an octopus with teeth that could be the culprit for the latest murder. There was plenty of information on vampires and werewolves but nothing on octopi that climbed out of the sea to pay revenge for disgruntled kids. Y/N took a big sigh as she looked out the window, the sun was coming up. The whole night had become a blur of old handwriting and cold stale coffee. The room they were staying in wasn’t exactly what Y/N would call classy either. The Tiki Bar themed room was starting to give Y/N a headache. The stone walls with faces carved into them had started to creep her out. Along with the violent patterns on the bedsheets. Y/N and Sam sat up to the table as usual, their laptops and books forming smoke from how quickly they were typing and turning pages. Dean lay on his bedeating slices of pizza when his phone rang. 

“Hello?” He said through a mouth of cheese and crust. “Okay, I’ll be right there.” He hung up and sprung up from his bed. “We got another one.” Sam and Y/N both looked up from their computers. 

“I’ll come with you.” Y/N said stretching, “I need to get out of this Tiki Hell!” Sam chuckled, taking the opportunity of Y/N’s back being turned from, he gave her a quick glimpse up and down.Dean nodded in agreement, before turning back to the pizza box on his bed. 

“I’ll just take a few slices for the road.” He picked up two pieces of pizza before turning around and clashing into Y/N on her way to her bag. The pizza smushed in-between the two hunters, leaving sauce all over Y/N’s shirt and dropping onto her trousers. “oops.” Dean said innocently. Y/N rolled her eyes. It looked like the skirt was coming out. 

“Go on,” Y/N prompted, nodding her head to the door. “Go check it out, I gotta get changed.” Dean smiled apologetically before making his escape. 

Once the door shut, Y/N picked up her bag and headed for the bathroom. 

“You bringing out the skirt?” Sam teased. 

“Shut up, Sam!” Y/n called, not turning back to him as she closed the bathroom door. 

Y/N stood at the sink for a good 15 minutes, desperately trying to scrub out the stains left on the fabric that made her trousers. Eventually she had to accept defeat and changed into her backup outfit. It wasn’t the most practical but it would have to do. She pulled out the dark black skirt and settled it down onto the edge of the bath. She buttoned up her blouse before slipping the skirt up her waist and tucking in the contrasting white fabric. She shrugged on her matching blazer and zipped up her leather brown boots that ended below her knees. Giving herself the once over in the mirror, she nodded determinedly. She would never lie and say she didn’t like this outfit. She did! It looked professional and was more traditionally “feminine” than her other outfits. But it wasn’t her usual suit of armor. Taking in a deep breath and playing with her hair quickly she opened the bathroom door. As she re-entered the bedroom, she heard Sam on the phone, probably with Dean. His face was still, staring at the wall. 

“No dude I hated them!” Sam hadn’t noticed Y/N walking back in and resting against the frame of the door. “You would dump me and go trailing for chicks.” Yup, Sam was talking to Dean. “Fun? They’re lame and they smell like puke and the ice cream is all grainy.” Y/N laughed under her breath, imagining a little Sam running around a kid's playhouse complaining about ice cream consistency.“Look, man, why don’t I just… I just wait for you to get back?” Sam seemed uncomfortable now, shuffling on his feet. Y/N slowly stepped closer to Sam, keeping her steps silent but still becoming in earshot of Dean’s side of the conversation. “Why don’t I… go talk to Billy?” Sam asked. Y/N heard Dean laugh from the other end of the phone. 

_“wait, this isn’t about your clown thing is it?”_ He asked Sam 

“What?… No!” Sam said in a rather high pitched tone. 

_“Sammy…”_

“No.” He repeated. Dean laughed. 

_“What in the world did they do to you. Look, about 99% of clowns in the world can’t hurt you okay? And if it can bleed, you can kill it.”_ Sam’s shoulders moved up and down, psyching himself up for the task he realized he couldn’t get out of. “ _Take Y/N with you, you’ll be fine.”_

“But Dean…” Dean hung up the phone, provoking an exasperated sigh from Sam. 

“Clown phobia huh?” Y/N finally spoke up, alerting Sam to her presence. He turned quickly around in shock and embarrassment. 

“It’s… it’s not a…” Y/N laughed and tapped Sam on the shoulder. 

“It’s okay, I’ll protect you from Ronald McDonald.” 

* * *

Y/N stood outside Plucky’s, taking in the bright exterior. She turned around, waiting for Sam to psyche himself up enough to leave the car. When he finally did, they walked side by side into the building. The sound of music and children filled their ears, along with the stench of sweat, bad food and hints of vomit. Y/N watched amused as Sam coward away from any clown (painting or real life) he saw. Yes, they were creepy, but this big tall man hunted monsters for a living! And here he was, scared of an ordinary man in a costume.

“Welcome to Plucky’s,” an employee greeted them. “Where all your dreams are good.” Sam laughed nervously, clearly living a nightmare. The pair both showed their badges and asked for the manager. The man nodded and went to find the manager. The started to walk the floor cautiously. 

“Okay, that one is pretty scary.” Y/N said pointing to a puppet string clown with a sunken face and green hair. Sam shivered and carried on walking. Y/N watched him as he got lost in the nightmare that was Clown-utopia. She was about to grab his hand and ask if he was going to have a panic attack when a wall of pictures caught his attention. They both wandered over, seeing the illustrations of children’s fears, but painted in sparkles and pastel colors. “look!” Y/N pointed to the written name of Kelly but noted how her drawing was gone. 

“real beauties huh?” The manager came up beside them with a smug grin on her face. “We rotate them once a week, kids love having their work on the wall.”

“Draw your worse fear?” Y/N asked, reading the placemat labels. 

“I know!” The manager said pulling a face. “we don’t post to truly horrible stuff. Just the usual crap like sharks and ghosts.” Sam looked unconvinced. 

“Why ask the kids to draw creepy things in the first place?” 

“It’s and exercises,” the manager explained. “some pop physiologists came up with. Plus the owner is obsessed with aiding children's development. So the placemat is a safe place for kids to talk about their fears, and then Plucky magically transforms it into rainbows and Candy.” Y/N smiled, thinking about the innocent and time when it was possible to actually believe such things could happen. She looked over at Sam who just seemed to be scoffing mentally. “personally I think its a load of crap, but they say if these fears run wild it can affect kids long into their adulthood.” Sam was about to objects when a clown strode past him, his face pushing itself into Sam’s as it waddled. Sam’s body froze and tensed up. 

“I can believe that.” Y/N commented, squeezing Sam’s arm and trying to anchor him back to reality. 

“right,” he jolted himself back to his mission. “Not sure if you remember but there was a party yesterday with a kid named Billy Polve.” Sam pointed to the name tag on the wall, noting the picture was also missing. 

“Oh, the conniption kid?” 

“Conniption? He threw a fit?” Y/N asked. 

“Oh no! He was fine, it was his dad! He pulled the kid away before cake and presents and I guess the kid asked to stay longer. The dad pulls a full frontal douche bag! Starts screaming! I was just embarrassed for the kid.” Y/N and Sam both went on the same mind train, a pattern emerging. Unhelpful parents annoying their kids, ending up dead the next day. 

They walked away after thanking the manager for her time. 

“You wanna ring Dean?” Y/N asked as they stepped away. 

“Yeah, see if he’s found anything…” he stumbled off of his sentence when he heard light whispers coming from behind him. He followed the noise’s direction to see the janitor desperately trying to get his attention. Spotting the scene in front of her, Y/N pulled out her phone. 

“Go on, I’ll call Dean.” She pulled her phone up to her ear and walked away. Sam watched as she disappeared behind the door, her hips moving elegantly but strides determinedly. It wasn’t until another whisper from the janitor that he realized he had been staring. 

“You a cop?” The man asked when Sam finally joined his side. 

“uh yeah. I’m a fed.” He answered suspiciously. 

“What are you investigating.” The man was shuffling forward and back, turning his back to Sam one moment before turning to face him. 

“Couple of crazy deaths. Why something you wanna share?” The janitor looked around as if counting the number of people in earshot. 

“not right now, too many eyes. Come back after closing.” The janitor scurried off leaving Sam standing with an odd expression on his face. 

Sam stepped outside, finding Y/N sitting on the car with her legs crossed at the knees. With those boots and that natural sultry stare, it could have knocked Sam over. But he shook his head, now was not the time. 

“Get hold of Dean?” He asked. Y/N shook her head. 

“I think his phones off. What the creepy janitor want?” She asked with a humorous laugh and sliding off the car. 

“Wants me to come back after closing. Seems like he had something to tell me.” 

“The plot thickens…” Y/N sang as she ducked into the car. Sam smiled, trying not to let his eyes wander as her legs elegantly dangled out of the car before she lifted them back in. 

* * *

They made it back to the hotel, entering the room to find Dean dishing out boxes of Chinese food. 

“Hey,” he called. “I got…whoah.” 

“What?” Y/N asked as she closed the door behind her. She followed Dean’s eyes as it went to the shapely skirt. She rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, it’s a skirt. Get over it and give me some god damn food.” She jested, reaching her palm out and waited for Dean to supply her with noodles. He laughed and looked over at his brother, who was slightly blushing. 

“So, how was clown town?” He asked, provoking Sam’s registered bitch face. 

“Well, I can tell you neither parent was up for parent of the year. Kelly’s Dad skipped her birthday and Billy’s dad pulled one of those awkward dick parent scenes that makes everyone cringe.” Sam put down the drawings taken from Plucky’s in front of Dean before taking his own food and sitting at the table by the window. Y/N hopped onto the stool opposite Dean, her skirt rising slightly. Sam pulled his attention to his noodles forcefully. 

“What the hell are these?” Dean asked. 

“Kid therapy, you draw your worse nightmare and boom! Plucky fixes it!” Y/N informed him, with her chopsticks in the air. 

“So Kelly draws a monster, and that monster goes after her father?” 

“here's the interesting thing,” Y/N told him. “they get the kids to label them and hang them on the wall.”

“But guess which ones were missing, well name tag was there, placemat missing.” Sam finished. 

“little miss Octo-vamp?” Dean guessed. 

“We still need a better name for that.” Y/N said through noodles. 

“Yeah, and Billy!’ Sam said separating his chopsticks. “So whatever he drew came to life killing his dad whilst riding a horse.” Dean began to reach inside his jacket. 

“Close, but no sea biscuit.” He said as he pulled out a piece of paper. “I went to have a little chat with Billy, and he drew me this.” He handed the paper to Y/N who unfolded it. 

“whoah.” She breathed. Sam stood and walked to stand behind her. Billy had drawn a magical unicorn with a rainbow tail and glittering horn, stabbing his father in the stomach. 

“So now unicorns are evil?” Sam asked. 

“Obviously!” Dean laughed. 

“But the real question is, how did a unicorn come off a sketch and kill Billy’s dad.” Y/N questioned. As far as she was concerned, Unicorns were in fact fake. As were octopi with vampire's teeth. So these creatures didn’t exist, they were being made. 

* * *

Y/N has just changed out of her fed clothes and back into her registered jeans and log sleeved top, when the phone began to ring. They all piled into the car and went over to Plucky’s. They were met with cop cars and lights flashing all around the entrance. Y/N and Dean went over to the body being escorted out under a bloodied blanket whilst Sam went to interview workers. 

“Hold on, guys!” Dean lifted his hand and showed the officer his badge. He lifted the sheet, y/n and him both wincing at the mess before them. Sam came back over, prompting them to drop the sheet and turn back to him. 

“manager found him in the ball pit,” he told them. “blood everywhere.” 

“cops have a theory?” Y/N asked. 

“Yeah, they think the ball washer did it.” 

“Sorry what?” Dean asked. 

“the ball washer,” Sam repeated. 

“the what?” 

“the ball washer.” 

“what?” Y/N hit Dean’s shoulder, putting an end to his practical joke on his brother. 

“Dean!” She complained. He turned back to the sheet, showing Sam to mess that lay under there. They all recoiled at the sight before Dean dismissed the body away. He waited until they left and turned to Sam and Y/N. 

“That’s a shark bite!” He told them. “and judging by the radius I’d say a 20 footer at least.” Sam and Y/N both looked as Dean oddly, silently asking how he knew that. “Shark week, man! How do you guys not watch that?” They side-eyed him before turning to investigate inside. “a whole week of sharks!” Dean complained 

With their flashlights, they went about searching indoors. Sam seemed less terrified of the place with the blanket of the night hiding most of the clown features. They all scanned the wall of drawings, but it was Sam who pulled away the name tag, that was missing a picture. 

“Omar Cooper. What’s the bet little Omar was scared of Sharks?” 

“But the janitor? He’s not related to Omar right?” Y/N challenged. 

“No, but he did want to tell me something.” 

“So this isn’t about ganking some dick weed parents, this is about keeping someone quiet,” Dean observed. Someone was clearly keen for their evil deeds to go uncovered. 

“great, so whoever is doing this can actually fire off childhood fears at will!” Y/N groaned. 

“Yeah, well let’s comb this place.” They all pulled out their EMF readers and went to work. 

* * *

All night they spent scanning Plunky’s. From every weird looking clown statue to every employee desk and locker. They found nothing. So they crept back into their motel room as the sun began to rise. All hunters took their perch around the desk, with laptops in front of Y/N and Sam and a hunters journal in front of Dean. 

“maybe a tulpa?” Sam suggested.

“Killings too spread out.” Dean disagreed.

“true… erm… angel?” 

“A little imaginative for the god squad don’t you think? Witches maybe?” 

“nope,” Y/N differed. “No hex bags, or crystals or anything witch-like.” 

“Well then, I’m tapped out,” Dean informed them, grabbing a sip of his coffee. 

“at least we know where it is,” Sam said hopefully.

“But we swept the place last night.” Y/N argued. “we found nothing.”

“Then I guess we go back, grill the employees, see if we can get some new information.” 

“What good will that do?” Dean said rather condescendingly. “They think you two are feds. The one guy willing to talk to you is dead. Nobody is gonna tell you anything.” Sam clapped his hands, clearly tired of sitting around and not doing anything helpful. 

“that’s the plan then.” He stood up, pushing his chair away. “We go back there, grill the employees. Y’know really play into them.” He headed to the bathroom to get changed but was stopped by Y/N and Dean’s confused faces. 

“And?” Dean asked. 

“And then, when we’re done. You watch them.” 

“So if someone freaks out, that’s them?” Y/N questioned. 

“or maybe it gets us closer to whoever is doing all this.” Sam closed the door with a tired slam. Y/N leaned forward to whisper to Dean. 

“Does he know how to play bad cop?” 

“hell no! You’re better off taking that role.” 

“No Way!” Y/N laughed. “this could be entertaining!” Dean laughed along with Y/N until something hit him. 

“Wait, what’s my cover gonna be?” Y/N shrugged. 

“Just hand out and try to blend in?” She suggested. 

“Great, a guy in his thirties hanging out by himself in Plucky’s. yeah, that sounds normal.” 

* * *

“you sure you can do this?” Y/N asked suspiciously as they got out of the car. 

“Do what?” Sam asked. 

“Play bad cop, you have to be y’know… intimidating.” Sam stopped in his tracks, mulling over Y/N’s words in his head. 

“I’m intimidating.” He told her, gesturing to his extreme height. Y/N looked him up and down. 

“sure you are.” 

They walked into Plucky’s, catching sight of the manager talking to her employees right away. Sam glanced at Y/N quickly, noting her humous smile. He puffed out his chest and coughed loudly, crossing his arms when the manager turned to look at him. 

“Agents, bet I know why you’re here.” 

“How’s business,” Sam said, trying to sound less than friendly. The manager didn’t pick up on it. 

“Turns out grim flippant death can stop the birthday fun.” She laughed sarcastically, looking at both Sam and Y/N. “we roped off the ball-pit until corporate can get here.” She looked back at the death place of their janitor, the shivers of what she saw still clinging to her brain. “I just can’t believe the machine blitzed and did Sol in like that.” 

“Yeah, that makes two of us,” Sam said rather menacingly, this time the manager did pick up on his tone. She looked over to Y/N, suddenly feeling like a creature being surrounded by wolves. 

“We just need to ask your employees some questions.” Y/N smiled reassuringly. 

“Like who?” 

“Like you,” Sam said forcefully. The manager looked taken back before composing her self and beginning her walk to her office. Y/N looked to Sam. 

“Seriously?” She mouthed. Sam just shrugged and followed the manager, painting on his most intimidating face. Before they walked into the office, Y/N looked back at Dean, sitting at a dining table and looking in awe at a large rainbow slinky. He saw Y/N staring at him and smiled innocently. 

“Focus!” She told him, before following Sam into the offices.

Walking into the room she found Sam circling the manager as she sat on a chair looking up rather fearfully. After a few paces, Sam stopped, leaned over on the table to loom over her. 

“So where were you last night?” He said in an accusing tone. 

“well… here! obviously, I’m the one who found him.” Y/N forced away from the laugh that was threatening to escape her lips at Sam’s awkward realization face. “But I was by the cash register the whole time. There’s a security camera pointing right at it. The cops already looked at it.” 

“And you’re sure you didn’t hear anything?” Y/N asked, trying to make her tone as gentle as possible. 

“I heard the ball blaster, but I didn’t hear him! If I did I would have run to him straight away.” 

“right,” Sam laughed, portraying he was unconvinced. “So that’s your excuse.” Y/N looked at him oddly as he rounded to the table to stand right in front of her. 

“What?” She asked confused. “Look I know I’m new to this job but…” 

“What?” Y/N interrupted. “how new?” 

“a couple of weeks.” She answers, looking over Sam’s shoulder to Y/N. “just got promoted.” 

“huh,” Sam mumbled. “a lot of competition for the gig?” 

“I guess, it comes with benefits.” Sam continued to stare the woman down, trying to squeeze as much information as possible out of her. “the boss had us write essays about the best ways we would help the kids. They chose me. Don’t be shocked, I did do two semesters at college you know. I’m not in any trouble am I?” Sam began circling again. 

“I dunno, why don’t you tell me.” The manager just stared over at Y/N in confusion. 

“I know I’m not perfect, but I’m trying! I’d never do anything illegal.” Y/N was about to say some comforting words to the woman but Sam slammed his hands down on the table forcefully. Filling the room with a loud bang, forcing the manager to focus on him. 

“sure you wouldn’t” Y/N stood up, finally having enough. This woman obviously wasn’t their suspect. So she moved her way in-between her and Sam. 

“Thank you. I think we’re done here.” She said glaring at Sam as she helped the manger out of her chair. “Do you think you could send in the next highest-ranking employee? Thank you.” Y/N ushered the woman out of the room before closing the door and turning to Sam. 

“What the hell was that?” 

“What? I was being bad cop?” He said defensively. Y/N squinted her face in shock and confusion. 

“that’s your bad cop?” 

“Well, it didn’t help you undermining me the entire time!” Y/N burst out in laughter. 

“Undermining you?” 

“yeah! Like you could do any better!” He argued back. 

“Oh just watch me!” 

“No! I’m being bad cop!” 

“Oh my god, would you listen to yourself!” There was a knock at the door, interrupting their argument. They both coughed and composed themselves before waving the next employee in. 

The guy came in, greeting them rather enthusiastically. He had curly orange hair and an overbearing smile. He bounced to his seat and took Sam’s business card like it was a golden ticket. 

“Special agent? Wow! I just want you to know I really appreciate what you…”   
“Shut it.” Sam snipped mercilessly. Y/N’s face just fell into her hands. They went through the same song and dance they did with the manager. Sam trying to be tough and Y/N trying not to laugh the entire time. The only difference was this guy’s smile didn’t waver. When he, Howard, left the room Y/N sighed loudly. 

“want to see how a professional does it?” 

“I’m doing just fine.” He said unimpressed with the offer for help. 

“Oh, Sam come on!” She wined as she walked over closer to him. “that guy didn’t feel any sort of pressure from you and the manager was just baffled.” Sam looked away annoyed. “No one’s saying you’re not tough.” Y/N teased, placing her hand on his arm and squeezing it to get his attention. He looked down at her hand on his arm and snapped his head back up at her as if checking it was in fact her hand. “But… just let me take the next one?” She suggested lightly. He sighed and nodded as the large lion mascot walked in and sat in the chair. Sam went to lean on the counter at the back, letting Y/N strut her stuff. 

She stood silently for a while, eyeing the lion up and down. After a few quiet beats, she motioned to the fake head. 

“Lose the head.” She said sternly. The lion lifted away his mask, revealing a sweaty teenage boy. Early 20’s if she had to push it. “So here’s the thing, we already know what you did.” She said with a slightly evil smile that made even Sam shiver slightly. 

“W…what?” Y/N fake laughed loudly and sinisterly.

“Oh, I love it when they play dumb. Like we don’t already have the evidence. Listen, kid, you’ll be in less trouble if you just tell us. Otherwise… well…” she leaned forward to loom over the boy, letting her words hold much more power with a whisper. “I don’t want to tell you what prison would be like for a guy like you.”Sam did his best to focus on the harshness of her words, instead of the way her blouse had slightly gaped open. He snapped his eyes away when she went back up. 

“Okay! I’ll talk.” He stared at Y/N in shock for a moment, like a deer in headlights. Then suddenly he hauled his fake head at her and leaped for the door. He pushed it open and ran passed everyone in the place. Sam called for Dean as Y/N pushed passed him and ran after their suspect. She stopped when she noticed Sam wasn’t directly at her heels. She saw him wavering about near a clown. 

“Sam come on!” Sam took in a deep breath and ran past him, squishing his body in on itself until he left the restaurant. They chased after the mascot down the stairs and Y/N cursed the day she even bought the skirt as it restricted her movement. Thankfully Dean leaped on top of the boy, crushing him onto the ground and turning him over. 

“If this is about the meth lab at NCU that wasn’t me! It was my brother! We have the same fingerprints.” Dean looked at the boy in bewilderment, having no idea what he was talking about. Sam and Y/N finally caught up with him, panting heavily as they came to a halt. “Please this is the best job I ever had!” He begged. 

“Look… err…” 

“Cliff.” 

“you’re not using kid’s nightmares to smoke people are you, Cliff?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t think so…” Dean looked up at Y/N and Dean before pushing the kid back up to standing. 

“What… what’s up?” He stuttered. 

“Okay, we don’t care that you broke bad or whatever. But there is some serious weird going on in there.” 

“You mean the sub-basement?” 

“What?” Y/N asked, stepping around to be face to face with the kid. “this place has a sub-basement?” 

“Sure, has a door round back. Easy to miss if you don’t know.” Y/N sighed outwardly, not being able to believe they spent all night scanning the place, and they missed a sodding sub-basement! 

“What's down there?” Dean asked in a booming voice. 

“All I know is me and Sol would go down there after hours and…” he started laughing, probably high this second. “you ever taken a shroom in a ball pit?” 

“Funnily enough we haven’t! The boss might not like that.” Y/N said with attitude, prompting Cliff back to her FBI badge. He didn’t know it was fake. He stopped laughing when he looked at all three hunter’s serious faces. 

“Well… point is. We would hear weird things in coming through the vents, from the basement and boiler room.” 

They let the kid go. He also was defiantly not their culprit, but Sam’s plan had in fact worked. They were a step closer to finding out who was doing this. The kid scurried off back inside. They followed to have one last check over the place before they went off. As they were in there, Dean overheard a conversation with a kid and his mom. They heard the kid complain that his placemat had gone missing. When they left Dean ran over to the table, searching frantically for the kid’s drawing. 

“Dean? What?” Sam asked. 

“Whilst you two were off being bad cop, worse cop! er… Tyler! His mum got pissy with him! And now his drawing is missing!” 

“So what you think?” Y/N asked. 

“I think moaning mum, sad kid, and his placemat goes missing with something crazy on it equals wacky corpse.” 

“you think she’s next?” Sam continued the train of thought. Dean nodded and everyone sprung into action. “Okay, I’ll go tail then just to make sure. You two check out the boiler room!”

“Wait!” Y/N called. “Did anyone see what he drew?” 

“Robot!” Dean confirmed. “Big as a house with destruction beams coming out of its eyes.” The silence fell on Sam as he realized he might have to fight a large robot in the near future. 

“At least I’ll see it coming.” 

* * *

Dean and Y/N stayed hidden and out of sight until night had fallen and the manager had closed up. They picked their way through locks and found the basement. With their flashlights on, they tiptoed down the stairs until they found the boiler room. It was filled with creepy clown heads of all sizes. Some were new and waiting to be used, but most were old and damaged. Forgotten about and missing facial features. Y/N was starting to wonder if phobias could go from one person to another because she felt a sudden twang of Sam’s clown phobia. 

“Is it me or is it hot in here?” She whispered towards Dean. 

“Yeah, it’s a boiler room.”

“no but…” a warm light of movement came into view as they rounded a bookshelf. There was a fire pit set up in the center of a pentagon drawn onto the floor. This was never good. 

“oh that’s perfectly normal,” Dean commented. They stepped closer to the fire, noticing a desk filled with paints and pens. On the wall were loads of kid's drawings all showing the same thing. 

“It’s the same scenario, over and over again.” Y/N mused, looking at the pen markings of beaches and water. Two boys swimming, but one with his eyes crossed out. There was an old photo pinned to the wall. Two small boys smiling at a birthday party. Dean held up his gun and continued to investigate the space. He found another table with a series of Plucky dolls standing upright along beside one another. In front was a book with signs and markings of some sort of spell. 

“Y/N?” Dean whispered, prompting her to walk over. “You ever seen anything like this?” Y/N picked up the book and looked at the spell. 

“Of course! It’s a manifestation spell.” She said in horror. 

“Drop. The. book.” Three sinister words came from behind the pair, prompting them to turn around and face the gun pointed at them from across the room. It was the employee, the ginger hair, and the overtly enthusiastic guy they interviewed after the manager. Howard, Y/N remembered his name tag said. He had seemed so unfazed, but right at this moment his hand was shaking. “now the guns” Dean and Y/N both looked at one another, nodding before placing their guns on the ground. They stood up with their hands in the air. “now kick them over.” They followed instructions. 

“I’m impressed.” Y/N said candidly. “you must have really had to do your homework to understand that kind of hoodoo.” She nodded her head towards the book. “It took me a few months. But I must say, never heard of this spell popping out physical unicorns.” 

“there’s power in fear.” He said, stepping forward, closer to the flames. “and when a child draws what he’s afraid of. A little bit of that mojo ends up on the page.” 

“so what, you toss it in the fire and some bed wetter’s horror show comes to life?” Dean asked. 

“I had to get something off the parent too. Something they own. Now that bit’s tricky.” The smile of his face was disturbing as if he was waiting for a round of applause for his method in murder. 

“hasn’t seemed to slow you down.” 

“I’m just doing what I need to!” 

‘Okay, okay!” Dean laughed, repositioning himself slightly before grabbing the book behind him, throwing it across the fire at the man and ripping up Tyler’s drawing. “No drawing, no iron giant!” He yelled. 

“That B-word is still on the list!" Howard spat out, referring to Tyler’s mum. “But not tonight!” 

“So what? you gonna shoot us? You really want two bodies on your hands? Blood everywhere!” The words angered Howard as he stepped forward, brandishing his gun. 

“shut up!” He cried. “‘cus I have lots of ways to deal with bullies! Don’t you worry! Like the tall guy you were with!” Those words brought up cold flames in both Dean and Y/N’s chest. “I saw you two! Real partners in crime!” He pointed his gun to Y/N, before back too Dean. “and I saw him chase cliff down with you as well! Five minutes ago, his business card was torched!” Y/N’s face fell even further. Earlier she thought it was odd at how happy Howard had been to get Sam’s business card. Now she knows why. “along with something in my personal collection. Yeah, I picked it out real special for him too!” Howard lifted up a collection of drawings, showing his own interpretations of scary clowns with drawn on smiles and bright green hair. 

“Shit.” Y/N murmured in realisation. 

“as soon as I saw him I noticed! The way he looked at every little Plucky like it was going to stab him! Guys got a real thing about clowns.” 

“friggin plucky!” Dean laughed under his breath, trying to stay calm and cool, keeping control of the situation. 

“Plucky helps kids!” Howard insisted. “And when the management slot opened up I…” Howard suddenly shut his mouth, realizing the secrets that were now pouring from his mouth. Y/N smirked and shook her head. 

“This is what this is about? You got passed over for a promotion and so you’re having a murder spree temper tantrum!” She asked, not quite believing what she was saying. 

“I tried to tell them! No one cares more than me! But suits never listen!” From the corner of Y/N’s eye, she watched as Dean sneaked away one of the Plucky figures on the table, placing it in his back pocket as Howard rambled on. “so, I’m doing it my way. Those parents were horrible! They deserved what they got.” 

“you know, the kids might have something to say about that.” Y/N argued. “besides what about Sol? What did he do?” 

“Sol had a big mouth! He was going to ruin everything! I had to put the kids first.” Dean slowly stepped forward, closer to the flames. 

“So a little girl watches her father get killed by the closet monster, that’s putting her first?” 

“She’ll be better off!” 

“is that so?” 

“I would have been!” 

Y/N looked into Howard's eyes, seeing how they glazed over with pain and grief. With misplaced blame. She looked back to the photo of the two little boys on the desk. 

“your brother.” She whispered, yet pulling Howard's attention forcefully. “he drowned.” 

“it’s not my fault, it’s there’s!” He wined. “ I was screaming but my folks didn’t listen! They never listen!”  
“It was an accident.” Dean tried to convince him. 

“they let him die!” He shouted through gritted teeth. 

“you're not the only one to lose a sibling you know,” Y/N tried to stay calm, keep the wavering out of her voice. “but you can’t just go around blaming everyone else for it! People who had nothing to do with it!” Dean turned back to the wall, picking out one of Howards drawings. 

“I bet you still have nightmares about this. Hell, I bet you’re still afraid to go into the water.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Dean lifted up the drawing and the doll he had stolen from Howard, chucking it into the fire. 

“No!” Howard yelled. But it was too late! He shot his gun in the air in a last-ditch effort but missed! Dean and Y/N both leaped for cover on the floor, avoiding the gunshot. When they grabbed their guns and stood back up, they were faced with the scenario that scared Howard more than anything. His little brother, soaked from head to toe, reaching out for his hand and bringing him down under the water with him. Seawater poured from Howard’s mouth, his lungs filling up, and not being able to compensate for the lack of air. Then Howard fell, like a dead fish landing on the shore. The magic burst out in flames. It was over. 

* * *

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Dean hung up the phone, resting on a random car in the parking lot. 

“Sam okay?” Y/N asked. 

“yeah, he went a few rounds with some terror clowns but he’s okay. He’s on his way.” Dean laughed. But Y/N stayed silent, looking down at her hands and not joining in with the joke. “you okay?” Dean asked. Y/N nodded, looking up and smiling sadly. “No, come on tell me!” Dean pushed. 

“He was just a man Dean.” 

“Who? Howard? Y/N he was killing people!” 

“I know! I know! I’m not saying what we did wasn’t wrong but…” she sighed deeply. “It’s so much easier when it’s black and white. Evil monster killing for the fun of it. Give me a vampire any day. This was a human being hurting. I’m not making excuses for what he did but… I dunno.” Y/N sighed again. Dean’s mind said they had saved people from Howard, Y/N’s mind said she failed to save Howard from himself. She dreaded going to sleep that night, knowing Howard’s face would join the collection of those who haunted her dreams. Dean didn’t say anything, not being able to find the words to comfort her. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently into his body. Y/N hugged back, knowing this was his way of telling her he understood. 

They suddenly felt the beam of headlights on them and the sound of a truck approaching. The two separated and looked up, watching as Sam pulled up in front of Plucky’s and got out the car. The two, bit their tongues, as Sam faced them, entire body covered in glitter. 

“let's roll!” He announced tiredly. But Sam noticed how the two were holding back laughter. He slumped and lifted up his arms in surrender. “Go ahead! Say it!” Dean and Y/N burst out in laughter. The closer Sam got the more glitter they could see. It was in his hair, stuck to his face and covering his clothes. 

“What the hell happened?” Y/N cried with laughter. 

“It looks like you got attacked by some PCP crazed strippers!” Dean giggled loudly. Sam smirked himself, not being able to deny the joke. 

“Guys, one of them sprayed me with seltzer from his flower.” Dean and Y/N bent over laughing harder than before, imagining the scene in their mids. Y/N looked up, seeing a laughing but still pitiful Sam. 

“Oh Sam, we’re sorry.” She laughed, walking over and hugging him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grateful to feel his arms tighten around her waist. “We’re glad you’re okay.” She said against his chest before pulling away. 

“Yeah dude, I’m sorry for physiologically scarring you,” Dean said as his laughter came to an end. 

“Which time?” Sam asked, earning a quick smack on the arm from Y/N. 

“Shut up! Seriously, me ditching you when we were kids, that was a dick move. The whole clown thing.” Sam smiled and breathed in, trying to focus on his brother’s words and not the fact Y/N’s hands were still on his arm. 

“You know, honestly man. Getting my ass kicked by those Juggalos tonight, it was… yeah, therapeutic.” 

“you faced your fear!” Dean announced. 

“Yeah! What else could a clown do to you now?” Y/N added. 

“exactly!” Sam said, smiling down at her. “Oh! And to celebrate!” Sam tore himself away from Y/N’s touch and went to the backseat of the car. He pulled out a giant rainbow slinky, rewarded by the wide eyes of Dean’s surprise. 

“NO!” He said in disbelief. 

“Yes.” 

“Did you win this?” He asked, grabbing the slinky. 

“We earned that!” Sam told them forcefully. Y/N laughed and made her way over to the back seat of the car, Sam following. Dean laughed loudly with pride. 

“hey! I got you a little something too actually!” He announced, placing the slinky on the roof of the car and reaching into the car window. He pulled out a small rubber Plucky and threw it at Sam, who still jumped slightly upon catching. “You said you were over it! You can think of it as a clown phobia sobriety chip.” Sam responded by throwing the clown on the floor and getting into the car without it. 

They had been on the road for a few minutes, Y/N comfortably stretched out on the back seat whilst Dean played gentle rock on the radio and drove. Sam shifted in his seat and turned to Y/N. 

“I err… got you something too.” He told her. 

“really?” Y/N asked, sitting up intrigued. 

“Yeah err… it’s nothing impressive.” He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a marble. Larger than the typical size. It was made of light blue glass and transparent. In the middle of its core were a collection of little bubbles, all tiny and like someone was breathing out air underneath the water. Amongst them was a tiny little fish with delicate turquoise scales. Y/N held it in her hands and marveled at it. 

“Oh, Sam! It’s beautiful!” Dean glanced in his rear-view mirror, watching and smirking at the thoughtful exchange Sam and Y/N were having. “Thank you!” She gasped, looking up to meet Sam’s eyes.


	9. Repo Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon from the boys’ past seems to have reared its ugly head again. The teamwork on tracking it down but gets lost on the way! Sam is quickly losing his grip on Lucifer and is seeing home more and more!

They sat in the car, all three of them in their usual spaces. Dean driving, Sam up from and Y/N spread out on the back seat. 

“So explain it to me again, why do you think it’s this particular demon killing people?” Y/N asked, poking her head out from the back of the car. 

_It was dark and raining, wind battering against the walls of the abandoned farmhouse. The door knocked, alerting everyone inside. No one should know they were there, and they certainly didn’t need random strangers stumbling upon their interesting little scene. Sam opened the door and sighed with both relief and regret._

_“Miss Havelock, you shouldn’t have come.” The Wiccan looked at him sternly before stepping inside and sliding passed him. Sam checked the outsides quickly, making sure she hadn’t been followed before closing the door behind her._

_“I needed to see it for myself!” She told him. “all that tracking, all those hours we spent. I mean, it’s one thing to study them in books…” she was nervous, shoulders hunched up around her ears and words pushing themselves out with short breaths. But she was determined and had helped the boys out massively! If she wanted to be here, she had every right. Sam chose not to fight her, showing her into the main room of the farmhouse, where they were keeping the demon hostage._

_Dean was sharpening his knife as the bloodied and tied up demon sniffed the scent of the air._

_“Do I smell menopause?” The demon darted its head sharply to the left, watching as Nora walked in, eyeing her up like his next meal. “Well, if it isn’t the Wiccan bitch of the west. Miss Havelock!” He announced, alerting Dean to her presence. He looked up from the job at hand, shocked to see her just as Sam was. “I know you’re the one who helped them find me.” The demon warned with sinister eyes. He glanced over to the bloodied sheet in the other room, hiding his latest victim._

_“Oh god.” Nora gasped slightly, having prayed she had helped the boys in time to stop any more murders._

_“but not in time to save our big girl here.” The demon taunted. “but still, you get a merit badge.” As the blood in Nora’s veins went cold with horror, she squared up towards the demon. Leaning over him with disgust and anger dripping in her voice._

_“They caught you, you son of a bitch!” She spat. “No more murders! You’re going back to hell!”_

_“Oh Nora,” the demon sang, clearly not afraid of this woman. “I’m going to scoop you out like a pumpkin, you know that.” Its eyes went black and the demon growled at the woman, making her jump and stumble back away from him. Staring at true evil and looking it in the pitch-black eyes became too much for her. She stumbled backward out of the room, Sam’s steady hands guiding her through the doorway before she fled. The demon just laughed evilly, blinking away his black eyes._

_“yeah, well your scooping days are over pal.” Dean informed him. “all you have to worry about now, is us.”_

_Sam went to the window, watching the red light of Nora’s car as she sped away. “You ain’t the first demon we’ve tracked down on this safari.” Dean said nonchalantly, heading back over to his tools._

_“that’s right, I reckon you put us at just over half a dozen,” Sam confirmed, stepping away from the window._

_“looking for Lilith in all the wrong places.” The demon taunted._

_“Yeah well you’re about to help us out with that,” Dean warned him, the upper hand clear by his posture._

_“If things are about to get messy, maybe you better meet the owner of this fleshy temple.” The boys’ eyes moved uncomfortably. The demon was betting on their human nature getting the better of them. If it could show them the human hidden underneath this possession, show them the body of who’s skin they were about the taint, whose body they were about to torture, maybe it would put them off. “A puppy of a man, you’ll like him.”_

_The demon began to breathe heavily, excessively even! Conjuring up the original inhabiter of this body. The body began to cry, the pain of past fights hitting his nerves._

_“Jeffrey? Is that you?” Sam asked, leaning forward and closer to him. Jeffrey’s eyes slowly came into focus. The first thing he saw was the dead body in the kitchen._

_“oh no!” He cried, looking down at his tied limbs. “you have to stop him!” He begged Sam._

_“We will! We’re going to okay! We’re going to send that demon back to hell.” Sam reassured him, keeping his body steady so Jeffrey could focus on his form to ground him back to reality._

_“Okay,” he said through tears. But then he looked around, seeing the tools of torture and the blood splattered over the room. “please don’t hurt me.” He begged, looking at Dean. Sam attempted to pull him back to his stare.  
“Jeffrey, before we can let him go… look the demon knows where we can find more of his kind.” Sam said regrettably. _

_“see we’re hunting them, all of them. But he’s not going to give up his Rolodex easily. Jeffrey we’re gonna have to cut into him.” Dean spoke steadily, not trying to sugarcoat the facts. Giving Jeffrey all the information he needed to be perfectly clear of the situation. “that means you.” Jeffrey cried harder, trying so hard to steady his breath._

_“The things he made me do! Those women!” He sobbed. “Whatever you have to do, you have to do it. Just stop this evil beast…” Jeffrey’s words suddenly choked away from him, his body compelling forward and eyes changing black. The body began to laugh, the demon had returned._

_“and on… and on… and on…” it mocked. “frankly, he can get tedious with this whole good and evil thing.” Dean straightened up, not feeling any need to soften his composure now._

_“you know you were right, I did like Jeffrey. He’s a decent guy.” He said with a wide smile, turning to pick up a tool. The demon’s eyes went wide, having a clue as to what happened when Jeffrey was in the driver's seat of his own body. “In fact, he just signed off on his temple.” Dean poured holy water from his flask onto his blade in a swift smooth motion. Sam stood, stepping away and giving his brother room to start his job. With holy water-drenched knives and pouring it straight onto the body, the demon cried and flinched in pain. They went on like this for so long, no one was counting the minutes. But eventually, the demon screamed, screaming out the name and location of the next demon they could find. Happy with his answer, Dean spoke the exorcism and the Demon lifted from the body in a cloud of black smoke._

“Dean drove him to the hospital and then we went on our way,” Sam told Y/N who was now hunched forward, listening to the story intently. 

“Wow,” she breathed out. “But now the same murders are happening again. Curvy girls all being killed the same way. You think it’s him?” 

“We don’t know,” Dean piped up from the driver's seat. “It’s unlikely, considering he gave up some pretty important information on his tribe, but it fits his pattern.” 

* * *

They checked into the motel, the boys rolling their eyes as the man at the desk told them all they had were two double beds and a sofa bed. Y/Npatted them on the back reminding them it had never been a problem before so it wasn’t one now. They lugged their bags over to their room and stood back as Dean unlocked and opened the door. He switched on the light and they all peeked in. 

“Could be worse.” Y/N observed before shoving passed the boys and into the room. She threw her bag onto the sofa as Sam closed the door and Dean’s phone began to ring. He lifted it from his pocket and checked the caller ID. 

“Classified Server? Gotta be Deveroe right?” Sam and Y/N both pulled faces and shrugged as Dean answered the phone. “hello? Thank god, Frank. What you got for me?” Sam and Y/N both started unpacking their bags. Y/N pulled out her laptop and charger along with sleep clothes and books. She was in her own quiet little world. Sam’s world, however, was less quiet. 

As he began unpacking his bag, from the corner of his eyes was a familiar annoying voice only he could hear. 

“it’s nice,” Lucifer said. “kind of like a men’s room but with beds.” Sam pulled out files, trying to ignore his presence, but he kept on talking. “hmmm, avocado grime,” he began picking at the mold on the walls, scraping away little pieces of green. “takes years to build up the stuff.” Sam pushed into his hand-wound, trying to fizzle the devil away. The slight grunt in his throat reached Y/N who looked up and saw Sam staring at the wall. 

“hey,” she called quietly, pulling Sam’s attention. “you okay? Your hand acting up?” Y/N walked over, taking Sam’s hand in hers. She knew he’d cut it on glass a while ago but she couldn’t figure out why the wound was taking so long to properly heal. She traced her fingers along the hurt skin and smiled up at Sam, making his skin tingle and stomach begin doing leaps. “You know, if you want this to heal properly you really ought to leave it alone.” She closed his palm into a fist and patted it gently before letting it go. 

“No, I don’t care that they’ve infiltrated the luxury boat business! Great, call Kanye!” Dean yelled angrily before hanging up the phone. Y/N giggled to herself and fanned out the reports. 

“Frank still stumped on Roman?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged tiredly and chucked his phone onto the bed. 

“Right, let's just do this.” He moaned stepping over to Y/N and Sam. 

“Looking at the victim profiles: same age, same hair, same body type. Ritual murder ties in exactly.” 

“Who down there would have let our demon out of the can?” Dean wondered out loud. “he squealed on his superiors, we made sure of that!” 

“but two women killed in the last two weeks, same parts missing. Same old hunting grounds even.” Sam countered, noting the similarities to their last case in this town. 

“well, I guess we can take a stab at it. But you know it’s got to be all about the leviathans right? They’re the ones we need to be hunting.” Dean shrugged and turned away from the files. Y/N and Sam both looked at each other. 

“well actually…” Y/N murmured. “right now they’re not.” 

“Yeah, Dean I mean… this is our mess. Our unfinished business.” Dean considered their words before nodding in agreement. 

* * *

The night went as it usually did on the first night of a case. The team got comfortable and settled into the hotel room. Looked over the files in case anyone had missed anything. But until the morning, they agreed there wasn’t much for them to do. Dean had set up a police radio scanner so they would hear if there were any more murders like the ones of this demon. It didn’t take long for the boys to collapse in their beds and fall asleep. Especially Dean who seemed to be able to sleep through the loudest of snoring, often his own. Y/N sat comfortably on the sofa, book, and flashlight in hand. She hadn’t told Sam or Dean, but during the car ride over, she had fallen asleep. Not uncommon for long car trips, but this time she wasn’t met with pure quiet blackness. She began to see the faces. One after another they came to her, begging her for help and then screaming at her for her failure. When she had jolted herself awake, Sam had his iPod and earphones playing, blocking out any sound around him. And Dean was focussed on driving. No one noticed the little cries and shudders Y/N made in her sleep. 

So it was early in the morning before the sun had risen, and Y/N was still awake. She was awake to hear the sound of the radio buzz into life and see the green lights appear. 

_“This is unit 32, repeat unit 32. Report: we got another one… female Caucasian, maybe late thirties…”_ Y/N rolled over off the sofa and switched on the lights, awakening the boys quickly. 

“Up and at ‘em!” She called. “time to get to work!” 

* * *

The sun had finally peaked its head by the time they reached the crime scene. It was in a sheltered parking lot that the body was discovered. After flashing their badges, the three ducked under the yellow police tape and entered the scene in their FBI gear. It didn’t go unnoticed to both Sam and Dean that Y/N had chosen to wear her skirt this time, voluntarily it seemed. Not out of necessity. 

“you know every time we do this, I think today’s gonna be the day. We flash our cards to a bunch of munchers pretending to be policemen.” Dean told the two as they all put their badges away. They looked ahead and saw the body besides a van. The white sheet covered her torso, but it didn’t do much to stop the red blood seeping through the fabric. 

“I hear ya.” Sam agreed. 

Their stroll towards the body was cut short, as a large hand slapped onto Sam’s shoulder and a booming voice rang in their ears. 

“thought you guys might show up!” Y/N turned suddenly, ready to punch and kick whatever had taken the hunters off guard. “it’s the drummer boys! Agents Bottom and… Watts right?” Y/N relaxed her shoulders as the boys smiled and nodded. This obviously was the detective on the case last time this demon showed its ugly head. “I don’t believe we met?” The man turned his attention down to Y/N who smiled politely and shook his hand. 

“No, Agent Embroid.” Y/N looked to Sam, waiting for a further introduction, but his eyes kept darting from the detective in front of him to the wall behind the man. 

“it’s a pleasure to see you again detective… uh, detective…. You know pardon me, what was it? detective…” 

“Oh no problemo, Sutton.” 

“Sutton! Right of course!” Sam continued to bounce his eyes around like he was distracted, making Y/N worry. She brought the tension out by bringing the focus back to the case. 

“So it looks like your case has reopened.” She commented, turning to motion to the scene behind her. Detective Sutton nodded and walked towards the body. 

“Same tools, same cuts, same kind of crazy.” Something caught Sam’s eye as he took large strides around the truck. “Makes sense though, we never caught the guy did we.” Y/N smiled to herself. If only this guy knew. She patted Dean’s arm quickly before following Sam’s path.

“you okay?” She asked as Sam poked his head into the front of the car, then bobbing it out again. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You seem distracted.” Sam looked down but shook his head. 

“Yeah, I’m fine… hey, look at this.” Dean joined them as Sam placed his fingers and picked up a small dusty residue. He took a sniff and sighed reluctantly. “Sulphur.” He told them. 

“Damn it,” Dean complained. 

“Looks like it is your demon after all.” Y/N sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. 

“We better go check on Miss Havelock,” Dean suggested before turning to Y/N. “You play nice with other Wiccan’s right?”

* * *

They parked outside Miss Havelock’s shop, she was standing by the door ready to greet them. 

“I was hoping I’d never see you two again.” She admitted, eyes trailing as she spotted Y/N get out of the car. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Dean apologized, noting the woman’s interest in Y/N. “This is Y/N Y/L/N. She’s one of us… actually, she’s also one of you?” The woman raised her eyebrows as Y/N approached with a smile. 

“Wiccan?” She asked. 

“Part-time.” Y/N answered modestly. Nora smiled warmly before turning into her shop and showing them in. 

“This is it.” She said over the sound of wind chimes. The brick room with a large black business banner loomed over them. 

“Wiccan’s web .com?” Sam asked out loud. 

“Internet mail order,” Nora explained. “White magic only! Herbs and talismans.” She showed them to the back office. Y/N took in the scent of the herbs and incense filling the room, feeling strangely at home. Nora opened the black double doors that took them to the office. She stepped around a large pentagon drawn on the floor, a warding to keep demons away. 

“you sure about that?” Sam asked, noting how the painting looked less than white magic. 

“Careful, it’s still drying,” Nora warned them. “I have a friend at the sheriff’s office. I know about the new murders.” The three stepped around the warding and into her office listening as Nora explained how she was taking extra precautions to protect herself. “I’m also translating some very old banishments.” She picked up a small collection of papers, handing them to Sam. He glanced over at the writing, impressed with the accuracy. 

“wow, these are… these are good.” He said passing the papers over to Y/N to look at. She scanned the writing, not being able to find any faults. She nodded in agreement. 

“very impressive.” She complimented. 

“Thanks, guess I’ve got an infinity. But back then,” Nora turned to Dean. “back in that farmhouse, I was way in over my head. I know that now, believe me! I will leave all that to the pros!” 

“Well, you helped track him down. That was some solid leg work.” Y/N smiled at Dean’s kind nature seeping through, making sure everyone knew they had an important role to play. 

“Have you had any contact?” Y/N asked. 

“With the demon? No! Thank god! I have one or two things left to finish in town and then I’m leaving.” 

“Good Choice,” Dean confirmed. 

“Have you found Jeffrey yet?” Nora asked.

“Who?” Dean looked puzzled, making Y/N’s eyes roll in the usual fashion. 

“The guys you nearly bludgeoned to death.” She prompted him.

“yeah!” Dean exclaimed in realization. “That poor bastard.” Sam and Dean both looked down at their feet, not liking the fact it was their hands that did him so much damage.

“Some demons tend to be sentimental don’t they? They try to go back to their old host if they can.” Y/N quirked an eyebrow and Nora’s comment. She wasn’t wrong but there was something about her delivery that made Y/N’s hairs rise. 

“It’s a start.” Sam shrugged. 

* * *

The three sat in the car, waiting for Jeffrey to leave the vets. Y/N looked over awkwardly between the two brothers. 

“remind me why we’re not just going up to him and saying hello?” 

“For all we know the demon’s already taken over his body,” Dean told her sternly just as Jeffrey exited the vets with a new dog in a cone of shame. 

“You know any demons that keep pets?” Y/N asked pointedly. Dean rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, his plan not changing. Y/N stayed back as the brothers waited for Jeffrey to enter the ally way and trap him in their grip. She got out and leaned on the hood of the car as the three men, and the dog walked up to her. 

“Who’s this?” Jeffrey asked cautiously. 

“A friend,” Dean told them. Y/N smiled and went to shake Jeffrey’s hand. “My names Y/N. And who’s this cutie?” She bent down to fuss over the dog at her heels. It licked her hand and rubbed itself against her. Sam smiled as Y/N petted and cooed over the dog, imaging her with a dog twice her size but babying it as if it was a tiny puppy.

“She doesn’t really have a name yet.” Jeffrey told her. “only just got her.” 

“Yeah, I hate to break up the party, but you said your place was nearby?” Dean interrupted. Jeffrey nodded and took them to his home. 

It was a large building, clearly set up as a helping halfway house for people who had struggled to live in the real world. Once in Jeffrey’s room, they all sat down. 

“Well, this is…” 

“I know what this is,” Jeffrey interjected. 

“Look, I know it must have been… hard.” Sam said kindly. Y/N was about to smile at his caring nature but watched as his eyes darted frantically. This was happening more and more in the last few days. Sam wasn’t always present, his eyes would drift, he’d shake his head as if trying to get rid of noise and kept pressing firmly into his scar.

“What do you guys want from me?” Jeffrey’s voice cut through Y/N’s worry. 

“Well…” Dean began awkwardly. “We’re pretty sure that the demon that possessed you, is back.” 

“What?” Jeffrey asked, not wanting to believe the truth. “What do you mean? You exorcised him! Right?” Jeffrey turned to Y/N and sam for more confirmation, wild worry in his eyes. “He’s supposed to be in hell.” His breathing was shallow as he stood up in a panic. Sam stood up with him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Jeffrey, please just… just calm down. Have a seat, please.” He gently settled Jeffrey back into his seat, wanting to keep the situation as calm as possible. 

“I don’t understand.” He cried. 

“Three more women have been murdered in the last two weeks.” Dean clarified. “Same vic profile, same forensics, crime scene dusted with sulfur. We’ve got to assume it’s him.” Jeffrey cried his disbelief, begging for it not to be the case and breathing frantically. Y/N stood from her seat and crouched in front of Jeffrey, placing her hand on his knee. 

“But we’re here now.” She told him. “We’re going to protect you and send this son of a bitch back to where he belongs.” Jeffrey looked up to Y/N’s eyes. Y/N couldn’t decide what wildness was in those pupils staring back at her. It made her uncomfortable but she had to assume it was pure fear for his life. 

“What was her name?” 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“The last woman he killed! What was her name?” 

“Err… Anna?” Dean guessed, as Y/N stood back up and went back to her seat. 

“Anna Packston,” Sam confirmed. 

“Marjorie Willis, she’s the next one on the list.” Jeffrey recited, staring vaguely ahead of himself. 

“List?” Sam asked confused, “What list?” 

“The demon used to recite it all the time, like a grocery list! He burnt it in my head. The names of all the women he was gonna kill.” 

“So he already had his victims chosen?” Y/N questioned, not quite understanding. The boys never said anything about these women being particularly significant. They were just unlucky women with the same build that this demon chose to kill. 

“And in line! He had an order!” 

“But why?” Dean asked. “Demons aren’t really into the obsessive serial killer type. They’re more just all-around evil. Why would he do this?” 

“He said it was his job.” Jeffrey’s words hung heavy, menacing intent clear as anything. 

Before he could clarify his story further, there was a knock on Jeffrey’s door. He stood up and answered. 

“So what do you think?” Sam wondered. 

“I think you guys really did this guy’s nut in.” Y/N commented, regretting her words as she watched the guilt arrive on Sam’s face. They listened as Jeffrey spoke to his caregiver, asking him to tell his guests to sign in and out when they left. He came back and everyone stood back up. 

“Look, Jeffrey, I’m gonna go stake out Majorie Willis. Make sure she’s okay.” Sam told him. 

“Want me to come with you?” Y/N asked. 

“No it’s okay, you and Dean stay here, look after Jeffrey.” 

* * *

Sam walked into the library where Majorie Willis worked. He looked around at the people sitting at tables, reading books, and typing at computers. Most of them looked like young students studying, but there were a few people who were there for the joy of reading. From behind him, a short woman excused herself, pushing the cart full of books passed him. Then came the annoying voice he was trying to fight away, 

“you’re right,” Lucifer said, poking his head around Sam’s shoulder. “We just don’t read anymore.” Sam looked to his shoulder briefly, forgetting that the voice was only coming from inside his head. There was no physical person really there. So he huffed with annoyance and stepped forward, ignoring the devil’s presence. 

As he walked to a table, he noticed the name tag on the woman who had just walked passed him. 

“Marjorie Willis,” Lucifer chimed in, pointing a finger at the woman as she settled down at her desk. “Librarian, indoor garden enthusiast, and new organ donor for our demon.” Sam found a seat just out of Marjorie’s view, but close enough so he could keep an eye on her. Lucifer sat down in the chair opposite him, rolling his eyes and swiveling in his chair. He sighed as Sam made a point out of looking at him. “Come on Sam! Talk to me! It’s been months!” Sam shuffled in his chair, continuing to ignore the fake devil.

* * *

Back at Jeffrey’s flat, Dean crouched on Jeffrey’s sofa, ignoring Y/N’s commando to put his shoes on the floor. Jeffrey sat in the corner stroking his dog as Y/N sat in the seat Sam had recently obtained. 

“When you left me in the E.R, I had three smashed fingers, five teeth out, a broken wrist, nose, cheekbone, collar bone, had to get 160 stitches.” Jeffrey laughed to himself, remembering the excuses he gave to the doctors and nurses. “mugged? The doctor on duty said it looked like I got caught in the Spanish Inquisition.” Y/N winced, just imagine the pain the boys had put him through. 

“and they’re the good guys.” She joked, trying to make light of the situation. It made Dean laugh at least. 

“They patched me up mostly, but I lost my job and my health insurance. I started to drink and drift, I got lost. Ended up having some sort of mental break and started to talk about what happened.” Dean and Y/N both shook their heads with sympathetic smiles. 

“oh man, never tell. never…never…” Dean rambled warnings echoed in the room. “Let me guess, drunk tank to psych eval. To 72 Horus forced hold, to a nice long stay at an institution of their choice.” Y/N and Jeffrey both looked up with questioning eyes at Dean. Jeffrey nodded to confirm his suspicions. Dean looked over at Y/N and the sudden worry lines appearing on her for-head. “It’s happened to friends of mine.” 

“For a long time, I didn’t care! The truth was more important than where I was. I was in no shape to cope with the outside world.” 

“But you got out? That counts for something right?” Y/N asked hopefully. 

“and now the demon is back.” Jeffrey said angrily. Y/N and Dean both sighed, he was right. 

“I’m sorry man. I mean it, for everything.” Dean apologized, feeling the weight of another ordinary life tossed into the world of the messed up supernatural. 

“you saved my life” Jeffrey insisted. “I owe you for it! I know that! I owe a lot of people for getting this far.” Where Dean seemed to be taking in Jeffrey’s words with good intent, attempting to stay humble. There was something about his delivery that unsettled Y/N. She wasn’t sure if he sounded grateful or… or resentful? “Crap!” Jeffrey’s sudden gasp pulled Y/N from her thoughts. 

“What?” 

“If he’s not already circling the next woman, Marjorie, I might know where he is. He had this special place, where he kept souvenirs, where he nested.” 

“Wait, why didn’t you tell the guys this before?” Y/N asked confused. That would have been one of the first places they would have looked. 

“I didn’t want to go!” 

“You don’t have to go, we’ll handle it,” Dean told him, motioning his hand between him and Y/N. 

“I do!” Jeffrey insisted. “I have too!” Y/N briefly put her head in her hands. Taking along a civilian was never good, but she could see by the look in Dean’s face, that Jeffrey was tagging along. 

* * *

Sam was still in the library, pretending to read but watching Marjorie’s every move. Lucifer was sitting and reading from a book out loud, making his boredom very clear. Sam watched as Marjorie moved from her desk and carted some books to the back of the room, but his gaze was interrupted when two people on another table across from him, started banging their heads violently against the surface. Sam could tell by the casual and smug look on Lucifer’s face that this was his doing, his torment. Sam jumped as everyone in the room began to bash their heads and blood splattered from split skin. Cries came from their mouths as the horrors became worse. He shut his eyes tight, squeezing harshly to his hand, focusing so much on the pain to remind him what was truly real. When he opened them again, everyone was still and focusing on their work. He sighed with relief that the scene was over, but still disappointed to see Lucifer still sitting in front of him. 

“Come on Sam, pay attention to me! I’m bored!” He wined. Lucifer’s words went ignored as a man in the corner, left his spot, and walked with strong intent. In the same direction as Marjorie Willis. Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Civil War buff?” He suggested, noting the civil war section at the back of the library. Sam ignored him and got up from his seat. 

He went along each bookshelf slowly, not moving too fast as the draw attention to himself. After four or five shelves, her heard strong intense moans matching the pitch of Marjorie. With alert eyes, he rounded the corner and saw… 

Majorie and the creepy guy going at it against the books. He was pulling at her clothes and kissing her neck whilst she grabbed for him and thrust herself against his body. Sam stopped suddenly, feeling beyond awkward. He shuffled at his feet and turned back to sit at his table. 

Lucifer looked up at him with that grin, the cheeky and schoolboy grin he did not trust. 

“you know, if you’re gonna ignore me I might as well have some fun.” He said as Sam sat down. He pulled out a book, but just as he blinked, all he could see were the bookshelves again. 

He was pacing up and down just like a few seconds ago. Then he heard the moans again, but they weren’t from Majorie. He rounded the corner and saw himself with a Y/H/C woman. He couldn’t see her face but he could make out her moans of pleasure as this picture of himself pressed her up against the shelf and kissed every inch of her skin. She called his name and continued to grind against his body. As her whispers continued, her voice became more and more familiar. She turned her head to look at the real Sam, observing the act before him. It was Y/N. “Sam.” She breathed heavily. 

The shock pulled him out of the hallucination Lucifer had created. He was back at his table with his seat, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. 

“Will you talk to me now?” Lucifer asked with a smirk

* * *

They left the car, leaving the dog in the back seat. The dark of night making the abandoned warehouse as creepy as ever. 

“So this is as far as you remember?” Y/N asked suspiciously. 

“For some reason, he’s very secretive about this place,” Jeffrey told them with hunched nervous shoulders. “But after a while, he’d only kinda… cover my eyes after we walked in.” 

“Okay,” Dean said calmly. There was something about this situation that made Y/N’s skin crawl. “you think you can get us back there?” Jeffrey nodded and walked to his right. 

“Dean… I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right.” She checked her phone, noting she had no service. “I’ve got no service on my phone, Sam doesn’t know we’re here and…” her eyes followed Jeffrey, who had stopped and waited for them. “I just don’t know.” 

“Y/N, would you relax? Everything’s fine. I know Jeffrey is about odd but can you blame him after every he’s been through? That me and Sam put him through!” 

“You can’t blame yourself for that Dean, you had too.” She told him sternly. Dean shook his head, not saying anything and turning to follow Jeffrey.

They followed him into one of the buildings, lights shut off and the smell of rusted metal hanging in the air. Y/N and Dean both had their flashlights lifted as they shut the door behind them. 

“red door, down the hallway,” Jeffrey said, his eyes shut. They both lifted their flashlights to see said red door. 

“Yeah, there is.” They walked to the door, waiting for Jeffrey to open his eyes and confirm they were on the right track. They pushed the door open with a quiet squeak and continued inside. 

“Shit.” Y/N murmured as they saw paneled windows allowing in moonlight, but not as much as they should have. There were sigils and symbols painted in red all over the glass. Dean gently pushed Jeffrey to the side of the room as Y/N began to move forward. 

“Stay over here,” he told him. “Don’t move.” Dean joined her as the stepped further into the darkness. The closer they got the more their torches began to shine on a chair, and it wasn’t empty. The chair had a boy tied up in chains and gagged. His blue shirt bloodied and his skin dirty. He looked like he’d been there for days. Dean and Y/N both looked at each other horrified before cautiously making their way over to the boy. “hey,” Dean attempt to raise the boy. 

“Hey, dude. Come on wake up.” Y/N settled down her torch and shook the boy gently and he began to stir. 

“We’re gonna get you out of here,” Dean told him as the boy’s eyes slowly lifted. As his eyes focused he screamed through his gag, struggling against his bonds. 

“It’s okay, we’re not gonna hurt you.” Y/N assured him, trying to calm him down. 

“You gotta sit still,” Dean told him as he tried to undo his bonds. But the boy kept screaming and moving. Y/N followed his gaze as she felt a presence behind her. She turned just in time to see Jeffrey grab Dean’s head and stab something into his neck. 

“Dean!” She cried, but he already his the floor. She turned to Jeffrey with shock in her eyes. She knew something felt off about him. She went to grab him but he hit her over the head with something metal and she fell to the floor. As her vision blurred, she felt the pain of a needle seep into her skin and everything went black. 

* * *

Sam continued to ignore Lucifer, focussing on the books in front of him and not paying him any attention. Eventually, Lucifer stood up and went to the bookshelf behind him. He watched as Marjorie came back to her desk with her apparent lover. 

“you know, I think this guy is the boring kind of chubby chaser.” Lucifer quipped. Sam ignored him, pulling out his phone to check if either Sam or Y/N had called him. There was nothing. He pressed Dean's number but it went straight to voice mail. 

“Dean, where are you? I’m scoping nothing out here.” He left his message and hung up before calling Y/N’s number. Her pre-recorded voice mail message entered his ears. 

“If you’re calling about ghouls or vampires press one, ghost or demons possession press two, for other monster related issues press three. And for anything else… meh just text me.” 

“Y/N call me, nothings going on over here and it’s been radio silence from both you and Dean.” He hung up frustrated and worry about settling into his brain. 

“That’s not a good sign.” Lucifer sang from behind Sam.Sam continued to ignore him, opening up and going over the case file again. But then there was something to grabbed his attention. Lucifer walked closer to him. “hmm, surprised you hadn’t picked up on that yet.” He went back to his seat as Sam started reading. “It’s right there in the coroner's report.” He told him, watching gleefully as Sam seemed to listen to him and read the report printed on the other page. Sam looked up as he saw it. “yeah! In this latest round of killings, our big girls had heavy traces of tranquilizers in their blood. But our demon is strong enough to make fat Betty do whatever she wants to, right? So why the tranquilizers. Think he’s got a bad back?” Sam felt the realization and shiver go through his veins. It wasn’t the demon doing these murders. Someone was trying to make it look that way. “you know, that demon isn’t coming back to kill anybody.” Sam reached for his phone, Dialling the other numbers of Y/N and Dean. There was nothing. “Oh no,” Lucifer taunted. “those are the only other phones they’ve got. One of them should have picked up right? Big brother and hot huntress are probably dead.” Sam finally looked up at Lucifer, staring him straight in the eyes.

“Shut up,” he said sternly before collecting his things and darting out the library door.

He rushed over to Jeffrey’s place, un-nerved but not surprised when it was empty. No Jeffrey, no Dean, and no Y/N. He picked the lock, looking around him for any viewers, and slipped into the room. Lucifer was going on on some tangent about them communicating again, but he wasn’t paying that much attention. Instead, moving things around and checking under furniture for anything that would help him find Dean and Y/N. He darted over to his desk, still not finding anything. But then there was a locked draw. He picked the lock and opened it to reveal a phone signal scrambler. 

“A cellphone scrambler? But Lucy those things are illegal!” Lucifer chimed in, working as Sam’s inner thought speaker. “think about it, Sam. Maybe this has something to do with Dean and Y/N’s telephone blackout.” The horror continued to settle it. Jeffrey didn’t want them found, and was making sure of it. But the reason why just wasn’t clear yet. He continued looking through locked draws and didn’t find anything. Until he realized there was a false bottom in one of them. He emptied the draw and found an old wooden box. Opening up there was a piece of paper, covered in writing. “hmm. Latin? Not suspicious at all?” 

He left the apartment with the note in hand, reading it over and over but not recognizing it. On the streets he walked, finally giving in and speaking to the fake devil that walked alongside him. He seemed to have a deeper understanding of this case and was showing Sam things he had missed but subconsciously retained. 

“I've never seen this spell before.” He told Lucifer. 

“No, but you’ve seen this type.” Sam read it over, shaking his head in confusion. 

“A demon summoning?” He guessed. “but why?” 

“Why? To summon a demon jackass. Start looking at who.” With reluctant annoyance, Sam went back to the paper and continued to study it. But nothing new was surfacing. He gave in. He stopped and looked back at Lucifer again. 

“Okay, what do you mean?” 

“look at the page.” He told him. Sam looked again and within a few seconds, he realized what he had been missing. 

“I know this handwriting!” 

He picked another lock, working his way into the shop. With his gun raised he looked around. The lights were off and there seemed to be no one in Nora Havelock’s shop. He reached the door to the office, turning the handle slightly and opening the door. For a short second he though he’d stumbled upon Nora until he recognized the stubble and shirt. Lucifer was swinging around in her chair. He batted him off, going back to his work.Putting his gun back in his pocket, he started to walk towards the desk. 

THEN BANG! 

Something heavy and metal hit him back on the head, sending him flying to the floor. It was enough to knock him off balance but not enough to knock him out cold. He stood up just in time to grab to ornament from Nora and chuck it across the room. “Nora!” He called angrily. “Stop it! Calm down! What’s this?” He asked pulling out the paper. “Why did Jeffrey have a demon summoning, in your handwriting!” He demanded. 

“everything's happening just as he said it would. The way he planned it.” She said through regretful tears. 

“What plan?”

“You can’t help. You can’t change it.” 

“Hit her.” Lucifer chimed in, swirling around in the chair. 

“Nora, what is going on?” He asked as Nora steadied herself down onto the sofa.

“Sam shake her up! She knows what happened to Y/N and Dean! Get this stupid cow to focus will ya?” Forcing away Lucifers words Sam crouched down to Nora’s level, but not in a comforting way like Y/N had done with Jeffrey. 

“Nora, Listen! Whatever it is you should be a lot more scared of me right now because I’m two inches away and I can make you talk! Do you understand me?” Sam could hear the fear and aggression in his own voice. If he wasn’t so scared for Y/N and Dean’s safety, it might have made him fearful of himself. 

“It’s my son! He has my son!” Nora sobbed heavily. 

“What were you thinking?” Sam sad angrily and standing up to pace. “Why would you even help bring back the demon in the first place?” 

“Not the demon! Jeffrey!” Nora cried. “I kept tabs on Jeffrey, even sent him care packages in the hospital but he never responded. And then not long ago he came to me. He seemed, healthy, put together. But he wanted to know if there was a way to bring the demon back. He was convinced it could be done.” Nora looked down regrettably at the floor, before back at Sam with desperate convincing eyes. “I sent him away! I told him to get some more help! But the next day… he called me and put my son on the phone. He had taken him from his dorm room.” She wiped her eyes, standing up and walking to her desk. “I gave him everything! The ritual, the sigils. But he kept my boy.” Sam stood to face her clearly, not denying the pain in her eyes to be real, but still angry that she hadn’t come to them for help! That she hadn’t told them the truth! “and then he sent me this.” She lifted up a smaller box, similar to the one Sam had found in Jeffrey’s room. He lifted it up and opened it, revealing a severed ear glaring back at him. “It’s my baby’s ear! He cut it off because the ritual didn’t work!” 

“well, that demon gave up some pretty serious state secrets. Would be under pretty heavy lockdown. Would be harder to bring him out of hell.” Sam explained. 

“Jeffrey didn’t care, he told me to find out what went wrong or else! So finally, I found a summoning spell that would work, for sure!” She turned the pages of a book and pressed it into Sam’s hands. He read it over with wide eyes. “that’s when he told me, I had another job to do. He said I was supposed to send you to him. He left a trail of bodies to make sure of it.” Sam clenched his jaw. He had been lied to, betrayed, and was now at risk of losing the two most important people in his life because this woman lied. He tried to rationalize it with the fact she had no choice, she was at risk of losing the most important person in her life. But it didn’t make it any easier. He looked back at the pages. 

“Blood of the exorcist?” He asked. 

“strongest summoning I’ve ever seen. Requires the blood of the exorcist that banished him. Your brother. Don’t you see, this is all part of his plan.” Sam shut the book with a loud bang. 

“Yeah? Well, new plan!” He pressed the box containing Jeffrey’s ear across the table. “tracking spell! Use the flesh of the body to find him! To find my brother and friend!” Nora looked at him unsure, doubtful even. “You want the ear? Or the kid?” 

* * *

As Dean’s vision blurred into focus, he tried moving his limbs but felt the rope holding him down to the chair. He looked to his left and saw the boy passed out and limped in the chair.   
“Y/N?” He called. He looked to his right and saw her crawled up in a ball, hands and feet tied together and her eyes shut as she slept. 

“Oh good, you’re up!” Jeffrey called. Dean looked across the room to see him feeding his dog. “I only had the other chair so, she had to take the ground.” He told Dean. 

“What happened? What’s going on?” 

“No one asked you to get involved. To save me to save anyone.” 

“What?” Dean asked as he watched Jeffrey pace towards the other side of the room. Y/N started to stir slightly. Slowly waking up. 

“Did you ever think, that maybe I loved being possessed?” Jeffrey began to pull a table across the room, the sound waking Y/N up completely. She tried to move and push herself up, but with all her limbs tied together, she could only move her neck to see Dean tied to the chair. 

“Dean? What’s happening?” She asked, still dizzy and foggy.

“I loved the connection, the power. And I loved him. Love of my life” Jeffrey carried on, ignoring the current consciousness of Y/N. 

“Y/N it’s okay, we’re gonna get out of here.” Dean tried to stay calm, in return getting Y/N’s severe stare. 

“I told you something felt off!” She hissed.

“he liberated me!” Jeffrey went on, pulling Y/N out of her angry argument and back into the fear she had for her and Dean’s life. “Started me on my true life mission.” 

“So you’re the one with a thing for all those women, aren’t you Jeffrey?” 

“You’re a serial killer.” Y/N completed. 

“I was nothing before he found me. A shadow! Too timid to do what I was brought here to do. Until he showed me, my true potential.”He chucked a lit match into a bowel on his makeshift alter and the flames rose up, the smell filling the room. 

“So what happened? Redhead Mommy made you stuff birds? Put on dresses?” Y/N grunted at Dean's humor. He always had to bait them more! 

“You shouldn’t trivialize people's pain,” Jeffrey warned him. 

“So what? Demon comes along, rides co-pilot, and taught you how to kill?” Y/N asked, trying to calm Jeffrey somewhat. 

“that list, it’s yours,” Dean told him. 

“For years, it was just a game I played. Whenever I saw them on the street or on my mail route, there’s a sound that comes from their brains. And only I can hear it! Like an evil little steam whistle.” 

“Yeah, its probably the warning bells as a serial killer looked them up and down!” Y/N spat, struggling against her rope, feeling Dean’s petty anger pass onto her. 

“Every time I saw one, I’d follow her. Takedown her address. But I was never going to do anything. Not until he came along.” Jeffrey picked up a knife and stepped closer to Dean. “he’s the one who saved me. And you sent him to hell!” He squared up with purpose, stepping forward towards Dean and kneeling down behind his tied down arm. He used his knife to slit the skin and caught it in a bowel.“I like to think I know you pretty well. You’d torture and maimed an innocent man to get rid of a Demon. The pretty charged situation reveals allot.” Jeffrey stood up slowly, his eye glued to Dean. “You guys talked a lot, showed a lot of character. God… you were so desperate to fix the world back then.” Dean looked away from him. Not wanting to hear the words of mockery. 

“except you weren’t innocent were you?” Y/N called from her spot on the floor. “You were a sick murdering psychopath, hiding behind a demon!” Jeffrey’s eyes darted to Y/N, warning her with his glare.He took the bloodied knife from the bowel and placed it into whatever concoction he was making. 

“I was there and I was depressed. Because he was gone! I was a wreck, a shell of a man. I was even suicidal.” He stirred the mixture with the knife, wondering if his words had any effect. 

“I don’t usually endorse suicide but what stopped you?” Dean asked. 

“I had a really good rehab therapist! Really helped me come clear on my goals, on my future. I must say. I really benefitted from that program!” As he finished his concoction, he picked up the bowel and began to walk. “I realized I was nothing without my demon! I decided to get him back!” His eyes were wide and wild again. Murderous intent clear as anything now.

He relaxed his shoulders, suddenly calming down. “I’ll be right back.” He told them before walking towards his dog across the room. “hey there, honey, come on!” He called to the dog before calling back to them over his shoulder. “It’s a bitch of a recipe. I must admit.” 

“oh no…” Dean said quietly as Jeffrey and his dog went out of view. “Oh, you sick son of a bitch.” 

“What?” Y/N asked, just before she heard the cry and yelp of the dog. “Oh god, tell me he didn’t” 

“he did.” 

“I’m gonna be sick.” Jeffrey came back, using his final ingratiate to finish his spell. 

Y/N and Dean both went still as he began chanting in Latin and the floor started the shake. The sounds got louder and the air went hotter. Just as Y/N thought the walls were about to fall, it went still and quiet. “Dean? What happened?” And then the boy passed out in the chair, burst from his bonds! 

“Hello, Jeffrey.” He said sinisterly as he slowly stood up from the chair. He walked around to face Dean. “Dean Winchester, as I live and breath again.” 

“Dean, tell me what’s happening.” Y/N demanded, not being able to see anything but feet step around her. 

“And he has a new friend! Well well!” She listened as the conversation between Jeffrey and what she assumed was the summoned demon in the boy's body interacted. 

“Dean!” She whispered harshly. Dean finally turned to her as he began pulling and carving away at his ropes.

“I’ll get us out of here.” He told her.“at the moment it seems demon boy is refusing to posses Jeffrey.” She heard as Jeffrey was slapped across the face and sent him to the floor. 

“Keep sawing at your ropes Penelope Pitstop.” The demon said, turning to Dean now. “we can dance standing up if you want.” 

“so this is what you do? Find postal workers, make them go postal?” 

“I talent scout, that’s all! Looking for the next generation of superstars.” The demon sounded proud of his handy work but looked down at Jeffrey with disappointment. “before they get to hell. He had all the raw material, he just needed the know-how.” 

“and what about the kid?” Dean asked defensively.

“this one? I don’t think. Haven’t got much to work with.. but that one over there.” He turned to look at Y/N hungrily. “oh there’s some dark anger bubbling away in there. I can smell it. And the know-how. I bet she can rip into a sucker and never leave a trace. I’ll burn this meat off, jump into hers, and make my way to vegas.” 

“I don’t think so!” Sam's voice yelled from the room as he charged at the demon. 

“Sam?” Y/N called. But Sam was thrown across the room in his fight with the demon. With the demon distracted Dean managed to slip from his ropes and fled the chair. The demon stepped forward to finish off his work on Sam but felt his body pushed back. He looked up and saw a painted Demon trap on the ceiling. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” He yelled loudly. Dean hunched over Y/N, untying her ropes. 

“you okay?” He asked as she stood up and stretched her limbs, the blood circulation returning to her hands and feet.

“Yeah, just peachy.” She said sarcastically. The turned and saw Miss Havelock appear from her hiding place and joined their side. 

“You get out of my son!” She demanded. 

“Where do you keep coming from?” The demon asked bitterly.

Having been forgotten, Jeffrey stood from his spot on the ground, reaching for his knife and making certain strides to free the demon. But his plan to free the demon and kill the others was stopped in its track as Dean pulled out his gun and shot him before he could step any closer. He fell to the floor and stayed still as Miss Havelock spoke the exorcism and sent the demon out of her son and back to hell. As the smoke cleared and the boy fell to the floor, she ran to her son and held him close in her arms. 

“I got you baby.” 

* * *

They got back to the motel room, strangely happy to see the grime and mold instead of chains and blood. Dean went straight to his bed and fell face first. 

“So Jeffrey was only pretending to be the victim?” Sam asked, taking his place on his bad. “Way back at the farmhouse. Hew was just acting.” 

“he was a psychopath Sam! That’s what they do! Act like they’re not crazy that they’re normal.” Dean said with closed eyes and a yawn. Y/N laughed, leaning against the wall. 

“You going to sleep?” Sam asked. 

“Damn straight! Screw consciousness, that’s what I say!” Y/N chuckled and reached for her wallet on the table. 

“I saw a vending machine down the hall. Want anything?” 

“no, I’m good thanks.” Y/N smiled and walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind her. She walked down the hall and saw the vending machine. After forcing crumpled money into the machine and selecting the sweets and chocolate she wanted. She got Dean some chocolate as well, and Sam of course. Carrying her treats in her hands she went back into the motel room. 

“I know you said you didn’t want anything but I got you… Sam?” 

Sam was shaking, staring dead straight at the wall in front of him. His hands gripped the sheets deadly and tightly. “Sam?” Y/N said a little louder, leaving the snacks on the sofa and running to his side. He didn’t respond, just looked dead ahead. She crouched down before him, bracing his head in her hands and forcing him to see her face. “Sam where’d you go?” She asked worryingly. He looked at her, grounding himself and finally realizing who was in front of him. He looked so scared it broke Y/N’s heart.

“He’s back. Back for good.” He said to her, in a tone that shook her to the core. 

“Who? Who’s back Sam?” She asked, stroking his face with care, trying to hide her fear. 

“Lucifer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Now, remember, there are hidden scenes of this fic you can read when you become a Patreon. tiers are between £1-5 so it won't break the bank, but it will help me pay rent. And this week's exclusive scenes show our dear friend Lucy taunting Sam about his feelings for Y/N. And the final scene is extended to see how Y/N responds to the news that Sam has some demons to handle.   
> Take a look!   
> https://www.patreon.com/herstorybooks


	10. Out With the Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a ballet dancer danced her feet off, the team go to investigate what looks like a series of cursed objects. But they stumble upon more than they bargained for. Y/N and Sam learn about a new way to make the Devil shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late folks! Unexpected things came my way this week! But here we are!   
> Italics are Lucifer's words!

Y/N stood under the spray of the shower. Harsh white lights attacking her early morning eyes and warm water soaking her sore muscles. Repairing the damage of the cheap and lumpy motel sofa.Not that she did much sleeping on said sofa. After walking back into the room and seeing Sam frozen in fear, stuck in a trance created by the devil, Y/N and Dean shook him awake and back into reality. Dean later took her aside and explained it all to her. Sam’s lost soul, being thrown into the Devil’s food bowl and Cas taking away the wall they had built to protect him from those memories. And now wherever he looked, the Devil himself was taunting and singing in Sam’s face.Playing around with his sense of reality, sense of fear and ability to sleep. It had been a lot to take in at first, but man did it explain the last couple of weeks. When she had woken up the next morning, only Dean’s bed was occupied. Sam’s was cold and empty, all but a small handwritten note from Sam reading ‘Gone for coffee.’ Written on a grubby hotel posted note.

Turning off the water, hearing the pipes squeak before stepping out from the shower, Y/N dressed and brushed her teeth. As she opened the door she caught Sam sneaking back in with three coffee cups producing steam around his tired-looking face.

“Hey.” He greeted her. Y/N put her finger to her lips, shushing him and pointing to a still sleeping Dean. “Sorry,” Sam whispered with an apologetic smile. “I got you a coffee.”

“Oh, you’re a star!” Y/N’s eyes lit up, taking the coffee cup greedily in her hands. She breathed in the scent of the coffee, its bitter and energetic scent already making her senses more alert. She hummed and smiled, falling happily back onto the sofa to truly enjoy her drink. Sam chuckled at her enthusiasm whilst he Dean’s coffee beside his bed. Sam yawned deeply when he sat down on the edge of his cold bed. “Did you get any sleep last night?” Y/N asked with worried and concerned eyes. Sam couldn’t seem to look at her directly. A part of him had hoped maybe she’d pretend last night didn’t happen. That he didn’t scare the living daylight out of her by talking all sorts of crap about the devil and the room being on fire. He shook his head no.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” He said with a small voice, remembering the panic in Y/N’s eyes as she knelt before him and tried to bring him back to reality.

“It’s okay,” she told him, dipping her head to try and catch Sam’s eyes. He didn’t look up as he uttered his words sadly. 

“I know you said you were staying… but… it’s okay if you change your mind.” Y/N’s already shattered heart broke a little more. He was serious. He really thought she would just up and leave him and Dean because of this? Because they weren’t the perfect hunters with everything figured out.

“Sam,” Y/N put her coffee cup on the table and moved to sit beside him on the bed. She grabbed his arm gently, forcing him to acknowledge her with his gaze.“I told you, I’m not going anywhere. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” Sam took comfort at how close Y/N’s face was to his. It should have scared him how natural this all felt. Her hand on his arm, their faces a lip distance away from one another. But the way her eyes looked at him, with hope and purity. With what he had silently prayed wasn’t just pure friendship.

“thank you.” He whispered.

It almost felt like a reflex, to lean forward and to brush their lips against one another. Neither one was thinking of anything else as they began to lean forward. There was no nervous build-up. It was as if this was what they did, this was their act. This is how they showed one another they cared. To kiss would be a casual thing for them to do. At least it could have been. Dean grunted loudly as he rolled over on his bed, stopping the couple before they could finally reach one another fully.

“Coffee.” Was all Dean grunted from behind them. Y/N and Sam both laughed as they separated and turned to the oldest Winchester.

“Look to your right, sleeping beauty.” Y/N teased as she picked up her own again.

* * *

They had driven for a few hours when they started to see the snow and feel the temperature drop. In yet again, another crappy rental car, the heaters weren’t exactly working to their full capacity. So Y/N demanded they stopped to get a hot drink. Sam agreed enthusiastically as yet another coffee cup went empty. Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement, saying he’d give Frank a call whilst they went and got warm drinks.

The cafe wasn’t exactly high end, but it was friendly and the coffee did smell good. There were bright red tiles on the walls and floor, old grubby chalkboards that looked as old as the staff. But it had a certain charm about it, an atmosphere that didn’t judge but welcomed all paths of life. Sam and Y/N stood in line, eyes occasionally hovering over to one another awkwardly. They exchanged small sweet smiles before they reached the front of the queue.

“What can I get for you hun?” The elderly woman asked.

“triple red-eye, coffee black and a /Your drink order/ please.” Y/N looked up and smiled as the woman went away to get their drinks.

“You ordered for me.”She observed. Sam looked down at her, eyes darting left to right as he suddenly became worried he’d done something wrong.

“Oh, sorry. It’s just… I know you like…”

“It’s okay, Sam.” Y/N laughed. “it’s sweet you know my coffee order.” Sam sighed with relief.

“Well you drink more than me and Dean combined. The order is practically seared into my brain.” They teased one another playfully as they stood to wait for their drink. Nudging one another and arguing who had the worse caffeine addiction. Or who had the tendency to go look for trouble on a hunt more. They both agreed it was probably Dean.

The elderly woman returned, handing them a cup carrier with their drinks.

“You know, you two make a cute couple.” The woman said through pink lipstick lips. Y/N and Sam both laughed awkwardly and blushed.

“Oh, we’re not.. it’s not like that.” Y/N explained with heated cheeks. The woman nodded knowingly, watching Sam smile politely and then leave the cafe, reaching for a free newspaper on his way.

“For now,” the woman smirked, winking at Y/N before she turned away.

When they got back to Dean, he was all pent up with frustration, as he usually was after his phone calls with Frank.

“Crazy son of a bitch!” He wined as he spotted Y/N and Sam return.

“Who, Frank?” Sam asked with an amused smile.

“You know, having a cranky paranoid old guy as our go too, that sits… I don’t know what it is.”

“It should sit pretty well.” Y/N told him, noting how he could easily be describing Bobby. Dean looked down at the coffee cups in Y/N and Sam’s hands.

“What’s with this? Are you going for the Guinness world record for caffeine consumption? That’s like your fifth this morning!” He then turned to Y/N, watching as she slurped on her drink casually. “and you’re endorsing this? I thought you were supposed to be the sensible one?” She just rolled her eyes at Dean and carried on with her drink.

“well every time I close my eyes, Lucifer is yelling into my head!’ Sam explained. “It’s like I let him in once and now I can’t get rid of him.”

“you know it’s not actually…”

“yeah, yeah I know. Try telling that to the volume control inside my brain.”

The brothers shared a worried and awkward glance with one another. Y/N could sense the uncomfortableness from Sam and the anxiety from Dean, so she did what she did best with the two brothers. She stepped in.

“Well, since we’re all awake and feeling perky.” She said taking the newspaper from Sam and showing it to Dean. “Newspaper says drugs, but if you read between the lines it sounds like she actually danced her feet off.”

“Dancers,” Dean smirked. “They are toe shoes full of crazy.” Y/N and Sam both knew that grin, the grin that told them how far south Dean’s imagination was currently heading.

“And you would know this how?” Sam scoffed.

“I saw black swan…twice.” He told them wiggling his brows. Y/N groaned loudly, where Sam just stared at his brother blankly. “hot tutu on tutu action? Come on Sam what’s wrong with you?”

“Wow!” Sam laughed “the depths of your…”

“Perverted mind?” Y/N finished his sentence for him. Dean's unappreciative glare was met with one of Y/N’s signature cheeky smirks of her own.

“Anyway,” Sam continued. “It’s a couple hours drive away. What you think?”

“Dancers? Why not?”

* * *

They entered the police station all suited in their FBI gear. The boys in their suit and ties, Y/N in her blazer and skirt, paired with leather brown boots.

“So the usual, no EMF, no sulfur, and no hex bag.” Sam opened the door, allowing Y/N to step in first, the smell of her shampoo wafting as she passed him.

“If there’s no more dancers to interview on this trip, then it could be a bust.” Dean murmured to himself, earning himself an eye-roll and elbow in the rib from Y/N. The three walked up to the desk, observing a collection of police officers not doing their jobs, instead having a casual and leisurely conversation. Sam coughed and waved his hand to the officer at the desk, who simply signaled he’d be two minutes. Not that he was doing anything important, accept chatting to his co-worker. Y/N coughed louder and with more obvious annoyance. The officer finally turned away from his co-worker and paid attention to them.

“Hi,” Sam greeted. He was met with an impatient stare before the officer’s eyes started to trail up and down Y/N’s body. “We’d like to see the crime scene photos from the Irina Koganzon case please.” The officer scoffed, making flirty eyes at Y/N.

“and you would be?” Y/N pulled out her badge, the boys doing the same and flashing it to the officer.

“in a rush.” She told him with an unamused smile. The officer surrendered his cool boy act and slumped his shoulders.

“give me a minute.” He told them before sulking away.

“Take your time!” Dean called after him sarcastically.

They put their badges away and sighed at one another. The hardest part of hunting wasn’t the monsters. It was always the people. Eventually, the officer returned, slapping the files down on the desk and walked away. Y/N flipped through the pages, settling on the one that showed a photograph of the dancer passed out on the floor, her feet missing and in a pool of blood. They continued to look through the photos with grimaced faces until they saw a picture of the shoes the dancer had been wearing. They seemed untouched. No traces of blood on them at all, and no feet inside them either. Considering these were supposed to be attached to the dancer when she spun herself into oblivion, they seem unharmed. “yeah, I’d call that weird.” Dean commented.

“We should see if they have the shoes here still.” Y/N told them before folding up the file and making her way towards the evidence desk.

They opened the doors and flashed their badges to the officer at the desk.

“Hey there, how you doing?” Sam asked politely.

“Okay… what can I do for you?” The new officer answered suspiciously.

“We need the shoes from the Irina Koganzon case.” Y/N told him, folding her badge away.

“Didn’t think that would be an FBI deal.” The boys nodded and smiled politely, Y/N, however, was sick of local police getting in the way of her doing her job.

“We just go where they send us.” She told him. The man looked slightly fearful of Y/N which made both the Winchesters very proud of their hunter friend. Not that Sam would ever admit it to anyone, but it even turned him on slightly. The way she was unapologetically fierce and in control. Even when she wasn’t, she had an air about her that told everyone she was exactly where she needed to be. The fact she showed him these moments of rare vulnerability from time to time only made his stomach flip around the more!

“Okay, sure, they’re just…” the officer turned to pick up the shoes but stopped. “damn it, Tracy!”

“Who’s Tracy?” Dean asked.

“My daughter, she loves ballet.” The hunters all looked at each other in worry.

“Where is she?” Sam asked.

“In the bathroom, I think.”

All three rushed to the women’s bathroom, but Y/N stopped the boys before they pushed through the door.

“Little girls room gentleman. I’ll call if I need help.” Y/N pushed open the door forcefully to see the little girl gasp as she sat crossed-legged on the floor. “Hey, it’s okay. Tracy right?” The little girl nodded fearfully. Y/N looked down at the little girl's feet and saw she was wearing the ballet dancer’s shoes. “Honey, I need you to take those shoes off for me.” Before the little girl could respond she went flying in the air and stood on point. The two looked at each other in shock before Tracy started pirouetting and spinning on the spot.

“Boys!” Y/N called in an alert. Sam and Dean rushed in just before the little girl lost her balance and fell. Sam grabbed hold of her as Y/N and Dean tried to remove the shoes. But the little girl’s legs were kicking and flailing about wildly.

“Get the shoes!” Sam ordered.

“What do you think we’re trying to do!” Y/N answered angrily. Y/N tried to hold the girl's legs together and still as Dean worked on uniting the ribbons. Before he could get a real grip on the material, the girl’s leg kicked in the air, hitting Dean in the face and sending him off balance.

“Sorry!” Tracy apologized, not understanding why she had no control of her body. They tried again, but this time Y/N went to untie the ribbon and Dean held her still. She got one shoe off, the girl’s left leg falling to the floor exhausted, but the right carried on kicking. It hit Dean across the face again, the little girl being quick to apologize. Just before she could kick again, Y/N got the other shoe free and everyone slumped to the floor.

Breathing heavily, they all looked panicked at one another.

“I’m going with cursed object,” Sam suggested in-between pants.

“You think!” Dean and Y/N both yelled in unison. Sam turned to the little girl who had collapsed into his lap.

“you okay?” He asked. The little girl nodded with fearful and teary eyes.

“Please don’t tell my daddy!” She begged.

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Y/N told her, standing up and offering a hand too little Tracy. “Let’s get your shoes back on and I’ll take you back to him.”

After returning the girl to her father, Y/N met the boys outside, leaning against the car. “Where we heading then?”She asked jumping off the final step.

“Out with the Old, antique shop.” Dean told her opening up the car door and ducking. “pretty sure we’ll find some more cursed objects dotted around this town.”

“lucky us.”

* * *

They pulled up in front of the shop. Y/N paying her attention outside the window and at the street. There seemed to be a lot of ‘JUST SOLD’ signs, almost on every shop front. There was an obnoxious woman, baring her overly white teeth besides the words ‘Sold.’

Dean looked in his mirror to check on Y/N, noticing her uncharacteristic silence but froze when he saw what was behind him.  
“Didn’t we put those in the trunk?” Dean asked. Y/N turned to look at him, following his stare and seeing the cursed shoes sitting neatly beside her.

“Shit!” She gasped as she recoiled away from the shoes.

“How did they?”

“Cursed object, Sam,” Dean said with fear.

“Do they look like they’re your size?” Sam asked his brother, who responded with a strong.

“Shut up!”

“Wait…” Y/N giggled. “are you…”

“getting the strong urge to Prince Siegfried myself into oblivion? Yes.”

“You really did see Black Swan,” Sam told his brother in genuine shock.

“Either that or he watched Swan Lake” Y/N commented as she opened the car door, getting as far away from those shoes as possible. Sam picked up the shoes and balanced them on a pencil as they walked across the road and towards the shop. If they hadn’t been in the middle of a serious case, she might have laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

The bell above the door rang to signal their arrival. All hunters were on high alert. Cursed objects were unpredictable and could cause more havoc than anyone could realize. The alertness came through Sam’s voice as he sternly called hello, to anyone in the shop. They found a small man mopping the floors.

“You sell these?” Sam asked with vigorous authority.

“err… yeah.” The man stuttered.

“Where’d you get them?”

“err… my mother had them in that box over there.” Sam and Y/N both hauled towards the box, ready to investigate it. Sam put the shoes down in his path.

The outside of the box had sigils and warnings written all over it, and the inside was just the same. They looked at each other with tired exhaustion. Why did no one ever listen to the instructions with these things! ‘do not open!’ Means DO NOT OPEN!  
Sam picked up the box and carried it to his brother. Y/N and Sam both saw how Dean had now picked up the shoes and was staring at them like they were a hot drunk blonde at a bar. Sam shoved the box into Y/N’s hands as he belted to his brother, taking the shoes away from him!

“Hey!” He yelled loudly, throwing the shoes back into the box Y/N was holding open. “You alright there, Baryshnikov?” Dean looked down at his hands in lost confusion before nodding.

“If it’s not too much trouble, can you guys tell me what’s going on?” The shop owner asked. They all pulled out their badges for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.  
“what’s your name?” Sam asked, voice still dripping with authority and sternness. It made Y/N’s stomach flutter and her breath hitch. She was so used to seeing the gentle and caring Sam, the more patient of the two Winchesters. But there was something about the way he could take leadership and authority off a situation. His voice could thunder in ways that make her feel like her insides were in the midst of an earthquake.  
“Scott. Scott Freeman.” The shop keeper answered.

“and you said these were your mothers?” Y/N asked, hoping if she spoke more it would stop her mind from racing about the boom of Sam’s voice. “Where’d she get them?”

“I don’t know, I found them in the back.”

“I got it.” Dean hurried to the back of the shop to look at the boxes and items the shop was keeping.

“Where’s your mother?” Sam asked, his voice still rather threatening.

“err… she… she died last week.” Scott said sadly, dropping his gaze to the floor. Sam’s eyes and tense shoulders fell with him, not expecting that to be the case. He checked his tone and delivery when he opened his mouth again, sounding slightly more like the typical Sam Winchester Y/N was used to.

“I’m sorry to hear that. But Scott these shoes?”

“Just some personal things she collected. I’m trying to get rid of it all.”

“all?” Y/N asked concerned.” there’s more like this?” As if on queue, Dean called out and came back into the room, holding two open boxes identical to the one the shoes were being kept it.

“Scott, what was in those boxes?” Sam asked with urgency.

“Wait, what kind of FBI guys are you?” Scott asked, now defensive as to all the questions and less than friendly tones.

“the one’s trying to clean up a mess you’ve made. Now, where did your mom get these boxes?” Dean demanded.

“I dunno, I just found them in her safe.” They turned to the open safe, seeing more sigils and warnings.

“Did it ever occur to you that those things were in that safe for a reason?” Sam asked angrily.

“No! I just thought it was some of the junk she’d collected over the years! I knew she was into some weird stuff but I never thought she…”

“Yeah, well, think again!” Dean interrupted. “Cus this junk is killing people!”

“What? How can that be?”

“Okay, okay!” Y/N raised her voice over the men, trying to gain some control over the situation. “We can explain everything once everyone is safe! But right now, we need to know exactly what you sold from that safe, and the names and addresses of who you sold it too.” Scott wavered but nodded when he saw the honest seriousness in Y/N’s eyes. She seemed like she was less likely in the mood to smack his head against the floor for answering too slowly. Not that she couldn’t, but currently she just didn’t want to.

* * *

There were a collection of items they now had to pick up from around town. The first on the list being a vintage tea kettle. When they first knocked on the woman’s door, they heard nothing. No footsteps or movement to indicate anyone was home. But the lights were on, so the house wasn’t empty. Not having time to be patient, they picked the lock and entered the house without an invitation. When they walked in, they saw her straight away. The woman lay face upwards on the floor. Burn marks coming from her mouth, down her chin and neck. It looked like she had used the kettle to heat up the water to boiling put, and once it yelled out that it was done, she poured the water straight from the flame into her mouth. There was a line of blistered red skin bubbles where the water had spilled from her lips and down her chest.

“Jesus.” Y/N said sadly, hating the fact they had gotten there too late. Looking around there were loads of vintage kitchen items. Old scissors and cups, even an old meat grinder. This woman clearly had an interest. And now that interesting hobby had lead to her death. Dean picked up some of her yellow rubber gloves and used them to take hold of the kettle. Sam reached for his phone, ready to call in the accident. But as the boys got into action, it didn’t go unnoticed to Sam that Y/N was stuck standing still. She was looking down at the scene before her, the dead woman with her eyes frozen open. Sam put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it firmly, knowing full well she was memorizing every detail on the woman’s face and adding it to her face of nightmares.

“Hey, there’s nothing you could have done.” He told her, before the line on the other end picked up.

They reported the accident and made their swift exit. Dean carried the kettle with a distance between it and his chest.

“So who’s next on the list?” He asked cautiously. Sam pulled out his notebook and started reading.

“We’ve got a grammar phone sold to a Brinder Gluck 4 14 River-street. And a vintage gentleman’s magazine sold to Peter Yankit 27 Johnson-lane.”

“Okay, you two go get the grammar phone I’ll handle the old rag,” Dean instructed. Y/N let out a repressed laugh.

“Of course you’re the one going after the old porn.” Y/N joked.

“You want to handle it?” Dean asked defensively.

“I wouldn’t hand it if I was you, remember those shoes.” Y/N said with a sly eye. But she did open the car door for Dean, to place the kettle into the back with more ease.

“How could I forget.” He mumbled. “How do you think old porn kills you?” He asked out loud.

“Pretty sure you don’t want to know.” Sam winced, grabbing a pair of gloves for both him and Y/N.

* * *

The team split up. Dean jumping in his car and driving off, as Y/N and Sam began to walk to the other house. It took a few strides of quiet walking before Y/N finally asked the question she had been wanting to ask since they left the motel that morning.

“So… how is it? Up there?” Sam looked down at her for more clarification. “Satan tired of talking yet?” Sam chuckled at her attempt of lightening the situation but stopped as Lucifer began skipping beside him and singing _‘Sam has a crush!_ ’ Over and over again.

“No, he’s… he’s still going.”

“What’s he saying?”

_Go on Sam! Tell her! Tell her how I know your big girly secret!_

Sam shook his head dismissively.

“Nothing important.” Y/N studied the pain on his face as she guessed Lucifer was screaming at the top of his lungs. She stopped them walking by grabbing hold of his coat sleeve.

“Is there really no one who can help?” She asked, desperately trying to find some hope in this miserable situation. “I mean this Castiel Angel guy was the one who tore down the wall, maybe another angel could put it back up.”

“I don’t think so,” Sam said regretfully. “It was Death himself who built that thing, and from what Dean told me, it was a one-time thing. And he’s not a guy you wanna piss off.”

“I can imagine.” Y/N winced at the thought.

_Oh Sammy, look! She’s worried about you! How sweet! You know maybe…_

Y/N reached for Sam’s hand, flesh on flesh touching and squeezed it warmly. “We’ll find another way.” Sam’s eyes went wide as he darted his sight in-between Y/N and Lucifer. He was talking still, but he was quieter. He wasn’t yelling or singing, taunting or mimicking. It was like someone had taken the remote to Lucifer’s voice and turned it down to 4. Still there, but quiet, like background noise.Y/N let her hand fall from Sam’s, worried her physical touch had gone unwanted.

“No! Do that again!”

“Do what?”

“Hold my hand!”

“What?”

_Wow, Sam! It’s a bit forward for you but I support it._

“When you held my hand he went quiet!” Sam said, excitement and energy buzzing with every syllable.

“really?” Sam nodded, desperate to test out his experiment, desperate to shut Lucifer up for just ten minutes.

_First, you ask for hand-holding, the next thing you know you’re asking for…_

Y/N took hold of Sam’s hand again, gripping it firmly. The moment her skin touched Sam’s, the devil began to whisper. Sam laughed out loud with shock and relief.

“He’s still there but… he’s quiet.” He explained.

“But… why? Why is me holding your hand shutting the devil up?” Y/N asked, not being able to make and sense of this situation at all.

“I… I don’t know,” Sam said, worry still in his eyes, but Y/N could see the relief of some gentle silence filling his eardrums. She laughed loudly, squeezing his hand happily. Then she remembered what they were actually on a mission to do.

“We should…”

“oh yeah! Of course.” Sam started walking but was held back as Y/N’s hand stopped him.

“err… don’t take offense but it’s not exactly… professional if two FBI agents turn up at a possible crime scene holding hands.” Sam laughed, thinking of how it would look. He wasn’t sure people would buy that it was bring your partner to work day at the FBI. “you think you can put up with the devil for just a few hours?”

“yeah, I think I can manage that.” He let go of her hand, straight away blown away by the force of Lucifer screaming and yelling.

_Pay attention to me!_

He had gotten louder than before. Obviously pissed off for being silenced. Sam shook his head and tried to focus on the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement. During the rest of the journey, Sam was greeted with Lucifer’s volume going from a 4 to a 6. He went on and on in a stupid school boy’s voice, teasing him about Y/N. Suggesting that maybe she felt the same butterflies he did, but then pointing out how she was just friendly. How could she possibly feel anything but pity for this grade-A freak?

Y/N tried to make conversation as they walked along the road, but she could see that none of her words were really making it too Sam. She almost reached out to grab his hand again, feeling the guilt forever letting go. But Sam walked far enough she couldn’t reach out. And before she had the courage to step closer and take his hand, he had pulled out the address of the grammar phone buyer and she was pretty sure they were close by. She had to wonder how a grammar phone could be used in a way to kill someone. Maybe if you threw it hard enough?

It turned out, if you curse a grammar phone, it will tell the chosen victim that they have to kill the person closest to them! Behind the music was a quiet little voice, whispering and suggesting to the little boy he should pick up a knife and stab his mother in the back. They arrived at the house just in time, just as the boy stood behind his unsuspecting mother and was ready to plunge the sharp metal into her skin. Sam grabbed the boy's arm, taking the knife from him before he could do any damage, resulting in the mother screaming loudly.

“Where’s the grammar phone?” Sam asked loudly. Y/N followed in after him, flashing her badge to the mother and reassuring her everything was okay. But the grammar phone needed to be taken away. Saying that it had been tampered with to read out a hypnotist tape that made people act violently. Y/N was surprised the mother had actually bought it, but she nodded and agreed to let them take it. Sam put on his gloves ready to take the grammar phone away when the kid stepped up to complain.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Sam turned to face and tower over him.

“Kid now would be a really good lesson in gratitude, lucky for you! I’m too tired!” The mother and son both left the room, not wanting to get in the way of this angry and tall FBI agent. They exited just as Y/N’s phone began to ring.

“Hey,” she greeted, seeing Dean’s number.

“I got the porn. Just in time too.”

“What was he doing?” Y/N grimaced.

“Like Sam said, you don’t want to know. Where you two at?”

“We just got the grammar phone across town. We’ll head your way.”

* * *

They went to the nearest car rental they could find, grabbing a UHAUL truck on the back to get rid of everything cursed in Scott’s shop. Even though Y/N argued it would be better for her to drive, Sam insisted now Lucifer could be made quiet he would be fine. There were no distractions that would shock him off the road. So she nodded, being too tired herself to argue with a Winchester. She settled into the car and reached her hand out, palm upwards. She smiled reassuringly at Sam as he hesitated nervously, finally placing his hand in hers. She could practically see the stress and noise leave his face as their skin came in contact. He sighed loudly before pressing down on the gas pedal. Driving one-handed wasn’t going to be easy, but it beat the alternative.

Or at least, that’s what the pair thought. Y/N dozed off into a quick nap as Sam drove down the road. She was so tired even the blasting music Sam suddenly put on didn’t wake her. Now that Lucifer wasn’t there to shout at him any time he was about to fall asleep, his body started to surrender to the tiredness he felt. The lines on the road were getting hazy and his yawns came more frequent. He tried to focus on drawing circles over Y/N’s thumb to keep him awake, but it wasn’t doing much at keeping him alert. His phone rang in his pocket and Sam had to make some interesting maneuvers to answer it, put it on speakerphone and place it in his lap.

“Hey, we’re on our way.” He told his brother.

“Yeah, I’m not sure we’re taking the safe out of town just yet. It turns out that Mom Hoarder didn’t just die and leave the store to Scott.”

“she didn’t?” Sam prompted tiredly.

“lady battles to keep the store alive for forty years, then one day she wakes up and sells. And then the next day, died in a car accident!” Sam could hear his brother’s words, but nothing was really sinking in. He yawned and his eyelids grew so heavy it was a battle to keep them open.  
“So… you think someone cut her breaks or something?” He asked through yawns.

“no, I think the world is full of hilarious coincidences,” Dean said rather unhelpfully. “Oh! And there’s this new company, real-estate. Just gobbled up a huge chunk of main street. Now it could be nothing but doesn’t that seem weird to you?”

Sam didn’t respond. All the noise around him blurs, like he was sitting underwater and all noise was muffled by his blocked eardrums. It took Dean three times at calling his name for him to fully awaken again.

“Yeah, sounds good.” He said, hoping that was the right answer to Dean’s question.

“Sounds good? What part of that sounds good to you?” Dean asked, offended that his brother wasn’t listening to him.

“You know how they say sleep prevention in an enhanced interrogation technique?”

“yeah..”

“Trust me, it’s torture.”

“then why are you driving? Where’s Y/N? Let her drive!” But Dean’s demands went unheard as Sam had already hung up the phone and went back trying to focus on driving the van.

Sam kept driving, his hand slipping from the wheel and the other resting in Y/N’s. His head continued to lull every few seconds and eventually he went under. Sleep claimed him and his hand dropped hold of the steering wheel. He lay with one hand in Y/N’s and eyes closed, finally falling asleep. It could have been a peaceful slumber, even a relief! If it wasn’t for the fact they were still on the road. It was the sound of the large lorry honking it’s horn and shining a harsh violent light into both Sam and Y/N’s eyes that woke them both up. Y/N’s opened her eyes and seeing the white light beam from the lorry about to collide and crush them into flat pieces.

“Sam!” She screamed, grabbing for the wheel. Sam and Y/N both managed to pull the car out of the lorry’s path before it collided with them. Sam straightened up the driving of the car as he and Y/N both panted heavily. “That’s it!” She yelled. “Pull over! I’m driving!”

* * *

After another coffee stop for Sam and packing up everything from Scott’s shop, Sam and Y/N finally pulled up outside the diner Dean was currently camping out in. They sat down opposite him at the table, both sighing tiredly after yet another near-death experience.

“What we missed?” Y/N asked.

“Just got off the phone with Frank, seems we have a bit of a leviathan issue in this town.”

“Leviathans, here?” Sam asked, cursing every god of luck and fate in his mind.

“Yeah, looks like we’re dealing with a giant nesting doll of Dick in real estate.” Sam continued to zone out, lost in his thoughts and not being able to focus on anything except the loud singing off Lucifer in the corner. All he wanted to do was reach out for Y/N’s hand and shut the devil up. Since he had let go of her hand in the car, it was like Lucifer had managed to increase his volume up another 2 points. Pissed off and annoyed at being controlled and silent, he was out for revenge, and his noise was up to an 8! “you hearing me?” Dean asked, looking between Y/N and a very drained Sam.

“yeah sorry,” Sam said, shaking his head and leaning on the table. Dean looked to Y/N for clarification but all she could do was raise her eyebrows and shake her head.

“Okay enough with the insomnia crap! You need to crash! Me and Y/N will keep working, you find a motel and get some sleep.” Sam sighed reluctantly.

“it doesn’t matter where I go Dean. Lucifer will not shut up.”

“Even now?” Y/N asked, dropping her hand under the table in case Sam wanted to reach out for it.

“He’s singing Stairway to Heaven, right now.”

“Good song.” Dean shrugged.

“Not 50 times in a row.”

Y/N reached forward, her fingers brushing the fabric of Sam’s jeans, hoping to remind him there was an out for him right now. They weren’t in front of anyone who would ask questions or at least questions they couldn’t honestly answer. She wanted to quieten the voice for Sam. She had thought it had been getting easier since earlier that day. But by the look on Sam’s face, her little trick hadn’t done much to help Sam in the long run. He looked down, feeling her touch. He went to hold her hand, just for a few minutes of quiet, but his phone rang loudly, pulling him away.

“Hey Scott,” he greeted with little enthusiasm. Y/N and Dean both sighed at each other with worry as Sam listened to the other end of the call. “What happened?” He reached his hand and pointed to the phone, signaling that the cursed objects clearly hadn’t been all collected. Dean began putting his coat on as Y/N zipped up her jacket. “hold on, we’re on our way.”

“Let me guess, he touched something he was not supposed to.” Dean guessed, throwing down money for the food and drink had ordered earlier.

“of course he did.”

* * *

They arrived at the shop as quickly as they could, all three squished together in the front seat only van. They leaped out and ran into the shop, only to be greeted by Scott sitting tied up to a chair, duct tape across his mouth, and two people wearing red jackets standing across of them.

“So much for the cursed mirror,” Dean muttered, noticing the out of place scenario.

“Sam and Dean Winchester. And Y/N Y/L/N! We heard you three had teamed up. It is such a pleasure to make your acquaintances.” It was the woman from the posters! All over town, her company had been buying local stores. Her obnoxious smile was plastered everywhere, and with Dean’s research it seemed her company (and probably her) were run by leviathans. It was just their luck to come into town looking for cursed objects and find a pack of Leviathans as well. The woman whose hair had been attacked by too much hairspray, strutted over towards them, not a whiff of fear in her eye. “Now just so you can put names to the faces that are going to be eating you, I’m Joyce,” she flashed her practically neon teeth. “and this is my assistant, George.”

“You’re the lady from the real estate signs,” Dean spoke steadily.

“Yeah!” Joyce confirmed enthusiastically. “you like my picture?”

“I’d cool it on the teeth whitening strips if I were you.” Y/N muttered under her breath. Joyce looked over to her, forcing her cheerful smile to stay painted on her face.  
“I don’t believe I asked you, dear.” She said with a fake laugh before it settled into an evil stare. “I am really going to enjoy picking you three, out of my teeth.”

And with that, her face shifted from the overly groomed middle-aged woman to the terrifying face of a leviathan. Teeth and slimy skin with stretchy tongues, reaching out to take hold of Dean and Y/N. Luckily the hunters were fast, stepping out of the way before the teeth could sink into their skin. Joyce’s assistant George took this opportunity to lunge for the other hunter, grabbing hold of Sam and throwing him up and over a desk. Joyce took hold of Dean and flung him into a glass bookcase. Y/N watched with wide eyes before meeting Joyce’s stare. She went to grab the Leviathan’s arm, but her strength was matched as Joyce picked her up and tossed her into one of the glass counters. A shard of glass broke off and stuck into her leg, staining her jeans with red oozing blood. She fought back the scream she desperately wanted to yell, instead pushing through the pain and forcing herself back up on her feet. She scanned around quickly, seeing both Sam and Dean knocking their own Leviathans in the face. George seemed weaker and Sam clearly had the upper hand, so in a split-second decision, Y/N reached for a brass bust that lay on the floor, hauling it up and throwing it into Joyce’s face the second Dean punched it in Y/N’s direction. Taking the tiniest moment to feel the upper hand, Y/N turned to check on Sam, seeing him dunk the Leviathan’s face into a tub of cleaning supplies. She smiled in pride just before Joyce lifted her up again and threw her across the room. She heard more crashing of glass and the sound of Dean’s body being thrown around like a rag doll. The sound of his gasps had Y/N ignoring the feeling of the glass digging deeper into her skin and scrambled to her feet. Just as she gathered her balance, she watched as Sam took a sword from the wall and sliced it through Joyce’s head. The head and the body both tumbled to the floor with a loud thud.

“Thanks.” Dean breathed out. Sam nodded to his brother before turning to check on Y/N.  
“you okay?” He asked, putting his hand on the side of her arm, noticing the way her breath was shallow.

“Me? Oh, I’m fine, could have taken that bitch down all by myself if that bloody bookcase wasn’t in the way.” Y/N tried to joke off her pain, hoping it would go unnoticed by the boys. It almost went unnoticed by Sam, until Dean went and opened his mouth.

“Shit Y/N! Your leg!’ Sam looked down at what his brother was talking about and almost picked Y/N up from the floor.

“Y/N you’re hurt!” He panicked.

“I’m fine, it’s a flesh wound.” Y/N waved off as she hobbled over towards a chair.

“You’re limping and bleeding all over the shop, Y/N!” Dean insisted.

“Oh stop being so delicate! It’s not like it’s a gunshot to the head!” The true anger in Y/N’s voice didn’t mean to be so sharp, but her wounds always seemed so unimportant and superficial since Bobby was faced with the worse kind of battle wound. The boys watched dumbfounded as Y/N ripped open the tear in her jeans, carefully fishing out the glass with a loud groan. She held up the large shard, confident no smaller pieces had gotten loose, and smiled. “See, nothing to worry about.” She chucked the glass behind her before pointing to a first aid box hanging on the wall beside a fire extinguisher. “Sam, can you pass me that?” Sam turned, seeing the green box and handed it over to Y/N, not wanting to argue with her in this state. She went about dressing her leg as the boys freed Scott from his bounds and Dean picked up Joyce’s head and put it in a bag.

“I get that these things mean business and all that, but I can’t just uproot and move my life,” Scott argued once everyone stood before him and told him it was time for him to shift on to a new town.

“Sure you can,” Dean told him.

“We do it all the time.” Y/N shrugged. They all turned to look at the last remaining Leviathan. As Y/N patched up her leg, Sam informed them that George had told Sam to dunk his head, and told him where to get to sword. It was confusing and could so easily be a play. They needed Scott out of this situation as soon as possible.

“Look, Scott, these big mouths don’t like to leave loose ends,” Sam warned him.

“you run and keep going until you reach someplace you don’t speak the language.” Scott nodded at Dean’s words.

“Alright, I’m going. Thank you… I guess.” Scott left the shop, not too sure if he should have thanked the hunters or cursed them for messing up his life.

“Don’t mention it.” Sam scoffed as the bell above the door told them Scott had left. And then they turned their full attention to George.

“One minute.” Y/N warned him. “That’s all the time you get to explain.” George smiled wryly, taking a beat before speaking slowly and steadily.

“because I am dying to know what that bitch tastes like.” The hunters all looked around in confusion.

“let me get this straight. You want to eat your boss?” Dean asked.

“You got a better way to make her stay dead?” George asked, a creepy smile across his lips.

“So now you’re on our side or something?” Sam questioned, pretty unsure how to read this situation.

“Yeah… no.” The Leviathan began taking off his bright overbearing red jacket. “But if Joyce is alive, I spend the rest of my days cleaning up her messes. Or worse I get eaten… or bibbed. So thanks! For chopping her head off for me!” George stepped forward, clapping his hands together and provoking the hunters to step away. “taking her on solo? Yikes! So really, thanks for the assist there. And of course, you’re welcome.”

“What’s that now?” Y/N asked, not sure she was hearing right.

“Well, I saved you, before she ripped into your asses like a Christmas present.”

“can I kill him?” Y/N asked looking up to Sam.

“Get in line,” Dean warned, staring straight at this smug Leviathan’s face. It winked at them all and shrugged playfully.

“So how about that head?”

“Yeah, not gonna happen Georgie.” Sam lifted the sword, pressing it to George’s neck. Y/N couldn’t help but smirk and the Leviathan’s shocked face. “What the hell is Dick Roman building in Wisconsin?” Dean stepped forward, menacing glare on his face.

“I don’t know!” The Leviathan insisted. “I barely know where Wisconsin is! I’m a west coast representative!”

“gonna keep killing people who don’t sign on the dotted line?” Sam asked with a raised voice, looking for a reason to slice this guy’s head off.

“take it easy! Killing people isn’t on the agenda. Joyce just got inpatient.” Sam slowly lowered his sword as George lifted his finger to take a taste of Joyce’s blood. “you got nothing to worry about with me.”

“yeah, cus we’re really gonna take the word of a Leviathan.” Y/N said sarcastically.

“You guys are freaking out about the wrong thing. Come on! A couple of real estate guys? Do you think it’s just here? Big picture! It’s happening everywhere! And it’s a lot more ambitious than this project. My advice, keep your heads down and stay down.” His voice was starting to reach Y/N’s nerves. If he didn’t have valuable information she would have stolen the sword from Sam and sliced his head off in that second.

“Listen to me you gooey son of a bitch.” Dean stepped even closer, intimidating George further. “you’re gonna tell us what you’re building here. Or I’m gonna wash your mouth out with soap.” Dean pointed to the leftover washing material that caused the Leviathan’s so much pain.

“I was hoping we could play nice,” George commented, side-eyeing the bucket he had recently been dunked into. “But if you must know. It’s going to be a research center.”

“research for what?”

“disease. This is where we are going to cure cancer.” Y/N wasn’t joining the dots and it didn’t sit well with her.

“Why?” She asked. “why does Dick roman want to cure cancer?”

“we’re only here to help.”

Those words and that final smug smile was the clear bookend of George’s information. Y/N turned her back away, pretending that she too was done. But as George relaxed his shoulders and dismissed her immediately, she snatched the sword from Sam’s grip and swung it across George’s throat. Black goo came from his neck and his head dropped to the floor. The boys looked at Y/N with shock. She just shrugged.

“That slimy dick was annoying me.”

* * *

Dean closed the UHUAL with a loud thud, finally sure that the cursed objects were no longer a threat to anyone.

“Monsters cure Cancer. Words I never thought I’d say.” Y/N and Sam both stood beside one another, watching the eldest Winchester finish packing up the shop. “Why does it make me so nervous?”

“Because those slimy shits doing anything good for this world, makes no sense at all!” Y/N said with alertness in her eyes. None of this was making sense and that made her uncomfortable.

“So what do we do now?” Sam asked, her throat dry and voice as tired as the bags under his eyes.

“Well, you are going to sleep on it,” Dean instructed as the hunters made their way to the front of the car. Sam laughed at his brother's persistent nature. “all the way to Franks! Capiche?”

“I wish I could!” Sam said through a forced smile.

“Didn’t you get any sleep last night?” Dean asked his brother.

“Yeah… yeah… I mean a little. I err… I dunno.”

Sam and Y/N glanced at one another awkwardly. When they had finally reached the motel, Dean was out cold before either of them could turn off the lights. This motel, by some miracle, had three single beds, and all rather close to one another. Y/N and Sam had both laid in their beds facing one another, talking about the new effects of Lucifer. Sam confessed how every time he let go of Y/N’s hand, it just made Lucifer louder. She spent most of the night trying to convince him it had to be worth it if he could give his body just a few hours of rest! She fell asleep with her hands in his, dangling across the space in-between the beds. But when she woke up, her hand was free. Sometime in the night, someone had let go, and she had no idea if Sam got any sleep at all.

“Well, we’ll find you a soft rock station, that always knocks you right out.” Dean joked before they all piled into the car. Y/N sat in-between the brothers, sandwiched quite happily between the two. Throughout the entire ride, she kept nudging Sam, offering her hand and trying so desperately to get him to sleep. But he always shifted away from her, leaning against the window and pretending he could sleep without her. She could tell by the way his breathing was irregular and he occasionally jumped at a loud sound in his head, that there was no way he was actually asleep.

* * *

It was the dark depths of the night by the time they finally arrived at Frank’s trailer. Y/N was asleep with her head lulled against Sam’s shoulder. She’d drifted off a few hours ago thanks to the gentle movement of the truck, the soft rock that was meant to put Sam to sleep and the patter of rain on the window. Though worried about the youngest Winchester, having this solid body beside her was to calming for her not to drift off into a happy sleep of nothing but blank darkness.

When the truck came to a stop Dean looked over at his brother and sighed.

“Wake her up dude.”

“No, let her sleep!” Sam argued, straining his neck only slightly to see his brother. Dean rolled his eyes and shook Y/N awake.

“Rise and shine princess!” He yelled. Y/N woke suddenly, and angrily.

“What the hell Dean!”

“You were supposed to make sure he got some sleep! Not the other way around.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled as she began to stretch the kinks out of her neck.

When they exited the truck they could hear the music blasting from Frank’s truck straight away. Bad Moon Rising was a good song, but right now it was having a rather ominous effect.  
“Hey, Frank!” Dean yelled over the rain and music, pounding on the door. “Deveroe!” He yelled louder. The first rule about Frank Deveroe, don’t enter his home uninvited since there was a very high chance you’d be greeting with a gun or a booby trap. There was no response to either Dean or Y/N’s calls.

“What the hell is he doing in there?” Y/N shivered, hoping to get out of this rain rather soon. They banged on the door a few more times before Dean had had enough.

“Don’t shoot! We’re coming in!” He warned before opening the door, surprised to find it unlocked in the first place.

They stepped into the trailer, greeted by a single piece of smashed glass with blood dripping off the edges. Stepping further into the room they saw the mess that had been waiting for them. Papers were scattered everywhere. Every single piece of technology smashed and torn into pieces, furniture knocked over and splatters of blood on almost every inch of the trailer’s wall. The hunters all stood still in shock.

“not good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's exclusive scene shows the emotional moment between Y/N and Sam, and she tries so desperately to get him to rest.  
> Find it at Patreon :


	11. The Born Again Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam ends up on a psyche ward, it's up to Y/N and Dean to find someone who can help him with his inner Demons. But who do they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely little readers! So I know this story went on a little one week hiatus. That was because I was moving house. But I'm relatively settled now. So let's have regally scheduled fanfiction resume shall we?   
> oh and I wont lie to you. I did proof read this, but with very tired eyes so maybe expects some mistakes?   
> thank you loves!

Dean had passed out, a few beers too many. He smirked and mumbled in his sleep as he dreamt about scantly clad bar-fly women circling around him, all fighting for his attention. Y/N giggled from her spot on the sofa, Sam beside her, and their skin brushing against each other casually. They hadn’t told Dean about the little trick they had figured out, or its consequences.He’d just take it the wrong way. But Y/N had managed to convince Sam to let her use it to let his body sleep a few hours a night. She assumed it had been working, but Sam was putting all his remaining energy into hiding his flinches from Satan’s loud and shrill voice from her. To hide the fact he hadn’t actually slept a wink in four days. Whilst they sat on the sofa, watching an old movie on the television, they didn’t hold hands. Just rested their knuckles against each other’s.

A few hours had passed when Sam felt the jolt of Satan’s appearance appear before him. Confused, he looked to Y/N for explanation, but saw how she had fallen asleep, her body tumbling away from his.

 _“Sam! Let’s play a game!”_ Satan yelled in a child like manner. _“How about gun roulette?”_ He pulled out a gun and emptied a number of bullets from its barrel. He then lifted it to his own temple and pulled the trigger. Sam flinched, the clicking sound shaking his core, as he expected a loud blow to follow it. But it didn’t. Lucifer shrugged before turning it to face Sam. _“What you think Sammy?”_ He smirked. _“You feeling lucky?”_

Before he could even pull the trigger, Sam leapt from his seat and ran out the door, not even checking to see if it had closed behind him.

He wasn’t sure how far he had managed to get. His feet heavily landing on an old railway track, keeping pace and running away from any source of noise. He ran lazily, eyes blurry and head pounding. He dodged through alley ways and abandoned buildings, eventually crashing through a gated fence and coming across a couple of people exchanging money for pills. They looked at Sam suspiciously, not recognising him from this area. With alertness in their eyes, they quickly exchanged goods and went in opposite directions. Sam’s stare made them uncomfortable, the way his eyes settled on them, unaware that to him he was searching through the haze. He stumbled and rested against a wall. Desperate to feel some sort of clarity or stability.

“Dude, get the hell away from me!” The dealer told him. “You speak friggin’ English? Go Away!” He ordered when Sam didn’t move. Sam dragged his gaze up to meet his eyes.

“s’okay,” he slurred. “No one’s after me.”

“Why are you running up in here like that?” The dealer asked defensively.

“Just leave me alone.” Sam asked him tiredly, sliding his back down the wall and landing hard on the ground.

“What the hell did you take, anyway?” The dealer asked, assuming Sam’s odd behaviour had to have something to do with drugs.

“Nothing,” Sam said through heavy breathing.

“Shut up,” the dealer told him, not believing him.

 _“No he’s telling the truth.”_ Sam’s head darted to the left, another voice joining the conversation. It was Lucifer. He hadn’t managed to outrun the demons in his head. _“You burned through that last beer hours ago. Right about the time Dean passed out. Come on, Sam. Tell the nice tweaker. You’d be sleeping by now if the devil would just leave you alone for five seconds. Stupid Satan. Chasing you all the way to… Where the hell are we?”_ Sam groaned out loud, trying to block out the sound of Satan’s constant badgering voice.

“I just need some rest.” He begged from the ground.

 _“Hey, Sam! Try the hand scar!”_ The devil taunted, him and Sam knowing fully well that had no effect on him anymore.

“How many days you been up, anyway?” The dealer asked. Before Sam could even think, the Devil answered for him.

 _“Four!”_ He said cheerfully. _“Oh wait! Scratch that._ ” The devil checked his watch. Noticing the day and night overlap by midnight. _“five.”_ Sam struggled to stand up, desperate to keep moving away from Satan.

“Hey, hold up! Wait! Hold up!” The dealer called after him. “You want to knock out? I can knock you out?” He offered.

Sam sat in the dealers car, taking a handful of pills that were designed to pull him into sleep. The dealer was asleep in a matter of minutes, taking the pills as well in some odd form of solidarity. As Sam felt the fuzziness in his head grow, he began to hope that maybe this could work. His head lulled lazily and he began to hear a much calmer and reassuring voice.

“Sam?” It was a female voice. “It’s okay, you can rest.” Looking up, he couldn’t see anything but fuzzy colours, but the colour palette reminded him of Y/N. “Shhh…” she cooed, brushing her hand against his cheek. “Just sleep.” Her voice was like a siren call, pulling him into whatever fate she desired for him. He was just about to slip under the grips of unconsciousness, when the window beside him smashed and glass landed in his lap. His eyes opened wildly and the calming presence of Y/N was gone. He ran out the car and went to take in the damage. Someone had thrown something into the car window, smashing it to pieces. But then with a blink of an eye, the damage was gone, never having been there in the first place. Sam slowly began to back away when the voice crippled through the silence from behind him.   
_“Good morning to you!”_ He turned and saw Satan’s smug face singing proudly at a loud volume. _“Good morning to you! Our day is beginning, so good morning to you!”_ He continued to sing as Sam turned and ran away from his imaginary presence. _“I thought you liked my singing!”_ He called after him.

Sam made it about a block away from where the devil was standing before he appeared beside him. _“Pills? You do get that you’re just bringing free drugs to the party, right?”_ Sam tried to carry on walking, counting his steps in his head in the hope it would drown out Lucifer’s voice. _“I am inside you, Sam. Hey, Sam. What’s the longest a normal human being has ever gone without sleep?”_ The question had been silently turning around in Sam’s mind for days, but now Lucifer joyfully brought it the audible noise. _“eleven days!”_ He told him. _“Hey, you always wanted to be normal, Sam! If you are, you’ll be dead in a week!”_

The words were cutting painfully into Sam’s nerves. He began running, desperate to put real distance between him and the devil. He didn’t even check to see if there were any cars coming as he ran across the road. As he set foot into the middle of the tarmac, a car came straight towards him, crashing into his side. Sam’s body went up and rolled over the car, landing heavily on the ground with a large and painful thud.

* * *

They both barged into the doctor’s office, ignoring the protest of the nurse behind them.

“You can’t just walk in…”

“They said talk to Kadinksy. You Kadinsky?” Dean interrogated with a strong angry voice, Y/N’s eyes matching his volume but with worry instead of aggression.

“You need to be scheduled!” The nurse argued.

“Then schedule us!” Dean shot back, staring down at her with no sigh of surrender. “He was in a car crash, why the hell can’t we see him?” Dean turned his question to the doctor sitting at his desk.

“You’re Sam Smith’s brother?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” The doctor turned to the nurse, lifting his hand reassuringly.

“It’s fine, thank you. Really.” The nurse looked resentfully at the oldest Winchester before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

“Please, just tell us what’s going on.” Y/N pleaded, stepping closer to the desk as the doctor stood up.

“Sam was admitted. He was treated for a broken rib and lacerations.”

“Well, he’s had worse. And?” Y/N continued to probe.

“And… he’s on our locked psychiatric floor.” The doctor said, bracing himself for the argument and auditable assault heading his way. Y/N turned away, placing her face into her hands, hating the words she was hearing. Dean tried to laugh casually, not quite believing the words himself.

“Well, he’s had some trouble…”

“So you’re aware that Sam is experiencing a full-blown psychotic episode?” The words just didn’t seem right, describing Sam that way was wrong. He was a strong hunter who saved people’s lives daily, and had even saved the world! Now this doctor was telling him he had been reduced to a prisoner of his own mind.

“Psychotic? Come on. I mean the guy’s… it’s not like the guy’s freakin’ Norman Bates.” Y/N turned back to the conversation, putting her hand on Dean’s arm to at least attempting to calm the situation.

“I’m sure he isn’t.” Doctor Kadinsky told them with a patronising voice. “But we need to determine whether his state was borough on by the insomnia or whether the insomnia is a symptom of his condition. Do you understand? So we can figure out how to treat him.” The doctor turned to look at Y/N, appealing to her nature to calmly give them the information they needed. Y/N looked up to Dean, not knowing how long this had truly been going on. She hadn’t been aware of this problem when she had first met the boys. It was something she had only become aware of the last week or so. For all she knew, Sam had been battling with this for months, Dean was the only one who really knew the timeline in this room. Dean looked at her pleading eyes and relented.

“Well, all I can say is that the sleep thing is kind of new.” The doctor breathed in heavily, almost as if it was the wrong answer.

“Right. Well, we’ve pumped him about as full of sedatives as we safely can. So far, he won’t go under. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Y/N was finally tired of the list of painful elements Sam was under, she just wanted to see him.

“Can we please, just see him.” She begged. The doctor thought for a moment before finally nodding.

“this way.” He guided them.

* * *

They walked through the hospital, bracing themselves as they entered the psyche ward. They came to his room, seeing him laid out on a bed through the glass window. He looked so weak and tired, dressed in painfully white clothing. He looked over his shoulder, listening intently to someone’s voice. Y/N’s eyes began to tear the second she caught sight of his shaggy hair and helpless face.

“I can’t go in there.” She said, turning away before Sam could see her.

“What? You have to?” Dean argued.

“Dean just… I can’t.” Dean slumped his shoulders, tired and fed up of this situation not going the way he wanted to. He sighed and walked through the door to see his brother. Y/N hid behind the wall, listening as the brother’s interacted.

Sam watched as his brother opened the door and entered the room. Satan sat crossed legged on his desk, quick to give a comment the second Dean’s presence entered the room.

_“Ah, Mr. Helpless. Pull up a six-pack buddy. Wheres Xena Warrior Princess?”_

“How you felling?” Dean asked, closing the door behind him.

“Maybe you should cancel my UFC fight.” Sam joked, his tone confusing Dean more than this entire situation had before. How could he joke in a time like this.

 _“Yeah. Keep that sense of humour, Sam. It’ll get you through this.”_ Lucifer scoffed, playing with some string. Dean sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at his brother and wondering how in hell they ended up in this situation. The irony in the phrase ‘how in hell,’ was not lost on the eldest brother. Hell and Satan were the exact reason they were in this situation.

“Where’s Y/N?” Sam finally asked. Dean looked towards the door and sighed, not sure what to tell his brother. That she just couldn’t bare to see him like this? That the strong and feisty woman they had gotten to know was currently fighting back her tears. Sam nodded, understanding the situation. “Didn’t want to see the freak right?” He said self deprecatorily .

“Stop that.” Dean warned his brother. “You know Y/N isn’t like that. This is just… hard for her.” He sighed. It was hard for all of them. “But we’re gonna find you help.” Sam sighed, turning away from his brother.

“I don’t think it’s out there, Dean.”

“We don’t know that.”

“We know it better than most. It’s all snake oil. Last faith healer we hooked up with had a reaper on a leash. Remember?” Dean stood up, not quite being able to bare the cynical and negative words coming from the brother who always convinced him there was some sort of hope. No matte the situation.

“Yeah, Sam. I Remember.”

“I’m just saying…”

“What? That you don’t want my help?” He turned to his brother, anger raging through his tone.

“No! I’m just saying don’t do this to yourself.”  
“Sam if we don’t find something…”

“Then I’ll die. Dean we knew this was coming.”

“No!”

“Putting my soul back, Cas warned you about all the crap it would…”

“Screw Cas!” Dean broke, his voice dripping with tired bitterness. “Quit being Dali frickin’ Yoda about this, okay? Get pissed!” Sam looked at his brother and just shrugged tiredly with a sigh.

“I’m too tired.” Dean had no reply, he just looked hopelessly at his younger brother. “this is what happens when you throw a soul into Lucifer’s dog bowl. What, you think there’s just gonna be some cure out there?” Dean nodded to himself, accepting that his brother had well and truly given up. Given up on himself and on his family’s ability to save him. But like hell did that mean he would. He stormed out of there, not even stopping to look at Y/N’s scared eyes that followed him.

She looked back at Sam sitting alone in his room. His tired and battered soul just laying there. The guilt of his words filled in Y/N’s throats like bile threatening to spew out all over the floor. She couldn’t just turn away from Sam right now. He had to know she hadn’t given up on him. She took in a deep breath, and crossed the threshold of the room. Sam looked as she entered.

 _“Sam, Look! She came!”_ Lucifer sang from his corner. Sam forced himself up, wincing at the broken rib as he moved. Y/N rushed to his side, worried and stopping him from moving anymore than he already had.

“Whoah! Jesus, Sam! Stay down.” She told him, settling his body back down on the bed. At first he tried to fight her weakly, but he followed the guide of her body and rested on the bed. Sighing at the sight, she settled down beside him, staring sadly at the cuts and bruises all over his body. She reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly in her two. “Does that do anything anymore?” She asked hopefully. Sam turned to look at the devil in the corner. He spoke with no sound coming from his lips, pretending he was under the control of Sam and Y/N. But that was followed by his hysterical and taunting laugh.

 _“I’m just messing with ya! That’s not gonna work anymore.”_ Sam sighed and shook his head, making Y/N squeeze his hand harder. He looked back at Y/N’s tear-filled eyes and squeezed back in response.

“Y/N listen… you need to know…”

“No,” she interrupted sternly. “whatever you’re about to say it’s because you’ve given up and you think there’s no hope. But you listen to me Sam Winchester; I haven’t.” She moved her hands to hold his face, forcing him to look at her fully and see the determination in her. Her thumb brushed his cheek reassuringly as she spoke. “Just hold on.” She instructed him. “The next time you see me, it’ll be to get you out of here. I promise.” Sam smiled sadly at her. He wanted to believe her, but couldn’t help the sorrowful sigh that left lips.

“Y/N…”

“No.” She whispered, shaking her head as tears finally escaped down her cheek. She pressed her forehead against his, not being able to bring herself to fully look at Sam. “Just hold on a bit longer.” She begged. Sam’s hands reached up to take her hands from his face, his large hand holding her two, whilst the other moved up to cup her cheek. She forced herself to look back at his tired eyes and almost found it too much. She fought the battle of turning away or leaning in more towards his embrace. The temptation to kiss his lips was growing strong. Her actions begging him to hold on, remind him that he had to fight, not just for himself but for Dean and herself! But she just couldn’t allow herself. She lifted her head and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. “For me, please.” She pulled away, standing from the bed and only letting go of Sam’s hand at the last second. When they parted, she went straight for the door, not daring to look back. The door closed behind her and her back collapsed to the wall separating her and Sam. And the tears fell as fiercely as they could.

When she exited the building, Dean was sitting on the car, staring up angrily at the sky. When he looked at Y/N, her stride determined and filled with the frustration and resentment of every evil demon or ghost they had ever possessed vibrating off of her.

“We’ve got work to do.” She said coldly, opening the car door and sitting into the drivers seat, slamming it loudly behind her.

* * *

They had found another one of Bobby’s cabins nearby, grateful for the large quantity of hunter hideouts dotted around the country. Y/N hadn’t said a word the entire trip, far too focused on the task at hand to waste energy on needless conversation. She gathered her phone book, Sam’s, Dean’s and even Bobby’s. She slammed them on the table, along with her bag in the corner and pulled out her phone. She started with her phone book, since she knew who would and wouldn’t be relevant. Dean followed her lead, just as determined as she was. He brought over cans of drink and small bowls of food, but neither of them paid much attention to their dietary needs right now. They were on a mission they could not afford to fail.

By the afternoon Y/N and Dean had gone through most of their list, leaving voicemails to those who didn’t dare answer their phones. They managed to actually get through to a few people, a few spiritualists on Y/N’s contacts and hunters of Dean’s.

“Well I’m sorry for wasting your time!’ Dean said sarcastically before hanging up the phone. He looked over to Y/N with a loud sigh. “Any luck?” He asked her. Y/N just shook her head. Anyone she could get through to had no idea how to help them. Most of them saying that the Devil’s work was too powerful for them to aid with. But she had the suspicion that a few numbers on her phone weren’t picking up for other reasons.

“You know, people used to answer my calls before I started hanging round with you two.” She commented, a slight smirk across her lips. Dean chuckled lightly.

“Yeah, we can have that effect.” Y/N looked up and smiled briefly before returning to the book in front of her. Dean followed along before a thought crossed his mind. “You knew who we were before you met us.” Y/N looked up, wondering why he was choosing now to bring that topic of conversation up.

“Yeah I guess, I mean… Bobby always said to keep an eye out for you and to not be fooled by your shitty pick up lines.” Dean laughed, almost being able to hear the words come from Bobby’s mouth. “But even without Bobby, stories got around. Rumours about the Winchester brothers. Never knew what to believe though. It all sounded so…” she trailed off, trying to find the accurate description.

“So?”

“Fucked up.” That made Dean laugh Knowing full well how their lives must sound to the outside world.

“Yeah, it’s probably all true.” Y/N shrugged in response.

“So my life is gonna get even more complicated, hanging around you two?” She asked with a grin.

“Oh yeah.” Dean said through a large exhale.

“good,’ she said with a straight face and reached for her phone. “I get bored easily.” She began dialling the next number on her list. Dean smirked and went to reach for a can to drink. He noticed the lightness of the metal, signally another drink had already been drank. He sat up, heading towards the fridge as Y/N put her phone to her ear.

“You want one?” He asked.

“Yeah, go on.” She responded, sighing loudly when another voicemail message hit her ears before the phone had even rang out three times. “Lydia, it’s me. Look I need some information so do me a favour and don’t be like all the others. Call me back. You owe me!” The last words almost sent shivers up and down Dean’s spine. He silently prayed with fear that Y/N never needed to remind him he had a debt to pay back.

Pulling out another two cans, he looked back when he heard the slam of something land on the floor. Bobby’s address book had fallen off the table. He looked to Y/N who was studying her own book intently.

“You do that?” He asked. Y/N looked up, noticing the fallen book. She shook her head before Dean leant down to pick it up. A business card had fallen loose. The dark green ink leaving space for the word’s ‘Mackey’s Taxidermy.’ He turned if over and saw another number written in biro pen. “What you think of this?” Dean asked, handing the card to Y/N. She looked and studied the numbers closely before she turned it over and nodded in recognition.

“Hunter friend of Bobby’s,” she told him as she handed the card back. “Mackey,good guy, going blind in one eye.” She told him casually. Dean pulled a face at her random knowledge but nodded and picked up his phone. He wasn’t all that surprised to get the voicemail machine.

“Hi, my names Dean, I’m a friend of Bobby Singer’s. Looking for some info if you can call me back at…” Dean read out his number and closed his phone, slumping back into his spot on the sofa.

Night came swiftly. Y/N stayed on the sofa, leaning over her laptop on the coffee table, dean doing the same thing over by the dining table. Both looking at fake and overly coloured faith healer websites, hoping to find at least one that looked legit. Dean’s phone rand beside him waking both of them out of their research comas. Dean answered with a tired grunt. “this is Dean.”

“Yeah this is Mackey, calling you back. Hey, really sorry about Bobby.” Y/N looked up from her spot, questioning Dean with her eyes. He mouthed Mackey’s name to her and suddenly her spine went straight and stiff.

“Yeah me too.”

“Look, what you called about. I might have something for you. There’s this guy, goes by Emanuel. First started hearing about him a couple months back. How he was healing the sick.” Dean stood up as he listened, starting to pace the room. A clear sign to Y/N that the information he was receiving could be useful. “curing the crazy. Naturally I think something in the milk ain’t clean. Find this sucker, punch his clock, right? Heard the best way to get to him was through his wife, Daphne, out in Colorado. So, I go. Tell her I’m going blind, it’s true, right eyes burnt out. She says go home, he’ll come. So I go, set up every trap in the book.”

“It’s what I would have done.”

“Emanuel shows, passes every one, ain’t nothing weird about this guy. Accept the fact he’s the real deal.”

“What you mean?”

“He touched me and my eye was fixed. Look I wouldn’t call you on a maybe.”

“Wow, well thanks. I’ll go check him out. Thanks.” Dean went to hand up but Mackey’s voice cut through before he had a chance.

“Is it true you’ve got Y/N Y/L/N going round with you now?” Dean was taken back by the question, side-eying Y/N oddly.

“Uhhh… yeah. she’s….” Y/N raised her hands, waving them about signalling him to shut up. “Not here right now. I’ll tell her you say hi?”

“Yeah! Yeah you do that! Tell her to call me.”

Dean hung up and looked at Y/N oddly.

“Something you want to share with the group?” He asked her, surprised to see her cheeks blush.

“We may or may not have celebrated a successful hunt together once.” Dean cocked his eyebrow at her.

“Celebrated?” He said with an all knowing tone. She waved him off and settled back in her seat. Dean laughed and went to his laptop to look up this Emanuel guy.

“Dean,” Y/N called over with a small voice. “Don’t tell Sam.” She asked him. He stared at her a little longer with raised eyebrows full of mockery. “Oh shut up!”

* * *

By the time the reached the address in Colorado the sun had risen and was blaring down on them. The house looked rather domestic with its front lawn and steps leading up to a porch and door. Dean knocked on the red door and smiled at Y/N reassuringly as they waited for someone to answer. A man with a blue shirt and a grey woollen fleece opened with a small smile.

“Hi, is this Daphne Allen’s house. We’re looking for Emanuel.” The man looked between the two before nodding slightly.

“Well you found him.” Y/N and Dean both looked surprised. You couldn’t really spot a genuine faith healer based on their appearance but this guy looked far to suburban to be the real thing. “Daphne’s resting if you don’t mind.” They nodded and stepped back as the man left the house, closing the door behind him.

“So, we were hoping…” Dean began. But as they exited the threshold of the house Y/N’s eyes wandered to one of the windows and spotted a woman tied and gagged to a chair.

“Dean!” She interrupted. He followed her stare and his eyes went wide. When they looked back at the man claiming to be Emanuel, he blinked and revealed dark black eyes. Demon.

It pulled Dean by the coat collar and slammed him into the door, smashing the glass window that featured against the wood. He took hold of Y/N and slammed her across the porch, she landed with a loud thud on the wood. The Demon turned back to Dean with that annoying smug smile so many demons wore.

“You were saying, Dean?”

“You know I’d think twice.” Dean warned as Y/N gathered herself and stood up.

“Yeah dip-shit! Your boss issued a hands off period!” Y/N said spitting out the blood from biting her tongue as she fell. The Demon laughed at them.

“Please, what have you done for him lately? Dick Roman’s head on a plate? No? Whatever Emanuel is, Crowley’s gonna want him. A lot more than he wants you these days.”The Demon stepped forward, reading to take grips on Dean, but Dean had skilfully pulled out his demon blade and plunged it into the black eyes freak’s stomach. He screamed loudly before Dean pushed him away from himself and sent him tumbling down the stairs. Y/N looked over, expecting to see Dean smirking proud at himself, but the shock on his face was unexplained. She joined his side to see what he was looking at.

“What was that?” A foreign voice to her grubbed through the silence. She looked down the steps to see the demon had landed at the feet of a dark hair man. In slacks and a blue zip or sweater, he seemed ordinary. But the way Dean looked at him made Y/N shiver. “Daphne!” The man, apparently Emanuel rushed passed them and into the house. Dean turned and stared at the man with his mouth gaping open.

“Dean?” Y/N shoved him, bringing his attention to her. “Who is that? Emanuel?”

“Cas… it’s Cas.”

“The angel? I thought he was dead.”

“So did I.”

They followed Cas, or Emanuel, into the house and watched with eager eyes as he untied his wife.

“Did that creature hurt you?” He asked as he took the gag away from the woman’s mouth.

“I’m okay.” She reassured him with a comforting small voice. Once she was freed her hands clung to his arm desperately. “But Emanuel, they were looking for you.”

“It’s okay,” he told his wife, reaching back and squeezing her hand gently. With their hands still entwined, the domestic couple walked around the chair to come face to face with Y/N and Dean. “I’m Emanuel,” he introduced himself. Dean looked the man up and down with confusion. Was this a game? A cover Cas was playing? He reached out and shook the hand offered to him.

“Dean.” He answered. Emanuel moved his hand to reach over for Y/N’s, to shake it also with gratitude.

“Y/N” she introduced herself.

“Thank you for protecting my wife.”

“Your wife… right…” Emanuel turned to look as his wife lovingly, something Y/N thought was rather sweet. But when she looked at Dean and saw the pure baffled expression, she was reminded that this was supposed to be a powerful angel.

“I saw his face,” Emanuel said with a whispered disbelieving voice. “His real face.”

“He was a demon.” Dean told him, still not truly believing this wasn’t Cas putting on some sort of play.

“A Demon walked the earth.” Emanuel said, his voice in-between that of disbelief and acceptance.

“Demons,” Dean corrected him. “Wack loads of them. You don’t know about them?” Emanuel stared back at Dean blankly.

“You saw the Demon’s true face.” He wife told him, cutting through the silence. “Emanuel has very special gifts.” She turned to tell them.

“That’s actually why we’re here.” Y/N told her. “We need Emanuel’s help. Right Dean?”

“Yeah… that you can… you can heal people up.” He stuttered, his stare still uncomfortably settled on Emanuel.

“I seem to be able to help to a certain degree.” He said rather humbly. Dean nodded, assuming that was thanks to his angel powers still being intact. Maybe Cas really didn’t remember who he was, or what he was. “What’s your issue?”

“My brother.” Dean said with pain.

Emanuel agreed to help. After saying goodbye to his wife he got in the passenger seat of the car. Y/N sat in the back, not saying many words, instead just observing the awkward interaction between him and Dean.

“So, Daphne. You’re wife.” Dean began, clearly eager to learn how his strong Angel friend turned himself into a domestic and married faith healer.

“She found me” Emanuel spoke. “and cared for me.”

“meaning?” Dean probed.

“Oh, it’s a strange story. You might not like it.”

“try us,” Y/N piped up. “Our whole life is strange so it’ll probably right in our preferred genre.” Emanuel laughed, finding amusement in the feisty woman in the back seat.

“A few months a go she was hiking by the river and I… I wandered into her path, drenched and confused and… well, unclothed. I had no memory.” As he reminisced a fond smile was painted onto his lips. “She said, god wanted her to find me.” Emanuel turned to Dean, as if expecting him to smile and say what a lovely story he had told. But Y/N knew he was cursed with the burden knowledge that God probably had nothing to do with Daphne finding him. That God didn’t even show his face anymore.

“So who named you Emanuel?” Y/N asked, cutting through the odd looks the two men were giving each other.

“[BouncyBabynames.com](http://BouncyBabynames.com)" Emanuel said with no hint of humour to his voice. Dean and Y/N both smirked at each other through the mirror.

“Well it’s working for ya.” Dean told him. “Must be weird not knowing who you are.”

“It’s my life. It’s a good life.”

“But what if you were some sort of… I don’t know. Bad guy?” Dean suggested.

“Dean,” Y/N warned, worrying he was trying to provoke something from Emanuel that he should really be taking up with Cas.

“I don’t feel like a bad person.” Emanuel deafened himself softly. Dean seemed to accept that information for now and went back to focusing on the road.

“So your brother…”

“Sam.”

“Right Sam, what’s his diagnosis.”

“Well it’s not exactly medical,” Dean told him relentlessly.

“that should be fine,” Emanuel reassured. “I can cure illness of a spiritual origin.” Y/N couldn’t help but scoff to herself. Is it spiritual if it’s brought on by the devil himself. Emanuel looked turned to Y/N in the back seat of the car.

“I’m assuming you’re not related.” He asked, motioning in-between Dean and herself.

“No, we’re just friends.” She smiled back.

“And Sam, he is also your friend.” Y/N heart ached slightly, her smile turning a little bit sadder as she nodded. “No…” he wondered out loud. “theres more than that.” Dean’s eyebrows raised as he glanced in his mirror at Y/N, watching her shuffle with shock and uncertainty.

“What… no it’s just… we’re just…” she stuttered.

“Someone did this to him.” Dean cut through, the anger not being hidden. Emanuel turned back to the front and observing the body language of Dean.

“You’re angry.” He observed.

“Well, yeah! Dude broke my brother’s head.”

“He betrayed you, this dude? He was your friend.” Dean sighed, looking briefly at Emanuel before back to the road.

“Well he’s gone.”

“Did you kill him?” Y/N and Dean both reacted with shock to the blunt question that wasn’t exactly a social norm for civilians. “I sense that you kill a lot of people…. Both of you actually.” Y/N shuffled awkwardly as Dean considered his answer.

“Honestly, I don’t know if he is dead. I just know that this whole thing couldn’t be messier.” Dean said sadly. Y/N scooted forward to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled but couldn’t stop the feelings coming out. “I used to be able to shake these things off. No matter what it was, might take me some time. But I always could. What Cas did…” Y/N glanced to see if the name registered anything with Emanuel, it didn’t seem to. “ I just can’t… I don’t know why.”

“Well it doesn’t matter why,” Emanuel began.

“Of corse it matters.” Dean argued.

“No Dean, it doesn’t” Y/N interjected. “You’re human Dean. You feel things and feeling is complicated.” Emanuel smiled back at Y/N.

“I agree.” He told her before turning back to Dean with a slight smile. “You’re friend’s name was Cas? That’s an odd name.”

* * *

The sun had risen, though it could hardly be described as a sunny cheerful day. They had driven far and both Dean and Y/N’s stomaches were beginning to grumble. When they saw the sign for the convenience store, Dean’s eyes lit up and her swerved quickly.

“I need food.” He said gruffly. Y/N agreed eagerly.

“Yeah I could do with some coffee. You want anything Ca… Emanuel?” She asked the other passenger in the front. She knew angels didn’t need to eat or bathe, but what about an angel who didn’t know he was and angel. Did they crave human things? Feel human emotions?

“No thank you.” He answered politely.

They parked up and Dean stood up from the car.

“Just stay put here. Y/N, you mind staying with him?” Y/N slumped her shoulders, hoping to stretch her legs a bit, but she nodded. Someone had to stay with him incase more Demons popped up out of no where.

Dean walked into the shop and out of sight.

“So,” Y/N said cheerfully. “Faith healer huh?” Emanuel shifted in his chair to turn and view her better.

“Yes, it seems I have a gift.” Y/N nodded and smiled.

“Is it lonely?” She asked. Emanuel questioned her with his gaze, not quite understanding why she would ask such a question. “I mean… helping all those people. Who helps you?” He smirked to himself, finally understanding the question.

“Daphne,” he said fondly. “We help each other.”

“Must be nice…” she wondered out loud. Emanuel took in a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to ask.

“I sense that Sam is to you, what Daphne is to me.”

“Wh… No. We’re just friends.” She stuttered and laughed, felling like a kid in school trying to convince her friends she didn’t have a crush on the guy above her.

“But you want it to be?” Emanuel asked bluntly, not buying to innocent act she had been trying to put on. She looked at his eyes and could see she couldn’t hide from his questions. If it was Dean or Bobby she’d throw some sarcastic comment or tell them to mind their own business. But non of them had the angel powers the guy in front of her possessed. Emanuel hadn’t even seen Sam and Y/N interact but somehow he was able to sense the confusing feelings she had for him. She sighed in defeat.

“It’s complicated.” She stated. “In this line of work, you loose people all the time.”

“And you’ve already lost a family.” Y/N’s eyes widened.

“How did you know that?”

“I sense you and Dean kill a lot of people, but I also sense heavy grief from you both.”

“Yeah, well, occupational hazard.” Her sarcastic defence mechanism was rearing its head. If it had been the boys it would have been their sign to end the conversation. Emanuel however took it as a signal to keep pushing.

“and so you’re worried, if you reveal you romantic feelings towards Sam, you’ll loose him and this new family you’ve found for yourself.” The words hit Y/N hard, forcing her to exhale a large breath she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

They stayed in silence for a long time. Not really having anything else to say to one another. As time ticked by, Y/N started to get uncomfortable. Dean was taking far too long, and when she looked out the window to see if she could spot him. The sign on the door have changed from ‘OPEN’ too ‘CLOSED.’ Something didn’t feel right. “Stay here okay? I’m gonna go check on him.” Y/N got out the car and walked up to the door. She raised her gun and pushed open the door. The bells rang above her head, alerting whoever was in there to her presence. She was expecting a demon battle of sorts, but by the bodies on the floor, she must have missed it. Dean looked up at her, standing across from a dark short haired woman. “Dean, what’s going on?” She asked with a queried voice. “Who’s this?” The dark haired woman turned and slowly began walking toward’s Y/N. Her voice was friendly but something about her made the hairs on the back of Y/N’s neck stand tall and alert.

“I’m Meg. Nice to meet cha!” As she reached out her hand, she blinked and her eyes went black. Immediately Y/N raised her gun ready to shoot, but Dean stood between the two.

“Whoah! Y/N, hold on.” He cautioned.

“Hold on?” She questioned. “She’s a demon!”

“Yeah but we kinda have a past.” Meg said through a sarcastic voice. “And I want to know what poor supposed to be dead Castiel is doing in that piece of junk out there.”  
“Christmas Carolling.” Dean answered with bitterness.

“Fun! But how’s he alive? Last I heard he played God and went puff!”

“I don’t know. And neither does he so you gotta keep it shut.” Dean walked away from Y/N and Meg, taking his eyes off of the Demon. But Y/N’s were glued to her body incase she made a too sudden movement.

“He doesn’t know who he used to be.” Y/N pointed out with a glaring voice.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve been watching you three for hours.” Y/N felt slightly sick. A demon had been tailing them and she had no idea. Maybe she wasn’t as good a hunter as she thought. “So here’s the deal.” Meg turned on her heals, swirling to face Dean, occasionally glancing back at Y/N. “You may remember Crowley and me were a bit frosty back in the day. Well times haven’t changed.” Y/N snorted to herself.

“Good, he’d be doing us a solid if he banked one of his own loose demon puppies.” Meg turned with a resentful look on her face.

“That hurts my feelings.” She said sinisterly. “I’ve been good to these guys, right Dean?”

“No, you’ve been good to you, Sweetheart” Dean countered as he started taking food from the shelves and putting it in his pockets.

“Look, rumours about the healer are strictly low level. But body count is getting high enough to change that. Folks start poking they sniff angel dust.”

“So there’s more of you coming? Trying to catch him for Crowley?” Y/N asked.

“Now imagine Crowley with poor innocent amnesia Cas. Don’t get me wrong I’m gonna burn that swarmy dick, my times coming. But right about now my army of one situation is not quite cutting it. It’s cold out here, there’s a price on my ass and I need friends.” Dean stopped taking food and looked Meg up and down.

“Yeah I get that, but we ain’t it.” He brushed past her and joined Y/N’s side, getting ready to leave and focus on what their mission really was. Sam.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Dean. I’m here to help you and that makes us friends.”   
“help?” Y/N asked with disbelief. “You’re a demon who could easily just want Cas for your own selfish evilness.”

“You’re not just gonna turn him into a giant angel sized weapon?” Dean added.

“Like you two are taking him carolling. Besides, you really want to carry on without back-up?” They looked to the bodies of the demons on the floor. The truth was the two of them clearly weren’t enough. With one person protecting Cas, the other had no one to watch their back. But still, this was a demon. “Look I don’t trust you either. But I could really use Emanuel and he trusts you.” She pointed between the two hunters in front of her, a slight sense of disgust in her tone. “So for now its in everyone’s best interest to hold hands and cross the street together, okay?” Y/N and Dean looked at one another, knowing deep down that having another pair of hands would be a help, and a Demon’s on a leash could be useful. Y/N nodded.

“We go straight to Sam. No detours.” Dean instructed.

“Love it.” Meg winked and started walking out the shop before Dean stopped her.

“another thing. My knife?” Meg lifted the bloodied knife from her jacket and held it up for Dean to take back.

“You sure we wouldn’t be safer travelling with a full throttle angel?” Meg asked with a smirk. “I could jog his memory.” Dean and Y/N both rolled their eyes and pushed passed Meg to the exit. “I’m just kidding! We wouldn’t want to upset the poor guy!”

They left the shop, walking beside one another towards Emanuel, who was resting against the car.He took them all in and raised with fear when he saw Meg.

“Her face! She’s…”

“It’s okay, we come in different flavours.” Meg reassured him decoratively.

“She’s err… a friend.” Dean said reluctantly.

“She’s not my friend.” Y/N muttered, earning a nudge from Dean expressing how she was not helping the situation.

“Meg. I’m just here for moral support. I mean after all we go way back.” Y/N and Dean both looked at Meg with annoyed disbelief. “Dean and Me! Just me you of corse!” They painted on fake smiles to reassure Emanuel. But he was still on alert when Meg stepped forward and eyes in seductively. “But I can tell we’re gonna be good friends.” Y/N rolled her eyes and snapped loudly.

“Can we just go?” She yelled.

* * *

The car ride was dark, quiet, weird and just pure uncomfortableness! So when they finally reached the hospital and parked up, everyone was glad to get out of the car. They all stood around and observed the outsides of the hospital. There were a large men in nurses uniforms standing around the entrance, guarding or just taking a break, Y/N wasn’t sure.

“Oh Gracious!” Emanuel gasped.

“Damn it, Demons.” Meg complained. Well something was defiantly wrong with this hospital if it had demons guarding the doors. Dean pulled out his binoculars and counted how many were standing in their way.

“All of them?” He asked.

“No grass growing under your feet.” Meg smirked. Y/N still hadn’t warmed to the demon in anyway and was tired of her comedic responses.

“Sam’s in there! There’s no time for one liners!” She argued.

“How many of those knives do you have?” Emanuel asked. Y/N and Dean both looked at each other with regret.

“Just the one,” he answered.

“Well, forgive me, but what do we do?”

“Yeah Dean, got any other ideas on how we could blast through that?” Y/N and Dean both looked at Meg angrily. She clearly wasn’t paying any attention to the ‘dont tell Cas he’s really an angel’ rule. Y/N grabbed Meg’s arm tightly and started pulling her away from Emanuel.

“Excuse us.” She said through gritted teeth.

Dean followed her with burrowing eyes. When they were out of Emanuel’s earshot Meg pulled her arm away forcefully and glared at Y/N.

“I thought you wanted to get too Sam?” She argued. “I know you two are enjoying the old double dip with your pall…”

“you think it's that cut and dry? Really?” Dean said with anger filled eyes. “You know what he did!and you wanna tell him and just hope he takes it in his stride? He could snap! He could disappear! Who knows?”

“I gather, we know each other.” Everyone turned to the sound of Emanuel’s voice. He had followed them and heard their entire conversation.

“Just a dollop.” Meg informed him.

“You can tell me and I’ll be fine.”

“How do you know?” Dean probed. “You’ve just met yourself! I’ve known you for years.”

“You’re an angel.” Meg ripped off the bandaid without any consideration for the consequences. Y/N rolled her eyes and grunted loudly.

“I”m sorry, is that a flirtation?” Emanuel asked with scared innocence.

“No it’s a species.” Y/N interjected. Finally deciding there was no time for trying to introduce Cas back to himself slowly. Sam was in there, a hospital guarded by demons. Who knows what they had been doing to him in his vulnerable state. She was done. “A very powerful one.”

“She’s not lying.” Dean confirmed.“Okay, that’s why you heal people. You don’t eat! I’m sure there’s more.” Emanuel’s face contorted in all forms of confusion.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me? An angel, it sounds pleasant.”

“It’s not, trust me.” Dean’s eyes were strong and full of certainty. “It’s bloody, it’s corrupt. It’s not pleasant.”

“You would know!” Megs voice chimed in again. “you used to fight together. Best friends actually.”

“Can I borrow your knife?” Y/N asked Dean, a strong response of Meg’s stirring off the situation. As the two women glared at one another, Emanuel’s voice deepened as a penny dropped in his head.

“Am I Cas?” The silence from the other three were all the answers he needed. “I had no idea. I don’t remember you, I’m sorry.” Y/N reached out a hand to Dean’s arms when she saw the hurt in Dean’s face. She squeezed it gently to remind him he wasn’t about to face this hardship alone. He might not have Cas or Sam right now. But he had her.

“Look, you’ve got the juice! You can smite every Demon in that lot!” Meg said with a surprisingly encouraging tone. Emanuel turned to look at the targets he was instructed off taking down. They looked horrendous and even though he was an angel, he felt like a human.

“I don’t remember how.”Y/N swapped her place beside Dean and went over to Cas. She held his hand tightly, forcing him to look at her in the face.

“It’s in there.” She told him. “It’s part of you. Your mind might not remember but you body will. Just go with your instincts. It’ll be fine, I promise.” Emanuel could sense the sincerity in Y/N voice, the belief she had in him and her will to protect him if something went wrong. He sighed and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll try.” He let go of her hand and stepped away from the group. Dean walked to join Y/N’s side.

“This isn’t going to end well.”

“I don’t know.” Meg said from behind them. “I believe in the little tree topper.”

“He’ll be fine Dean.” Y/N reassured him, ignoring Meg.

They stood and watched as one by one, Emanuel stepped up to the men, to the demons. With a confused but trusting face, he let his body move on its own accord. He lifted his palm to the demon’s face, followed by bright golden light. The screams of Demons was true enough that he had managed to tap into his angel powers and smite them all. As he moved, his movement became more confident, more certain and purposeful. And once there were no demons in sight, and the group walked over to him. He turned around with a severe posture and determined look.

“I remember you.” His voice was dark and gruff, so different to Emanuel’s. “I remember everything.”

Castiel, was back.

The realisation and regret filled his whole body. “What I did, what I became. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sam’s dying in there.” Dean said strongly.

“Because of me!” Cas replied with aggression. “Everything, all these people. I shouldn’t be here.” He began to walk away, ignoring the call from Dean. Y/N watched as Dean hurried after him, hearing the yells coming from both man and angel.

“If you remember, you know you did the best you could at the time!”

“Don’t defend me! Do you have any idea the death toll in heaven, on earth.” Y/N grunted loudly, it seemed she was destined to be around men who were determined to blame themselves for everything that ever went wrong. She turned to Meg and warned her not to move, and followed the trail Dean and Cas had left behind. “We didn’t depart friends, Dean.”

“So what?”

“I deserved to die. I can’t possibly fix it, so why did I even walk out of that river.” Y/N finally reached where the men were standing, and with a strong but out of breath voice she answered for him.

“To fix it.” He said, causing both men to turn to her. “You made a mistake, a big one, I agree. But you want to make things right? Take accountability and fix it!” Dean smirked at her, not knowing many women who would scowled and angel. As he smiled and idea hit him. He reached into the trunk of the car and pulled out a bloodied and dirty trench-coat. He handed it Cas who looked at it with awe. He placed it around his shoulders and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

They ran into the hospital and went straight for Sam’s room. They found him lying in bed, looking worse than when they left him. Cas stood over him with a worried expression. When he saw Y/N and Dean arrive he walked over to them with his head hanging low. They knew it didn’t work.

“I can’t do it.” He told them.

“What the hell do you mean you can’t?” Dean asked with a fearful whisper.

“I mean there’s nothing left to rebuild.”

“Why not?” Y/N demanded, surpassed by the resentment and anger in her voice.

“Because it all crumbled. The pieces got crushed to dust by whatever is happening in his head right now.”

“Oh Sam.” Y/N sobbed, turning away to look at the wall instead of the lost and helpless soul laying before her.

“So you’re saying there’s nothing? He’s going to be like this until his canon blows out.” Dean joined her in her pain, leaning back on the wall with tiredness.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t a problem I can make disappear.” Cas’s words made Y/N eyes fill with tears. She tried hard to stop them from escaping the bridge she had built, but when she felt one tear escape and run down her cheek, the liquid stung like fire. “But I may be able to shift it.” Cas’s sudden realisation made both Y/N and Dean stand taller with alertness. She wiped her eyes and turned back to them all. “Get Sam back on his feet.” Cas’s words were spoken through greeted teeth and anger as he stepped forward to Sam. When Sam’s grew wide with fear, Y/N stood forward to stop whatever Cas was planning to do. But Dean’s arms blocked her, both wrapping around her to hold her still. She gripped onto his jacket with fear of what was about to happen. Cas turned to them.“It’s better this way. He’ll be fine.”

“Cas what are you doing?” Dean asked, still squeezing Y/N tightly.

“Sam, this might hurt. But if I can’t tell you again, I’m sorry I ever did this to you.” Cas reached out his palm and placed it on Sam’s head. Right light ran through Sam’s veins and his painful yell ripped through Y/N’s ears. If it wasn’t for Dean holding her tight, she would have ran over and knocked Cas over, just to stop any pain Sam was feeling. The red light passed from Sam to Cas and as Cas’s palm fell away from Sam, he gasped loudly.

“Sam?” Y/N escaped from Deans hold and darted for Sam, her hands immediately on his arm and shoulder.

“Y/N? Dean?” Sams awareness made Y/N’s hard fly as she squeezed his arm in response. “Cas? Is that you?” He asked, suddenly seeing the Angel before him. But Cas’s eyes filled with fear as he stumbled back against the wall. Whatever had been happening to Sam, had moved on to Cas.

* * *

They left the hospital, all three hunters finally back together. The door slammed behind them as they approached the car.

“We can’t just leave him.” Sam argued. With Cas taking on the nightmares that were living Sam’s head, he had taken his place in the hospital. It didn’t sit right with anybody, but it seemed like the safest option for poor Castiel.

“It’s not like we can take him with us! Everything on the planet is out for us! If word gets out, we can’t protect him.” Dean told his brother, silently relived to go back to the role of older brother.

“This is safer, every demon that knew about Cas is dead.” Y/N reassured Sam. “Well, all but one.” She grimaced. Meg had been left in charge to watch over Cas incase there were any more demons that had caught wind of his presence.

“But this enemy of my enemy thing kind of feels like a demon deal.” Sam retorted, still not calmed by what he had been told.

“It’s not a deal it’s… mutually ensured destruction.” Y/N couldn’t help but laugh at the sinister nature of Dean’s comment.

“You boys really fill me with hope.” She said flinging open the car door and pulling forward the front seat.

Sam stood and waited for Y/N to take her place in the back, but looked confused when there was no movement coming from her.

“You’re in the back! You need to lie down and get some rest.” Sam went to argue but Y/N held out her hand before he could even utter a word. “Don’t argue with me or I’ll send you right back in there!” She pointed to the hospital with a no jokes look. Sam looked too Dean to see if she was joking, and by the expression on Dean’s face.

She wasn’t.

So he nodded with slight fear and followed her instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! You can have access to exclusive scene of this story, access to voting poles, sneak peaks and early access to chapters if you sign up as a Pateron. Tiers are in between £1-£5! and i send a little thank you package when you sign up!   
> https://www.patreon.com/herstorybooks  
> Sending love and health!   
> -herstorybooks


	12. Party On, Garth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get a call from Garth, asking for help on a hunt! They find a terrifying spirit that can only be seen by it’s victims and those drunk. What will this drunken adventure entail for our team of hunters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely little readers. Garth’s back! Yay! I hope you like this chapter! I love reading your comments on your thoughts, it really encourages me to keep writing! Remember, on my Patreon are exclusive scenes and you get to vote in where this story goes next. It’s cheap but pays my bills! ;)

On the road again, that’s where the three hunters found themselves. With a newly rested and surprisingly alert Sam at the wheel, Dean sat on the phone talking to Meg about Cas. Y/N lay down in the back, having fallen asleep after hours of driving. Sam occasionally would glance back at her through the mirror. By the twitching and small flinches of her body, he could tell she was having a rough night of dreams. Instead of short blank darkness that gave her a small amount of recharge, she was faced with the faces of those she’d lost and failed to save. He looked back with worry, considering if it would be a good idea to wake her up. But as Dean shut his phone, Sam tried to focus on the current state of their winged friend.

“Still the same?” He asked his brother.

“Right down to the drool.” Dean said tiredly. Sam could see this was a difficult situation for him. It seemed that there were no winning outcomes for him. Either his brother, the one person he felt destined to protect, was haunted by Lucifer until his dying breath. Or it was his best friend stuck in a terrified zombie state. “By the way, how is you're custard?” Sam pulled a slight face, glancing in the mirror to check Y/N was still asleep.

“It’s oaky, getting better.” He answered flatly. “except it feels like we’re in ‘The Ring.’ I don’t feel like crap because I passed on the crazy.”

“It’s not like that man, Cas said…”

“Let’s not do this now.” The brothers spoke over one another, both stubborn on their points of view. As they bickered in the front seat, a phone began ringing from the back.

Y/N bolted from her laying down position in panic, calling out for name the boys couldn’t quite make out. Dean shifted in his seat to look at her fully, Sam looking through his mirror as he tried to manoeuvre the car and check on Y/N.

“Hey, you’re alright.” Dean reminded her, his strong voice bringing her back to stable reality. “It’s just your phone.” He told her. Y/N took a few moments to blink out the nightmare and remind herself where she was. She suddenly snapped into place and went for her phone.

“Hello.” She said with a groggy voice.

“Hey Y/N. It’s Garth. I would have called Dean but I don’t think he would have answered.” Garth accent came down the phone and into Y/N’s ear. It made her smile slightly, there weren’t many hunters like Garth and it did her good to get a daily dose of his crazy and random positivity.

“Hey Garth, how you been?”

“Well I got to cash in that favour you and Dean owe me. There’s something brewing in Junction City Kansas.”

“Alright, we’ve got nothing on so I’ll run it by the boys. Text me an address? okay, bye Garth.” She hung up the phone and took a deep breath, still trying to ground herself.

“That was Garth?” Dean asked, remembering the oddness of the hunter he worked with a while back.

“Yeah, he’s got a case for us. Hope you two are feeling strong.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

Destined to always be walking in and out of potent labs and morgues, the three entered the white washed room in their fed suits.

“Well this is it.” The pathologist guided them through the lab and towards the body. Y/N walked behind the boys, fighting back a small smile of relief. They were back to work and at full strength, well mostly. It felt good to see them in their suits and playing their roles. Well… it was good to see Sam in a suit and playing his role. He walked with confidence and those tired bags under his eyes were slowly disappearing with every hour of sleep he got. “Gentlemen, Ma’m, this is Corporal Brown.” They boys stopped in their tracks, wide confused expressions painted across their faces. Y/N forced away her smile and laugh when she saw Garth kitted in head to toe army gear, covered in camouflage. Garth was defiantly eccentric.

“Corporal James Brown,” Garth pretended to introduce himself. Dean and Sam both looked to Y/N with their tired and unamused faces. She ignored them and smiled politely back at Garth. “I’m shipping off to the A.F tomorrow. I’m just here to pay my respects to my cousin as I will not be able to attend the funeral.” Y/N had to hand it to Garth, he knew which cards to play to get the information he wanted.

“How terrible for your family, loosing two brothers so fast.” The pathologist began.

Two bodies within the space of a few days of each other were found in the woods, bloodied and dead. After a young boy was found with his guts ripped out, Garth began to investigate. Garth had already spoken to two of the victims friends, they informed him of themyth of Jenny Green-tree. Their theory being it was her vengeful spirit that killed the boy. But even after salt and burning her body, the death of the next body followed. A boy just slightly older was found hung up in a tree in the woods, dead and dripping with blood. It seemed there was more to this case than Garth had expected. For example, the two victims being brothers.

Garth glanced back awkwardly, acting fast on his information.

“Yeah, my aunt is pretty shaken up.” The other hunters rolled their eyes, not being aware that the two victims were related either. Sam asked the pathologist for the other file and waited for the doctor to excuse himself.

“You never said they were brothers!” He pointed rather aggressively to Garth.

“Dudes, I only just found out myself! I’m acting on info as I go!”

“What you allergic to a suit?” Dean asked questionable, unsure why Garth was taking such extra methods of research.

“No, I just… just look good in a uniform.” Y/N smiled kindly at Garth and patted Deans arm, telling him to leave him alone. She turned to Sam who was studied the file of the other brother intently.

“Anything?” She asked him.

“Same cause of death.” He told her, passing the file and moving towards a computer.

“right, gutted in the woods.” Garth informed them. “The woods where the ghost of Jenny Green-tree roams.” Dean pulled out his EMF reader, scanning for any signs of a ghost. “I already scanned for EM….F” Deans scanner lit up with life, red dots and noise as prominent as ever. “I guess mine must be broken.” Y/N rolled her eyes, she had vouched for Garth many times on the trip down. Saying that yes he was odd, but a professional. Right now he was not living up to her words.

“Okay, well, looks like this is her ghost.” Y/N said, taking the scanner from Dean and inspecting it herself.

“That’s just it. I burnt her bones!” Garth argued, confused as much as them.   
“Well maybe she’s got something else lying around.” Dean suggested.

“Highly doubtful, chick was homeless. Or is it me or is this less evil spirit and more monster chow?” They lifted up the white sheet to see the awful damage to a young boys body.

Y/N purposely moved away from the body, avoiding the sight of the boys face. Her mind had been active recently, her nightmares even more so. She already knew this boys spirit would haunt her guilty soul for the rest of her life. She didn’t need his face screaming at her, along with all the others. Sam noticed how she moved away from the body, but carried on with his research at his computer.

“Werewolf?” Dean asked.

“Accept the witness said that whatever was chasing vic number uno, was invisible.”

“So invisible ghost werewolf?” Dean asked with a laugh.

“No wonder you called us.” Y/N said with her focus back on the case file.

“Hey!” Sam finally called from his spot. “Any of you ever heard of Thigh Slapper Ale?”

“Is that a stripper or a beverage?” Garth asked humorously.

“Beverage for douchebags.” Dean answered.

“Well number one micro brewer of the north west.” Sam countered.

“But we’re in Kansas.” Garth said with confusion.

“Like Dean said, Douchebags.” Y/N answered dryly. “What’ve they got to do with this?”

“Well the owner, is the dad of the two dead brothers.”

Before Y/N or Dean had a chance to look at one another, Garth fired up into action.

“Right! I’ll can the uniform and go Fed. See you at the brewery in 40!” He walked with strong strides and left the hunters standing awkwardly in his path.

“He grows on you.” Dean reassured Sam.

———————————————————————————————————————————

After contacting the manager and asking her to come in early on a Sunday, now all hunters were dressed in their suits and waiting outside the Brewery’s front door.

“If they offer you a sample, don’t take it Garth.” Y/N said pointedly. The boys looked at her questionably but before she had a chance to answer, the door opened. A woman with fair skin and dark brown hair smiled at them as she greeted each one.

“Agents. I’m Marie, the manager.”

“Thanks for coming in on a Sunday.” Dean thanked with his typical charm.

“We want to help. Anything we can do.” Marie answered before stepping aside and letting all agents in one buy one.

The smell of ale was strong in the air, Y/N began to worry even the scent of beer would get Garth tipsy. They walked through the factory, passing metal silver barrels and all sorts of machines Y/N couldn’t identify. Eventually they made it to the back where the offices were kept. The decor was rustic brown brick walls with vintage styled posters advertising the ale. Overall it was rather trendy.

“So all of this belongs to your dad?” Y/N asked Marie, once the smell of ale had lifted slightly.

“And his friend, Randy Baxter. They own the place together now.” Marie answered, stopping by the wall and opposite a large office.

“Now?” Sam asked, walking to the other side of Marie.

“Well, since Dale died.” She said sadly. Before any hunter had a chance to ask more questions about the third partners death, an angry voice echoed through from the office in front of them.

“Hold on! You think I just come in late whenever I want?” Before them stood two men in the office, the eldest of the two lecturing a young worker about his tardiness.

“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” The boys answered respectfully.

“The charming Randy Baxter.” Marie explained with an all too knowing tone.

“Tell you what! Congratulations! You’ve earned yourself a pass to the graveyard shift!” Randy began ushering the boy out, but was obviously not done with his lecture. “Be one second late, and you’re fired!” The boy answered his boss’s yelling with a polite ‘yes, sir.’ Before walking away and disappearing behind a ‘workers only’ door.

“He’s actually a really nice guy, it’s just not easy being the ax man.” Marie whispered to the group in front of her. Dean smiled and nodded.

“So true.” Y/N forced back the rolling of her eyes and shifted her focus to Garth who began speaking.

“My Conrad’s got you covered so if you’ll excuse me.”

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.” Sam jumped in. She could see Sam wasn’t completely comfortable with letting Garth take things solo. Dean and Y/N both had experiences working wit him, and even though his approach was often strange; he did get the job done. Sam of corse didn’t know that. Sam and Garth went into the office to talk to Mr McCain, the other partner of the business and farther to the two dead boys. From what Sam would later tell Y/N and Dean, the conversation was too much for him, so Randy took over, being the God-Father to all of McCain’s children.

Y/N and Dean walked away with Marie to have a further look around the building and ask some more questions. They went back to part of the factory, their voices echoing off all the metal instruments.

“All of this must be pretty stressful for you?” Y/N asked, trying to ignore the sound of her boot heels tapping on the solid floor. “first loosing your brothers and now having the help run this place?”

“I’m just worried about my Dad.” She said turning back to look at them. “He blamed himself when Dale died, and now all this.”

“Why’d he blame himself?” Dean asked, stopping and standing in front of the two women.

“Dale was, sensitive. But what you gonna do? Watch him 24/7?” Dean and Y/N both began to read through the lines. Sensitive souls who needed constant supervision often meant tragic and sudden deaths. “You can’t blame Dale’s friends.”

“But your dad still feels bad?”

“And it doesn’t help that Dales wife is sewing us.”

“Sewing you? Why?” Y/N asked, not understanding where a lawsuit would fit in this so far tragic family tale.

“She’s angry and grieving and this is America.” Marie answered bitterly. Y/N put her hand to the side of Marie’s arm, giving its a brief but comforting squeeze.

“I’m sorry you’re having to go through all of this. We’ll get our partners and leave you to it.” She and Dean smiled sympathetically before heading back in the direction they came. Garth and Sam were standing outside the office waiting for them.

“All good?” Y/N asked, noticing the still uncomfortable expression on Sam’s face.

“All good!” Garth answered. “I already got us some place to stay. Let’s roll!”

———————————————————————————————————————————

The room Garth had gotten them to stay in, was typical Garth style. Wooden walls, dark coloured interior and unnecessary extras like a large television, massive fridge, bar and hot tub. Y/N laughed at the boys expressions but went straight to setting up her laptop opposite Sam at the table. They all changed back into their usual gear and got set to their research. Garth played around with his EMF reader, still trying to understand what was wrong with it. Dean was cosied up on the sofa with his stacks of Hunter Journals, trying to find a match to their invisible werewolf type creature.

“A million things with claws go bump in the night, but you throw in invisible and the number goes down.” Dean sighed tiredly before picking up the Motels services menu. “Afternoon Delight?” He read out loud. “Really Garth, don’t you think this place is a bit…”

“Hey you want a nice hot tub after a day at the office.” Garth defended himself. His tastes defiantly unique compared to the other Hunters the trio had met in their time. “it’s the little things.” Sam looked over his laptop towards Y/N, his facial expression asking her the question “this guy? seriously?” Y/N waved him off and smiled. “I feel sorry for those brewery dudes.” Garth continued to ramble. “Beautifying the world through beer, then partner offs himself and now two dead kids get tanked by an unknown freak-a-deek.”

“According to this, Dale wasn’t just a partner, he was also the brew master.” Sam explained, making Dean’s eyes roll in protest.

“Brew Master?” He asked unconvinced.

“He’s widely considered a genius!” Dean stood up suddenly.

“Right that’s it.” He announced, heading over towards the fridge. “No micro-brew is worth, what was it? Seven food magazine awards?”

“Eight actually.” Y/N corrected from her seat, making Dean’s temper even shorter.

“Beer is not food, it’s whatever water is.” He protested, grabbing out four beers and passing them around to each hunter. He read the label, unimpressed to see it read ‘Thigh Slapper Ale.’ Finally he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. He opened the bottle and took a large gulp off the beer. Once the liquid went down his throat, his jaw dropped open. “Wow! That’s actually awesome. Damn it, I’m not even mad anymore.” Y/N and Sam both smiled fondly at the eldest Winchester. Y/N passed her bottle for Sam to open for her, their hands brushing gently as he returned it opened.

The touch was like a spark between them, opposite to the effect her touch had had when Sams mind was haunted by the devil. Before it had calmed and soothed him. But this time, when their skin came into contact, it sent power up and down their bodies. Y/N tried to stop her gaze from settling on Sam’s, but her eyes were glued to his, staring back at her. She was almost convinced he’d felt it too.

But from the corner of their eyes, they were distracted by the sight of Garth chugging the entire beer in one go.

“Oh God.” Y/N wined to herself as Garth emptied the bottle and finished it with a belch.

“Part on Garth!” Dean toasted.

“I don’t even usually drink beer.” Garth slurred with an amused smile. “It messes with my depth perception. Especially when I skinny dip.” He giggled enthusiastically to himself. “Hey you guys wanna hear a joke?” The hunters went on to ignore him.

“Listen to this.” Sam began. “This is something interesting.” Garth sudden hiccuped and burped and continued laughing in a way that wasn’t ignorable. “Garth are you drunk?” Sam asked with a slightly aggressive tone.

“Dude, I just drank a whole beer. Of corse I’m drunk!” Y/N sighed loudly at Garth’s response. She lifted her leg up on the table, confusing all members in the room. Lifting up her jeans she showed an old bullet wound scar on her calf.

“Remember I told you that Garth once accidentally shot me?” She said with an unamused smile. Garth looked down at the floor, still embarrassed about this story. “It was after he drank one beer and decided he wanted to do some target practise. He missed.” She pushed her jeans back down and placed her leg down on the floor. The men all looked over at the sorry and somber Garth before shaking off the story and getting back to business.

“Something interesting?” Dean asked, bringing them back on track.

“Right,” Sam answered.

“Hey can I have some more Thigh Slapper?” Garth asked.

“NO!” All hunters replied!

“Coffee for you!” Dean ordered.

“So it says that Dale actually left the company two weeks before he died.” Sam continued with his information, finally feeling able to ignore the mess that was a drunk Garth across from him. “Or maybe he got pushed out when he didn’t want to sell. Baxter told us this sale has been in the works for months.”

“that would explain the widow, she’s sewing.” Dean commented.

“You think Dale’s still angry and getting revenge from beyond?” Y/N asked, joining the dots of another angry ghost that just wasn’t Jenny Green-Tree.

Before anyone could answer, the police radio scanner blipped into life, reporting a death at a McCain’s residence.

“McCain? Like Jim McCain?” Sam wondered.

“As in, let’s hope for their sake, our spirt hasn’t made it out of the woods.” Garth slurred. “Alright!” He called, hoisting himself from his seat. “Let’s check it!”

“err, you guys go. I’m gonna go check out the widow!” Sam was quick to opt out of spending time with Garth, receiving looks from both Y/N and Dean. Sam smiled innocently at both of them but Y/N wasn’t fooled.

“I’ll go with him.” Y/N told Dean reassuringly.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Dean and Garth drove in Garth’s car, letting Y/N and Sam to use their rental. Y/N sat in the drivers seat and peacefully drove along. There was an odd awkwardness in the air, lingering after Sam and Y/N’s hands brushed and sparked something new. She drove down the street with her mind mulling over and over what it felt like to have Sam’s skin touch hers. It wasn’t a new sensation, they’d touched before. A friendly hug or pat on the shoulder, she would squeeze his hand to comfort him when he was at his low points. And when they discovered that Y/N’s touch could silence lucifer, at least for a while, her touch had been a type of medicine for him. But since Sam had been freed from Lucifer’s words, it seemed there were less and less reasons for Y/N to reach out to Sam. So when he passed her the bottle and her fingers brushed against his, it was a spark of contact she had strangely missed. She would have dismissed the moment insistently, if it wasn’t for the fact that when she looked dup, Sam’s eyes were also pouring into her like he too felt the electricity run between them.

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice echoed through her thoughts. She turned and saw his waiting face.

“Sorry?” She asked. Sam looked like he was waiting for a response to a question she hadn’t heard.

“I said, are you okay over there? You’re in your own little world.” He laughed.

“Yeah, sorry. Mind’s going a mile a minute right now.” She laughed nervously. She wouldn’t tell Sam why her brain was in hyper-drive, that she was questioning every physical touch the two had ever shared, trying to find some hidden meaning in any of them.

“Yeah I could tell. Listen…” that word ‘listen,’ often followed a deep conversation about something Sam himself had been mulling over in his head for days. Y/N braced herself for what could possibly come. “Earlier, when you were sleeping I er… I wasn’t watching you but I noticed. I noticed that, you seemed to be having bad dreams again?”

Y/N looked to Sam with embarrassed wide eyes. She wasn’t sure how to answer. Should she tell him the truth? That ever since Sam had been locked away in the hospital that her haunted nightmares had come back in full force. She had gotten use to dreamless sleeps, to having a few moments of pitch blackness and then waking up to the next day. But the night Sam got into his accident, the inky blackness she had been lost in, began to shape the faces of those she failed. Of those she’d lost. Any calmness she’d found with the Winchester Brothers seemed to disappear when she felt like she’d let Sam down that night. She’d let go of his hand as she fell asleep, and in that result Sam got hit by a car and ended up in a psyche ward. Sure, he was fine now, but the trauma those days must have stayed with him. And she only blamed herself.

“I’m fine.” She insisted with a fake smile. But Sam wasn’t buying it.

“Y/N…”

“Look, we’re here!” She announced before Sam could dig any deeper, she pulled up outside the widows house and jumped out of the car. Then practically ran over to the door and waited as Sam stared at her blankly before getting himself back in movement. Once Sam was by her side, Y/N knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

The woman was kind, with light hair and wrapped herself in a green scarf. She invited the two in with little questions and was prepared to answer any questions they had about her late husband.

“You’re husband did a lot of travelling?” Sam asked her.

“He went to all sorts of exotic places for the best ingredients.” She answered with a sad chuckle. The two hunters nodded as they sat down on the sofa.

“We’ve tried his work, it really is amazing.” Y/N complimented. Dale’s wife chuckled and smiled in thanks as she sat down opposite Y/N and Sam.

“We’ve heard you’re not exactly on the best of terms with the others at the brewery.” Sam asked gently.Dale’s wife’s entire demeanour changed and her gentle smile shifted into stern bitterness.

“They lifted Dale’s business right from underneath him. It’s not about money you know, it’s… it was his baby.” Sam and Y/N both looked at the wife sympathetically, clearly seeing the anger and sadness vibrating her.

“You sound pretty upset about it.” Sam said quietly.

“I’m furious.” The wife nodded with an angry smile, not at the two people in front of her. But at the people she swore she would never let back into her home. “I hate them. But then I think how Dale was.”

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked.

“His friends left him behind but do you know what he said? ‘I’m gonna send them a gift to show them I forgive them.’”The words cursed object flung into both Y/N and Sam’s mind, alertness in both their eyes.

“Do you have any idea what he sent them?” Sam asked, trying to contain his worried tone.

“Bottle of Saki, from one of his trips. In a gorgeous box with writing. He was so careful with it. Wouldn’t let me touch it.” Y/N looked too Sam to see if anything was resinating with him, and by the look on his face. It was.

They excused themselves and left the woman’s house. Sam took heavy and long strides towards the car, clearly having plan in his mind.

“What you thinking?” Y/N asked, trying to keep up with him.

“Whilst you and Dean were interviewing Melanie, me and Garth spoke to her Dad. He had this blue box in his office, it looked old and had red writing on the front.” They both ducked into the car, Y/N turned on the engine and got ready to drive.

“You think it has something to do with the deaths?”

“Might as well check it out, I’ll call dean.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

They all met up at the brewery. Whilst Dean and Garth checked out the latest victim’s death, it seemed that any victim or witness who actually saw this monster, had alcohol in their system. Since it deems the hunters need a bit of relaxation juice in their system to be able to fight this monster, they told Garth to stay and watch outside. They couldn’t afford a massive lightweight on their hands whilst they tried to kill an invisible clawed creature.

They picked the lock of the front door and made their way through the brewery. Through the darkness they made it to McCaine’s desk and found the box.

“This it?” Y/N asked picking up the box and showing it to Sam. He nodded, taking it from her and placing it down on the desk. Carefully he opened the box up, revelling the bottle. Sam lifted it, but was surprised by the lightness. He inspected the bottle and saw the broken seal on the top.

“Someone’s been sampling the goods.” He told them.

“you don’t say.” Dean murmured. As they took a closer look at the bottle, Y/N looked around the office for anything that seemed out of place. In the corner of the room was a small security camera.

“Check it out!” She nudged Dean and pointed towards the black dot in the corner.

“God I love paranoid people!” Dean exclaimed with a smile. “See if you can get the footage up?” Dean turned to his brother. Sam the technological genius of the trio, set up in the office chair, typing away at the computer. He managed to pull up the live feed off the security camera surprisingly quickly. Y/N laughed as she watched the boys wave at the camera to check it really was live. She battered both their hands down when it was clear they were watching a live feed.

“Calm down you two,” she ordered. “So first death was four nights ago. Think you can get that footage up?” She asked Sam. He nodded and typed furiously at the keypad, and within a matter of seconds they were watching a sped up version of the office that entire day. They watched McCain and Baxter interact in the office during the day, the light turn out an a janitor clearing up before the late hours rolled in. Eventually they watched as the first Victim, McClain’s son enter the office and open the bottle of Saki, taking greedy sips before taking another bottle of scotch from his dads cabinet and leaving the office.

“Nothing there.” Sam commented.

“that we can see.” Dean disappeared for a moment before returning with three glasses and a bottle of scotch.

“You kidding me?” Sam asked his brother. Y/N laughed and settled into her seat beside him.

“Tick tock!” Dean called, motioning for them to drink as he reached for another bottle.

“Now this should be interesting.” Y/N giggled as she downed her first glass.

“Can you even get drunk anymore?” Sam asked his brother. “Isn’t this like taking a vitamin for you?”

“Shut up!” Dean moaned before taking an overly large sip of something clear, wincing at the burn going down his throat.

“Lightweights.” Y/N commented, taking the bottle from his hand and taking a large sip herself. The burn was strong and made her desperately want to cough and splutter, but with the presence of Dean and trying to save face, she contained herself.

So the minutes rolled on, none of the hunters stopping for water or breaks. Clinks of glasses were continuous, as was the intake of alcohol. Dean took a large gulp before slamming is glass down on the table.

“Right! I’m hitting the can!” Y/N rolled her eyes and watched as he wandered out the room with slight stumbles.

Sam chuckled to himself as he watched his older brother tiptoe across the line of sobriety and drunkenness, but he was quickly reminded by the dizziness of his head, that he wasn’t far away from that line either. Y/N watched as Sam focused strongly on the table in front of him, as if he was willing it stay still.

“Oh dear.” She giggled, feeling the effect of quite a few scotches. Sam looked at her with wondering wide eyes.

“What?” He asked.

“I have a feeling I’m gonna be holding you hair as you throw up by the end of the night.” She teased. Sam faked offence and brushed his hair out of his eyes extravagantly.

“You assume I would let you touch such a precious element of my identity.” He slurred jokingly. Y/N laughed, putting her drink down and reaching her hands out for Sam.

“Let me braid it!” She called. Sam grabbed hold off her hands before she could attack his hair. She continued to struggle as the two laughed and fought against one another’s strength. “Let me at it!” Y/N cried.

“No chance!”

“It’ll keep it clean whilst you're throwing up later, you light weight!” She continued to tease.

“You are so annoying!” Sam laughed as he stood up to try and get a stronger grip on their fight. Y/N followed his movements, but as she began to stand up, the wheels on the chair underneath her moved faster than she anticipated. She went flying, letting go of Sam’s hands and hitting the floor with a loud thud. She laughed loudly and rolled over onto her back.

“Jesus! Y/N you okay?” Sam asked, crawling to be by her side, sitting above her. Y/N just continued to laugh,looking up at the concerned face above her. Sam’s hair fell around his face, dangling in front of his hazel and worry filled eyes. The creases on his brow appeared again and they made Y/N’s bottom lip pout outwards. She lifted her hand and played with the strands falling before her. Sam didn’t move, just smiled hazily at the funny thing laying before him. Y/N’s hand moved fromSam’s hair and slid its way to cup Sam’s cheek. Her thumb brushed the rough stubbled skin, causing Sam’s eyes to briefly close in relaxation.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Y/N whispered faintly. She felt the smile on Sam’s face under her hand. Sam’s eyes opened and he reached to pull her up to a sitting position. They both laughed gently at one another, looking at the fallen chair and number of empty bottles. Underneath the desk, they sat looking at one another. Sam’s hand resting gently on Y/N’s knee. She looked down and saw the fabric barrier stopping their skin from touching. She frowned strongly, making Sam think for a moment he had over stepped his boundaries by letting his hand fall there. But he was put at easy when she reached for it, cupped it in her two hands and pulled to place it on her face. Sam followed her silent instructions and cupped her cheek with his large palm. He studied and marvelled at the feeling of her skin, the look of her eyes and beauty in this low dim light. Whether it was the alcohol or the relief of not having Satan’s voice be the main reason he couldn’t fully reach out to people, he felt a sudden courage to do what he had longed to do since he and Y/N met. He slowly leaned forward, saying a silent prayer that nothing would stop their lips from meeting.

“Y/N? Sam?” Dean’s voice bellowed through the silent room. Y/N and Sam both slumped and sighed, Sam’s hand falling from Y/N’s face.

“Bad timing.” Y/N whispered to herself. They both lifted themselves from the floor to meet a confused looking Dean. 

Dean watched as the two slowly revealed themselves from the floor, with a cocked eyebrow, he looked them up and down.

“I fell off my chair.” Y/N told him. He didn’t argue, he could tell by the disappointment in both their faces he’d interrupted a moment. He’d apologise to them both, separately, later. Right now there was a drunk demon monster on the loose.

“right…” he slurred. “Well let’s check the footage.” Every went back to their seats, Y/N picking hers up on the way. They sat around the computer and watched the screen. Sam rewound the footage and played it from the moment the son snook into his father’s office. When he pressed play, they saw a new member to the video. Dressed in a white smock dress, but with pale skin, sunken eyes and dripping black hair, was a woman. All hunters leaned forward.

“So when he let it out of the box, it must of followed him to the place with all the thingies” Sam said, sounding a little like Garth in his drunken state.

“Yes, Yes!” Dean echoed in agreement. “that’s smart.” He laughed before falling in his chair. “I’m actually kinda drunk.” He sighed through heavy breaths, but it didn’t stop him reaching for another bottle and emptying it into his glass. “me likey” he said in a childlike tone. Sam and Y/N both laughed and giggled.

But all smiled were put to a halt by the shouts of Randy Baxter.

“What the hell?” He shouted.

“turn it off, turn it off.” Dean repeated to his brother under his breath. Sam subtly switched off the laptop and turned back to the angry man in front of them.

“FBI huh? You know what! Save it for the cops.”

“W…w… wait!” Y/N stuttered, watching Baxter pull out his phone. “If you let us explain…” Y/N was saved the bother. Baxter’s body suddenly vibrated, the sound of electricity ran in the air and he fell to the floor. The hunters looked on with fear, until the blur cleared and they saw Garth standing in the doorway with a taser-gun.

———————————————————————————————————————————

With strong coffee in her hand, Y/N went back to the hotel with Garth, waiting for the boys to get the writing on the bottles packaging translated. Her and Garth handcuffed Baxter in the hot-tub, not being able to think of anything particularly better at the time. Y/N was still feeling the effects of the booze running through her system and wasn’t exactly in the best mind space to come up with great ideas.

With Baxter in the tub, she slumped down onto the sofa and sighed out loudly.

“Oh I know that sight!” Garth chimed in. Usually Y/N would humour the funny hunter she occasionally ran into, but right now with the booze running through her mind, the adrenaline of nearly getting caught by Baxter and the fact she was almost certain Sam was going to kiss her, she wasn’t in the mood.

“Not now Garth.” She covered her eyes with her hand, blocking out any light. She felt the dip of the sofa beside her, announcing Garth seat close by.

“You know, I had my suspicions last time.” Y/N removed her hand and looked at the overly annoying smirk on Garth’s face. “You and Sam? Could sense the tension a mile off.” Y/N groaned loudly and stood up heading over to the minibar. “What?” Garth asked defensively. “I think it’s a good thing!” Y/N pulled out a beer from the fridge and popped it open. “I mean, you always keep to yourself, don’t interact with other hunters unless you have to. Seeing you with the boys is great, but seeing you actually develop a romantic con…”

“Garth!” Y/N warned gently but also sternly. “Not now.” Garth raised his hands in surrender, knowing better than to push Y/N further than her limits. He stood up with a unfazed smile.

“Suit yourself. I’m gonna go do some tai chi!”

“You go do that, Garth.” Y/N sipped at the bottle and slumped back down onto the sofa once Garth had exited into the tiny garden area the motel room came with.

Y/N closed her eyes and let the swirling sensation in her head manifest for a moment. Eventually she heard the front door open and snapped her eyes open.

“You’re still drinking?” Dean asked, seeing the beer in Y/N’s hand. Y/N settled it on the table and shook her head.

“I just needed a little sip.” She groaned, standing and stretching her muscles. She motioned her head to Garth in the garden. Sam and Dean’s eyes both followed and saw him in the back, pulling odd shaped and movements with his body. They knew better than to ask now. Garth heard the boys enter the room and rejoined them inside.

“Where’s Baxter?” Sam asked as he walked in. Garth and Y/N both pointed to the hot tub. Garth looked somewhat proud, Y/N however, did not.

“Dude’s a lot heavier than he looks, FYI.” Garth told the boys.

“You have the CEO of the doucheiest micro-brewery gagged in the hot tub?” Dean asked for clarification, checking he still wasn’t hammered. “You really think that’s going to end well?”

“I”m not feeling the love.” Garth observed.

“What you find?” Y/N interrupted, feeling the gentle presence of a looming hangover.

“Shojo!” Sam announced, going for his laptop.

“A Japanese Drinking Spirit? They’re real?” Y/N asked. The boys looked at her with odd stares.

“How do you know that’s a thing?’ Dean asked with his usual fed up but not surprised tone. Y/N shrugged tiredly.

“there was a book.” She explained. “But it was all myth, nothing about it being real.” Sam continued to his laptop, opening it up and typing into a search engine. Sam pulled up a website, with Garth observing by his side. Up popped an illustration of theShojo they’d seen in the video.

“Creepy.” Garth marveled.

“It says they’re found where there’s lots of alcohol. Says back in the day, if you were drunk enough you could see one roaming the breweries of Japan.”

“Why’s this one shredding brewer’s kids?” Dean asked.

“Hold up,” Y/N raised her hand. “Can’t they be captured or something? Forced to do some angry sod’s evil doing?” Dean looked at Y/N, the booze clearly had not worn off.

“Yeah,” Sam laughed. “you can harness their will with a spell box. Then you basically have an attack dog that you can sick on any revenge mission you want.”

“So Dale nabs one to punish his palls?” Dean realised.

“Except it’s not killing the people who screwed him over, it’s going for his kids.” Garth pointed out, still not certain on the story.

“the business was everything too Dale, like his own child. They took it away from him, he wanted them to know how it felt.” Y/N said sadly, plopping herself down on the sofa again. “Dark and poetic.” She sighed.

“How do we gank it?” Dean asked, little time for sentiment at this moment.

“It says they can be killed, but only with a Samurai sword with a Shari blessing.”

“Damn it, left mine in my car.” Y/N joked sarcastically. Dean rolled his eyes at her, the change in dynamic sobering Y/N up quicker than any coffee would.

“Right, I’ll hit the pawn shops. You go baby sit Marie. She’s the last kid standing so she’s bound to be next.”

Suddenly, they heard the sound of an EMF reader blowing up loudly. They all turned to look at Garth who stood like a dear in headlights.

“Sorry.” He apologised, hovering the EMF reader over Bobby’s old flask. Dean snatched it from him. “Unless I’ve got nothing to be sorry for…”

“Garth,” Dean warned him.

“What’s he talking about?” Sam asked.

“I’m concerned Bobby might be haunting you.” Garth answered casually. Y/N stood from her seat, crossing her arms and brow deeply furrowed. “I brought it up too Dean and he shot me down.”

“Garth!” Dean warned again, “Leave it alone.”

“It’s okay.” Sam said calmly.

“No, it’s far from okay.” Dean argued.

“I’ve already tried contacting Bobby.” Sam admitted. Silence fell upon the room. All hunters staring at one another.

“You… you what?” Y/N asked in disbelief.

“When that beer disappeared, I pulled out a talking board.”

“And?”  
“And if he was there, I would have told you.” Sams steady words did nothing to calm the sudden wild fire in Y/N’s chest. The burning became too much all of a sudden. She gripped her jacket and bolted out of the motel room before anyone could stop her. As the door slammed behind her, the men looked at each other in confusion.

“She’s a complicated woman.” Garth attempted to explain.

The boys carried on their conversation as Y/N lead against the car she knew Dean would be taking. The thought of Bobby’s presence suddenly ripped through her soul with more pain than any knife of werewolf wound have ever caused her. She hated when either of the boys spoke about Bobby, or the possibility of him still being around. She still held so much guilt, so much pain and anger from his death. It was so much easier to carry on with their mission day by day and not give those deadly thoughts any attention. But to imagine, Bobby reaching out to them, or Sam reaching out to Bobby. Pulling his presence closer to her only amplified the pain and hurt she felt. Unsure how to handle her emotions, she kicked the car’s tire, it instantly bouncing back harder and shooting pain through her foot. She yelled angrily.

“that help?” Dean asked, suddenly appearing at the door.

“Nope.” Y/N said flatly. “Nearest pawn shop is down the road.” She swiftly moved the conversation along, not even giving Dean a moment to try and talk to her about Bobby. He nodded, understanding how she felt. So instead he unlocked the car and they went to find a sword.

By the time they’d found and paid for one, Y/N was feeling strongly sober, and was hating every moment of it. Dean took her to the man who translated the box for them in the first place. He gave the man a blessing for him to speak out loud whilst Y/N held the sword in place and Dean poured water on it. When they finished up and got ready to get into the car, Dean’s phone began to ring. It was Garth.

“Dean! Baxter’s got a secret love child! The janitor! The Shojo might come for him first!”

“Whoah! Slow down.” Dean yelled, Y/N’s eyes now growing curious as she tried to listen to the voice on the other end of the phone.

“I’M TRYING TO SAVE LIVES HERE!” She heard Garth yell.

“are you drunk?” Dean asked him, Y/N rolled her eyes, a drunk Garth usually left her with a new bullet wound. By the expression on Dean’s face, there was no response on the other end. “Garth? You dropped the phone didn’t ya? Hello? Garth!” Y/N couldn’t hear Garth’s end of the conversation but by the expression Dean was giving her, it wasn’t good. He finally hung up.

“Remember that kid, the janitor who was getting torn a new one by Baxter?”

“Yeah…”

“Baxter’s kid.” Y/N eyes went wide for a moment.

“It’s never easy is it?

———————————————————————————————————————————

Sam sighed when he followed Melanie into the bar. He’d only just sobered up and now he was surrounded by more alcohol. He had to blend in and not do anything that would make him stand out. So he found his place at the bar, using the bar’s reflection to keep and eye on Melanie, and ordered another scotch.

Looking into the amber liquid, his mind returned to memories from earlier that night. Him and Y/N crouched under the office desk, drunkenly giggling like high school kids, and the way she looked at him, the way she reached out for him. He could still feel her palm on his face, the way it felt when her fingers played with his hair. He could even remember the heat coming off her skin when he gently cupped her cheek. The thought of it alone had him taking a greedy gulp off his drink. He felt like he was constantly playing some form of song and dance with Y/N. He knew he liked her. Those feelings became oddly clearer the more hazy his mind had gotten. She was the one who could quieten lucifer, her touch alone set him at ease. The moment he saw her he thought she was beyond beautiful. It was like some ancient goddess had delved into his mind, picked out every secret desire he had ever had and created it in the form of Y/N. And she was so wonderfully unique. She made him laugh, she was feisty but sweet and caring. So smart, so strong and yet so delicate. Sam rolled his eyes at the sound of his own mind racing. He could practically hear Dean’s voice making fun of him. He could also hear Bobby’s voice telling him if he hurt her, he’d kill him. There were so many reasons holding him back from finally crossing that line. This life they lived was just the first of a long list. He felt like poison. Every love he had ever touched, had ended tragically. He knew hunters in relationships were stronger than hunters and civilians, but what if it didn’t work? What if they ended with raging arguments and he and Dean lost the only friend they really had. He would rather have her close by and never fully reach out to her, then to have and lose her. And of corse, if he focused on those issues, he could ignore the largest insecurity in his head. What if he had misread everything? What if she didn’t feel the same way.

He downed his drink, desperate to numb the thoughts swirling in his head. He singled to the bar tender, desperate to order another drink. As the glass was placed in front of him, he felt his phone ring in his pocket. Answering it, he listened and sipped his drink.

“You good to drive?” Dean’s voice asked down the phone.

“Uhh…” Sam spluttered, his drink leaving his lips. He wasn’t exactly in a sober state.

“Well get a ride!” Dean ordered! “It’s at the brewery!”

“What?” Sam asked. Why would he Shojo be at the brewery when Melanie was in the bar?

“There’s another kid! Don’t think! Move!” Dean hung up the phone, clearly eager to get back to whatever he was doing. Sam jumped from his stool and headed for the brewery.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Y/N and Dean dived out of the car and through the doors of the brewery. They could hear shouts and the sound of glass smashing. With the sword in his hand, Dean and Y/N ran through the rooms, desperate to find the source of the commotion. They stumbled upon Sam and the boy facing the Shojo face to face. They watched as Sam went flying through the air.

“Shit, Sam!” Y/N called. They couldn’t see the Shojo, now too sober. But without a thought for her own safety, Y/N ran across the room and knelt down besides Sam. She heard Dean order the kid to stand behind him and as he began to swing blindly through the air, hoping to hit the Shojo. It knocked Dean over, sending the sword flying across the floor. Y/N turned back to Sam, shaking him strongly. “Damn it Sam! Wake up!” She called, but there was no response. “For crying out loud.” She grunted and she hauled him up to sitting. She swung her palm harshly across his face, slapping him and forcing him into consciousness. He looked at Y/N with hazy confusion as to why his cheek suddenly stung, then he saw Dean in the corner of his eye and remembered the situation.

“Where is it?” Dean asked loudly.

“Uhh… Swing right!” Dean swung left. “My right!” He tried again, but the Shojo ducked and moved. “Dean, three o’clock.” Dean turned and swung, but again the Shojo managed to move out of his way. “Six o’clock!” Dean turned to face the kid, who knew straight away to move out of the way of Dean’s swing. After a swing and a stab, the sword held still, finally penetrating the Shojo. They all stared in shock as she came into view for everyone. Her dark dripping eyes filled with rage and pain before she yelled, fell and disappeared.

Everyone exhaled loudly, relieved that they could add another monster to their ‘i just killed’ list. Y/N turned to Sam, seeing his cheek glow red.

“Ouch,” she said, gently brushing her thumb against the tender skin. Sam flinched slightly but rested quickly. “sorry.” She apologised. Sam laughed out loud.

“No problem. You got one hell of a swing.” Y/N laughed before something dawned on her.

“Wait, where’s Garth?”

“That dude got knocked out!” The boy told them. “he’s this way.” Dean sighed, of corse Garth got knocked out.

“Would you go get him?” Y/N helped Sam up and they followed as the boy took them to Garth. They found him slowly coming to, surrounded by a pile of glass as he fell through a window. He looked up at them with his confused puppy dog eyes.

“What I miss?” Y/N laughed, this situation far too common. With the help of the boy they just saved, they hauled Garth out of his pit.

“What is it with you and passing out, just as things are getting good.” She asked, turning and noting Sam had gone back to check on Dean.

“I don’t have very good depth perception when I’m drunk.” Garth slurred. Y/N’s leg twitched slightly.

“Yeah, Garth. I know.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

“You sure you guys don’t want to hang out?” Garth asked. They all stood lined up by the rental cars outside the motel room. Garth was all packed and ready to go on his way. “we could get some brunch. Maybe some brews?”

“tempting but… we better roll.” Dean politely declined.

“alright, well,” Garth slowly walked over to Dean and engulfed him in a big old bear hug.

“Oh…yeah.” Dean stuttered awkwardly before hugging him back. “Call me anytime.” Garth said as he stepped out of their hug. He turned to the next person in the line. Y/N didn’t need coaxing into a hug, she was the one to step forward and grab hold of Garth tightly.

“Try not to get knocked out.” She giggled against him.

“I’ll try.” He responded before turning to Sam. “good to see you Sam.” He said reaching out his hand for a shake. Sam took it with a smile and shook. “oh come here!” Garth took the hand and pulled him down for a hug. Sam laughed but accepted the hug.

“Thanks Garth.” Garth waved goodbye before jumping into his car, the radio blasting loudly as he drove away. “You were right. He has grown on me.” Sam chuckled.

Sam let a few moments pass before he turned to both Dean and Y/N. “Right, let’s talk about it.”

“The talking board?” Dean asked. Y/N purposely stayed silent. “It’s fine, I get it guess.”

“No, not that.” Y/N looked up at Sam confused.

“Well, what else is there to talk about?” Sam sighed.

“I heard you,” Sam said too Dean. “Talking to Bobby.”

“You spoke to Bobby?”

“W… no, just calm down a moment. It was just my imagination.” Dead shrugged and escaped inside their room. Y/N looked at Sam, and by his face, she wasn’t convinced. She turned and followed him inside.

“Dean?” Y/n asked with a quiet voice. There was no response.

“I know something happened just be straight with us!” Sam said desperately. Dean sighed, his head lulling with no where to run.

“Okay fine. The sword was across the room and then it was in my hand. Then my beer drank itself. Oh and that page magically appeared on the bed. And then bobby’s book fell down and it just happened to pop out the number of the guy who found Cas! But hey, it’s nothing I’m sure.”

“Clearly.” Sam and Dean’s sarcastic tone both made Y/N tired, she sat down on the sofa and breathed heavily as the boys carried on talking.

“Well then what? Because is Bobby here or is he not?”

“You know I think that regular people see ones they lost everywhere too!”

“Yeah, freaking ghosts!”

“Or they just miss them a lot! I mean they see a face in a crowd, we see a book falling off the table. It’s the same thing! Right Y/N?” Both boys turned to Y/N. She looked up at them and shook her head tiredly.

“I don’t know what I think. All I do know is Bobby’s dead and I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I mean, you said you got nothing from the talking board and ran a shit tone of EMF right?”

“Yeah! When that beer went poof, I went a little nuts.” Sam was on a roll and that sentence came out stronger than he meant it to.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Dean asked.

“Like I said, I went a little nuts.” Dean and Y/N both looked to the floor. Sam couldn’t really tell if the Devil was playing tricks on him or if it was real life, so no wonder he didn’t bring them into it.

“Alright fine, if it wasn’t Bobby then what Jedi’d that sword into my hand?” Dean asked defensively.

“The Shojo slammed a door from across the room, maybe it was trying to reach the sword too.”There was a moment of silence as Dean took in the answer and considered it. He shook his head.

“Okay, sure. I mean if Bobby was around, he’d tell us! Who knows more about being a ghost than Bobby? Instant Swazey!”

“Exactly.” Sam agreed. Y/N grabbed her bag and stood up abruptly.

“Great, so that means we can shut up about all this right?” She said bitterly on her exit out the door. Dean looked at her with confusion, turning to Sam for clarification.

“She doesn’t like talking about Bobby.” Sam explained.   
“You’re telling me. She’s worse than I am.” Dean huffed as he lugged his bag over his shoulder and followed Sam out the room.

Dean closed the door behind him. Leaving the room cold and quiet. And empty. Apart from one gruff looking spirit, standing in the corner with a scowl on his face and a cap on his head. He stared at the door with despair in his eyes. Willing it to open. When Dean remerged, searching the room with his eyes. The spirit smiled for a moment. Finally!

“there you are.” Dean said with a relieved sigh. He began walking towards the spirit, but turned to his left, picking up Bobby’s old flask. He couldn’t see the flannel coated man in front of him.

“I”m right here you idjit!” His gruff voice said angrily as he watched Dean finally exit the room once and for all.

Meanwhile, in the car, Y/N leaned against the window looking outside at the world. Sam breathed in deeply before he turned around to look at her.

“Are we gonna talk about it?” Y/N sighed loudly.

“I really don’t wanna talk about Bobby anymore, Sam…”

“Not Bobby.” He interrupted. “I mean…” he trailed off, his words not quite being able to redescribed the events of the night before.

“Oh.” Y/N said, her body sitting up straight with attention. Her mouth bobbed open and closed as she thought about what she wanted to say. The words were finally forming on her tongue when Dean opened the car door and sat himself down in the drivers seat. “Bad timing.” Y/N whispered to herself as Sam turned back to the front and they began to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go, I need just one little favor! I've made my latest Patreon poll public so you don't have to be a signed up Patreon to vote. It will help me with the progression of the story between y/n and Sam for the remaining episodes of Season 7!   
> Hope you're all safe and happy!   
> \- herstorybooks


	13. Of Grave Importance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes on a mission to find a missing hunter friend of theirs and Bobby decides it's time for him to be a more active member of the ghost hunting community. Y/N struggled with her relationship and abilities including ghosts. Tighten your seat belts! Angst ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely little readers! I really enjoyed writing so many different p.o.vs for this chapter! Italics are Bobby/Annie/Ghost points of view! Remember to let me know what you think! I love chatting with you guys! Sending love and health!  
> -herstorybooks

Y/N was sitting at the table, looking through the news for possible cases she and the boys could look into. Dean and Sam were out getting food. Dean had been going on and on about craving Tacos all day. She pushed them out the door with a playful smile and got settled in her seat. Scrolling down the news website, she heard the unlocking of the door and watched as Sam walked through it.

“hey,” she smiled casually. “Where’s Dean?” She asked, noticing his absence as Sam closed the door behind him.

“He er… he’s gone out.” Y/N squinted her eyes at Sam, something was off about him. He was practically vibrating with chaotic nervous energy.

“What’s going on?” Y/N asked suspiciously, standing from her seat. She went to step forward but Sam’s hand lifted up to stop her.

“Just… Just stand there and don’t move.” She did as she was told, but with a hooked eyebrow.

“Sam, you’re creeping me out now.” The way Sam was looking at her was sending nervous shivers up and down her spine, she hadn’t seen that look on his face before and was struggling to translate it into a comprehensible description.

“Just…” Sam’s voice was hushed, almost a whisper but filled with tension. He stepped forward close to Y/N. “Don’t move.”

Before Y/N had a chance to question his odd actions, Sam’s hands were cradling her face, gently pulling her upwards whilst his lips crashed down forcefully on hers. Her hands automatically came up to push him away, but the moment her hands came in contact with his chest, they settled and rested against the fabric of his shirt. Sam’s ferocious kiss ended abruptly as he pulled a few centimeters away from her lips, staring intently down at her. Y/N’s eyes were wide, staring up at him in shock. “Tell me to stop.” He told her in a whisper.

“Wh…What?” Y/N stuttered, utterly in confusion.

“Tell me to stop, otherwise I won’t be able to help myself.” His strained and pained voice translated into his eyes. He was going to kiss her again unless she told him she didn’t want him to. She had no idea what had come over Sam, but suddenly she was drunk from his kiss.

“Don’t stop.” She whispered. Sam smiled, almost a smirk, before diving his lips back onto hers.

With brute force, Sam kissed Y/N, stepping forward to push her against the wall. She gasped slightly as her back hit the hard brick. Sam’s lips left her own and began to trail up and down her neck.

“Y/N?” Y/n suddenly heard Dean’s voice from outside the room. “Y/N!” He yelled forcefully. Y/N looked down, seeing how Sam was unfazed by his brother's voice, almost as if he couldn’t hear it. He just carried on kissing along her collar bone. “Y/N! Wake up!”

Y/N’s eyes snapped open. She was no longer in the motel room with Sam’s lips all over her skin. She was laying down in the back of the car, Dean’s head popping through the window from outside and looking down at her questionably.

“We got food.” He told her. It didn’t go unnoticed to him, the pink flush across her cheeks and the way her eyes looked like she’d been caught in the middle of something she shouldn’t be doing. Dean laughed, he’d seen that look before. “Who were you dreaming about Miss Y/L/N?” Y/N bolted up, hitting her head on the roof of her car.

“Shit!” She hissed, her hand cradling the soon to be bruised skin.

“Wow,” Dean chuckled, opening the door for Y/N. “Must have been a good dream.” He laughed as she scooted herself out of the car.

“Shut up.” She groaned, lifting up from her seat and stretching her neck and shoulders. Dean carried on laughing as he shut the door behind her.

Y/N walked round to the front of the car where the boys had set up their dinner for the night. She couldn’t quite manage to meets Sam’s eyes as he smiled at her and handed her a taco. She took the shiny tinfoil wrapped meal, flinching slightly as her fingers brushed against Sam’s. Dean caught sight of the gesture and sniggered to himself.  
“What?” Sam asked, noticing Dean’s amusement. Dean looked to Y/N with a cheeky grin, ready to stir the pot.

“Good sleep them Y/N?” He asked with an all to knowing tone.

“It was alright.” Y/N answered flatly.

“Just alright? You were so out of it I had to shout to wake you. You were smiling as well.” Dean was enjoying this far too much, waggling his eyebrows and bouncing on his toes. Y/N looked up with annoyed eyes, warning him strongly.

Before Sam had a chance to ask what the hell was going on, Dean’s phone rang in his pocket. He checked the caller id before flipping open his phone. “Hey Annie, this is a nice surprise. How you been?” Y/N looked up, just in time to meet Sam’s gaze. They both smiled awkwardly at one another before simultaneously taking large bites out of their food. “What’s up?… yeah sure! Where you at?… you working?… one o’clock?” Dean finished his conversation, tucking his phone away in his back pocket.

“Annie?” Sam asked. “What she want?”

“She’s got some old books of Bobby’s. Wondered if we wanted them. You ever meet Annie?” Dean turned to ask Y/N. She shook her head in response. “You’ll like her, she’s fiery.”

* * *

After an unusually silent night of driving, the hunters arrived atBodega Bay with plenty of time. So the trio took a leisurely stroll along the pier.Dean walked behind Y/N and Sam, busy going through his phone and searching for cases or any news about Dick Roman.

“You okay?” Sam asked Y/N.

“Yeah, why?” Y/N answered as she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets.

“I dunno, you just seem… quiet. Dean said you were dreaming again? More nightmares?” Dean snorted from behind Y/N. She gave him a quick death stare before turning her attention back to Sam.

“No, it was a dream.”

“Well, that’s good, right? What was it about?” Y/N could feel the blush creeping from her neck, up to her cheeks.

“You know, I don’t quite remember.”

.

.

They settled at the table inside the restaurant. The blue table cloth glaring up at them as they looked through the menus.

“Get this, Dick Roman is funding another archeological dig.” Dean said bitterly with his nose buried in a newspaper.

“Anything on what he’s digging for?” Y/N asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Don’t you think I would have lead with that?” Dean answered back grumpily, before turning back to his newspaper. Y/N rolled her eyes, wanting to stick her tongue out, childishly, at Dean. Instead, she checked her watch.

“It’s 1:30! Is Annie usually this late?”

“No, never.” Dean answered, rolling up and putting the newspaper away. “I’ll try her cell.” Dean pulled out his phone and started dialing Annie’s number.

As he did, Y/N looked up to see Sam staring at her. He blushed and smiled before ducking his head. They never got around to talk about their ‘almost moment’, never being able to find a moment alone. And if they did, the awkwardness hung so heavy in the air, neither one knew where to start. But one would still catch the other staring when they thought no one was looking. Sam had to be careful, he often would look at Y/N and think about the possibilities of that night, if Dean hadn’t interrupted them. The thought made him feel like his collar was done up to its top button and was far too tight. He coughed and shook his head. Moving the conversation and his mind to Annie.

“You know, she and Bobby had a thing once.” He smirked to Dean. Y/N raised an eyebrow. She always knew Bobby as the grumpy wise leader who had no dating game what so ever.

“Really?” She laughed.

“Yeah, kind of like a foxhole thing. Very Hemingway.”

“Wow, didn’t know the old guy had it in him.” Y/N smirked to herself. Dean took in the answer, humming to himself as he let the phone dial out.

“She and I, kinda went Hemingway this one time too.” Dean suddenly blurted out. Y/N and Sam both found their eyes going wide. Y/N held back her shocked laughter, expecting Sam to speak it out loud for her. Instead, he shrugged.

“Well… it happens.” He said with an awkward and painful look on his face. Y/N felt her heart sink as the realization hit both her and Dean.

“You mean… you and her… also…” Y/N stuttered.

“It was a while back!” Sam was quick to defend. “we both ended up on the same case. She was… stressed and I, I, I… well I didn’t have a soul.” Y/N took in a large breath before standing up.

“I need the bathroom.” She hastily walked away from the table and darted into the bathroom to wash her face.

“Dude!” Dean hit his brother on the arm, still waiting for Annie to answer the phone. “What you doing tell Y/N stuff like that for?” Sam looked back confused.

“What? It’s just…”

“Annie’s not answering.” Dean interpreted, slamming his phone. He reached for Bobby’s old flask and poured a clear liquid into his mug. “Well, here’s to ghosts that aren’t there.”

“You sound kinda disappointed,” Sam noted, watching his brother pour more alcohol than would be acceptable for this time of day.

“Nah, it’s better this way. Even though I wish we could see him again, It doesn’t mean we should. Beside’s something tells me Y/N wouldn’t handle it very well.”

“You’re probably right.” Sam thought out loud, watching Y/N walk back over to the table.

It always struck him how bold and strong she looked. With her leather jacket, boots, and ripped jeans. She looked ready to face anything, but he knew that inside her head was every grave of anyone she had ever lost, and it slowly chipped away at her soul day by day. Not that she would ever let it show.

“You guys being stood up?” She asked as she sat down.

“Let’s hope that’s all this is.”

.

.

Eventually, they decided to order lunch and eat. Once they did and it was clear Annie wasn’t going to show, they left the restaurant and started walking to their car. Dean tried to call her again, but still, there was no response.

“Nothing?” Sam asked.

“Straight to voicemail. Something’s not right.” Dean told them.

“What she doing in Bodega Bay?” Y/N asked. “She working a case?”

“She didn’t really say.” Once they arrived at the car, Dean reached for his flask. He shook it, checking for how much was left. “I need a refill.” When Y/N’s eyes landed on the battered old flask that belonged to Bobby, she shifted uncomfortably. Sam saw how she found its presence uncomfortable and wanted to intervene.  
“You know, maybe pack it away for a while. All it does is remind us of him.” Sam suggested. Y/N looked to Dean’s face, expecting some sort of argument.

“Yeah I thought about that but… not yet.” Y/N sighed at Dean’s response but smiled at Sam for trying. “Let’s go check out Annie’s motel room.” Dean started walking away, ready to investigate the odd disappearance of their friend.

* * *

  
  
The trio checked Annie’s motel rooms finding books of other disappearances dating back for years. They gathered it all up and went back to their motel room. Y/N sat on one of the beds, combing through the papers as Dean copied her movements opposite her, and Sam went through a pile of files himself at the table.

“These go back years.” Y/n explained. “Unsolved disappearances.”

“They stopped a few decades back but then picked up again recently, all teenagers.” Sam continued, reading the dates of the case files.

“Looks like Annie found a spot a lot of them liked to poke around at before they went missing… The Old Van Ness House.” He announced, picking up a file and handing it to his brother.

“Police already looked there. Got nothing.” Y/N added with a gruff.

“Yeah well, the law isn’t looking for the stuff we look for,” Dean replied. Sam went on to read the file out, talking about the origins of the house, who lived there, and for how long. As he did Y/N’s thoughts wandered away from the case. She felt a shiver go up to her spine and swore she could almost hear a faint voice. She noticed the curtain moving and assumed it was just a draft.

_Bobby sat opposite Sam, observing the interactions between the trio. He’d been following them all day, desperately trying to reach out and get their attention. Being a ghost wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. It took all his energy to force the curtain by Sam to move._

_“Guys! I just made that curtain shimmy? Could you look in the right place at the right time?” He sighed, as the boys continued, they still didn’t hear him. He turned to Y/N who was looking at the curtain with a furrowed brow. “Balls this is exhausting! Come on, Y/N! It’s me! You’re more connected to this stuffthan these two idjits!”_

“Y/N, you with us?” Y/N snapped back into focus at the sound of Sam’s voice.

“Sorry, miles away. What’d you say?” Sam looked at her oddly but continued any.

“Someone put this house on one of those haunted house lists in a magazine, around the same time the teenagers started going missing again. Think we should go check it out?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

_As the three all reached for their jackets, Bobby stood up and waited for Y/N to walk past. He went to step forward as the door shut, but found himself stuck in one spot. Dean had left his jacket and flask behind. “Idjits.” He wined. Just as Bobby slumped in surrender, the door opened and a hand popped inside, grabbing for Dean’s coat that had his flask in the pocket. Bobby sighed with relief. “Thank you!”_

* * *

The house lived up to its reputation. The stench of mold and rotting wood filled the air. It ran cold enough for Y/N to zipping up her jacket and the darkness didn’t do much to put her at ease.

“Honey, I’m home.” Dean chirped happily as they pulled out some torches. Sam and Y/N rolled their eyes. They stopped in the hallway, taking a quick scan of the entrance. Y/N didn’t like this place, and not because its interior was spooky. She was used to that. No, this house had a feeling about it, like there was more than she could see. Every second or so she thought she saw movement in the corner of her eye, but when she turned, there was no one there. She followed the boys deeper into the house, hoping they hadn’t picked up on her jitters.

_When Bobby walked into the house, he was faced with more than the old and tired interior. All around he could see ghosts, lost souls just like him. He stood beside Y/N, he could tell she was picking up on everyone’s presence. She kept turning her head suddenly as if she could see the movement_

_“Jesus, my people.” There were women and men, in period clothes, kids and teenagers in today's modern fashion. All with sullen looks on their faces and wandering around aimlessly. “Hi, I’m Bobby. I’m a ghost. Anyone for a little ghost orientation here?” Bobby attempted an introduction, hoping someone would step forward and explain what this house really was. But no one did. “Je m’appelle Bobby?” He called out humorously, but still nothing. “chilly.”_

Dean pulled out his EMF reader, passing it to Y/N before calling out Annie’s name and calling her phone again. The EMF reader was lighting up. She knew she could sense spirits.

“that’s a whole lot of something.” Sam commented.

“You’re telling me.” Y/N agreed, watching the reader light up and dance like a Christmas tree. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a phone ringing. Annie’s phone?

They followed the sound and found a phone dumped on the wooden floor. Dean picked it up and confirmed, it was their friends. “is it hers?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “Come on, let's keep looking.”

.

.

_In another room, Bobby was still standing idly, watching the ghosts go by.  
“I know what you did last night?” A harsh voice caught his attention. He turned to his left to see two men standing on the staircase. A thinner, better-dressed man was standing on a higher step, looming over a rounder man. He pointed his finger at him and scowled. “And you know it was forbidden! I don’t want that sort of thing in my home! Don’t do it again, Dexter. Or there will be consequences.” _

.

.

The trio went back the way they came, prepping to explore the next floor of this house. The boys looked worried, as Dean searched through Annie’s phone for anything that might tell them where she was. “the call to me was the last one she made,” Dean informed them as they climbed the stairs. “So, where the hell is she?”

The EMF reader burst into life again, making Y/N jump slightly.

“This place is defiantly haunted.” Sam scoffed.

“I don’t even need the EMF reader to tell you that. Can’t you feel it?” Y/N shivered. “Like you can see them in the corner of your eye but when you turn… nothing.” The boys stopped at the top of the staircase and turned to look at her.

“When were you gonna tell us you could sense ghosts?” Dean asked.

“I don’t!” Y/N argued. “not usually.” She shivered, looking around the darkroom.

.

.

_“Bobby?” As Bobby stood and watched the hunters he’d help train, he heard a voice call his name. He looked over and there she was; Annie. She looked paler than he’d ever seen her, but she looked relieved to see him.  
“Annie!” He exclaimed, walking over towards her. “We’ve been looking for you!”_

_“I can’t believe you’re here?”_

_“Yeah, I’m a doornail. But there’s bad news here. If you can see me, so are you.”_

_The realization quickly hit Annie. The ghost had gotten her, and now she was trapped in this house of horrors. She and Bobby sat down on a sofa, trying to make sense of everything that was happening.  
“Wow. Dead. Ghost. Me. Three words you never want to use in a sentence.” All things considered, Annie was taking it very well. She kept her usual humor and dry whit. Bobby couldn’t help but smile at her. Glad to see death hadn’t changed her.“I feel like I was drugged.”  
“I get it. I figured it was a month before I finally realized I was still here. You’re doing well.” Bobby reassured her.  
“terrific.” Annie sighed. Not feeling particularly comforted with the scenario of handling her own death well. _

_“So, you duck your reaper too?” Annie turned and looked at Bobby._

_“What? No. I Never even saw one. you…” Bobby’s pained and squeamish face gave her all the answers she needed. “Bobby? Did you run away from your reaper? On purpose! That’s why you’re still here? You stupid crazy old…”_

_“Hey! I remember a time when you liked how crazy I was!” Annie rolled her eyes, nudging him playfully._

_“Shut up. I can’t believe you. You know what. As a regular ghost with no choice in the matter. Screw you.”_

_“Hey, I got unfinished business here, same as you.” Bobby defended himself. And as he did, two kids walked in behind him, holding hands and looking very lost._

_“Yeah and there’s my unfinished business right now.” Annie looked over to the kids she had tried to save but had resulted in all of their deaths. “Kids! hello? You’re dead.” They didn’t even look in her direction._

_“Not the brightest bulbs on the street.” Bobby murmured._

_“I got here and they were roadkill. Then this big guy charges me. And now I’m… crap. Is there a fun aspect to this?” Annie sighed._

_“Not really, I still haven’t cracked the code to all of this. I’ve seen poltergeists bench a piano as a warm-up. I tried to help those three upstairs by knocking a book off the table and blacked out for two weeks.”_

_“So Sam and Dean don’t know you’re here?” Annie asked. “wow that is messed up.” Bobby nodded, not being able to argue in away way. “Wait, you said three?” Bobby breathed in deeply, ready for the lengthy conversation that explained Y/N._

_“Remember that kid ghost I took down about a decade ago? Burnt a house down to the ground along with the family. Well, that one girl I managed to save, she’s a full-blown hunter now. Checked in with me from time to time but she ended up hunting with the boys and now it seems she’s staying. Think she and Sam have some stupid high school crush on one another. Both waiting for the other to make a move.” Annie laughed at Bobby’s eye roll._

_“You always were a sucker for a damsel in distress weren’t you Bobby?”_

_“Oh trust me. She’s no damsel in distress.”_

.

.

Upstairs, the trio was still stalking the ground for any sign of Annie. And so far, no luck. Dean held her phone up to his ear, listening to her voicemails for any clue of where she would be heading. Sam had taken hold of the EMF reader, watching the red lines glow up with energy.Y/N was still hovering around the back, trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.  
“We’re redlining all round the place.” Sam said. Dean stopped to turn and watch the red lights dance. “Assume the worse?”

“Always do.” Dean grunted.

“A lot of people died here.” Y/N shuddered as they continued to walk. “Could be a vengeful spirit?”

“there’s no blood, no bodies.” Sam pointed out.

“Well whatever evil is living here, it’s got one hell of a cleanup crew.” Dean quipped, still listening through Annie’s phone. “w…wait!” He stopped walking. A noise suddenly hitting through to him.

“What?” Sam asked. Dean put the phone down from his ear, putting it on speakerphone and showing it to the other two hunters.

“here’s something, from earlier this week.” They listened to a muffled voicemail left on Annie’s phone. The boys could only hear static, but Y/N could hear a voice.  
“free me?” Y/N said out aloud. The boys looked at her, leaning in closer to the phone to try and hear better. “Where’d the message come from?” Dean showed her the phone, showing no phone number, just stars.

“You ever seen a phone number look like that?” Y/N looked down at the digits and fought back the vomit collecting in the back of her throat.  
“Yeah, actually.” She said gravely.

“What where?”

“Before the fire, when I was younger. Our house phone got a call that was just static. There was no number.” The memories of her biggest trauma filled Y/N’s stomach. The wrong essence of dead souls and interacting with strong ghosts was too much for her. “I gotta get out of here.” She turned around and headed down the stairs to bolt from the house.

.

.

_Whilst all of this was going on, Bobby and Annie sat on their sofa, waiting for the trio to find something. They were sitting peacefully when through the walls emerged a man. They watched as he was able to interact and move solid objects._

_“Alright, that’s cool.” Annie smirked when he lifted a stool towards the bar and sat down._

_“excuse me!” Bobby called over to the ghost. “Hey, Boss?” The ghost ignored them, turning his back to them._

_“Dick.” Annie scoffed._

_“Yeah well, ghosts aren’t the most sociable types, but if he can do it.” Bobby stood up, ready to lean on and move the coffee table in front of him. But he just slid through it like it wasn’t even there. He fell on his hands and knees and groaned with a loud. “balls!” Annie laughed at him._

_“Graceful.” She chuckled._

_“Novices.” The man on the stool said pitifully. “You all make the same mistakes.” Annie and Bobby picked themselves up and walked straight over to the man._

_“I suppose you know all about it.” Bobby asked._

_“Well, I’ve been at it for 80 years.” Bobby raised his eyebrows in shock. The man barely looked thirty._

_“Yeah, well were fresh meat here.” Annie informed him. “Not even sure what happened.”_

_“really?” The ghost asked intrigued._

_“Well, I got shot in the melon. Never felt a thing. You?” Bobby’s question didn’t sit well with the ghost before them, but he answered with strong lines through his face anyway._

_“I was stabbed, brutally. Right here at this bar.”_

_“Who done ya?”_

_“I’m really very busy.” The man said through gritted teeth, clearly not in the mood to be the ghost information desk. Bobby however didn’t take the hint._

_“How come there are so many dead folks in here?” The man looked angry, collecting himself to move away from the newcomers._

_“I guess we’re not supposed to talk about that.” Annie joked. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She said, stopping the man before he could walk away. “My friend is a little nosey, Mr…”_

_“Krane. Haskel Krane.” He answered. Annie smiled politely._

_“Haskel, you’re right. We are novices, so could you do me a solid and show me how to move that chair?” Haskel looked at her suspiciously, not entirely sure he was buying her sweet flirty woman act. “It’s one stupid chair.” She told him with a smirk._

_“Baby steps gorgeous. Try this first.” He smiled flirtatiously at her before pushing a candlestick towards her. Annie watched his movement, trying to see if there was anything she’d been missing. She braced herself and tried to copy him, but her hand went right through the metal. Bobby tried as well, also failing. “You’re angsting at it. Do you know where getting frustrated will get you?” He laughed at the two in front of him. “Nothing! You’ve got two ways to move things. How I did it, you must calm yourself.”_

_“You're saying we should move stuff with the power of zen?” Bobby asked uncertainly._

_“I’m saying you need to rid yourself of all that.” Haskel motioned to Bobby, signaling his anger and leftover rage. “ calmly tell the thing what to do.” Bobby went to move the item but Haskel interrupted again. “You’re getting tense!”_

_“You’re not very helpful.” He smirked before attempting again. He failed and sighed with frustration. “What's option two? You said there were two ways?”_

_“Oh, you could use explosive anger and red hot range. But that impossible to manufacture. sorry.”_

_“Make sense! Like poltergeists, vengeful spirits.” Annie pointed out._

_“I am vengeful!” Bobby argued. “You think I don’t have red hot rage?”_

_“I think you’re a poor excuse for one of us.” Haskel interjected angrily. “I’m unsurprised that you're failing. Take my help or not, if you want to move freely. surrender.” Bobby sighed. He clearly didn’t have as much red hot rage as he thought._

_“For the record, I hated that Swazey flick. Romantic bull crap.” He muttered._

_Annie went to try the move the candlestick again, but before she came in contact with the metal, a gut-wrenching scream came from behind them. They turned to see an old woman with wild hair screaming at nothing. Before moving across the room in a matter of second and disappear into dust._

_“What in cold hell was that?” Bobby asked in shock._

_“That’s you one day,” Haskel said unfazed. “that's all of us. We deteriorate at different rates. Some sooner, some later. But eventually all. Like that.” He pointed his head to the corner, showing the two new ghosts a pair of old-timers. With half of their faces rotting away, hair grey, skin cold, and clothes worn out, they were clearly on their last legs. “Nothing left at all.” Were Haskel’s last words before her began his leave._

_“Ghost Alzheimers.” Bobby guessed._

_“I’m liking this less.” Annie told him._

_Their thoughts were interrupted by Y/N running down the stairs and heading for the exit._

_  
_“Y/N hold on!” Sam called after her. The boys caught up with her before she left the building.  
“Why? We’ve combed every inch of this place and we’ve found no bodies and no Annie. This place is making me want to be sick so why can’t we just get out of here.”

_Bobby watched as Y/N ranted on erratically, sighing and hating himself for not guessing she’d react this way._

_“Not a fan of ghosts?” Annie asked him._

_“Killed her family, can you blame her?”  
“Yeah, but she can’t see us.” _

_“Well Y/N is a special girl. I wouldn’t be surprised if she couldn’t feel us here anyway.”_

Sam sighed, watching the frantic energy come of Y/N.  
“Maybe no news is good news.” He suggested.  
“Meaning?” Dean asked.  
“meaning maybe she’s just no here. Maybe she’s okay.”

“Yeah, and what does your gut say.”

“Let’s just see if there’s anything else in the research.”Dean sighed, looking to Y/N and seeing the pain in her face. He took pity and nodded, and the three made their exit.

_“Sam! Dean!” Annie called. Desperate to get their attention._

_“Honey, don’t you think I’ve tried that?” Bobby said watching them walk away. “I shouted myself horse!”_

_“But I’m right here!”_

_“Well, now you know how the ghosts whoever tried to talk to us felt. Just have to wait until they find ya.”_

_“But I don’t even know where I’m at. I’ve searched every room five times! No wonder they’re walking away.”_

_Bobby was only half listening to Annie’s complaints. His eyes had drifted to a woman in a red Victorian dress staring at the two of them intently._

_“Is it me or am I getting checked out?” He asked with a squint in his eye. Annie followed his gaze._

_“No stud, I’m being checked out.” Annie left Bobby’s side and went to the young girl, Bobby was shortly behind her. “Can I help you?”_

_“I’m Victoria.” The girl said in a floating voice._

_“Annie.” She nodded._

_“I saw you here the other day,” Victoria told her. “I know the kind of work you do… did.” She corrected._

_“Hey, I’m still doing it.” She argued. “I mean other dimensionally speaking.”_

_“That a girl.” Bobby praised her._

_“Wait! Your voice,” Annie suddenly realized. “You’re the one on my phone!”_

_“When you were here I was able to call out to you the other day.”_

_“Right, Spectral voice transference. So what exactly did you mean when you said Free me?” Victoria looked down to the floor, her lips suddenly shut tight. “Victoria! Free you from what?”_

_A sudden loud sound came from beside Annie and in a flash, Bobby was gone. With his flask having left the space with Dean, Bobby found himself back in the car._

_He was beside Y/N. She was leaning over into the front seats to get a closer look at the files in Sam’s lap. He rolled his eyes when he saw the way Sam’s fluttered up and down her neck briefly._

_“She got her info from the Bodega Bay Heritage Society.” Sam read aloud to the group. Bobby sighed and grunted loudly as Dean put the car in gear and drove away from the house and Annie._

* * *

The Heritage house was about to close, but with the boys’ charming manner and Y/N’s sweet smile, they were able to convince the manager to give them some brief information.

“The house dates back to the late 19th Century. Miles Van Ness made his fortune in the gold rush, eventually settling his family in Bodega Bay.” Their tour guide spoke with a breathy gruff voice, perfect for storytelling in a museum. Y/N found him rather sweet if truth be told.

“Anything weird ever happens in the house?” She asked.

“well, over the course ofa century, things are going to happen in a house.”

_Bobby tuned out from whatever they were talking about, breathing intently and focusing on the hanging oil lamp in front of him. “tell it what to do.” He repeated the advice from earlier. “move!” He ordered, poking a hand through the glass. “Balls!” he grunted when no movement happened._

“Whitman Van Ness,” the tour guide continued. “Son and air! Handsome, charming. Followed by tragedy all his life.” Y/N shifted uncomfortably as he spoke, watching the frosted air around them. She felt sick again. But she tried to hone in on his words to ground her. “he lost the family fortune and then the house. Became a bordello.” Dean raised his eyes, understanding that bordello was polite people talk for a brothel. “He lived in isolation until his death at age forty.”

_Bobby finally started listening. After seeing the picture of Whitman Van Ness on the wall, he recognized him as the strict man lecturing another man earlier that night. “He’s still there!” He shouted at no one listening._

_“Who’s the bruiser there?” Dean asked, pointing to a stockier man in the photo beside Whitman. Bobby saw this was the man Whitman had been lecturing.  
“Dexter O’Connell. A convict and an extremely violent man.” The tour guide explained. _

_“he’s still there too!” Bobby shouted frustrated._

_“Whitman Van Ness was progressive and took pity on him. He worked as a groundskeeper. Dexter was convicted of killing Whitman’s fiancé on the eve of their wedding.”_

The hunters all simultaneously went ‘huh.’ Happy they’d gotten enough back story on the old owners of the creepy house.  
“Thank you.” Y/N said sweetly, as they all turned to walk away.  
“the house is popular this week.” The man commented casually.  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“A woman came by the other day, asking all sorts of questions.”  
“Thirties, red hair, good looking?” Dean asked, met with a nod by the man. Y/N’s stomach flipped slightly when she looked at Sam who didn’t seem to contest the description at all. So she was good looking.

“I gave her the same advice I’ll give to you, stay away from the place. It's extremely unsafe.”

* * *

“So besides Whitman’s fiancé, O’Connell was also convicted of killing a load of hookers that worked in the brothel. He escaped before they could hang him. But then he returned to the house where he was found shot to death.”

“But… why? Why escape death then go right back to the scene of the crime?” Y/N asked confused.

“I don’t know!” Dean shouted from over the sound of the shower spray. “Add that to the list of things I don’t know!” Y/N shook her head and laughed at the sound of Dean’s voice.

_Bobby took himself into the bathroom, staring intently at the mirror that had been steamed up from Dean’s shower._

_“Alright now,” he began to pep himself up. “I can kill werewolves, fix a pento, and make cornbread. I will be damned if I can’t get Zen!” Anyone listening wouldn’t have found Bobby’s words partially convincing, with his gruff country attitude and tone. But he breathed in deeply, focussing on calming and centering his mind,_

After Dean was dry, he clothed in the bathroom, ready to get back to work. But as he turned to have one final check in the mirror, something caught his eye. In the condensation, someone had written ‘Annie trapped in house.’

“Guys!” He called.

“what?”

“Tell me one of you wrote that?” Sam and Y/N both stood from their spots, heading into the bathroom to see what Dean was talking about. It was unmistakable. The words were dripping down the mirror.

“Not us.” Y/N told him with a cold and fearful voice.

“Who’s there?” Dean asked. No response. “I said who’s there!” This time with more angry authority.Then they heard the sound of the hot tap turning. Water came from its pipes and steam began to rise to fog up the mirror. Y/N felt her stomach turn, more ghosts. Just what she needed. But her fears were about to come much worse as slowly, they saw the shaping of another word being written onto the mirror. Everyone stared with disbelief as the name ‘BOBBY’ appeared in the mirror.

“Bobby?” Dean asked in shock.

“No… n…n…” Y/N stuttered. She went unheard by the boys, still trying to wrap their heads around the fact Bobby was still with them.

“This entire time we’ve been trying to convince ourselves. What’s he doing here?” Sam looked behind him at the open flask on Dean’s bed. He reached down for it, the picture suddenly coming clear.

“Dude!” He shows the flask to Dean.

_“We don’t have time for this! Get your asses back to that house!” Bobby argued. “Come on Y/N, snap some sense into them.” But Y/N was just staring at the mirror as cold as a corpse._

“We gotta get back to that house!” Dean realized. As he ran to leave the bathroom he nudged Y/N out of her trance and back into action. She pushed down her feelings for a moment and went into hunter mode. Otherwise, she would have collapsed on the floor there and then. So she followed the boys and back to the Van Ness house they went.

* * *

_Annie stood behind a pillar in the house. Two boys with a camera had entered the house, filming the paranormal events that could be going down in that house. She watched as Dexter stood in the hallway, just like he had done with her. He stood with his large presence, staring them down before charging at them.  
“You shouldn’t have come here!” He yelled as he ran. The boys ran but were stopped in their path as Whitman Van Ness appeared before them._

_“Dexter.” He said in a disappointed whisper, ignoring the boys. “I expressively forbid you! Enough!” His voice thundered through the house, shaking human and ghost alike. Dexter stepped back in fear. The boys looked at what they thought was their savior._

_“Thank you,” one said meekly. Catching his attention, Whitman turned to face the boys, and without the second shadow of a doubt, lunged his hands into their chests. He squeezed at their hearts, watching their faces go from pink to bright red. With a loud yell, blood began to fall from their mouths before he pulled the final squeeze and killed the boys. They landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Whitman turned his head to the side.  
“Dexter, you tried to warn them away.” He said coldly. _

_“You have enough of us!” Dexter insisted. “They’re just children Whitman. I can’t watch this happen all over again.” As the words left his groundkeeper's mouth, Whitman grew more and more with fury. When Dexter tried to turn away, he appeared in front of him. Lunging his hand into his chest. Dexter lit up in gold yellow light, and his energy was absorbed by his past employer._

_With intrigue and fear in her eyes, Annie watched and waited for Whitman to disappear. Once she was sure he had left, she lunged towards the dead boys' bodies. They had a camera filming everything! It could be useful! She reached out to grab it, but her hand went right through. With a loud sigh, she stood up._

_Jumping in her skin, she saw Victoria appear beside her._

_“Victoria!’ She gasped. “grab the camera.” She asked her._

_“No, I can’t.” She reused flatly. “we don’t meddle in Whitman’s affairs.:_

_“hold it. Let’s get real. You send me the S.O.S and now I’m here. So, give me a hand.”  
“But now he can get you too,” Victoria said chillingly. _

_“get me how? I’m already dead.” Victoria looked away, eager to play the mysterious but unhelpful ghost. “Okay, you want to help me understand what he did to Dexter?” Annie said tiredly._

_“He punished him. He tried to warn them. He tried to warn you too. He drained him.”_

_“Drained him? What does that mean?”_

_“that’s why he’s so strong and why you should stay out of sight! We’re merely food to him. Food and perverse entertainment.” Victoria looked down at the young dead bodies, no doubt they too would soon join the circus that was Van Ness House._

_“So what? He does that and poof?”_

_“forever.” Victoria echoed. Annie sighed. Man, had she gotten her intel wrong._

_“See, I thought that Whitman was some poor guy and Dexter decked his fiancé.”  
“No! Whitman framed him! Whitman killed all of us! When this house was a brothel I worked here as a fancy lady. He slit my throat.” _

_“A fancy lady? A hooker.” Annie corrected._

_“Please. And now even in death, every soul makes him stronger.”_

_“Okay, then where does he keep the bodies?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Victoria you’ve been here forever!” Annie spat, growing more and more frustrated with every word that came from this girl's mouth._

_“We don’t follow him,” she insisted. Annie sighed, she could see the fear that Whitman had instilled into this girl, into all the ghosts that resided here._

_“Listen, we are going to pull the plug on this bastard! Now grab the damn camera!” The harshness in Annie’s voice was almost as fearful as Whitman’s. But Victoria felt like it wasn’t her who should be afraid of Annie._

_“Oh Dear,” she said softly before reaching down and grabbing the camera. As she straightened up, there was a creak from the floor above them. “It’s him!” Victoria ran from the man she feared. Annie stayed put, looking up fearlessly at the tiles above her, before hiding behind a pile and waiting to see what Whitman did with the body. She watched him drag them away behind a hidden door disguised as a bookshelf. classic._

.

.

Outside, the live hunters were gearing up to go in for a fight. Sam passed Dean and Y/N guns full of rock salt.

“We combed every inch of this place,” Dean argued. “Annies in there and we didn’t find her?”

“It’s because someone doesn’t want us to,” Sam answered before closing the trunk.

“Great, let's go ask why.” Y/N said before cocking her gun.

_Bobby followed the three into the house. With new ghost strength, he reached into Dean’s pocket and took the flask. Now he controlled where he went._

_“Sorry guys, I’m leaving the pack.”_

All hunters called out for Annie, calling her name and hoping for a response. Sam bolted up the stairs to look in the upper rooms again. Y/N looked further into the back rooms whilst Dean checked the hallway. As he looked, a camera suddenly landed in front of him. Hearing the thud Y/N came back into the room to see Dean pick it up.

“This can’t be good,” Dean said to her. “Sam get back down here!” He called .opening the video camera and waiting for his brother's return.

“What?” He asked.

“Dean found a camera.” Y/N told him as Dean pressed play. They watched as two young boys recorded themselves, talking excitingly about entering the house to solve mystery deaths.

“I hate these indie films, nothing ever happens.” Dean quipped, earning a strong shove from Y/N.

“Shut up!” She told him. They continued to watch as the camera scanned the interior. There was a quick glitch that caught Sam’s eye.

“Wait, pause it.” He asked his brother. “frame back a little bit… stop!” The camera froze and amongst the hazy static, was a face.

“Is that her?” Y/N asked. The boys nodded.

“She’s here, and not in a good way.”

_Across the room, Bobby, Annie, and Victoria watched as the hunters carried on calling out Annie’s name.  
“Give them a minute,” Bobby told them. “They’ve gotten a little slower since I left.” _

_“I’ve got to let them know I’m here!” Annie turned to Victoria. She was a much stronger ghost that her or Bobby. She could make herself seen. “You have to do it! We can’t!”_

_“It’s too dangerous,” Victoria said to her._

_“These guys can help! They just need to know that we’re here.”_

As the ghost bickered about if this was the right move or not, Y/N felt a tingle on the back of her neck. She felt like she could hear whispers under the sound of the boys calling for the friend. She listened intently until she was certain she heard a voice. When she turned, A young girl appeared before her.

“SHIT!” Y/N yelled, alerting the boys. They all saw her and lifted up their guns!

“Please! My name is Victoria.”

“Where did you come from?” Sam asked.

“She’s a ghost.” Y/N answered. Victoria nodded.

“I was a fancy lady.”

“A hooker?” Dean asked less politely. Y/N ignored him.

“We’re looking for a woman named Annie. Is she here?”

“Yes,” Victoria answered. Everyone looked alert, unsure if they were happy or sad that Annie’s presence was with them. “you can’t see her.” Victoria said. Dean looked down at his feet. “No, you’re not standing on her.”

“ _You wanna just tell them?” Annie argued. Y/N turned her head slightly, she thought she heard something._

_“In my day we believed in polite conversation.”_

Everyone followed the direction that Victoria was talking to. There was no one there. “Annie’s in terrible danger. We all are.”

“From?” Sam asked.

“Whitman Van Ness.” Victoria turned back to her ghostly friends. “I thought you said they were good.”

“Hey, just processing lady. You’re dead, he’s dead. Define terrible danger!”

“Whitman has power over all of us in the house. He killed Annie. She says you can free us. Please you must…” Before Victoria could finish her sentence, she let out a horrendous scream and was lost to a cloud of golden smoke. Whitman had found her and drained her.

“I'm gonna say she was telling the truth considering she just got ghost killed!” Dean motioned with his head wildly.

“So now what? Whitman Van Ness.”

“We know where he’s buried.” Y/N told them, again eager to leave the house. “We just gotta salt and burn.”

_Bobby and Annie watched as the three were about to take their leave. They also watched as Whitman appeared, placing an item of his into Sam’s pocket. As the door closed and the boys began to drive off. They watched as Whitman took pride and place beside Y/N in the back seat of the car. Bobby yelled out with anger!_

_“If I hadn’t hidden that flask I’d still be glued to them. Real clever.”_

_“It actually was,” Annie smirked._

_“Son of a bitch! I figured our one Ace was that that bastard Whitman couldn’t leave either.”_

_“he pulled one like you with the flask. He planted something on them.”_

_“terrific.” He spat._

_“Hey, listen, sweetie.” Annie reached out, grabbing Bobby and turning him towards her. “you can beat yourself up all day about this. Or we could take advantage of the fact that Whitman’s gone. Go do what we’re supposed to do. Let's go figure this out.” Annie tilted her head in the direction she was going to walk in before strutting away to see what else they could find._

_They ghosted their way through walls and into Whitman's room. Bobby was surprised to find that his room had a lit fireplace._

_“Last time I checked ghosts didn’t get cold.” The wandered over to the flames to investigate. And there they found the bones of Victoria._

_“Yeah that’s Victoria, that’s how he took her out,” Annie said gloomily. “Where did he keep her corpse?”_

_“You said he dragged those two dead kids. Where’d he take them?”_

_“I couldn’t risk following him.” Bobby nodded, before looking around the room._

_“What else did you say this house was. Other than a brothel?”_

_“well, it been a lot of things. A boarding house, a school, and a speakeasy.” Now that lit an idea in Bobby’s brain._

_“the thing about Speakeasies, they have a lot to hide.”There was a hidden room somewhere and Annie and Bobby were going to find it. They looked at every corner of the room, trying to find some sort of hidden gateway. Bobby saw a candlestick attached to the fireplace that didn’t seem in the right place. He put his newfound Zen to the test and reached out to grab and pull it. Annie turned to see Bobby’s skin meet the mettle and the bookshelf beside the fireplace open like a door. “I still go it,” Bobby smirked at her._

_They walked through, greeted by countless piles of bones and recently dead bodies. Among them, Annies. Annie came face to face with her own dead reflection and felt whatever still ran through her, go cold._

* * *

Dean drove quickly in the car, fighting against the rain and wind. Sam got the address of the cemetery up on his iPad and directed him to their destination.

“Van Ness family has its own mausoleum,” Sam told them.

“Sooner with light up that son of a bitch the better.” Y/N was keeping a close eye on the speed monitor. She often did when Dean drove. She wasn’t exactly a slow driver either but he had a tendency to take it too far. And now seemed like one of those moments. She watched the dial creep quickly from 60 to 80 in just a matter of seconds.

“Dean, slow down.” She urged him.

“err… that’s not me.” Sam and Y/N both darted their eye gaze, hoping to see a joking Dean. But with the horror and fear on his face, he Cleary wasn’t. He tried to steer the car but was unable. Something unseen was in the way.

Out of nowhere, Van Ness flashed into view beside Dean. He grabbed hold of the wheel and tried to steer it off-road. Sam and Y/N both jumped in shock, holding on to the interior of the car during the struggle between ghosts and hunters. Dean managed to press down on the breaks hard enough to stop the car before they drove into a tree. All hunters leaped out of the car.

“Why’s he with us?” Sam asked fearfully.

“I don’t know!” Dean yelled.

“There's got to be something on us! Check your pockets!” Y/N ordered, pulling out the insides of her jacket and jean pockets. The boys did the same and eventually, Sam pulled out a key. Dean and Y/N looked up, just in time to see Van Ness appear behind Sam and hit him across the back. He went down with a large thud.

“Sam!” They both yelled. Dean managed to grab hold of the key, chucking it down onto the ground and shooting it into pieces. Van Ness was harshly pulled away from the trio and sent back to the house he haunted. Y/N ran to crouch down beside Sam.

“You okay?” She asked, hands busy checking him over for stab or gunshot wounds.

“I’m fine… Y/N honestly I’m fine!”

“Did that get rid of him?” Dean asked heavily.

“No way, surely it just sent him back to the house.” Y/N answered, helping Sam get up from the ground.

“Where Annie’s a sitting duck.” Sam realized with horror.

“We’ve got to find those bones. Come on!”

* * *

_Back at the house, Annie and Bobby were building up the fire to burn the bones of those trapped in this house._

_“This should put most of the poor bastards to rest at least,” Bobby grumbled, thinking of how many years these souls had suffered at the hands of this power-obsessed ghost. Annie looked at him fondly, smiling at his rough sense of sentiment.“now let's get cremating,” Little did they know, that as they were working through the bones, Van Ness had returned and was currently heading quickly for them. He merged through the walls of his room, seeing the fire but no one else. Bobby and Annie hid behind a bookshelf, sensing his cold presence looming closer to them._

Across town, the boys and Y/N ran across the graveyard and to the Van Ness’ mausoleum. They reached the large stone door and looked up. With tools in hand, each hunter took a corner of the tomb belonging to Whitman. They banged and the metal with loud clinks to open his body up to them.

_Bobby and Annie had managed to slip through the walls and out of the room before Whitman turned the corner and looked upon their hiding place. They quickly ran down the stairs to the main entrance._

_“Enjoy the view from my room?” Whitman appeared in front of Bobby, halting the two to stop. “planning to thin out the population? Is this how you repay my hospitality?” Van Ness began to scream, stepping closer and closer to Bobby, diving his hand into his chest and beginning to drain him. Bobby screamed out in pain as he felt his presence thinning._

Lucky for them, Dean, Sam, and Y/N had forced open Van Ness’ resting place and threw down a match onto his bones. He went up in flames and smoke. And so did his ghost.

_Bobby fell to the floor with a loud groan of relief, his spirit finally free. But with all the energy taken from him he had passed out for quite a while when he opened his eyes, he saw Annie staring down at him worryingly._

_“how long was I out?”_

_“A while. You okay?”_

_“Sure.” He said gruffly, pushing himself up to sitting. ”I mean I’m dead, a ghost. But basically swell.” Annie chuckled lightly just before the front door opened quickly and in came the boys with their flashlights. “Hi Boys,” Bobby welcomed, assuming they still couldn’t see or hear him. But they could._

.

.

Y/N was still at the car, sorting out and putting away the tools they just used. She told the boys to go on ahead and she’d catch up. Honestly, she was hoping by the time she’d put the guns away they would have salt and burnt all the remaining bones. She knew it was unlikely, but still. If she could keep a distance from all the ghosts and spirits, she would. Much to her dismay, it didn’t take long to organize the tools in the trunk of the car. It took quicker than she expected. So she took a deep breath and braced herself for the odd and nervous feelings she was about to encounter. If only she knew what was going on inside that house.

.

.

Sam and Dean looked down at the floor, hearing the faint voice. Dean looked down and there he was.

“Bobby?”

“You can see me?” Bobby hauled himself up from the ground, standing in front of the boys. They looked like they’d just seen a gho…. Never mind. “You’re staring you know.” He chirped to them. Dean averted his gaze and so did Sam. Both overwhelmed and not sure how to handle this situation. “Annie’s here too you know.” Dean and Sam both looked around the interior, not sure where they should be looking.

“Hi, Annie.” They both said awkwardly.

_“Hi, guys.” She smiled fondly, even though they couldn’t see her._

_“She says you both look uglier than she remembers.” Annie nudged him playfully as he teased._

Sam tried to laugh, trying to break the tension in the room.

“Bobby, how’d you stay here?”

“well…” Bobby smirked apologetically before wandering over to the draw where he hid his flask. He pulled it out and waved it in the air before chucking it to Dean.

“That’s why you never answered me.” Sam breathed out with a smile. “I tried calling you, a talking board, the works! But I was always alone! Dean always had that thing in his pocket. That’s why the EMF only went off half the time. We thought we were going crazy.” Sam was blabbering off uncontrollably, just relieved to finally understand all the weird things that had been going on in their lives.

“What happened?” Dean said harshly. Still not having all his questions answered. “Did you get stuck or… or what?”

“I wanted to stay.” He shrugged. “I want to help.”

“What the F…”

Everyone turned to see Y/N standing frozen in the hallway, her eyes glued in disbelief to Bobby.

“Hi Y/N” Bobby said with a smile, but the happiness in his face didn’t reflect on hers.

“no.” she said flatly. “no, no, n…” she suddenly gagged. Anything she had eaten the last 24 hours about to leave her stomach. She ran outside and threw up. Sam stepped forward to go help her, but Bobby called him back.  
“Sam, I wouldn’t.” He said sadly. “She’s gonna want a minute.” Bobby knew Y/N was never going to take his appearance well. Whenever something happened that she didn’t understand, or truly shook her to her bone, she wanted to be alone. To go through every destructive emotion as quickly as possible without having it hurt anyone else. Sam nodded, the knowing look on Bobby’s face telling him he had had experience with Y/N doing just that. “Me and Annie found all the bodies. Let’s put them to rest. And keep my damn flask away from the fire, obviously.” He turned and started climbing the stairs. The boys were stuck still on their spot. Sam could still faintly hear Y/N throwing up outside. He desperately wanted to go to her. But he wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do right now. “You coming?” Bobby asked, noticing the boys hesitate.

* * *

With all the bodies burnt and put to rest, including Annies, the boys went outside to pack up. Y/N wasn’t there, she’d gone for a walk around the grounds to get her head straight. She just couldn’t wrap her head around Bobby being back and in ghost form. She was terrified of ghosts. Sure she hunted them but avoided those kinds of cases whenever she could. After watching a terrifying little girl light her house, family, and life in flames, she was never the same. She’d happily take a werewolf or vampire any day. But whenever she felt the presence of a ghost, she was pulled back to the moment she looked through the flames, watching the ghost laugh at her with evil screams. Laughing that she couldn’t reach her family. That fear would never go away. When she got back to the car the boys were standing there, talking to Bobby.

“She got the hunters funeral she wanted.” Dead raised his flask as they all toasted Annie.

“Like the one we thought we gave you.” Y/N heard herself say. She was shocked by her own words and how much anger drenched them. Everyone turned to her, and their eyes only seemed to fuel it. “What were you thinking Bobby?” Dean sighed but nodded. She was thinking the same thing he was.

“She’s right Bobby. You could be up in Heaven drinking beer in Harvell’s instead of being here stuck…”  
“Stuck here with you?” Bobby spat out. He didn’t welcome the challenge his return was bringing. “We still have work to do. I just thought that was kind of important.”

“It’s not your fight anymore Bobby. You shouldn’t be here like this.” Y/N told him, trying to soften her tone but struggling.

“Sorry, you’re right,” Bobby said sarcastically. “What was I thinking?” He asked before disappearing from their view. Y/N shook her head. She could already feel where this was going.

This wasn’t going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER! Over on my Patreon you can get weekly sneak peeks, get to vote on polls that decide how this story goes AND exclusive scene from every chapter! The exclusive scenes really add another dimension to the story if you ask me, and membership is less than £5!


	14. The Girl with the Dungeon and Dragons Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Frank’s hard drive gets hacked into, the team goes to investigate and protect their secrets. Who do they find? Charlie Bradbury. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write! If only a little difficult with all the timeline jumps in this episode. but thank god for Miss Bradbury right? Remember to let me know what you think in the comments! And check out the exclusive scene on my Patreon. This week we see Dean try and play wingman for both Y/N and Sam.

The drive back to the cabin was filled with uncomfortable silences. With Dean’s flask tossed onto the back seat and staring at Y/N widely, no one wanted to utter a word, unless Bobby could hear it. As it taunted Y/N with the spirit of the man she looked up to as a father but hated feeling his presence as a ghost, Y/N took her jacket and placed it on top of the flask. If she couldn’t see it, she could kid herself it wasn’t there.

It was well past midnight when they arrived back at Bobby’s old cabin. As always the boys tried to convince Y/N to take the bed, and as always she would rather impatiently tell them she didn’t want it. She set up on the sofa with a new book in her hand and waited for Dean to call it a night. He grunted his ‘good night’ and disappeared into the bedroom. The door shut and the light went off. All Y/N had to do was wait for Sam to fall asleep now. He sat huddled up on the chair in front of her. She’d tried to make him take the sofa, arguing he was much taller and needed more of the space. Instead of arguing with her, he ignored her. He took a pillow and a blanket and crawled into a Sam shaped ball.

Y/N read her book as she waited for Sam’s breath to deepen, for his lips to slightly and his head to lull. It wasn’t until 2 am when he did. But when she saw his hair flop over his eyes and the light snores leave his body, she knew she was finally alone. Slowly and quietly, she stood from her make-shift bed and tiptoed out of the cabin. She took her gun, of course, she wasn’t stupid. She walked a few paces deeper into the woods. She could still see the cabin but now it was small. She found a tree and sat down by its roots. She rested her back on the rough trunk and let out to biggest breath she’d been holding in for hours. She smiled to herself as she felt the release leave her body, but just as quickly as it took her to breathe in again, her smile crumbled and tears poured from her eyes. It wasn’t long before the sobs followed.

Within the last 24 hours, she had entered a house filled with her biggest fear; ghosts. One ghost wasn’t great but she could put on her hunter mind and get the job done. But an entire house filled with them, that she struggled with. The ghost who killed her family had awakened a deep-rooted fear she would never shake off. Ghosts were powerful and unpredictable. They were angry and vengeful and had been the monsters that stole her innocence away from her. And now the man who saved her, hand managed to help her piece something good out of all her tragedy, was now a ghost. He had become the thing she feared the most. He was now the thing he had tried to protect her from. Every cry she let out had a painful sob. She felt like a child all over again, crying for her parents to come and pick her up, wrap her in their arms, and whisper she was safe and loved. But she wasn’t a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman hiding in the woods, feeling the cold breeze on her skin and still crying for her family.

The sound of a twig breaking under someone’s foot had Y/N’s head darting up, hands reaching and pointing her gun out in front of her. Even with tears in her eyes, she would shoot out any evil bastard monster that threatened her.

“Whoah! Whoah! It’s me!” The dark made it hard for her to see, but by the voice, Y/N could tell it was Sam. She exhaled strongly as she lowered and tucked her gun away.

“Sam.” She complained. “I could have shot you!” Sam walked closer. When he stood and crouched down before her, his suspicions had been confirmed.

He had been woken up by the sound of the door closing. He looked up and across at the sofa to see Y/N missing. At first, he didn’t worry. He imagined she needed some time to herself. But when he thought he heard her crying, that pulled him to his feet and out the door. Now he was in front of her, he could see the tears streaming down her cheek and how desperately she tried to hold them back.

“Y/N” he whispered, reaching his palm out to wipe a tear as it swam down her face. Under his heavy stare, Y/N crumbled all over again. Her face broke into tears and she crawled in on her self. Sam was quick to move beside her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her head onto his chest. He didn’t say anything to her. What could he say? Nothing helpful that’s for sure. Nothing he said would make her feel better about the situation. Instead, he stroked her hair and kept her body warm until her sobs slowly began to quiet and her body grew limp. He then lifted her body and lay her back down on the sofa. He wrapped the blanket around her body and stroked her hair out of her sleeping face. 

He took the book she left on the ground and opened it to the first page. He settled in his chair and started reading the words printed infant off him. He would eventually fall asleep, but he wanted to make sure Y/N was really going to rest this time. And if she did wake up from a nightmare, he could go to her side right away.

From the other room, Dean watched the encounter through a slightly cracked open door. He shook his head before closing it fully and returning to bed. He had a new ‘to do’ list.

  1. Kill Dick Roman and every last Leviathan on the planet.
  2. Finally, put Bobby’s spirit to rest.
  3. Convince Sam to make a move on Y/N.   
  




* * *

The morning sun had risen and all hunters were showered and dressed. They ran through their contact list to see if anyone could make a connection between the ridiculous number of archeological digs Dick Roman had funded. There was no way he was doing this to cure his curiosity about lost ancient Greek pottery.

Y/N was nursing a strong cup of coffee when both of the boys hung up their phones and shook their heads.

“Nora didn’t see any pattern to the dig sites either,” Sam informed them, putting his phone in his pocket and sitting opposite Y/N at the table. He smiled at her briefly which she returned. They hadn’t spoken about the night before and Y/N was okay with that. There had been so many intimate but awkward moments between her and Sam recently. All of them fuelled by high emotion cases or alcohol. It was best to leave it. Or at least that was the lie she was telling herself.

“That’s because they’ve got nothing in common,” Dean added helpfully, flopping down on the sofa and reaching for his flask. Y/N rolled her eyes. It was 7:30 in the morning! “I got nothing from local lore. 50 miles in every direction of all of them. I mean they’re just… old dirt.” He unscrewed the cap and wondered out aloud before taking a sip. “What’s Dick looking for?”

The lights began to flicker and the room went cold. The hunter’s eyes went into alert and their bodies into kill and protect mode. All shot up from their seat, grabbing and cocking their guns into action. Slowly they scanned and turned around the house, jumping when they saw Bobby’s presence in the corner.

“Hey, Hey. Go easy you idjits.” He said slowly.

“Jesus! Seriously Bobby?” Y/N groaned, tucking her gun away. He had to know what this was doing to her.

“Sorry, I’m sorry! Didn’t mean for the jump scare.” He apologized with his hands in surrender. Sam wanted to laugh, wondering if even as a ghost Bobby was scared of the small hunter with angry eyes beside him. He had to admit there were times she scared him so much his blood went cold.

“So how does this work huh?” Dean asked motioning to his flask.“I leave the Capp off and you just genie your way out?”

“I wish it were that easy. The thing is…” Bobby’s picture flickered away and they were standing in a Bobby-less room again. The hunters all looked around calling his name tiredly. Bobby jumped back out across the room on the other side. He looked exhausted. “Damn it! It’s hard to stay focused. I’m still kinda worn out.”

“You’ve been pretty busy for a dead guy.” Dean quipped sarcastically. Bobby took no notice and began speaking.

Y/N couldn’t tell if she found it chilling or comforting that even in ghost form, she could see that spark in his eye. The spark that said he had a long wind of information to retell them. Whether it was a story or important intel, that spark always made Y/N’s stomach and heart leap into alertness.

“All right listen, I don’t know how long before my next ghost nap, so let’s just skip to the skinny. Those numbers I gave you.” The image of Bobby using his dying breath to scribble on the numbers 5489 on Y/N’s palm flashed into her mind. Frank had managed to lock them down as co-ordinates to an empty field in Wisconsin.

“The empty lot in Cheeseville?” Dean asked for clarity.

“Yeah well, it ain’t gonna be empty for long. I got a gander at Dick’s big plan, right before he Lincolned me.” The bang of that fatal bullet was still ringing in Y/N’s ears. She shook her head to push it away and focus on the intel Bobby was giving them. “They’re breaking ground… what month is this?”

“Uh, April,” Sam answered.

“Ground’s broke.” Bobby sighed. “They’re building as we’re yammering. Check it out yourself.” Sam went to his computer, to log in and see if there was any news on Dick Roman building new lots. “It’s alright. I mean you guys missed it because you’ve been kind of busy killing ghost the past few days. But Dick is about to get into the Soylent green business. That site will show you they’re building a biotech lab, right?” Sam looked at his screen, he was right. “Biotech my ass. That sucker is a state-of-the-art slaughterhouse. And guess who’s the meat!”

“Right, calm down Bobby.” Y/N stood in. Dick was smart and surely he knew that he couldn’t just take people off the street and use them like cattle. “It’s a bit bold even for Dick.”

“I bet you no one will even notice! Cause first he’s gonna dumb us all down with Turducken style munchies and make us all docile.” They all thought back to the hunt that got them in this mess in the first place. Hunting a strange killing in the woods and finding the sandwich Dean had been eating had been making the residence high!

“We haven’t been to Biggerson’s since that whole fiasco,” Dean said, thinking about the grey slime that coated his mouth for a while.

“Biggerson’s? He’s bought a list of joints 10 pages long! Next, he’s gonna cure us!”

“Cure us of what?” Sam asked.

“Everything.” Y/N said with realization, “the leviathan’s we took down who were hiding in real-estate! They said they were making a cancer research center!”

“Exactly,” Bobby agreed. “They’re not hunting anymore. They’re engineering the perfect herd. Now we’ve gone up against plenty, liked to eat a few folks in the woods. This ain’t that! This is about knocking us off the top of the food chain. This is about them Levis living here forever, one percent style! While we march our dopey fat asses down to the shiny new death camps at every corner.”

They all sat there, staring at Bobby. Trying to take in everything he’d just told them. But Sam’s laptop beeped into life. Alerting him to a new mail. And important mail.

“It’s an e-mail, from Frank.”

“Wait, Frank’s alive?” Y/N asked, diving to take the seat beside Sam for a closer look.

“That jackass, always stealing my thunder,” Bobby grunted. They ignore him and Sam read the email out aloud.

“Sam and Dean. If you’re reading this, I’m dead. Or worse, this e-mail was sent because some prince is trying to hack into my hard drive right this second. So unless it’s you, you’ve got trouble. My drive is full of compromising info, your new aliases, hangouts, where you stored your car…”

“Baby?” Dean piped up.

“even though he encrypted the crap out of his drive, he says we should assume that someone can hack it sooner or later. He did put a tracking device in it.”

“Gotta love how paranoid that bastard was.” Y/N beamed to herself as the map appeared on the screen and located the hard drive.

“Let’s see where Frank’s hard drive is.” The watched the address appear and all sank in their seats. In evil black little words read, ‘Richard Roman Enterprises.’

“Perfect, it’s in the middle of the death star,” Dean complained. “All right, well, off to Chicago!” Dean stood from his seat and went to pack his bags. Sam and Y/N both looked at each other briefly, taking a moment to consider their actions.

“No, Wait. You can’t just break-in.” Bobby argued. “They know your mugs.” The hunters nodded. He was right. They were gonna have to come up with some sort of elaborate plan to get in and steal back Frank’s hard drive. “What if we mailed in the flask?” Bobby asked. “Then I could ghost through the joint. I mean, it’s not like Dick can kill me twice.” The look in Bobby’s eyes continued to encourage the fear the hunters had for their old friend. When no one jumped to agree with him, just stared awkwardly, he got annoyed. “What, you got a better plan?” Sam looked away, finding eye contact with the man too awkward. Y/N stood from her seat and went to go get her jacket. She just wanted far away from this conversation as she could get. Bobby watched her as she walked away. “What? Just because I’m dead doesn’t mean I don’t know how to do my damn job.”

“Bobby, that’s Dick’s office,” Sam said flatly.

“I think what Sam’s try to say is…” Dean began.

“We don’t want you running into Dick and going full vengeful ghost.” Y/N snapped up and she shrugged her jacket over her shoulders.

“Come on! Give me some credit!’ Bobby argued angrily. “What I’m supposed to just ride the pine?”

“yes.” Y/N said sternly. “If it stops you turning into an angry poltergeist, that’s exactly what you’re gonna do.” No one dared to argue with Y/N, her eyes filled with determined fire. Bobby stared at her with a gaping mouth, looking to the boys to see if they would disagree with her.

They didn’t.

* * *

Sam typed away at the laptop as Dean drove the car and Y/N skimmed through new stories about Dick’s digs. A new alert appeared on Sam’s laptop with a loud ping.

“What is it?” Y/N asked.

“Whoever’s trying to crack into Frank’s hard drive finally managed it.” He sighed.

“Shit, really?” Dean asked. Sam suddenly chuckled to everyone's surprised confusion.

“What?” Y/N asked, shifting forward in her seat to get a better look at Sam’s screen.

“Frank put up a system to hack the webcams of any computer trying to get into his drive.”

“Of course he did.” Dean scoffed. Y/N looked at the picture that came up. A young woman with bright red hair and a focused brow typed away and read the info on Frank’s drive.

“She doesn’t look like an evil Leviathan accomplice.” She wondered out loud.

“They never do,” Dean commented. “Who is she.”

“Hold on,” Sam muttered as he scanned her face and starting to look for matches. “Charlie Bradbury. Works in IT for Richard Roman’s Enterprises.”

“Got an address?” Y/N asked. Sam nodded, pulling up the Chicago address. “Looks like a good place to start.”

* * *

They let themselves into Charlie’s apartment, locking the door behind them to avoid suspicion.

“Wow,” Dean said under his breath, looking at the Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings paraphernalia. “Great, just what I need. More geeks.”

“Whoah! Look!” Y/N darted over to a sword taking pride and place on Charlie’s cabinet. “This is so cool!” She exclaimed. Sam laughed at her joy, glad to see the funny and happy girl they met was still in there. Dean rolled his eyes and went about looking through the apartment. 

They looked around, searching the apartment for anything that seemed to point to Charlie being on the ‘must hunt’ list. So far they didn’t find anything, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t. The found cleaning supplied with Borax under the sink that made Y/N think she must have just been a bystander to Dick’s evil plan. What Leviathan kept the substance that could hurt them under their sink. But then again, they’d seen weirder.

The sound of keys rustling alerted the hunters into the possible return of the owner and they all darted for hiding placed across the home. Charlie entered frantically, darting for her closet and pulling out large travel bags and items of clothing. She packed quickly, taking her laptop and other valuables. Her phone rang and she checked it with a grimaced face. Reluctantly she answered the call and placed it to her ear.

“Hey, Pete. Sorry, I left without telling you.” She sounded like a chipper and happy woman, radiating sunshine and all things nerd. Y/N still couldn’t fight off the feeling she was nothing to do with any of this. She looked like she was running! “No, I just wasn’t feeling well. It’s a… lady thing. I will be in first thing. Got to go, cramps!” She hung up the phone and went back to hastily filling her bag. Y/N saw as Sam slowly moved across the room, his big form shaking the floor slightly and making Charlie’s stormtrooper bobbled heads wobble. She rolled her eyes, looks like they were coming out of their hiding place very soon. Charlie noticed the movement and lunged for her door. But before she could leave, Dean slammed his hand on the door and kept it closed.

“Get away from me you…” Charlie looked around fearfully at her surroundings, grabbing her fake sword and pointing it at Dean. “You shapeshifter.” Sam stepped out of his hiding place, scaring Charlie from behind.

“Look, we’re not shapeshifters.” He startled her, receiving a large thud from her fake sword. Y/N fought back a laugh as the sword broke in two and Sam’s confused and hurt expression. Dean grabbed it from her angrily.

“We’re not Leviathans okay!” He barked. This was getting too heated, they were gonna scare her away. Y/N left her hiding spot and joined the boys’ side with a large bottle of cleaning supplies.

“Okay! Every calm down!” She told them before turning to Charlie. “You know what Borax does to them?” She asked. Charlie nodded, looking at the bottle in her hand. “Okay, look.” Y/N poured the liquid on her hand before passing it to the boys and they did the same. There was no reaction to their skin, hopefully proving to Charlie they weren’t here to hurt her.

“Your turn,” Dean ordered, taking the bottle and passing it to Charlie. She copied their actions. “Okay, good,” Dean concluded.

“Who the hell are you guys?”

.

.

Charlie took the monster talks surprisingly well. She had most of the information already seared into her brain. Dick Roman had come to her personally. Charlie had a slight problem with authority and had a tendency to hack into rich seedy business man’s bank accounts and make very generous donations to various charities. She thought she’d gone unnoticed, but when Dick Roman pulled her aside and gave her the drive, she realized she hadn’t gone under the radar. His creepy voice and demeanor felt off right away, and when he threatened to fire her if she hadn’t hacked the drive in 2 days, she knew he was no good. But she didn’t know he was a monster.She cracked into Frank’s hard drive and read all the information he had about the Leviathans. At first, it just seemed like the writings of a mad man, but when she went to hand in the hard drive to her boss, everything became crystal clear. She watched as a group of Leviathans devoured Pete in one go, before altering their form and taking on his identity. At that second she fled the building and went straight home, ready to pack and run away. That was when she ran into the trio.

She paced in front of the team. Dean perched himself on the arm of a chair whilst Sam and Y/N sat more politely on a sofa. “So, you’re saying you guys are monster hunters? So there are other monsters?” She asked. Before anyone had a chance to answer, she changed her mind. “stop! Never mind just shh.” Y/N giggled to herself. She guessed if she could have the choice of not knowing what was out there, she would too. Ignorance is bliss. “Okay, I get how you tracked the drive - straight GPS. But it’s still at the office. How did you guys find me!” Y/N coughed as she reached over Sam for his computer, her hair wafting across his face slightly.

Dean rolled his eyes as he watched his brother grip his jean trousers tightly as if the intoxication of Y/N’s shampoo was going to make him grow a semi there and then.

Y/N typed at the laptop before turning it around for Charlie to see.

“Welcome to Uncle Frank.” She said cheerfully. Charlie looked and saw her own face at her desk typing away.

“Son of a gun jacked my webcam? It’s creepy but I’ll give it to him.” Sam shut the laptop and smiled. The words describing Frank rather accurately. “So you’re telling me everything he had on his drive is true.”

“That and more,” Dean added.

“Wait, how long did it take you to crack into Frank’s drive?” Sam asked. Y/N could see by the look in his eyes that there was a possible plan turning around in that head of his.

“A day or so.” Charlie shrugged casually. Sam and Y/N both looked at one another impressed.

“Is there anything you can’t hack?” She asked the bright-haired woman.

“Not yet.” She said smugly, impressing the hunters even more.

“How about Dick Roman’s E-Mail?” Sam asked curiously.

“Why would I…Oh, he’s one of them.”

“No. Uh, he’s their leader.” Sam said with a bitter smile.

“So what’s the end game?” Charlie asked, attempting to join all the dots. “steal our resources, make us some slaves?”

“Planet wide value meal. And we’re the meat.”

“Way to put it to her gently Dean.” Y/N scoffed under her breath.

Charlies’ face froze, not quite believing the information she had been told. But Charlie’s brain worked fast. It was like the fastest computer system Y/N had ever seen. She took in the information, processed it, and then got on with the job. She watched every emotion go through Charlie’s eyes in a matter of seconds before she jumped into action.

“Okay. Alright. Let’s do this.”She swung around and sat at the small kitchen surface behind her, she opened up her laptop and got ready to get to work. “What am I looking for?”

“Well for starters, uh anything about archaeological dig sites,” Dean informed her.

“Like Indiana Jones Stuff?”

“Kinda,” Y/N interjected. “All we know is that he’s been digging all over the world. All we’re missing is what for.”

“You know, I was having a really good week.” Charlie began, speaking absentmindedly as she typed. “I met someone, downloaded the new Robyn album. Everything was coming up me… Oh crap.”

“We know it sucks,” Sam tried to console her.

“no not that. this. Dick’s email isn’t on the company server. It’s on a private one in his office.”

“Meaning?” Dean asked for clarification.

“Meaning you can’t get in it unless you have his phone or you’re at his desk.”

“So you’re saying we need to get inside Dick’s office to get into his e-mail and know what he’s up to?’ Y/N asked, hoping she was wrong and that Charlie would have a different solution to this problem.

“You can’t, only someone like…” Charlie trailed off as realization hit her. She was the only one who could hack into Dick’s email. She had to be the one to break in. “I sure as hell ain’t doing it!” She argued. “I am doing my job and… what are the chances I see everything on that drive and Dick lets me live anyway?”

“I think you know.” Sam tried to deliver sympathetically.

“So, I erase the drive first, protect me, and you. Then I get to go back to my old life right?” Y/N sighed sadly, knowing someone had to put it in writing to this girl that she was now part of the hunting life. Or if she wanted to stay out, she was going to have to move far, far away. Either way, her life that she knew right now, was gone.

“Charlier, this life you have. Now Dick knows who you are, it’s gone.”

“I’m gonna die.” She said to herself. “I should have taken that job at Google.”

“Look, Charlie, it’s okay if you can’t do it.” Sam began, standing up and prepping to leave. “I mean, you didn’t volunteer for this.”

“totally! Exactly!” She agreed sternly. She sat with her words for a second or so, before looking up with eager eyes. “But now I volunteer.”

“Wait, what?” Y/N asked, standing beside Sam.

“I got to go back in aways to wipe Frank’s drive! Might as well break into Dick’s office, too.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked cautiously. None of them liked getting civilians involved in their fights, but Charlie truly was the only one who could complete this job.

“no, but these things are gonna eat everyone I know. What kind of douche bag stands by for that? However, I have never broken into anything in real life. So you guys got a plan?” Y/N laughed, shoving Sam forward so they could all sit and gather around Charlie and help her in any way they could.

“Charlier, you’re awesome. We can help with that.”

“You got a Bluetooth?” Dean asked. Charlie nodded strongly. “Okay, security system, can you get into that?”

“I can reroute any surveillance cameras we need.”

_Bobby watched from the corner of the room as the boys and Y/N aided Charlie through coming up with a plan of action. He couldn’t help but feel the tinge of jealousy. He should be helping them with this job, not some poor civilian IT girl who just happened to be in the wrong place. He just couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t let him ghost into Dick’s office and hack the e-mail. They didn’t trust him not to keep his cool? Nothing about this was right. So he decided to hatch a plan of his own._

* * *

They climbed into the van, sliding the door behind them and settling into their own chairs.

“How’s it going? Dean asked.

“Great since Charlie set all this up! Look” He told them as they scooted the chairs to view the laptop he was working at more clearly. They watched as Sam pulled up the live footage of the security cameras, showing Charlie pacing nervously around the entrance of the building. “See this, I can put each camera on a pre-recorded loop. Once I do that, she’ll have fifteen minutes.”

“that’s not a lot of time.” Y/N thought out loud, silently praying Charlie could get in and out of Dick’s office by then.

“No. But she said if it took her longer to hack his desktop she deserved to get eaten.” They all chuckled at the spunky and funny comment from their new redheaded friend.

“I like her,” Dean commented, watching her on the monitor. “Wait… is that?” They followed Dean’s eyes and closed in on Charlie’s bag. “Son of a bitch!”

“What?” Sam asked. Y/N shifted closer to the monitor before groaning loudly and settling back in her chair.

“Look at her bag.” She moaned. Sam zoomed in on the bag and saw it. The old flask that tethered Bobby to them in ghost form.

“Bobby… What you think he…”

“hitched a ride after we told him to cool his jets?” Dean finished his brother's sentence for him angrily.

“What the hell is he thinking.” Y/N asked, wiping her hands across her face in frustration.

“He’s not.” Sam told them. “so what, we do call the whole thing off?”

“We only got one shot at this,” Dean told him.

“We just gotta hope Bobby can keep his cool.” Y/N hoped. “But we should maybe give Charlie the heads up? Make sure she doesn’t lose it?” Dean nodded and reached for his phone to talk to Charlie via the BlueTooth.

Outside Charlie was nervously pacing too and fro, singing along to herself to calm her nerves.

“Charlie, it’s Dean. Are you singing?”

"I sing when I’m nervous! Don’t judge me!” Her angry voice still seemed to make the trio chuckle and find an area of joy during this whole mess.

“Judgement free zone! Listen, check the side pocket in your bag?” Charlie saw the flask and quickly grabbed for it, unscrewing the cap.

“thank you!” She thanked them before taking a sip. The liquid was stronger than she expected. “Yeah, good idea.”

“Yeah, no problem. Look that err, kinda a family heirloom. It’s a good luck charm so don’t lose it.”

“Copy that,” Charlie answered, putting the flask securely back into her side pocket. The hunters all looked at each other nervously, just imaging what could go wrong with Bobby hitching a ride on this mission. “okay, let’s do this.” Although her words were in action, Charlie’s body stayed still with fear.

“uh, Charlie…” Dean prompted. She still didn’t move. “Charlie?”

“I’m having a hard time moving.”

“You can do this,” Dean said trying to encourage her, but his tone still sounding a bit fed up.

“I…I…I’m not a spy.” Charlie stuttered. “no! I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t do it.” Charlie sounded like a broken CD, stuttering and repeating the same line over and over again. Sam sighed and grabbed the phone off of Dean.

“Hey Charlie, it’s Sam.”

“I’m sorry, Sam. I’m sorry I just can’t do it.”

“it’s okay, listen… who’s your favorite Harry Potter character?” Dean and Y/N both looked oddly at Sam, wondering what his question had to do with anything. He side-eyed them both awkwardly but carried on the way he planed.

“Hermione,” Charlie answered as if it was an obvious answer.

“Hermione? Well err, did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble? Or when Voldemort attackedHogwarts?” Dean and Y/N both looked at each other with amused grins. Y/N still found it utterly charming how Sam was a fan of these fictional and magical worlds. Dean thought it was stupid.

“Seriously?” He asked.

“Shut up!” Sam whispered to him in protest.

“No! Of course not!” Charlie replied.

“Okay, well, what did she do?”

“She… kicked ass!” Charlie said with vigor in her tone. “She practically saves Harry in every book. And then she ends up with the wrong…”

“Whoah, okay stay on track. Okay, so she kicked ass, right? So what are you gonna do?” Sam prompted.

Y/N ducked her head to hide her smile, following his train of logic. She loved how Sam could so easily pick up on a person’s nature and joy and use it to inspire them, to encourage them to be the brave person he believed they were.

“I'm gonna kick it in the ass,” Charlie said with strong certainty, finally feeling brave and strong enough to face this mission head-on. Sam smirked and smiled with relief.

“Good girl.” He praised her.

When he spoke those words, his dark tone hit Y/N in a place she had been trying to ignore. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, clearing her throat. Dean rolled his eyes. How had these two not banged yet?

“You go Dumble-Dork.” Dean teased, grabbing his phone back, and watching Charlie walked with purpose into the building.

“That was really good, Sam.” Y/N said, bringing his attention away from his teasing older brother. She naturally placed her hand on his knee to draw his attention but drew it away when Sam looked at it before looking deeply at her.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

On the screens, they watched as Charlie made her way through the lobby and into the elevator. She exited on her floor and Sam put the camera on a loop so no one would see she re-entered. When she was back in the elevator she replaced the strip on her pass with one that would give her access to the higher levels and pressed the eleventh floor. The elevator began to rise and she smiled to herself.

“I’m in! I’ve always wanted to say that.” Dean rolled his eyes quickly.

“You’re on the clock Move!” He reminded her sternly.

She made it the top floor, but before she could even get close to Roman’s office, she hauled and hid behind a wall.

“hey! There’s a big ass guard up here blocking the door! What do I do?”

“Just wait him out,” Dean told her. She peeked around the wall to see the guard settling in with a magazine and a lazy look on his face. “He’s not going anywhere!”

“Okay, you work there every day. Do you know the guy?”

“I guess, I mean I’ve seen him. But I’ve never talked to him.”

“Okay, when you’ve seen him. Does he look at you or does he kind of slide his eyes buy?” Y/N squinted at the eldest Winchester, was he really planning what she thought he was.

“uh… eye contact. I don’t know. He always kinda smiles.”

“Good, what you’re gonna do is flirt your way in.” Y/N rolled her eyes, yup he was.

“Dean, that’s not gonna work.” Y/N told him. Clearly the boys hadn’t picked up on a little element of Charlie’s personality. Dean waved her off and ignored her.

“I can’t! He’s not my type!” Charlie argued.

“You’re gonna have to play through that.”

“as in, he’s not a girl!’ Y/N watched with the amusement as the penny dropped on the boy’s faces.

“oh… oh… pretend he has boobs.” Y/N laughed and hid her face in embarrassment for Charlie.

“worse,” Charlie told him.

“well, I don’t know… Y/N?” Y/N eyes went wide from being under the spotlight.

“wh… I don’t know!” She squeaked. “I don’t know what guys wanna hear.” Dean sighed loudly. What was the point of having a female hunter if they couldn't help during these situations? 

“Okay, you gotta any tattoos? All tattoos are sexy.”

“mine is Princess layer in the gold bikini straddling a twenty-sided die. I was drunk, it was a comic con!”

“Okay, I'm gonna talk you through this.”

Dean stepped away from the screens and retreated to the back of the Van. Y/N and Sam continued checking over the screens but listened closely to Dean's words.

“Start with a smile. Relax. You’ve just got home from work and Scarlet Johnson’s waiting for you…”

“Hey… Bill.” They heard Charlie say to the guard. “Charlie from IT.”

“Oh, burning the midnight oil huh?” Bill asked. Sam and Y/N listened as Dean coached Charlier through her words.

“Just like you, I mean, when you’re not at the gym.” Sam and Y/N both looked at each other with giggling eyes. Y/N smirked and reached for her phone, opening up the camera and setting it to record. Sam laughed quietly as he watched her point it in Dean’s direction. “what do you, work out with all your free time?”

“I try to get to the gym at least three times a week. Just trying to get back to my fighting weight.” Bill answered, trying to sound impressive.

“It shows, you look amazing.” Sam and Y/N couldn’t help hide their giggles as they turned in their seats to look straight at Dean. “This never happened.” He whispered to them, not spotting Y/N’s phone peeking out behind her jacket. “You ever do anything with your free time like take a girl out for a drink?” That comment made Sam gasp out a loud laugh, unable to contain himself. Y/N whacked his arm to try and stop him but it didn’t work. “Stop laughing Sammy!” Dean warned him. Sadly, blindly following Dean’s words, Charlie repeated that to the guard. When she noticed her mistake she began rambling uncontrollably.

“um… you don’t know that bar? Stop laughing Sammy?” Y/N had to hit Sam again as he bit down on his palm, trying to hold back the laughter. “that place brings sexy back, stop talking Charlie… right. So you were saying about drinks?” Bill seemed bewildered but still hypnotized by Charlie’s attention and date offered.

“uh… yeah. Yeah, that’ll be great.”

“Cool! Pencil that in. Hey, can I ask you a favor? The lady's room downstairs is nasty! Can I borrow the exec bathroom too, powered my nose?”

Bill let Charlie pass with a cupid smile. Once out of ear reach she focused her talk back to the hunters in the van. Sam was still fighting back his laughter.

“I feel dirty.” She confessed

“You and me both sister,” Dean said in solidarity.

“The eagle is landing, the eagle is landing.” Charlie echoed as she reached Roman’s office door. “going radio silent.”

“let us know when you’re out.”

Dean placed his phone down on the side and rolled over back to Y/N and Sam.

“So now we just wait?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said, not liking the situation.

.

.

_Inside the building, Bobby stood to the side as Charlie let herself into Dick’s office and settled down at his desk. She typed away, frowning as she managed to crack Dick’s password._

_“You’re passwords is winning with two ones? fail!” She said to herself. She went about copying everything on Dick’s email to her USB, unaware that the security down the hall was suspicious of how long it was taking her in the bathroom. He stood from his seat and went to the lady's toilets. He knocked on the door, frowning to himself when there was no response. Bobby could see him through the crack of the open door. If he saw that Roman’s office was open, it would be the first place he’d look for Charlie, and then they’d really be in trouble._

_“Okay, time to Yoda this thing.” He muttered to himself. Closing his eyes and honing in on his ghost abilities, he willed the door to shut and lock itself. Sadly as it did, the noise just alerted the guard to its presence. He ran over, unlocking the door and stepping in. But when he entered the room, all he saw was Charlie’s bag on Roman’s desk._

The sound of a toilet flushing alerting him to his side, he watched as Charlie stepped out, drying her hands on her jeans.

“Hey, you!” She chirped.

“What are you doing in here?” He asked alarmingly.

“You said first door on the left.”

“No, I said first door on the right!”

“Oh!” Charlie laughed. “Silly me, I am always forgetting things. You know what else I forgot to do?” She turned around and looked in the reflection of the window, seeing that the transfer of Dick’s emails was 93% done. She picked up a pen and hoped to stall some time. She turned back to Bill the guard. “Give you my phone number.” She smiled sweetly, reaching for Bill's hand and writing a fake number down on his palm.

“We really shouldn’t be in here. Mr. Roman doesn’t like people in his office.”

“I’m sure, have you seen his bathroom?” Charlie clicked the pen closed, turning to put it back in its place and watching as the transfer was completed. She smiled, pretending to grab for her bag and pulling out her USB at the same time. “gotta go! Call me!” She quickly left the office, running away from Bill and back down to the safety of her desk downstairs. Or as safe as it could be.

Once sitting at her desk. She opened up the USB file, sending all of Dick’s emails over to the laptop the hunters in the van had.

“Guys?” She asked through the BlueTooth. Alerting them all to her voice.

“Hey!” Dean called with relief.

“Sending you all the flagged Dick files now.” She told them. The hunters all rejoiced as they saw the email coming through on the screen.

“Yes!” Y/N called. “You rock Charlie!”

“Charlie you’re a genius!’ Sam echoes.

“I know,” Charlie smirked to herself. “It’s a problem.”

Speaking of problems, the sound of another door opened alerted Charlie to the fact she wasn’t alone. “damn it.” She muttered, seeing the fake version of her boss walk through the office. “Hey, Pete!” She smiled at him, trying to act casual. “Both on deadline huh?” She asked politely as he approached her.

“How’s it going?” The Leviathan asked her.

“Good, good! I’ll give you a full progress report in a few hours.”

“Great,” he grinned, reaching out his hand to squeeze her shoulder. “Gotta reach that deadline.” He smirked again before walking away into his own office.

“What was that?” Y/N asked through the phone.

“Oh just my manager, the monster!”

“Leave!” Dean ordered her.

“I can’t! I gotta act normal. Told him I was working. Let’s just finish this.” Charlie continued and continued to impress Y/N, her dedication to the mission was that of hunters. She carried on with her job, pulling up the emails she’d gotten from Dick’s computer. “You seeing this?” She asked them.

“Looks like Dick stopped digging days ago,” Sam said reading the e-mails.

“Guess he found what he was looking for.” Y/N guessed. “Can you check?”

“Way ahead of you! We’ve got travel reports, expenses… here we go. Something in a suitcase left Iran last week. Spent the last 72 hours in private cars and planes. Whatever it is, it’s coming here for Dick! Tonight! So, what the hell is it?”

“I dunno, but whatever it is he wants it bad which means we’ve got to grab it no question,” Dean replied, already imagining what kind of weapons Dick must be working on.

“It’s landing in a private airport near here… crap right about now! Curriers set to pick it up.”

“What’s the exact landing time?” Dean asked.

“forty-two minutes. Can you make it?”

“We can try, Alright one more favor, then get the hell out of there!”

“What do you need?”

“More time,” Dean told her. Charlie smirk crept quickly on her face as she darted for her keyboard.

“Then let’s get you some.” She opened up an e-mail, ready to trick the curriers. “Travel experiencing delays, still on the route but diverted due to weather. Will be thirty minutes late. I’ll finish wiping you guys off of the drive then get the hell out of dodge!”

“Call us when you’re clear,” Dean told her.

“See you from the border bro!”

Charlie finished up her work for the boys, unplugged her USB, and turned to leave. Before she even made it a step outside of her cubicle, Dick Roman was standing right in front of her. She gasped loudly.

“Hey, Charlie.” He greeted. “I was hoping I’d find you here.”

“Um… Hi Mr. Roman.” Charlie said nervously.

“Please! Call me Dick!” Pete stepped out of his office to see what was going on. “Pete we're good here. Why don’t you go grab a bite.” The words sounded innocent enough, but with the knowledge, Charlie now had in her head, the word ‘bite’ had a new effect on her stomach. Pete walked away leaving Dick Roman staring down at Charlie. “Show me what you found.” Charlie faked a smile and turned back to her computer.

* * *

Y/N sat on the hood of the car, watching as the boys returned from stealing the suitcase from Dick Roman. They disguised themselves as baggage handlers and managed to switch Dick’s suitcase with one of their own.

“How’d it go?” She asked, jumping off the car.

“Like clockwork,” Dean smirked. Y/N opened up the boot of the car letting Dean prop it up to open. They watched as Dick’s car drove past them and on its destination to Dick.

“So now what?” Sam asked.

“See what we’ve won,” Dean said, leaning down to open the suitcase. They opened it up and saw something wrapped in a dirty cloth. They carefully unfolded the fabric away and found a large brick of red clay staring up at them.

“Did you guys just steal a big chunk of red clay?” Y/N asked, waiting for them to disagree and tell her it was some magical weapon they could use to take down Dick.

“That’s a good question,” Dean responded. “How about we answer that a few thousand miles away from here. Where’s Charlie?” They still hadn’t heard from Charlier and had no idea if she had gotten out of the office safely.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, with Dick Roman standing and looking over her shoulder, Charlie scrolled through the contents of Frank’s drive, relieved that it now had no info about him or the hunters she had teamed up with.

“So there’s nothing about my company?” Dick asked. Charlie shook her head and murmured in response. “What about a Sam or a Dean. Or a Y/N?”

“I’m sorry, who?” Charlie asked. Trying to feign ignorance.

“Sam and Dean Winchester. Y/N Y/L/N. Give it a little peak would ya?” Charlie typed their names into the search bar, glad her deleting had worked and nothing came up.

_Standing behind them was Bobby, glaring and staring at the back of the man who had put him in this ghost form._

_“Dick Roman.” He cursed, feeling his vengefulness growing. “Come on, girls right there.” He reminded himself, trying to keep his cool. “Worry about her.”_

_“Is it me or did it just drop ten degrees in here?” Dick asked Charlie._

_“It’s a bit nippy, yeah.” Charlie agreed, scared to go against Dick’s word on the smallest matter._

_“I'll get maintenance to check the AC. Can’t have you getting cold now can I?”_

_At his words, the red hot anger in Bobby’s chest was growing. “you miserable…. no. come on Bobby. Focus on the girl.”_

The computer made a small dink noise, with no results showing up.

“Nothing about any Y/L/N or Winchesters,” Charlie said casually.

“If items were deleted from the drive, would you be able to tell?” Dick asked suspiciously.

“Not if they were deleted properly,” Charlie answered with a grimaced. She knew she had deleted them properly.

“have all this sent to me,” Dick ordered, straightening his back.

“Of course.” Charlie complied, sending the empty work to Dick’s email.

“So really, how did you do it?” Dick asked, watching as she typed.

“uh… do what?”

“How did you hack it? What’s the thought process and spare the jargon.” Charlie looked up awkwardly, considering her words carefully.

“umm… nothings unbreakable really. Nothing’s safe if you poke at it long enough.”

“Nothing’s safe. I like that. But that isn’t what I’m asking Charlie. Your spark, it’s one in a million! Believe me when you’ve got it you invent guns and iPads and viruses. Holly Crap you can be crafty! What is that Charlie? Cus I can feed every fact in your brain to someone else and they still wouldn’t be able to be you.”

“Guess you can’t clone me,” Charlie said, trying to make a joke to see if she could break the tension, which felt odd when facing a man-eating monster.

“Don’t think that doesn’t piss me off,” Roman said with a straight angry face.

Dick’s phone rang in his pocket, pulling his attention away from Charlie. He answered it and put it up to his ear. “yes?… fantastic. Bring it up to my office. I’ll be right there.” He hung up his phone with a showmanship movement and turned back to Charlie, not done with her quite yet. “I think we’re on to something here. Stay here will ya? I’ll be back in two shakes.”

Once he had left the floor, Charlie grabbed her things and ran for the stairs. Ignoring the elevator she ran down to the lobby just as things were about to get interesting.

.

.

In Dick Roman’s office, he stood to the side as one of his minions put the case on his desk, and opened it to show its contents.

“I’ve been waiting for this, for a very long time,” he said with pride. That was until he looked down at what was resting in the case. A large bottle of borax, set to a timer waiting to explode in the next three seconds. “Now who could have done that?” He asked before the bottle exploded with a large bang, taking down and attacking any Leviathan in its path.

With a painful and tinged face, Roman stepped over the Leviathan that had taken most of the Borax’s assault. He took a tissue to protect his hand as he lifted up the phone on his desk. “Nothing is safe.” He murmured to himself as he waited for a response. “lock the building down. Now!”

.

.

Before Charlie made it out the doors, the doors closed and locked before her. She was trapped. She looked behind her, watching as Dick descending in the glass elevator.

_Glad he had decided to hitch a ride, Bobby walked up to the glass doors, blocking his and Charlie’s exit. He placed his hand on the glass and focused on breaking through. The glass cracked loudly, splintering through the material. Charlie gasped, unsure what was causing the sudden change. Bobby managed to do most of the damage needed, but when he felt Dick Roman approach, he turned and left the job unfinished._

_“hold on there, Charlie.” The Leviathan pretending to be Charlie’s boss Pete appeared, making a straight line towards the girl. Bobby reached out and threw him across the room with deadly force. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been paying attention to where he was throwing the monster. The monster landed heavily on Charlie, and with it causing her arm to break with a loud crack. She cried out in pain but it didn’t register with Bobby. His enemy was too close by. She shoved Dick into the desk. Dick looked around with confusion, not seeing what brute force had knocked him over._

With perfect timing, Dean, Sam, and Y/N burst through the almost broken glass doors. Then rolled in and were quick to stand for a fight. They counted the numbers around them. There was Dick, a guard, and Pete. Charlie sat up in time to see Pete recovering from his fall.

“Dean! He’s one of them.” Dean turned and saw him beginning to stand. Y/N threw him a bottle of Borax and he splashed the whole bottle in the Leviathans face. He cried out in pain as Y/N turned to the other guard and knocked him out.

“Sam! Get Charlie.” She ordered, noticing the way she was cradling her arm. Sam reached down and as gently as he could, picked the redhead up from the floor.

“That explains it.” Dick sneered. “You’re hanging with the wrong crowd, Charlie!” Dick straightened himself, ready to take the hunters down.

“Move, move!” Y/N ordered Sam. She and Dean could try and hold Dick off whilst Sam got Charlie to safety. She heard Sam begin to back away. But before anyone could lunge for Dick, something sent him flying across the room with a loud thud. They all looked around in confusion until they saw Bobby flash in front of them briefly. Y/N felt her stomach turn. Bobby was letting his anger take control and it showed.

“Alright! enough! Show yourself!” Dick called, finally realizing something was happening that wasn’t in the hunter's control. “Let’s do this like real monsters!” He sneered before diving forward. But Bobby pushed him back. Dick laughed at the sudden force. “You’ve got to do that again. That tickled.”

“Dean, Y/N! Come on.” Sam prompted them back into action. The two took a final glance to see Dick fighting against the air before running away and back to their car.

* * *

They raced down the road in the car. Sam kept turning back to check on Charlie, seeing her huddled up against Y/N’s side and cowering in pain.

“Girls talk to us! Charlie you okay?” Dean barked from the front seat.

“No!” Charlie retorted. “Why didn’t you kill him?”

“Because we can’t yet, but we will,” Sam said gravely.

“The really evil ones always need a special sword.” Charlie whined, flinching too hard and hurting her arm again. “ow!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down.” Y/N cooed to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder gently.

“Okay, I’m gonna pass out now,” Charlie said weakly before fully falling into Y/N’s embrace and closing her eyes.

Sam looked back towards the back seats, watching as Y/N stroked Charlie’s hair and held her protectively. He felt the smile creep up his face. He wasn’t smiling at the situation, but he was smiling at the way Y/N was caring for their new friend. Throughout this entire ordeal, Y/N had focussed on getting the job done but making sure Charlie was safe. Or as safe as she could be. The admiration he had for her softness working with her strength overtook him and a thought darted in his head.

_I’m gonna make a move._

* * *

After getting Charlie’s arm looked at, they bought her a bus ticket and got her ready to leave the town and find a new life. They stood outside the bus station, ready to stay their goodbyes.

“I left your dumb flask in the back seat by the way. Worse good luck charm ever!” She complained.

“here you go,” Dean said, passing her bag to put on the bus.

“Thanks.” She said with a smile.

“So listen, we can’t thank you enough.” Sam began.

“Actually you can. Never contact me again, like ever.” The hunters laughed, taking no offense at the request.

“You be careful out there.” Y/N told her.

“This ain’t the first time I’ve disappeared.” Charlie shrugged. The hunters all eyed her shockingly. “what, you didn’t think my name is actually Charlie Bradbury?” She laughed. “So good luck saving the world. Peace out Bitches!.” The hunters laughed, watching Charlie get on the bus and hurry out of their lives.

“She’s kinda like the little sister I never wanted,” Dean smirked.

“What am I then?” Y/N asked, shoving him in the side.

“The distant cousin I never knew I had!” He replied, rubbing his side. Y/N rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Guys, we gotta talk,” Sam said, bringing the mood down as they walked.

“You mean before we get back to the car with the flask?” Dean asked.

“Exactly, so what the hell happened back there in the lobby?” Sam answered.

“If I had a shot at Dick…”

“But Charlie got her arm broken!” Sam interrupted.

“he didn’t mean to do it.” Dean defended him.

“Exactly Dean! He’s not in control. That wasn’t Bobby in there, that was a vengeful spirit.” Y/N argued.

“I know. But it’s still Bobby.”

“Not the Bobby I knew.” Y/N said flatly.

“She’s right Dean. If he goes there we won’t be able to bring him back. Then what are we supposed to do?” Dean sighed, looking down at the ground.

“Guys, I know. Let’s just figure out what the hell that thing was we stole, then figure out what to do with Bobby.”

“Assuming it’s not too late.” Y/N thought to herself.


	15. Reading is Fundamental.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio breaks into the large mysterious rock they stole from Dick, revealing what they will later learn to be ‘The Word of God.’ But upon freeing it from the earth, all sorts of things begin to awake. With Castiel being one of them, in his new and odd state, he lets one of Y/N and Sam’s secrets slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is a lil late my loves. please forgive me! I really enjoyed writing this episode, it came surprisingly easy. fingers crossed the next chapter plays just as nicely.

They left Charlie hopping on a bus and went to the nearest abandoned building they could find with a stable roof. They’d expected Bobby to ghost himself into life during the car ride, but he stayed quiet. It was dark when they climbed the stairs of the old factory and set up camp for the night. Each hunter took a corner of the large concrete room and laid out sleeping bags. With their flashlights guiding their way, they huddled around the suitcase that contained the large stolen clump of rock they’d taken from Dick Roman. Sam unraveled it and lay it down on the table with a heavy thud.

“It’s a hell of a fuss for a piece of old caveman lego,” Dean uttered as he reached for his toolbox. Y/N and Sam quietly nodded and agreed.

“Whatever Dick wants is bricked up inside that,” Sam said pointing to the rock. Y/N placed her hands on her hip and bent forward to take a closer look at the rock.

“What do you think it is? A weapon?” She asked curiously.

“let’s find out.” Dean pulled up his hammer, ready to strike the aged stone with a loud BANG!

“hold up!” Y/N ordered,blocking his path with her hands before Dean could do any damage. She pulled out three pairs of plastic goggles from her back pocket and handed them out to the boys. “Safety first.” She chimed. Dean scoffed, saying something about being a dangerous hunter who took down monsters and Vampires and how it was insulting to ask him to wear safety goggles. Y/N stared him down and made him put them on anyway.

Y/N and Sam stood back and watched Dean crash the hammer down. Y/N flinched at the loud bang it made, followed by a crash of thunder. Sam saw her subtle twitch and placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her. She smiled warmly at him, strangely finding the weight of his hand a comfort. Dean ignored the thunder and lighting and took another swing at the rock. Just like before, once the hammer came in contact, another roar of thunder rumbled through the room. Only this time louder and with a harsher bolt off lighting.

“That sound like someone saying ‘no wait, stop’ to you guys?” Dean asked looking around the room.

“uhh… yeah.” Sam nodded nervously.

“Do we stop?” Y/N asked. Dean thought for a quick second before shrugging. What could be worse than the Leviathans they already had chasing after them.He went back to work, only this time crashing on the rock and ignoring the weather around him. The weaker grey soil crumbled and left a darker more solid piece of stone. Carved into it was a series of symbols, one after the other. It covered the entire surface of the rock, but the symbols were unrecognizable. They all looked closely down at it dumbfounded.

.

.

Over in Michigan, Kevin Tran, a 16-year-old boy was focused on practicing his cello, waiting for his timer to go off. With the musical chime from his computer, he stopped playing classical music and looked at his intense online schedule. He had every minute of every day planned for studying. An unscheduled phone call from his girlfriend wasn’t expected but not completely unwelcome. They shared their worries about college applications and the pressures of essay writing. The phone call barely lasted two minutes with Kevin eager to return to his night of study. He went back to typing away at his laptop, studying, and reading. Unaware of the important life events happening hours away. As the thunder and lightning grew around him, his skin began to tingle. He paced his room, assuming it was just pent up energy he had to use physically. But as he passed his windows, a bright bolt off lightening shattered through his ceiling, striking him down. He lay on the ground with his head ringing painfully, images and symbols flashing through his mind before darkness overtook him and he passed out.

.

.

Hours had passed and Dean had opted out of research, climbing to his sleeping bag and crashing with a loud snore. Y/N and Sam sat with their feet resting on tables and the boys’ green cooler. They sipped silently at their drinks, Sam searching the screen on his laptop and Y/N flipping through a series of books. Sam kept looking over his laptop screen to steal peeks and glances at the woman in front of him. He’d told himself he was going to make a move soon, or in a politer term, tell Y/N how he felt. But it had to be the right time. When they had put Bobby to rest and the Leviathan’s had been dealt with. But that plan was becoming more and more difficult to follow. With every passing second he looked at her, every sigh she made to herself or every smile she sent his way, it made him want to leap over the room and kiss her sweet looking lips.

“You’re staring.” Y/N sang in a teasing tone. Sam blushed furiously, shocked that her eyes were still glued to the pages of the book. She wasn’t even looking at him. “I can feel you staring.” She laughed and clarified. She finally brought up her brilliant and beautiful eyes to meet his. Just the sight of them gleaming at him made his lips burst into a bright smile.

“Sorry,” he laughed. “Any luck?” He asked, nodding to her book.

“Not so far,” she shook her head, crossing her legs underneath her. “I've looked through these Witch journals a thousand times and never seen any of those symbols. What about you? Find anything?” Sam looked at his screen and frowned.

“Nope, still nothing.” Y/N sighed, rubbing her hands tiredly across her face. She was used to research and honestly didn’t mind it. But she was tired.“Why don’t you get some sleep? I can handle this.” Sam was starting to worry about Y/N’s sleeping again. She hadn’t complained about it much, not that she ever did, but it seemed to be creeping up on her again. He would go to sleep with her still awake and wake the next morning with her walking around. He managed to spot her sleeping for a few hours here and there, but she always jolted upright with beads of sweat pouring down her head. She hadn’t been resting, and it showed by the tired circles under her eyes.

“No, I’m alright.” She rejected, turning another page casually.

“The nightmares still bothering you?” Y/N sighed and pulled her vision up to meet Sam’s, ready to brush his concern away. But when she looked up, she could see that she was in no way invisible to Sam. He saw her and he saw the struggles she’d been trying to hide. What would be the use of lying?

“They’ve gotten worse since… since we found out Bobby was back.” She confessed. Sam nodded sympathetically, not that surprised by the effect. “I know I’m supposed to be happy we have him back… well… sort of back. But he’s a ghost! And after everything that just happened with Roman, it’s like every day I’m losing him all over again. Like I’m letting him down again.”

“Y/N, It wasn’t your fault…”

“I know.” She sighed reluctantly. “I know it’s not my fault he got shot. But… I still feel like maybe it is.” Sam looked at her with pain across his face. There was no way to convince Y/N of anything but what she believed. It just hurts to see her struggle and punishing herself so much.

Y/N looked back at Sam, allowing him to see the pained and sorrowful side for a moment longer before shaking it off. “I tell you what. I’ll have a good ol’ cry about it once we figure what this thing is. Maybe then I’ll be able to get some real sleep” She chuckled, motioning to the rock before her. Sam smirked.

“Okay, deal.”

.

.

The morning arrived quicker than the hunters had expected. Losing the need for their flashlights, Sam and Y/N were hunched over their own researching materials. It was the radio reporting on the storm from the night before that finally awoke Dean. He rubbed the sleep from his face and rolled over off his makeshift bed. Once standing, he stumbled lazily to one of the lights in the corner of the room, switching it on and splashing cold water from an old but still working sink. As he dried his face with a towel, he noticed an old metal cup slide across a wooden beam beside him.

“Bobby?” He called into the air, grabbing both Sam and Y/N’s attention. “Bobby that you?”

Sam lifted up the bright red EMF reader in the air.

“I think so.” He told him.   
“After the ordeal with Dick, it seems like he hasn’t got enough energy to… show himself.” Y/N waved her hands in the air like an on-stage magician. Sam smiled at her as Dean walked on over to their table.

“So was that us? We start the all over the world storm?” Dean asked.

“When we broke that thing open last night, every maternity ward in a 100 mile radius got slammed! Every woman in her last month of pregnancy went into labor.” Y/N explained as she stood and stretched her back from side to side.

“Hmm.” Dean picked the stone up, turning it over in his hands. “Guess this one goes out to all the ladies.” Y/N smirked at him as she crossed her arms around her chest. “So what we got?”

“We’re assuming it’s writing. Neither one of us has ever seen anything like it. Doesn’t match anything from any book or online.” Sam motioned to the books splayed out on the table and the opened laptop.

“Alright,” Dean began his train of thought. “Big Daddy Chomper lands here grabs himself some Dick…” Y/N and Sam both rolled their eyes at Dean’s need to include innuendos in his metaphors. “Then he starts secretly under-riding university departments. Pouring money into digs. All for this? Why?”

“If we knew that, we wouldn’t have stayed up all night researching.” Y/n quipped bitterly. Dean widened his eyes and looked over at his brother dramatically.

“Someone needs some coffee.” He teased. Sam ignored his brother and stood up to stretch his own legs.   
“We do know that he’s going to be tearing new ones until he gets it back tough.” He pointed out. “we gotta take a minute, pull up somewhere safe.” He suggested. The other hunters nodded. He was right. They were out in the open and not in their own surroundings.

“Rufus’s Cabin then?” Dean suggested. “But this time I’m doing the food shopping.” He wined, thinking back to all the vegetables and healthy meals Sam and Y/N had bought last time he left them to do the supply run.

They began collecting all their belongings when Sam’s phone began to ring in his pocket.

“It’s Meg.” He told them, checking the caller ID and answering the phone. “What?” He answered. Y/N and Dean couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation, but by Sam’s face it was important. “What…” he pressed the phone to his chest and whispered to the others. “Cas is awake.”

“What? When? When?” Dean reputed louder when Sam pressed the speakerphone button.

“Last night at about eight.” Meg’s sultry and sarcastic voice replied.

“And you waited until now to call us?” Y/N asked angrily down the phone.

“I’ve been busy with Cas! He’s just a tad different to when he dozed off, kay?” Well, that didn’t sound good.

“What do you mean different?” Dean asked in his dark protective voice.

“Hey, Seacrest! Not actually a nurse, just playing one on TV. Want answers, start driving.” She hung up the phone with their questions still unanswered.

“Road-trip to Indiana then?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah… eight o’clock last night?” Dean wondered out loud.

“Same time we opened up that thing.” Sam sighed.

“Whatever that thing is, it can’t be good.” Y/N said with worry.

* * *

After a day of driving, it was dark when the hunters arrived back at the hospital. Y/N instantly reached out for Sam’s arm to squeeze it comfortingly when she saw his eyes gloss over the building. Only bad things had happened here for him. He smiled back at her, pretending to be fine as if that move would work on Y/N. They entered through the main entrance, buzzing with worried energy.

“I know we raced all the way over here and now I can’t say I’m fired up to see what’s left of the guy,” Dean admitted as they walked through the walls.

“You think he remembers it all?” Sam asked.

“that and I’m guessing whatever hell bag he lifted off of your plate.” Dean’s less than insensitive words had Y/N glancing at Sam’s face, seeing the guilt practically dripping off of his skin. She went to point out Dean’s mistake when a member of staff approached them.

“Excuse me, it’s way past visiting hours!” He said in a lecturing tone.

“It’s okay Abel, I’ve been expecting them.” Meg sauntered into the hallway, crossing her arms and eyeing the three hunters up. “hello boys,” she chimed before her eyes falling on Y/N. “and girl who’s name I don’t remember.” Y/N smiled back sarcastically, fighting the urge to lift her middle finger.

.

.

They followed Meg along the quiet and sterile hallway, unfortunately, a path they had treaded just a few weeks prior. Dean took the lead and rounded the door first.

“Hey, Cas.” He called as they entered the room. Castiel had his staple trench coat around his shoulders and was staring out into the night. It took him a few minutes to finish looking at whatever he was observing. He turned to face them with an absent-minded smile and counting the number of people in the room. Everyone held their breath as they waited for some sort of recognition from Castiel.

“Hello, Dean.” He said in his gruff gravely voice and with a slight nod of the head. “Sam,” he nodded again moving his gaze to Sam. Sam smiled with relief. Cas’s eyes moved to fall on the smaller hunter standing just behind Sam and Dean. “Y/N Y/L/N, it’s nice to see you again.” He said politely. Y/N stood forward to be beside Sam and smiled politely,

“Hi, Castiel.”

“Look at you, walking and talking.” Dean grinned as Cas walked closer towards them. “that’s great.” Cas smiled back with much joy in his eyes. He moved his hand slightly. Y/N thought he was about the reach out to shake Dean’s hand, but then he pointed his index finger out before him.

“Pull my finger.” The hunters looked down at his hand and then to one another. Was this a… an angel thing?

“What?” Dean asked.

“My finger, pull it.” The angel instructed. Dean smiled and sighed awkwardly before humoring Cas and following his instructions. As he pulled against the digit, all of the lightbulbs in the room exploded and burst! A flash of light and they were surrounded in darkness. Y/N jumped despite herself and Sam reached his hand out to comfort her again, resting it on her shoulder. Castiel just giggled to himself.

Meg replaced all the bulbs and filled the room with dim light again. As she did, they caught up with Castiel.

“So you remember who you are? What you are?” Y/N asked, standing beside the bed Sam had chosen to perch on the end of.

“Yes, of course… Oh! Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers! It’s all right there, the whole plan. There’s nothing to add.” Cas gasped and went on with his tale like a toddler explaining his day to his parents.

“I know I don’t know him as well as you guys, but this isn’t normal right?” Y/N asked, motioning towards Cas. Sam looked up to Y/N and shook his head.

“He’s been like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up,” Meg muttered. “Totally useless.”

“Would you look at her.” Castiel turned his gaze to the demon. It shocked Y/N to see the fondest in his eyes, she almost wanted to make notes for a future novel she could write. An angel and a demon, destined to be enemies and yet somehow… “My caretaker. All that thorny pain. So beautiful.”

“We’ve been over this. I don’t like poetry. Put up or shut up.” Meg’s rejection only made Cas’s smile shine brighter.

“Okay, so Cas.” Sam clapped his hands and stood from his seat, eager to move the conversation away. Y/N turned to look at Dean as Sam began movement, he was being uncharacteristically quiet. “you said you woke up last night?”

“Yes, I heard a ping! It pierced me. You wouldn’t have heard it unless you were an angel at the time.” He said with a cheery tone. Sam picked up the bag containing the rock they had uncovered last night, carrying it and passing it to Cas.

“It’s also when we opened this.” Cas reached out and took the rock out. He smiled.

“Of course, now I understand.”

“Understand what?” Y/N asked.

“You would be the ones.” Cas laughed. “I guess it makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Dean asked grimly, finally speaking up.

“If someone was going to free the word, from the vault of the earth. It would be you two. I love you guys.” Cas reached out, grabbing Dean and Sam into a big hug. “And with their new skilled huntress friend.” He beamed, turning his attention to Y/N. “You get a hug too,” he chimed before grabbing Y/N in for a hug.

“Whoah, okay.” Y/N awkwardly patted her hand on Cas’s back. “Thanks, Cas.”

“You said something about the word?” Sam asked, gently pulling Cas off of Y/N. “Is that what’s written on there?”

“Did you know that a cat’s penis is sharply barbed along his shaft. I know for a fact that the females were not consulted about that.” Y/N’s eyes squinted in confusion, looking to the boys for some sort of Angel translation. They looked just as frustrated and bewildered.

“Cas, please.” Dean begged. “were losing ground out there. We need your help. Can’t you see that?” Dean’s tone was starting to sound angry, showing just how worried he really was.

“This is the handwriting of Metatron,” Cas said, studying the tablet closer.

“Metatron? You’re saying a transformer wrote that?” Sam laughed out. Y/N and Dean both looked to him with pained faces.

“No that’s Megatron,” Dean explained.

“What?”

“The transformer. It’s Megatron.”

“What?”

“Met-a-tron,” Castel explained. Y/N smiled and squeezed Sam’s arm in comfort for his mistake. “he’s an angel. The scribe of God, he took down dictation during creation when the world was formed.” Y/N’s eyes went wide and mouth gaped open.   
“and that’s the word? Right there?” She asked pointing the rock in Castiel’s hand.

“One of them, yes.”

“Well, what does it say then?” Cas lifted up the rock and studied it.

“uh… tree. Horse? Fiddler crab? I can’t read it, it wasn’t meant for angels.”

“Okay this is all sounds bad. What are you jackasses doing with the word of God?” Meg asked with her untrusting tone. “let me see that thing.” She stepped over to take it from Castiel.

“Back off, Meg,” Dean warned, stepping forward to stop her.

“Come on! It’s my ass on the line too!”

“Back off!” Dean hissed.

“Damn it! Enough of this demons are second class citizen’s crap!” She barked back fiercely.

“Don’t like conflict,” Cas uttered before disappearing from sight. The word of God fell from his hands, crashed onto the floor, and broke into three pieces. 

They all jolted at the sound.

“Uh…” Sam mumbled, looking down at the broken word.

“shit.” Y/N muttered, crouching down to look at it, picking up each piece in her hands.

“What the hell was that?” Dean shouted.

“You heard him, he doesn’t like conflict,” Meg said smugly. “He’s down in the day room now, I guarantee it.”

“Alright, I’ll go handle Cas. Sam, Y/N, will you please handle the word of god.”

“uh... yeah.” Dean left the room as Sam crouched down beside Y/N. He opened the bag and helped her place the pieces inside.

“What are you guys caught up in now?” Meg asked, her response was only silence from the other two. “I deserve to know.” The hunters still didn’t respond. “Okay fine, I’ll just hit the road. I’ll just go and get my angel.” She turned on her heels and went to leave the room. Sam and Y/N both looked up.

“Go follow her, I’ll watch this.” Y/N told Sam urgently. Sam nodded and rushed to follow Meg.

Sam rushed out of the room, following Meg along the hallway.

“Meg! What are you talking about?” He ran, catching up to her as she put on her jacket and stopped to face him. “Stop!”

“We both call, who do you think Cas will come too? I’m guessing me. You heard him! Thorny beauty… blah, blah. I’m the saint who stayed wit him. He owes me! His words.”

“Yeah, well what about he owes us?” Sam bit back bitterly.

“well work on him a little. Maybe he’ll start crushing on you two hot stuff. But you sure you want his attention? Looks like little miss vampire slayer in there has the hots for you already.”

“What are you going to do with a broken angel?” Sam asked, ignoring Meg's comment and pulling the conversation in a different direction. “Don’t be stupid!”

“I’ll take power where I can get it! I’ve got myself to look out for.”

Sam didn’t have time to retort as he heard the breaking of glass and large thud to the ground. He turned his face over to the room he had just left.

“Y/N?” He called.

No answer.

He rushed back into the room, seeing Y/N laying face down on the floor beside a shattered vase and the Word of God missing from its place.

“What the hell? Y/N!” He ran over, crouching beside her and pulling her up to sit against him. Y/N winced in pain, reaching for her cut and bleeding head.

“The tablet.” She groaned, pointing out the window. “I’m fine, go get it!” 

.

.

Just seconds after Sam left the room to follow Meg, Y/N sat on the bed, staring off at the door they’d just exited. She took a moment to calculate all the information she had just required. They currently had a Word of God that they couldn’t read, an Angel who couldn’t think straight and a Demon who they defiantly couldn’t trust. yup, this sounded like a mess. She put her head in her hands, just to take a moment to breathe. As she lifted it back up, she felt a harsh pain as something broke against the back of her scalp. It hit her head and she fell off of the bed and onto the ground. Her vision went blurry and her ears were ringing, but she swore she heard a crying voice of a young boy apologizing as he picked up the tablet and ran out the window.

.

.

Kevin Tran had followed the voices in his head, following their directions and arriving at the hospital. He walked slowly up to a window, not sure why he was drawn to it. He watched in the bushes as a man and a woman left the room, leaving a second woman piling pieces of brick into a bag before moving to sit on the bed. He looked at the pieces of brick and only one thought went through his mind.

‘that is meant for me,’ the thought was so strong that he didn’t even hesitate to pick up the old discarded flower vase that sat under the window. He hoped the woman would keep her head in her hands so he wouldn’t have to use it, he could steal the rock and go unnoticed. But when she looked up, he panicked and hit her hard, shattering the glass as she fell to the floor.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He repeated with a weak cry as he reached for the bag and bolted away from the hospital.

He barely made it to the parking lot when he heard a bold hindering voice call after him. He looked behind him and saw the tallest man he’d ever seen, bolting at him with hands reaching out to grab him. Kevin darted from side to side, desperate to avoid his capture. “No stop! Leave me alone!” He begged as he kept running. He was about to escape into the woods when an arm appeared out of nowhere and knocked him down to the ground. He clutched the bag to his chest and sobbed.

“Not a demon, not a chomper. What the hell are you?” A scary-looking woman with dark hair and pale skin looked down and questioned him sternly as the taller man finally caught up to them.

“I’m a… Kevin Tran.” He answered in-between heavy gasps of breath. “I’m in advance placement, please don’t kill me.”

“I’m not going to kill you.” The man said deeply, pulling him from the ground. He tried to take back the bag from him, but Kevin couldn’t let go.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized as the man looked at him oddly for not letting go. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why but I can’t let go of this.”

.

.

Sam and Meg hauled Kevin back to the room he had assaulted and stolen from Y/N. She looked up with a wincing head and saw her attacker. God, he looked young.

“Thanks for the scars, kid? Hadn’t been hit on the back of my head for at least a month.” She quipped, wiping the blood on her jeans.

“You okay?” Sam asked, stuffing Kevin over onto the bed and heading over to examine Y/N.

“I’m fine, flesh wound.” She smiled. “Had worse hits to the head.”

“That’s why I’m worried, how have you not developed brain damage yet?” He asked concerned, turning Y/N round to examine the small cut on the base of her neck.

“Who says I haven’t.” Y/N chuckled, a laugh that was put to a halt when Sam brushed his fingers against her hurt skin. She hissed loudly. “You’re Dean right?” She joked, attempting to ease Sam’s worry.

“Very funny.” He moaned. “Meg, are there bandaged around this place?” Meg lifted one out of her nurse's pockets, passing it to Sam.

“Sam, I’m fine.” Y/N complained, turning to face Sam to argue further.

“Shut up.” He said sternly, turning her back around and pushing her hair out of the way of her cut. He covered the scar with gentle fingers brushing against her neck. “We’ll clean it properly later.” He promised. Y/N turned back around and smiled up at him, thankful for his caring nature.

“You really stepped in it kid.” Meg laughed from across the room, looking at a very fearful Kevin Tran. “Oh, man.” She laughed.

“All I know is this is for me.” Kevin insisted. “I’m supposed to keep it.” Y/N and Sam looked down at the boy. There was something in his delivery and eyes that already had them convinced. But this was just a kid? Not an angel or demon. What interest would he have in this thing? Did he even know what it was?

“Good luck,” Meg smirked unhelpfully.

“You don’t know what it is?” Sam asked. Kevin just shook his head. “Open it,” Sam ordered, his dark voice sending shivers up and down Y/N spine. Just what she needed, concussion, and being turned on during a fight for the world.

Kevin looked down at the bag, unzipping it and taking in the pieces. He picked them up, one by one, fitting them back into their place alongside one another. As they came in contact, a gold light shone up the breaks in the rock and rejoined the broken pieces. Sam and Y/N both stepped forward in shock.

Kevin looked down at the brick before him. The fuzzy and moving symbols exactly like the ones that flashed through his mind as he was struck by lightning.

“It’s writing.” He said in observation.

“Yeah, we got that,” Sam replied impatiently.

“What’s Leviathan?” Kevin asked.

“What? You can read it? Is that what it says?” Y/N asked urgently.

“Sort of, it hurts a little. It’s like looking through someone else’s glasses, but I think it’s about Leviathan. How it came to be. God locked them up far away, like in jail right?” Sam and Y/N looked worryingly at one another, but silently were smiling at one another. This was a breakthrough! They knew what this was, and they could now read it! But their smiles were dampened when Kevin looked up with wide innocent eyes. “They’re real aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “Kevin they are. And they’re here.”

Kevin began to breathe heavily, more pain and torture wrecking his word to pieces. “Does it say how to kill them? ‘cus that’s kinda been a problem.”

“I don’t know, it’s not like reading reading. It’s hard to focus on it.”

Meg suddenly stepped forward, her eyes blinking into inky darkness.

“Somethings up.” She said, just as the lightbulb began to flicker and buzz. Kevin chose this moment to look at Meg. He shrieked and cowered at the sight of her eyes. Sam tried to calm him. But before he could reach out, there was a smash of glass and two angels entered the room. A blonde, stern-looking woman and a brunette smaller male.

“Demon.” The blonde one scowled at Meg. She flicked her wrist and sent Meg flying and crashing into the wall. “A demon whore and a Winchester, again!” Y/N looked over to Sam’s awkward expression.

“Again?” She asked Sam. He looked at her with a silent apology, not having time to explain the experiences he had with a Demon named Ruby. An experience he was hoping he’d never have to explain to Y/N.

“And who’s this?” The angel questioned. “Another hunter whore for you to entertain yourself with.”

“Who are you calling a whore?” Y/N stepped forward to confront the angel but Sam put his arm out to hold her back. 

“Keep away from the prophet!” The angel ordered.

“Me?” Kevin stuttered.

“Soul keeper of the word on earth. We are here to take you.”

“What do you mean take?” Kevin asked in horror. The Angel ignored him, moving her eyes to her fellow angel in a suit.

“Kill the demon, her lover, and his whore.” Y/N eyes went wide. Her lover?

“That’s not how this…” Meg interrupted before the male angel stepped forward, ready to smite her. She pulled out a knife and sliced into his hand, making him fall back in pain.

“Where did you get that?” The female angel demanded, stepping forward to Meg. Both Sam and Y/N looked questionably at Meg. Angel blades were difficult to come by. How had she ended up with one?

There was the sound of fluttered wings, and Castiel appeared in his coat, smiling at his sister and brother.

“Castiel.” The male angel uttered. “you’re alive.” Cas’s smile grew wider as he shrugged bashfully.

“You,” the female angel seemed less than happy to see her brother.

“Hello, Ester.” Castiel greeted.

“You smoked thousands in heaven, gave a big scary speech, and then you were gone.” She walked closer to face Castiel with accusing and horrified eyes. “What the hell was that?” She yelled.

“Rude for one thing,” Cas said with a sad look.

“Where have you been?” The other angel asked.

“Oh Onius, Ester. I know you want something. Answers! I, I wish I could be that. There are still many things I can teach you! I can offer… well perspective! Here, pull my finger!” Cas pointed out his index finger, making Y/N and Sam both groan. What did he think this was going to accomplish. Ester looked down at his hand with utter confusion. Cas picked up on her anger and the discomfort in the room. “uh, Meg will get another light. And I’ll blow it out again and this time it will be funny and we’ll all look back and laugh.” He was so desperate to transform this situation into something other than the hostile interaction it was. He just didn’t understand how that wasn’t possible. Ester looked back at him with a shaking head.

“You’re insane.”

“Hey!” They all turned to the door, seeing Dean staring the angels down. “Heads up, Sunshine.” He smacked his hand on the wall. During the commotion he had snuck up and created a sigil to banish the angels. He cut his hand and sealed it with his blood. The room shone bright with light, settling and leaving only hunters, demon, and prophet.

As everyone adjusted their sight again, Dean walked into the room. “angels all been sent to their corners. We got like, three, four hours tops!”

“Meg where did you get that?” Sam asked, looking to Meg standing and holding an angel blade in her hands.

“A lot of angels died this year and I…”

“WHAT’S HAPPENING!” Kevin shrieked loudly. “WHAT IS HAPPENING.”

“Okay, okay. Calm down.” Y/N moved from her spot and sat beside Kevin on the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and rubbing his back comfortingly. “just breathe.”

“What is that?” Dean asked, finally noticing Kevin’s presence. Sam looked back at his brother.

“that’s er… Kevin Tran. He’s in advanced placement.”

.

.

Y/N had finally managed to calm Kevin down enough to speak at a quieter volume. He was still rocking back and forwards on the edge of the bed, but he was now listening to the people around him.

“So these Leviathans. They’re real. And angels, with wings?”

“Uh no.” Sam corrected. “No wings.”

“And no junk!” Dean said far too happily. “Junkless!”

“Dean,” Y/N warned him. He looked back with a stubborn pout.

“So you can read the chicken scratch on that rock huh?” Dean asked.

“Uh… I…”

“And it’s back in one piece I see. You say there’s some sort of ‘how to punch a Dick recipe’ in there somewhere”

“I don’t know what you’re saying, but it seems like an incase of emergency note. What did they mean by prophet?”

“Oh no, really?” Dean wined, looking at his hunter companions.

“Yeah, that’s what the angels said,” Sam told him.

“I don’t want to be a prophet,” Kevin said flatly as if he had a choice.

“We better start running,” Meg interjected. “Or do you want to deal with those wing nuts twice?”

“Sorry did you say we?” Dean asked, looking at Meg distastefully.

“I’m on the angel's radar now. You don’t think I need a little safety in numbers?”

“Alright,” Y/N stood before another argument could begin. “Let’s haul to Rufus’ cabin. We can translate the tablet and sort things out there.”

* * *

After all-night of driving, the team stopped at a gas station to recharge, fill up on gas, and get snacks. The car ride was also especially cramped. The hunters sat in the front of the car, grateful for the bench-style seating, as the demon and the prophet sat a few meters away from each other in the back. Kevin slept in the backseat of the car, exhausted from the emotional journey he’d been taken on the last 24 hours. Sam and Meg both got out the car to stretch their legs and buy refreshments, as Dean filled up the tank.

Sam sighed as he went to the cashier to pay for their food and coffee. He almost bumped into Meg paying for a magazine and a bottle of beer. He rolled his eyes as they made eye contact. He stepped to the side to let her pass before moving to the cashier. He smiled politely and waited for all the items to be processed. The news was playing on the tv and a spoken name grabbed his attention.

“Honour student Kevin Tran went missing from his home yesterday…”

.

.

Outside, Meg leaned against the wall of the gas’n’sip. She opened her magazine and started flicking through the pages. Then there was an odd feeling from the back of her neck, the tingling sensation that told her trouble was nearby. She looked up, observing two truckers across the road from her.

“Oh, Crap.” She said to herself, watching as they blinked and their eyes went black.

.

.

“Hey, we got another wrinkle.” Sam rushed over towards Y/N and Dean, leaning beside the gas pump and the car. “It looks like Kevin’s gone missing and it’s got federal.” Both hunters rolled their eyes, regretting the life choices that lead them to this moment. They already the impossible job of saving the world, hiding from the police was just a pain in the ass! “where’s Meg?” Sam asked.

“I’m here.” Meg appeared from nowhere, holding her magazine close to her chest and seeming awfully jumpy.

“Great, so now we’re kidnappers?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“Not if we shut up about it.” Meg offered. “Why, who’d we kidnap?”

* * *

Another day of awkward driving leads to the dark night. Y/N and Sam would often glance at one another awkwardly. Y/N was wrapping the story of him and Ruby around in her head, whilst Sam was praying she wouldn’t look down on him or look at him differently. Kevin remained asleep for most of the journey, emotionally exhausted. When he finally awoke, he gasped and flinched at the sight of Meg.

“Oh, God.” He sighed.

“What?” She asked defensively.

“Nothing, just my life. future, girlfriend.” Kevin clearly hadn’t picked up on the type of person Meg was. For when her phone began to ring, she didn’t hesitate to cut Kevin off to answer it.

“Yeah Castiel, it’s me.” She said with an out of character sweet tone.

“Cas? Where is he?” Dean asked frantically, looking over his shoulder from the driving wheel.

“Shut up!” Meg shouted back at him. “No, not you Castiel. You talk… Perth?”

“He’s in Australia?” Y/N asked quietly to Sam, seeing if there was any significance to that location.

“He says he’s surrounded by unhappy dogs,” Meg explained. “Oh… okay.” She smiled in understanding as she listened to Cas further through the phone. “He’s at a dog track in Perth.” She told them. “Yeah, they’re unhappy because the rabbit's fake. Cas, listen. We’re on highway 94 north of Saint Cloud Minnesota. Just passing mile marker 79…” There was the sound of wings flapping and Castiel appeared in the back seat of the car. Kevin gasped fearfully at the sudden appearance. “Kevin this is Castiel.” Meg introduced casually. Cas studied the boy in front of him silently.

“You’re one of the angels?” Kevin asked. Cas responded by slowly lifting his finger and placing it on the tip of Kevin’s nose.

“boop.” He sounded before turning to Meg. “Meg, are you hurt?”

“shut up.” She sighed.

“Cas, what happened back there. Who are those guys?” Dean asked, focussing on their current mission. Cas leaned forward, poking his head in-between Y/N and Dean’s shoulders.

“they’re from the Garrison. My old garrison. Looks like Ester’s taken over. We were assigned to watch the earth. Often it was boring, your wars are very boring, your sex… repetition. But anyway, I was their captain.” He announced proudly.

“Cas, why are they pissed at us now?” Sam asked, turning slightly to see the angel.

“those dogs were miserable, they could only think in ovals,” Cas muttered to Meg, ignoring Sam’s question.

“Cas! Don’t make me pull over!” Dean yelled. “Why are angels after us?”

“Are you angry, why are you angry?” Cas asked in a childlike manner.

“No…” Dean checked and corrected his tone to be much calmer for this new version of Castiel. “Please can we just stay on target.”

“There is no reason for anger. They are only following protocol.” Cas said steadily. “If the word of God is revealed, a keeper of the word will awaken. Like this hot potato here…” Cas lifted his finger to attempt and boob Kevin’s nose again.

“Please stop that.” Kevin battered the angel’s hand away.

“Anyway, garrison code dictates, you take the keeper to the dessert to learn the word away from man.”

“How would that work?” Y/N asked. “If he’s not here to read the tablet, how is he supposed to help?”

“that’s God and his shiny red apples!” Cas shrugged.

“I can’t live in the desert, I’m applying to Princeton!” Kevin argued.

“You know what! Screw the garrison. We need the tablet to end Dick’s Soylent us crap!” Dean countered with anger filling his tone again. Cas leaned a little closer.

“If you want the word, you’re gonna have to duck Hester and the others.” He told them.

“And with you in our corner? Right, Cas?” Sam asked, not in any form of a hopeful manner. Castiel shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

“Oh, I don’t fight anymore. I watch the bees.”

The hunters looked at each other grimly. It was going to be hard to fight off angels, with their only angel friend not on their side.

* * *

They arrived at the cabin. The team straight away grabbed the spray paint and started spraying protection sigils on the walls.

“Let’s leave off the angel warding sigils, otherwise I’ll be expelled too,” Castiel asked.

“As long as we’re invisible to your garrison buddies, it’s okay with me,” Sam said bitterly. Y/N battered his arm as she walked past him, telling him to stop going so hard on Cas. Dean walked passed them and took Kevin downstairs for him to read the tablet.

Y/N and Sam settled down in the kitchen at the small dining table. Cas was across from them on the sofa studying a random ornament Rufus kept in his Cabin.

“You seem troubled,” he said, pointing his concerns towards Sam. “Of course that’s a primary aspect of your personality so I sometimes just ignore it.” Y/N chuckled lightly at the bluntness from the angel but raised her eyes in silent communication to the large hunter sitting across from her. Sam sighed and nodded.

“Okay,” he began, turning in his chair to face Castiel. “Right now I’m just wondering about you.” Cas looked back at the hunters with a wondering face.

“What about me?” Sam struggled to put into words his worry. His worry for Cas’s well fair and the damage that was done only to save him. Cas looked over to Y/N when Sam ducked his head. She smiled sweetly at him, again in silent communication telling Cas everything he needed to know. “You’re worried about the burden I lifted from you.” Sam nodded reluctantly and looked up.

“I thought I was done for.” He confessed. Castiel gave no reply but smiled gently. He knew Sam was appreciative of what he’d done for him. And he knew he worried about him deeply. “Do you see Lucifer?”

“I did at first.” Cas explained. “but that was a projection of yours I think. A kind of after taste.” Y/N’s hand twitched as she fought back the urge to reach out and grab Sam’s hand. Worried about the memories and trauma having Lucifer tied up in his brain had done to him. “Now, I more see… Everything. It’s funny, I was done for too. The weight of all my mistakes, all those lives, and souls lost, I… I couldn’t take it either.” Y/N looked and listened to Cas sadly, his word resonating with her in the way she doubts he knew. The weight of everyone she had let down or lost haunted her nightmares every night. “I was lost until I took on your pain.” He said with a fond smile. “It’s strange to think that helped.”

“I know you never did anything but try to help. I realize that Cas and I’m grateful. We’re all grateful. And we’re gonna figure out a way to make you better. No matter what it takes.”

“What do you mean better?” Cas asked. Sam leaned back, not sure how to explain to Cas that right now, even though he seemed and felt happy, it was an illusion this was not Castiel.

“he means safe.” Y/N interjected, sensing the anxiety through Sam. “We’re gonna make sure nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Cas nodded, accepting the answer and rested more comfortably back into his seat. Y/N looked over to Sam. He smiled and whispered a silent thank you. She responded with a wink.

“there’s something else I’m sensing,” Cas said, focusing on his hands and talking without thinking.   
“What’s that, Castiel?” Y/N asked in a humoring tone.

“Well, the tension between you and Sam.” Sam darted his head up, looking in confusion.

“What are you talking about, Can?” Sam asked, worried he had missed something. Had he upset Y/N and hadn’t even noticed it? When he looked over at Y/N she looked back with just as much confusion, thinking the same things as him.

“Well, the obvious romantic and sexual feelings you have for one another.” He said, as if was stating the fact they were both wearing socks.

“Wait… w… what…” Y/N fumbled over her words, suddenly not able to look at Sam in the eye.

“I noticed it when we first met, Y/N. Your devotion and worry to Sam’s well being were clearly based upon a romantic feeling. And since watching you two interact these last 24 hours, I’ve noticed you have what I believe to be sexual longing for him. And all of this is mirrored in Sam’s actions as well. He watches and worried about you in a different way than Dean does. And by the way, he’s been staring at your body, I’m assuming he also feels a sexual connection towards you.”

Cas spoke with a flat observatory tone, completely unaware of the bombshell he had created for both Y/N and Sam. When Can looked at Y/N and Sam’s faces, he slowly joined the dots and came to a conclusion for Y/N’s blushing cheeks and Sam’s wide and fearful eyes. “I’m guessing you two hadn’t spoken about that with one another yet?”

Y/N dared to look to try and gage Sam’s reaction. He stared back at her and she couldn’t tell if the horror in his eyes was the embarrassment of Cat spilling his secret or the horror of not reciprocating the feelings Y/N had for him. Sam was wondering the same thing as he stared over at Y/N. Neither one could make sense of the other's shocked faces and gaping mouths. “This is awkward,” Cas mumbled to himself.

“Guys,” Dean poked his head around the door, his eyes alert. “Where’s Meg?”

* * *

Meg had left the cabin, venturing back to the road and watching a large truck pull up in front of her. The two demons from before stepped out to greet her.

“See, I’m here. Just like I said.” Meg smiled evilly.

“better start talking skank, tell me again why I’m not just hauling you off to the King's dash window.” The two demons stepped forward, but not crossing the threshold towards Meg.

“Come on Rosco, I told you I’ve got something way better. And you know how Crowley like’s presents.”

“Crowley’s not going to care about bringing in the Winchesters, yesterday's news.” She shook her head.

“Not the Winchesters. I’ve got the angel that double-crossed them.” She smirked. “I’ve got Castiel.” Meg took in with pleasure the shock appearing the demon’s faces. But then the shock dropped and turned into a smile.

“Nah, Castiel’s dead.” Meg rolled her eyes, watching as the other demon was slowly moving to her side.

“yeah, cus you’re in that loop.” She teased.

“Where is he then?”

“First I want to know how many if your jerks I have to cut in.” Meg pretended to ignore the other demon circling her and now standing behind her.

“You think we’re stupid? We didn’t tell anyone.” Rosco chuckled. Meg followed his laughter.

“I love demons.” She smirked before grabbing her demon blade and slamming it behind her, taking out the demos in one quick swoop.

The other demon lunged for her, grabbing her in place as he punched her face twice. Meg groaned before slipping from his grasp. As she turned, the demon went to follow, walking straight into her blade.

.

.

Meg went back to the cabin, surprised to see all the lights off. She opened and walked through the door. After closing it quietly, she tried to step further into the room, but was held back. She looked down and sighed, she was trapper by the symbols written on the floor. The lights went on and she saw the hunters standing and waiting for her, and Castiel standing with his head bowed.

“We didn’t think you were coming back.” Y/N smirked at her.

“Not without the King’s army,” Dean grunted, walking over to her. “Knife.” He ordered.Meg handed it to him with annoyance in her face.

“typical, I save our bacon and you’re sitting here waiting by a devil’s trap. Seriously! I just killed two of Crowley’s men. I could have gone the other way on that.”

“It’s true incidentally.” Castiel said, stepping forward to join the conversation. “there’s other demon’s blood on that blade. They all looked at the bloody blade, deciding whether or not to buy into the story Meg and Castiel were telling.

“Look, I’m simpler than you think.” Meg sighed as she watched them deliberate in their heads. “I figured one thing out about this world. Just one. You find a cause and you serve it. Give yourself over and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes, their mission was it for me.”

“So what? We should trust you because wanted to free Satan from hell?” Dean asked savagely.

“I'm talking cause, douchebag! As in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously these things shift over time, we learn, we grow.” For the first time in meeting the Demon, Y/N couldn’t completely disagree with her words. Sure their causes were on opposite ends of the ‘Good v. Evil’ spectrum, but she agreed with the sentiment. “Now for me currently, that cause is bringing down the King. And I know I’ll need help to do it.”

“Crowley ain’t the problem this year” Dean countered.

“When are you gonna get it, Crowley is always the problem.” Y/N had only had limited interaction with the current king of hell. She’d heard enough stories but only seen him in the flesh once. “He’s just waiting for the right moment to strike. Now I know what I’m supposed to do, and it isn’t to screw with Sam and Dean, or lose the only angel that ever held a bat for me.” Cas smiled and blushed childishly, making Dean roll his eyes.

They all looked at one another, silently discussing whether or not they believed Meg or not. They concluded that she probably was. Sam stepped forward to the Devil’s trap, using his boot to break the seal and Meg stepped out,

“This is good. Harmony, communication. Now our only problem is Ester.” Cas said rather too casually.

“What?” Meg asked worryingly.

“Well, here were hidden from the garrison but when you killed the demon, you put out a pretty big beacon.” Cas didn’t seem to concern as his words were still chipper and happy. The others, however, were less than so.

“We need better angel proofing now.” Y/N had barely finished her sentence when the doors of the cabin flew off their hinges. A gust of wind blew in from the outside, chilling the room sinisterly.

“You took the profit from us?” The angry female voice came from behind them. They turned around, now seeing more angels than before. Each one blocking their exit.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said casually to Ester as if he’d only bumped into her.

“You have fallen in every way imaginable.” She said darkly.

“Please Castiel,” the younger angel from before begged. “We have to follow the code. Help us do our work.”

“He can’t help you! He can’t help anybody.” Dean said through gritted teeth.

“We don’t need his help or his permission,” Ester jabbed. Suddenly Kevin appeared from downstairs, half in place by Onius. “The prophet goes to the dessert tonight.”

“Hold on,” Y/N argued. “We’re trying to clean up a mess one of your angels made in the first place!” She’d heard the story of how Castiel had tried to play God, and for it, Leviathans were freed from their cages.

“Shes’ right.” Cas agreed. “An angel let the Leviathans upon this world. They begged him not to do it.” Cas shook his head soberly, avoiding the fact he was said angel.

“Just give us some time,” Dean asked. “We promise we will take care of your prophet.”

“Why should we give you anything?” They should have known trying to bargain with the angels would be useless. “After everything you have taken from us! The very touch of you corrupts!” As every word that left Ester’s mouth, angry tears and wails were building up to escape in a large blow of emotions Y/N didn’t even realize Angels had. “When Castiel laid a hand on you in hell he was lost! For that, you’re going to pay.” Ester stepped forward, dangerously approaching Dean. Before she got too close, Castiel stepped between them.

“Please, they were the ones we were put here to protect.” Ester looked at him like a sad little child.

“No Castiel.” She then lifted her hand and smacked him so hard he fell to the ground. She picked him up by the collar and punched his cheek audibly. “No more madness! No more promises!” She shouted in-between punches. “NO more new goods!” She continued to punch and assault the angel before her. She lifted her angel blade, ready to strike him dead. But before she could drop her hand, Onius grabbed her arm.

“Ester No! Please! There’s already so few of us left.” He begged. Ester looked to her brother, quickly deciding she would not be stopped. She punched him hard. He fell to the floor, not being able to stop her plan.

“You wanted free will?” She spat at Castiel. “Now I’m making the choices!” She lifted her arm further, and then a bright light shone from inside her chest. She screamed before turning into a large lighting bolt and collapsing dead to the floor, revealing Meg behind her with an angel blade.

“What? Someone had too.”

.

.

Through the night, the angels and hunters came to a compromise of sorts. They would let Kevin translate the rest of the tablet, and then the angels would take him home and watch over him as he learned the word of God. Kevin and Sam sat around the table as Kevin finished scribbling down his translations. Y/N stood awkwardly by the door frame, watching as he and Dean thanked him.

“Thanks, Kevin. Not a lot of people could have handled this.” Sam said gratefully.   
“You doing alright there? Chosen one.” Dean quipped, caring in his own manner.

“Yeah.” Kevin smiled.

“Are you ready Kevin Tran?” An angel stepped forward, ready to take Kevin home. “Bring the keeper to his home, we can watch over him there,” Onius ordered the other angels. They took Kevin by the shoulders, gently this time. They nodded and then they were gone.

Castiel stepped forward into the group of hunters.

“I couldn’t find Meg anywhere,” Dean told him.

“Yes well, she enjoys laying low.” He said far too fondly. Y/N continued to observe from the door frame and the men looked over Kevin’s translations.

“What does it say?” She finally found the courage to lift her voice towards them.

“Leviathan can not be slain, but by a bone of a righteous mortal, washed in the three bloods of the fallen.” Sam read aloud, purposely avoiding Y/N’s gaze. “Says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel.” Castiel smiled from his spot, feeling his purpose of this mission as the hunters all turned their gaze upon him.

“Well, you know me, always happy to bleed for the Winchesters.” He magically filled up an empty glass bottle with his blood, passing it to Dean with a smile.

“What are you gonna do, Cas?” Dean asked, almost as if he feared the response.

“I don’t know,” Cas said cheerfully. “Isn’t that amazing.” And then he vanished.

They all shook their heads, worried about the fallen angel. But Dean sighed and slapped his brother on the shoulder.

“Then let’s get to work.” He turned and left the room, leaving Y/N and Sam alone.


	16. There Will be Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has some thoughts about the weapon they need to defeat Dick once and for all. So the team gets to work on collecting the blood of an Alpha. But as always, things get complicated, especially when Bobby learns a new ghost trick and they discover a young girl trapped in a basement of a know Vampire den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don’t know why I loved writing this episode so much, but I did! So happy readings my lovely little readers! Only one episode left after this. dun dun duuuuun!

Hidden in the forest, in Rufus’s cabin, the hunters welcomed in another day of trying to figure out how to take down Dick Roman. After waking and grabbing his first coffee of the day, Dean slumped down on the sofa, going over Kevin’s notes, yet again.

“Okay, I have read this more times than the Playboy I found in Dad’s duffel.” He grunted tiredly. Across the room Sam was typing at his laptop, doing his own research with a vile of Castiel’s blood beside him.

“Anna Nicole?” Sam asked with a squinted brow. Dean looked up to match his brother’s stare and grinned.

“Anna Nicole.” He answered. “Oh, the good they die young huh?” Dean lifted his eyes as he thought back to the glossy pages he would scan in his youth and smile. His fantasies were halted as Y/N left the bathroom and smacked the back of his head.

“Keep that blood rushing to your brain, Winchester.” She quipped with a smirk as she strolled past him and into the kitchen. Sam laughed amusingly at Dean’s hurt expression.

“We could read this until our eyes bleed. It’s not getting any clearer.” Dean hunched over, rubbing his eyes with frustration.

“Okay, well what does it mean?” Sam asked. Y/N was now in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee and leaning on the kitchen’s surface.

“Um… cut off the head and the body will flounder.” Dean recited. “I think we all agree that the head is Dick, right? So bottom lines is, we get this stuff and mix ourselves a weapon. End of story.”

“Except it’s not is it?” Y/N sighed from her corner. “So, we kill Dick? Great! Drinks all around! But what about the other Leviathans he brought with him? We just gonna hope they surrender and drop dead, just because Big Daddy went kaput?”

“I dunno, maybe?” Dean shrugged.

“Maybe?” Sam repeated louder. “Maybe is good enough for you right now?”

“One problem at a time okay,” Dean whined, not awake enough to battle both Sam and Y/N’s questions.

“Oh come on, Dean.” Y/N stepped forward, setting her coffee down on the tabled beside Sam. “You don’t think we should figure out the catch to all this? Read the small print?”

“Maybe this is the catch.” Dean countered, lifting the notebook up in the air. “God’s not telling us every detail. Word is from God, I dunno how much better it's gonna get.” Y/N sighed at Dean’s far too relaxed response and sat down in the chair opposite Sam. She sipped at her coffee to stop herself snapping at Dean. As far as she was concerned, God was a dick.

.

.

Dean left the pair of worriers in the main room as he retreated to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Scrubbing away the alcohol and coffee stains, he spat the toothpaste into the sink. As he slowly lifted himself up, a sudden freezing chill went through him. He could see his breath in the air and the mirror frosted around the sides. He turned around slowly, low and behold, he saw Bobby. He was paler and looked more hagged then he’d ever seen the man during his living days. And that was saying something.

“Hey, Bobby.” He breathed carefully. “How you feeling?” Bobby shrugged.

“Stronger than ever. Now while you three have been chasing your tails, I’ve been thinking on that weapon.” Bobby was quick to move the conversation away from himself. But Dean’s worry for the man was not going to go unsaid.

“Wait a second. Don’t you think you should be saving your strength?”  
“For what?”  
“I’m just saying, you might wanna slow down, you don’t look so hot.”

“I’m in the vale.” He groaned. “My Brad Pitt days are over.”

Y/N walked passed the bathroom, not noticing the interaction between hunter and ghost. She moved over to the sofa to take her own look at the notes Kevin had written. Bobby watched as she walked past and sighed to Dean. “How’re things with those two?” He asked, nodding his head to the other room.

“What Sam and Y/N? Fine, why wouldn’t they be?” Dean asked confused.

“You weren’t there, but I was a fly on the wall when our good buddy Cas decided to let it slip that they both had the tingles for one another.” Bobby cringed.

“What?” Dean laughed. “Well, they seem fine. Nothing’s changed between the two of them.”

“And don’t you think that’s strange?” Bobby probed. “They both know how the other feels and there’s no development? No awkwardness or sudden PDA?” Dean cringed at the idea. “Okay, nows not the time.” Bobby shook off. He would worry about those kids when the world wasn’t at risk of becoming a meat farm. “The only way to kill Leviathan is with a bone washed in the three bloods of the fallen. It’s got to be from a human as light and good as the Leviathans are hungry and dark.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

“The rest is doable! And doable now! You’ve already got the fallen angel blood. The next stop is the blood from the ruler of fallen humanity. Best I can think, that’s Crowley! Then there’s the father of fallen beasts."  
“Which means?”

“You gotta bleed an Alpha.” Dean’s hope for this mission going well was crushed with those words. Thinking back to a few years ago when Castiel, he and Sam put an end to every alpha they had ever found.

“But they’re all dead. The ones we found, we rounded up for Crowley, and then Cas whaled them all.”

“Then make this Cas’s problem too!” Bobby argued.

“Cas isn’t exactly in the problem-solving mode Bobby!”

“Then Crowley!” He said louder.

“All right, I get it.” Dean nodded quietly, surrendering before he was in a full-on screaming match with Bobby. Bobby however was already tiptoe the line between disagreement and angry argument.

“Do you!” He shouted forcefully, his anger radiating to the mirror behind Dean, sending a crack down the center. Dean jumped and looked back at the damage, before staring back at Bobby with worry and slightly fearful eyes. “I’m just saying, I have faith you lot will figure it out.” Bobby hushed his tone now, trying to seem calm and collected. Dean nodded but looked nowhere near comforted. “Relax, I’m fin. Just got a little carried away.”

.

.

Sam watched on his laptop at the new ad Dick Roman’s company had just put out online. Dick had moved into the food business and now seemed to be taking over everything on the shelves. Dean came back into the room, observing the scene. Y/N was lounging on the sofa with her feet on the table, reading over Kevin’s notes. Sam was hunched over his laptop. There was no tension or anything off in the air. It was business as usual. Which if what Bobby had told him was true, was not normal. Dean headed to the large bottle of whiskey and filled himself a glass, suddenly feeling dry in the mouth.

“Little FYI,” he said quietly to those in the room. “Booby’s haunting the John these days.” Y/N and Sam both cringed.

“Awkward,” Sam commented dryly. Dean sat down in the chair opposite his brother and Y/N stood to sit in the chair between them.

“What’s he want?” She asked coldly.

“He has some ideas about the weapon,” Dean explained.

“Really? Well, he may be just in time.” Sam shifted the laptop around to show Dean and Y/N the screen.

“Roman Acquires… what’s Super Corp?”

“Don’t they make food additives?” Y/N asked, leaning back in her chair. Sam nodded.

“Mainly, high fructose corn syrup.” Y/N winced. She wasn’t exactly a health nut, but she did occasionally read the food labels. Practically everything on the shelves was laced with that stuff. And if Dick was now part of manufacturing it, it meant he was advancing in his plan to dumb down America. “That crap is in, just about everything. Soda, sauces, bread…”

“Don’t say pie,” Dean begged.

“Definitely pie.”

“Those bastards! Now what? Roman’s moving passed restaurants?”

“And into grocery stores, gas’n’sips, vending machines…” Y/N began to list.

“What can we do about it?” Dean asked begrudgingly.

“Short of going Alchahida on the trucks, there’s nothing we can do about it,” Sam stated hopelessly.

Before anyone had a chance to suggest alternative theories, the laptop slammed shut by itself. Everyone jumped and sat forward in their chairs.

“Like I said, Bobby’s got some ideas.” Dean reminded them. Y/N stood from her seat at the table, trying not to slam her fists down in anger.

“Does he have to keep doing that, ghost crap?” She complained walking away from the kitchen.

“Well he is a ghost,” Dean answered unhelpfully.

“Well, he needs to give us some warning because it’s PISSING ME OFF!” She sent her last words into the open air, directing them at Bobby, who no one could currently see.

.

.

They got into action, creating the summoning they needed to call Crowley to their side. If it was the blood of fallen humanity they need, Crowley was the one they needed to bleed.   
“You okay?” Sam whispered to Y/N as she finished drawing the markings on the table.   
“I’m fine.” She reassured him. “Just really tired of living out Casper The Friendly Ghost.” She numbered with humor still in her voice. Sam smirked and rubbed her shoulder briefly. Dean bled his hand and Sam threw in the final match stick, setting the bowl alight. With a large flame, Crowley appeared.   
“Hello, Boys,” Crowley smirked at the two men in front of him. “And… woman.” He added awkwardly.

Dean repeated Bobby’s theory to the King of Hell, who replied with another annoying smirk. “So that’s what the rumble, rumble was about.” He said, referring to the revealing of the tablet. “Who translated it for you?” He asked in his gruff untrustworthy voice.   
“Never mind. You gonna give us the blood or not?” Dean asked bluntly.

“Happily,” Crowley shrugged, giving the hunters a small moment when they thought this would be easier than they expected. “But not quite yet.” Never mind. “I’m all for chopping Dick, but I can’t have you running around with a vile of my blood now can I?” Crowley explained. “Do you know the sheer number of spells my enemies could use my blood for?”

“We don’t give a crap about your enemies, just tell us when you’re gonna give us the blood.” Y/N ordered. Crowley looked her up and down, impressed with her fearless nature.

“Last.” He replied. “After you’ve got all the other components. Most difficult, the angel part I’m assuming.” Y/N snook glances at the boys who didn’t correct Crowley. She’d forgotten for a moment that Castiel’s revival wasn’t common news. “Given the apocalypse, I can’t imagine the boys upstairs are counting their investments to do you… what’s the word? A solid? Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve?”

“That would be convenient but no.” Dean bluffed.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll get the angel blood one way or another.” Sam told Crowley. “We just need you to be ready next time we call.”   
“Fine,” Crowley responded. “Oh, here’s a tip! I have it on good authority that there’s one Alpha still among us?”

“Whose authority?” Y/N asked, not willing to trust the King of Hell on his word alone. He raised his eyebrows at Y/N before responding with a slight smile.

“Mine.” Y/N scowled at him, that answer did nothing to comfort her. “Wiley character that Alpha Vampire, made for his prison break before Cas went nuclear on the place.”

“And you know this… how?” Dean probed further.

“Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer…blah blah” Crowley recited. “Needless to say, I keep tabs. He moves around quite a bit. But I have an inkling I know where to start.”

Crowley disappeared from view before the hunters could even ask the question. Dean stepped forward, shouting angrily into the air.

“Where Jackass?” The table behind them suddenly became alight with flames, the sound of wood burning, and the heat turning them around. They watched as the flames slowly faded and left the words ‘Hopel North Dakota.’ They stepped forward and Sam read the location out aloud.

“he couldn’t have just used a pen?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah well, that’s Crowley.” Sam grimaced.

“A total Dick!” Dean added grumpily.

* * *

They wasted no time, jumping into the car and hitting the road. They stopped at a gas’n’sip to refill the car and take the opportunity to stretch their legs before the drive. The hunters stood around as the car slowly filled up with gas.

“Hey,” Sam called over to Dean. He lifted his hands, signaling towards the flask in his pocket. He wanted to talk about Bobby. Dean nodded and put the flask down in the back seat. Once the car was full, they stepped away and into the shop. “Did he seem angry?” Sam asked.

“Angry? Of course, he’s angry. If you were Bobby wouldn’t you be?” Dean replied.

“That’s not the point Dean!” Y/N argued. “Did he seem tired at least?” She asked as they stopped in front of the entrance.

“The opposite,” Dean said. “He said he’d never felt stronger.” Y/N sighed loudly.   
“That’s not a good thing.” She told him grimly before walking into the shop.

They noted a few people in the shop, looking at food and drink options on the shelves. Sam reached for a basket, ready to fill it with their food supplied for the journey.

“She’s right Dean, the stronger he gets the closer he gets to going full vengeful spirit. That’s reality. We gotta talk about what we’re gonna do with him.”

“Do with him?” Dean asked shocked, turning back to the hunters. “Three weeks ago you were talking about how this could work!”

“I never said this would work.” Y/N interjected. “Show me any Lore that has examples of ghosts not going psycho eventually.” They began to descend down aisles, picking up pieces off food to add to the cart.

“Well, the Lore sucks” Dean answered childishly.   
“we’re talking pure hatred,” Sam added. “No humanity. He could kill! Possess people!”

Sam went on listing the dangers of Bobby but Dean stopped listening, looking past Y/N and too a man standing at the sauce dispenser, pouring a ridiculous amount of mustard onto his hot dog.

“Dean you’re not even listening.” Y/N moaned.

“That guy seem out of it to you?” Dean asked ignoring her complaints. They turned to see what he was talking about.

“Maybe?” Sam answered, not sure of the relevance right now. Dean continued to observe the shoppers closer. There was a woman staring into a fridge at water bottles as if picking the right one was the most important thing ever. They followed his stare, watching the woman stare off into space.

“Oh shit,” Y/N mumbled. She looked around at every person in the shop, they all seemed high and spaced out of their minds. “It’s starting.” Sam looked at a can of soup in his hand whilst Dean pulled out a boxed pastry and looked at the label.

“It’s the corn syrup. Everything in this place is laced with it!” Sam told them.

“Everything?” Dean asked in fear. Not the pie.

They looked at every item on every shelf, desperately trying to find something that didn’t include corn syrup in the ingredients. So far, not a lot of luck. “I’m gonna go into toxic shock!” Dean complained, rushing over to Y/N and Sam. “I need my road food!”

“That’s what Roman is banking on,” Sam told him. Dean looked down to a packaged pie, suddenly full of pleading hopeful energy.

“Hey, this says natural. That means it’s safe right?” Sam took the pie from Dean's hands and put it back on the shelf. Dean followed the trail with sad eyes.

“Dean, corn syrup is technically natural.” Y/N told him regrettably.

“Than what the hell are we supposed to eat?” He wined like a toddler having a tantrum. Sam lifted his basket, showing Dean the bottled water and a bunch of bananas. Dean was not impressed.

* * *

They finally reached the address Crowley had told them about. It was well into the night and darkness cloaked the air. There was a cold mist that guarded the house. Dean took out his binoculars and tried to see through the windows.

“It’s totally dark, I can’t see inside.”

“Should we wait for daylight?” Sam asked.

“Hell no.” Bobby's voice and presence suddenly appeared beside Y/N in the back seat.

“Damn it, Bobby.” She hissed under her breath. Bobby didn’t hear her, or if he did, he didn’t hiss back.

“I’ll scout it and see if we need to bring in the big guns.” He told them.

“I don’t know,” Sam began cautiously, “Bobby…” but that horrid sound filled their ears, and Bobby was already gone. They waited for him to come back, Y/N bracing herself for his sudden presence. She held her breath until he appeared beside her again.

“Okay, it’s clear. But there’s something you’re gonna want to see.”

.

.

They got out of the car, the cold air hitting them unpleasantly. With their machetes ready in their hands, they picked the locks on the door and entered the musty-smelling house. Following Bobby’s lead, the walked into what looked like a dining room. And the meal on the table was less than appetizing. Three dead vampires were lain out on the rich dark wooden surface.   
“Careful,” Dean warned calmly as they approached the bodies. They observed the mouths and saw the fangs, these were defiantly vampires. But the interesting thing was the burn marks around their lips. It was as if someone had poured a liquid poison down their throats.“You know a way to kill vamps with battery acid?” Dean asked the group.

“Only way I know is beheading,” Bobby answered shaking his head. Sam and Y/N both looked on with wide eyes.

“Something didn’t agree with them.” Sam reacted plainly. He scanned the room with his eyes before his hunter senses told him something wasn’t right. “Hey, that wall looks weird to you?” They cautiously approached the wall on the other side of the room, tracing their fingers along with picture frames and the side of a bookshelf.

“See if you can find a switch or a lever or something,” Dean ordered.

“Don’t need one,” Bobby grunted before phasing through the wall. The hunters rolled their eyes and kept looking.

.

.

_On the other side of the wall, Bobby entered a room that assaulted his eye with pink. The walls were painted with bright pink, flowers over a bed duvet and white furnishings. The room was decorated for a 6-year-old girl obsessed with fairies and princesses. Apart from the hairy male ghost that was out of place, the twenty-something-year-old girl huddled in the corner stood out as strange as well._

.

.

Y/N began rummaging through the book on the shelves, looking for a fake one that would turn into a lever. She pulled out a book that was only a spine, no pages.   
“Sam,” she called Sam looked as she showed him the fake book. They looked behind the shelf and saw a button. Y/N pressed it and the wall opened up.

Inside the room covered in pink, a girl with dark hair and in a pink nightgown stood up in fear. Everything about her room and her clothes was targeted towards a girl three times younger than her. But still, she clung to the teddy bear in her hands as if it wasn’t out of place at all. She cowered back when she saw the machetes in the hunter's hands. “Boys, machetes.” Y/N said to them, seeing the fear it brought to the young girl. The boys understood and put their weapons away.

“were not going to hurt you? Okay?” Dean tried to reassure her. “See, no fangs!”   
“We just want to talk.”

.

.

The girl said her name was Emily. They led her out of the room, wrapping her in Dean’s jacket and settling her in a chair with a cup of tea. She tapped at the china nervously as the four hunters stood opposite her with observing eyes. Y/N decided to sit on the sofa beside her, coming down to her level to seem less intimidating, Sam followed suit. Bobby and Dean stayed standing, in case they needed someone to be alert and ready to attack.

“How long have you been here?” Y/N asked quietly. “When did they take you?”

“I was eight. My mum left me at the playground whilst she went to the store. A man approached me and said I was the prettiest girl there.” Y/N listened to the girl's small voice and felt like punching a wall. The sad truth was, that even if this guy hadn’t turned out to be a vampire, this story would still be common across the globe. Being a young girl, ultimately painted a target on their backs. “I’ve been living with these… things… ever since.” Emily forced her eyes to look up at her saviors, trying to gauge their reactions.

“Do you have any idea why?” Sam asked.

“I’m one of his special girls.” She said, sending freezing shivered through Y/N’s spine. She almost went to check if Bobby at moved closer towards her she was that cold. “All the others, it was their job to get me ready for the Alpha whenever he came. Wash me, give me my IV bags every day. It’s my only food, so my blood is pure.”

“and they’ve been doing this for what? 12 years?” Dean asked, still in disbelief.

“Virgins are a delicacy.” Everyone's face moved in horror at the words. “He always has at least one of us on hand.”

“Don’t worry, okay” Sam’s voice was a sense of comfort for Y/N, just as much as she imagined it was for Emily. When he said not to worry, Y/N couldn’t help but believe him. “We’ll get you back to your mother.”

“You think she remembers me?”

“Of course she does.” Y/N told her. “Do you not remember her?” Emily shook her head. Taken so young, she’d known this hostage life more than she had known her life with her mother.

“These guys…” Dean turned and pointed to the dead vamp bodies on the table. “They friends of yours?”

“They take care of the Alpha when he’s here. well… they did.”

“What happened to them?”

“A week ago, they came back from what they said was an easy hunt. Three humans just came and didn’t put up a fight. But when they started on them, the vampires screamed in pain. The ones that ate, died immediately.”

“The ones that didn’t?” Sam asked.

“There was only one. He’s been eating animals ever since. He’s out hunting now.”

“I've never head of vamps being allergic to humans before.” Dean wondered.

“Well until now the humans haven’t been chugging down Dick’s magical corn syrup.” Y/N suggested.

“She’s right, the gas’n’sip was swarming with Stoners,” Sam added.

“Ripe for the picking.” Y/N agreed. “She did say it was an easy hunt.” Sam turned back to Emily, hoping maybe there was more info she could tell them about the Alpha.

“Do you know where the alpha is now?”

“I don’t know. maybe, he has this place he goes to when things go wrong. He calls it his retreat.”

* * *

They stopped at another shop on the road, this one selling more fresh produces then ready to eat shelved snacks. They left the shop with large brown bags of vegetables and fruits. Sam and Y/N had relatively relaxed smiles on their faces, glad they finally found something they could eat. Dean however was crying like a petulant child.

“I can’t do this, man. I can’t live on rabbit food. I’m a warrior.”

“Dean you’ll be fine,” Sam told him.

“You don’t know that!” He argued. Y/N laughed but pulled her attention back to the mission at hand.

“What’s next on the list?” She asked.

“Well if we’re bum-rushing an Alpha, we’re gonna need dead man’s blood, which means a morgue. or…” Dean stopped walking back to the car, halting and his eyes landing on his target.

“Or what?” Sam asked.

They followed Dean’s stare. Over on a bench sat an overweight man, loudly slurping a blue slushy and staring off vacantly.   
“Forget the morgue!” Dean said excitedly. “We’re swimming in Vamp poison.”

“What? Dean. No!” Y/N refused in a whisper. “He’s high off his brain, we can’t exactly ask for consent.”

“Oh Y/N come on. Bigger picture here! He probably won’t even remember it happened in an hour.” Y/N rolled her eyes, taking the large grocery bag from Sam.   
“I’m having no part in this. I’ll go check on Emily.” She took the bag and went back to the car,

Dean rolled his eyes and patted his brother's shoulder as they walked over to the man on the bench.

“Excuse me, Sir,” Sam said formally. “We’re with the Red Cross and we have an emergency shortage and we’re gonna need you to…” The man looked at Sam with glossed over eyes and mouth hanging open. “You’re not getting a word I’m saying are you?” The Slushy man just continued to stare vacantly. When there was no response, Dean clicked his fingers loudly and sat down next to him.

“Hey, hold out your arm, we need your blood!”

“Dude!” Sam went to argue, but the Slushy man held out his arm anyway. Dean lifted her arms and shrugged.

“Alright, Sam, time to keg.” Dean passed Sam a needle, and with a reluctant face, Sam took it and sat down on the other side of the Slushy man. He took the man’s hand, stabling it on his knee, and stabbed the needle into a vein.   
“Ow.” The Slushy man wined. “that hurts. This is for Hurricane Katrina you said?”

“Yes.” Dean smiled humoring the man. “Yes, I did.”

Sam rolled his eyes and focused on drawing the blood from the man’s hand.   
“Listen, when we get there, Bobby’s gonna have to hang back.” Dean sighed and looked away from his brother. “Do you disagree?”   
“He ain’t gonna like it! I mean he helped us in getting Emily!”   
“Listen, I’m team Bobby too! But there’s a reason we’ve left him in the car with Emily! The more action he sees the more chances he gets to spin out!” Dean nodded along with Sam’s words, he knew he was right. When he saw how quickly Bobby reacted with anger and smashed the mirror, it was only a sign that he wasn’t in as much control as he said he was.   
“Okay fine, so we keep him off the front line.”   
“Besides, I don’t think Y/N has adjusted to having ghost bobby around full time yet.” Dean eyed his brother. The mention of Y/N and reminding him of her worries reminded him of another story Bobby had told him recently.   
“Speaking of Y/N…” he began, trying to sound casual. Sam looked up at his brother, not liking the tone of his voice. “Bobby said that Cas… spilled your little secret.” He said with a mocking full grin. Sam groaned, nothing was private around here anymore. Not when you had a ghost for a friend. “What’s going on with that then? Did you talk about it?”

“Yep,” Sam answered shortly, looking down at the blood he was extracting.

“And…” Dean continued to probe. Sam rolled his eyes, seeing his brother wasn’t going to let up. So he thought back and told him the story.

_._

_They stood opposite one another, trying to avoid but not being able to do anything but make eye contact._

_“I err…” Y/N stuttered, pointing to the exit. “I should…” Y/N started to walk out the door quickly but was held back by Sam’s voice._

_“Y/N, wait.” Y/N turned and looked to Sam. His face was filled with nerves and awkwardness. His eyes darted from Y/N’s face to the wooden steps. “Let’s… let's sit.” His croaked out, motioning his hand. Y/N nodded cautiously and followed Sam on the steps, sitting beside him but not as close as they used to. Y/N fiddled with her hands in her lap, not being able to look up and meet Sam’s gaze. “What Cas said…”_

_“It’s okay.” Y/N quickly interrupted. “I get it if you don’t feel…” she sighed sorrowfully. “We can pretend he never said anything if you want.” Sam looked at her oddly. What did she mean, if he didn’t feel? If he didn’t feel what Castiel told her. If anything, he was going to tell her that it was okay if she didn’t feel that way. Both were certain Cas had picked up on the wrong emotions. That he’d noticed the other’s one-way infatuation with the other._

_“Y/N, what Cas said about me, my feelings… they were… he was right. I just assumed you didn’t…”_

_“That I didn’t feel that way?” She asked, finally looking up at him. Sam let out a small laugh to himself. She had a habit of interrupting his sentences. Y/N smiled at him and chuckled to herself as well before looking down embarrassingly and rubbing her hands on her jeans. “Bobby told me this would happen.” She laughed._

_“Yeah, me too.” Y/N felt silly for sitting so far away from Sam, she slid over and nudged him playfully, desperate to dissolve some of the tension. He looked up and nudged her back. They both smiled at each other, tracking each other's faces for freckles and marks, observing their eyes colors and the curve of their lips. Sam lifted his hand, pressing it to Y/N’s cheek. She sighed happily and leaned into it. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” He admitted in a whisper._

_“Me too.” Y/N said just as quietly. They both stayed still, breathing in one another’s space, waiting for the other one to move. But neither did and they both knew why. Y/N sighed and looked down. “But we shouldn’t. Not now anyway. It’s just…”_

_“Bad timing?” Sam asked with a cheeky smile. That seemed to be their phrase from the moment they met. They never had good timing when it came to the possibility of their relationship. Sam let his hand fall and grabbed hold onto Y/N’s. “Let’s sort Dick out. Once it’s all over we can… figure this out then.”_

_“Will it ever be over?” Y/N asked sadly. “We both know once one bad guy goes down, another one pops right back up.” Sam nodded, knowing she was right. There was always another big bad and ugly ready to take the latest place. There was always something they had to fight._

_“Well… We’ll defeat this bad guy. And then find ten minutes between him and the next one to sort this out.” Y/N smiled, glad to see Sam’s hopefulness, even in this time._

_“We’ll have good timing one day?” She asked. Sam smiled and nodded in unison hope. Y/N leaned forward to kiss Sam’s cheek, the closest and most appropriate action for their friendship right now.“Goodnight Sam.” She lifted from the steps and walked to one of the bedrooms in Rufus’s cabin._

_“Goodnight, Y/N.”_

_._

Dean didn’t say much when Sam had finished recounting his tale. He just laughed at his brother.   
“You’re both idiots.”

* * *

Back in the car, night fell upon them once again. Y/N sat in the back beside Emily, occasionally reaching out to squeeze her hand in comfort. The boys sat up front, trying to navigate their way towards the Alpha’s retreat.

“When they hauled you off to Vamp Camp, do you remember how long the drive was?” Dean asked over his shoulder.   
“We left at night, got in before dawn,” Emily told them.

“So, six/seven hours?” Sam guessed.

“I think so yes.”   
“You remember any highways?”

“No, we only took backroads.”   
“What direction were you going?” Dean asked.

“I.. I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Sam turned to look at Emily and her apologetic voice.   
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re doing great Emily.” Y/N smiled as Sam caught her eye. It never failed to warm her heart to see Sam taking a moment out of a hunt to focus on the victim. He always made sure they were okay, that they felt self. When Sam smiled back at her, Y/N couldn’t help but feel safe. She pulled her eyes away from him and turned to Emily.   
“Anything you can remember is helpful.” She reassured her. “no matter how random it might seem.” She told her.  
“Well… I remember bells. As we pulled up I heard these loud bells.”

“And it was still dark out?” Sam asked.   
“You thinking church?” Dean guessed.   
“too early,” Y/N told them. “Monastery maybe? Monks get up at 4 am to pray.” Dean winced at the thought.   
“Can’t get laid, can’t sleep in. It’s a friggin’ tragedy.”   
“Do I have to hit you again?” Y/N warned Dean as Sam pulled out his phone. “How many monasteries in that rage?” Y/N asked Sam.   
“Just one,” Sam told them.

* * *

They found the Monastery, and once Emily confirmed it was where they had taken her, they made a plan. Find somewhere safe to put Emily, wait for daylight, and then storm the place. They packed their bags with the right weapons and had a vile of Dead Man’s blood ready on hand.   
“What’s a Kardashian?” Emily asked, watching the television from her bed. The hunters turned to look at the screen.   
“Oh, that’s just another bloodsucker.” Dean joked, but the joke was lost on Emily. Her face froze and she suddenly appeared scared. Y/N hit Dean’s shoulder.   
“he’s joking.” She told Emily.   
“I’m getting really tired of you hitting me,” Dean complained to Y/N.   
“The stop saying stupid things.” Y/N quipped in reply. Sam left the two bickerings as he wrote down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Emily, along with a phone.   
“here, if we’re not back by dawn. Call this number; Jody Mills. She’s a friend. She’ll take care of you.”

As Sam showed Emily how to use the phone, Dean took his flask from his pocket, locking it in the safe.   
“Stay here, for your own good. Capiche?” He said quietly to an unseen Bobby.

“You boys ready?” Y/N asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder. They nodded and followed her as she went to leave. Y/N reached for the door handle, opening it slightly. But before she had a chance to step through the door, it slammed shut. Bobby wasn’t happy about being left behind and was trying to stop them from going. Y/N looked at the door handle in horror, feeling the anger from Bobby radiate off of it. Dean and Sam saw the panic in her eyes. Dean turned to Emily to quickly reassure her.   
“The wind.” He told her. He turned back to the group, aiming his whispers now towards Bobby. “Cool it, Bobby, we’ll be right back.” Y/N couldn’t bring herself to touch the doorknob again, so Dean took the lead.   
“You okay?” Sam whispered to her as they left the room.   
“Yeah,” she lied.

The rounded through the halls of the hotel.   
“he didn’t take that very well,” Sam observed before crashing into a maid’s cart. The maid looked up in shock.“Sorry,” Sam apologized with a smile before going round the cart and carrying on his path.   
“How did you think he was gonna take it?” Dean continued their conversation.

.

.

_Bobby stood behind Emily in the hotel room, still seething about being left behind. He watched as Emily jumped off the bed and checked out the window. Once she saw the boys and Y/N had gone, she crumpled up the number Sam had given her and threw it in the fire. She started ringing her own number. Bobby watched with confusion and a sense of dread as she began speaking to a voice on the other end.  
“Hi, Daddy…”  
“You little schemer,” Bobby muttered to himself. Emily knew how to work a phone perfectly and was clearly not the damsel in distress she had been pretending to be.   
“No, I’m close by. I’m sending you a present.” Emily practically skipped out of the room with a large smile on her face. Bobby stepped forward, attempting to follow her, but a name on the TV held him back. The reporter began going on about the wonders of Dick Roman and his sudden interest in Sucrocorp. Just the sound of his name set Bobby’s blood on fire. When his face appeared on the screen, that was the last straw. _

* * *

The hunters sat in the car outside the large house, protected by the sunlight.   
“this time of the day, most of them will be catching Z’s.” Dean commented. “They won’t know what’ll hit them.” Dean looked in the rear-view mirror to see Y/N smiling in response, but Sam stayed quiet. “You with me?” He asked his brother.   
“Yeah…” Sam said slowly. “You sure you wanna just ram in there, machetes blazing it. Last time it took a dozen hunters to take down the Alpha and most of them didn’t make it out.”   
“Is there an alternative?” Y/N asked. Sam said nothing.

.

.

They approached the house, Dean muttering the stupidness of the situation under his breath. As they slowly stood up to the door, Sam pressed his hand gently upon the wood. To their surprise, it was unlocked and opened.  
“Maybe we’re too late.” Dean wondered, thinking the Vampires had already run out of town. Sam stepped forward into the house first. The moment his foot crossed the threshold, something came from behind the door, grabbing him out of sight.   
“Sam!” Y/N called. Her and dean both leaped into the house, quickly finding themselves restrained by other vampires.

* * *

_Bobby stood by the locked safe, typing in random numbers and hoping to guess the codes.  
“Dean’s Birthday.” He guessed, typing in the numbers. Failed. “Sam’s Birthday!” He tried again, Failed. “Damn it!” He yelled, sending all the lamps in the room flying and crashing. The fireplace burned fiercely, and the mirror cracked. Bobby’s anger was having a bigger impact on his surroundings than he anticipated. But he didn’t pay any attention to that now. He had to get out of this damn hotel room! There was a knock on the door that he also ignored as something occurred to him. “Son of a bitch, my birthday.” _

_The maid entered the room, after hearing the commotion. She was overpowered by how cold the room seemed. She felt as if someone was watching her and jumped out of her skin when she saw Bobby flash into view. “I need your help.”  
“get away from me!” She tried to run but Bobby kept appearing in her path.   
“Listen, I need out of here.”  
“Please.” She begged and began running out of the room. Before she reached the door, Bobby’s ghost collided with her, possessing her body and sending it to the floor. Black good dripped from her eyes as Bobby stood the body up, wiping it away and then entering the safe’s password. He was right. He picked up the flask and placed it in the made’s pocket, and left the room_.

* * *

The hunters held their breath as the vampires shoved them into a room, coming face to face with the Alpha. He sat in his chair, tapping his nails on the table.   
“The Winchesters… and friend.” He smirked as they entered. “I’m intrigued.” They all looked at the Alpha confused, he knew they were coming? A door to the side opened and in walked Emily.   
“Emily?”   
“Hi, Sam.” She went over to hang off of the Alpha’s chair with a bright smile on her face. She was very comfortable surrounded by a room of Vampires, clearly not fearful of them at all.   
“Wow, for a girl raised in a basement you’re one hell of an actress,” Dean said sarcastically.   
“you were gonna hurt, my daddy.” Emily defended, rubbing the Alpha’s shoulder.   
“Well, you get the first-place prize for Stockholm Syndrome.” Dean applauded her. “But sorry to burst your bubble, we weren’t. Sam had a better idea.”   
“We’re here to talk, that’s it.” Sam insisted. The Alpha chuckled at the hunters, far from trusting their words.   
“Now that my guys have taken your blades and vile of tainted blood, is that what you mean?”

“Insurance.” Y/N told him. “From what I hear from these guys, you might hold a grudge.”   
“and why would I? Because they captured me? Tortured me? Sold me to the King of Hell?”   
“That was more our Grandpa.” Dean quipped. Before Y/N had time to turn and ask about the story, another Vampire slammed Dean’s face down onto the table. He spat out blood and groaned as he recovered back to standing. “Thank you, that was awesome.” He thanked sarcastically.   
“Just listen!” Y/N argued. “You’re gonna want to hear this! We know why your vampires are suddenly allergic to all humans!” The Alpha looked curiously between each hunter, his silence their cue to carry on.   
“What do you know about Leviathan?” Sam asked.   
“a bit.” The Alpha said with a raised eyebrow.   
“You know they’re poising the food supply?” Y/N added.   
“Roman didn’t mention that when we met for dinner last fall. We made lots of plans. We are on excellent terms.”   
“You sure about that?” Dean asked. “Did he mention he was drugging the human race?”   
“Of course! He said grabbing a snack would be easier than ever.” Y/N suddenly laughed under her breath.

“He told you you’d all live together didn’t he? Wow, you Vampires really are stupid! He’s not making the earth a monster friendly zone! He’s gonna wipe you out and keep the food for himself. The formula he’s using to dumb us all down, it’s poisons to vampires. You thought it was a coincidence your children started dying all over the place? Whatever deal he made with you is crap!” She yelled at the Vampire Alpha. Dean and Sam both looked at one another, fearful she was pushing the boat too far, but still impressed as ever at her fearless nature.   
“Why are you telling me all this?” The Alpha asked, taking a sip from his cup.   
“Because we can stop him!” Sam told him. “all of it we just… we need your blood for the weapon.”The Alpha continued to laugh.   
“So now you want to help stop the extermination of the Vampire race?”   
“No,” Dean said sternly. “But it beats going down with you.”

There was a creek at the door Emily entered through. The Alpha turned his head.   
“Allan, Dear. What is it?” A little boy entered the room and came to the Alpha’s side. Y/N and the boys all felt their skin crawl, just imagining how many children these Vampires had stolen over the years.   
“Edger’s here.” The boy said in a small voice.   
“Oh, what a coincidence” Dean yelled. “Right, we need soap, anything with Borax in it!” Expecting a fight, the hunters needed supplies.

“Put then in the study.” The Alpha commanded. The hunters tried to struggle, convince him he was making a mistake as vampire's hands clasped around their bodies. “Word of advice.You do not live through fire and ice, and centuries of the continental divide, buy jumping to conclusions.”

Edgar entered the room, facing the Alpha Vampire, standing at the head of the table.  
“Edgar.” He greeted. “I would have whipped you up a meal. Please, sit. I’m dying to know why you’re here.” Edgar didn’t move, standing his ground on his spot.   
“I think you know.” He replied complacently.   
“And how is that?” The Vampire asked, his arms crossing over his chest.   
“I can smell Sam and Dean Winchester, along with their little girl pet.”

.

.

They were shoved into another room, the door locking behind them. Y/N took in her surroundings, seeing two chairs with IV bags hanging above them, filled with blood. There was a refrigerator with other full bags of blood, clearly this was their supply room, which didn’t bode down well for the hunters. They began examining the doors and windows, looking for any cracks or means of escape.   
“Anything?” Dean asked.   
“Nothing,” Sam answered.   
“Why do you think Edgar’s here?” Y/N asked, “Same reason as us? If they’ve figured out we're here to get Alpha blood for a weapon…”   
“I think anyways, you’ve got Pac-man and True-blood in the same blood and you’ve got bad news.” Dean leaped for his metaphors as usual. “I mean he’s not stupid, why the hell do you think he locked us in here?”

“We’re his enemy.” Sam scoffed. “They’re like monster cousins or something. Who’d you give the benefit of the doubt to? Maybe the vampire poising was an accident? Maybe he’s here to fix it?”

“I think you’ve got the oldest monster on earth thinking he can hold his own because he always has,” Dean said with a pointed finger.   
“So Edgar’s gonna eat him alive and we’re screwed.” Y/N groaned. They all hung their heads, looking around the room for anything they could use to their advantage. Dean lifted a needle that was used to bleed the Vampire victims, holding it out to Sam.   
“You think you can pick a lock with this thing?” He asked.   
“What would be the point? We gave up all our weapons.” Y/N told him.   
“have we?” Dean lifted his trouser leg to reveal a vile of tainted blood, tucked into his sock. Y/N almost burst out with laughter.   
“They never check the socks.” She giggled.

.

.

“Do you want the hunters?” The Alpha asked. “You’re welcomed to them, I’ll have them sent out.”   
“How kind of you.” Edgar smiled.   
“Oh, and Edgar. You do know why they’re here don’t you? They insist that you are exterminating us and I thought, well, that’s impossible. Must be a mistake.” He spoke calmly and with an even beat, giving Edgar time to jump in and confirm his story. That the hunters were lying.   
“You’re right, of course.” He said with an unconvincing smile. And right away, the Alpha knew the hunters had been telling the truth.

.

.

Free from their prison, the hunters quietly descended the stairs, constantly looking around their surroundings for attackers. When they reached the bottom, they walked along the hall confidently. But then again, out of nowhere, a Vampire leaped out and grabbed hold of Sam. Dean was quick to plunge the tainted blood into the vampire's neck, making him scream and fall to the floor. He fell quicker than the dead man’s blood had ever effected a vampire before. The hunters looked down impressed.   
“Wow,” Y/N said.  
“Alright, we need knives. There’s got to be a kitchen room or something in here.” Dean took lead as they began to search the house.

.

.

The Alpha poured a drink and began passing the floor.   
“Heres what I don’t understand Edgar. You are aware that your little additive has side effects, yes?”   
“Dick warned you, there might be kinks."  
“Yes and he also said he’d be in touch. My children are in a panic. You don’t call, you don’t write, you don’t send cookies. Where exactly on the list, is fixing our plague?” Edgar stepped forward, an evil smile on his lips. He had had enough of playing nice.   
“My dear friend,” he said as he stopped in front of the Vampire. “Nowhere. We want you to burn like the little roaches you are.” He placed his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder, but with his Vampire strength, he sent Edgar across the room.   
“Roman said if I kept quiet. I would get my reward.” He said bitterly. Edgar laughed.   
“and now you get to lay down and die.” He said casually. “It’s nothing personal. Our additive kills wolves too, and shifters. Disgusting little things that eat corpses. Anything with a taste for humans, except us. Mankind is a limited resource after all.” The words of their betrayal sat strongly within the Alpha. He stepped forward, closer to Edgar.   
“There are seven, billion of them.” He said through gritted teeth, there was enough of mankind to share between monsters.   
“Only seven billion.” Edgar returned. He pushed the Alpha forcefully against the table. Making Emily scream as she watched her ‘daddy.’ hurt. She’d never seen another being able to knock him over. The Alpha stood back up with anger in his face.   
“We come from you.”

“Barely.”  
“I am the son of Eve!” His voice radiated and vibrated with frustration.   
“A pathetic mutt.” Edgar spat. “Hardly one of us. I knew Eve.” He said, stepped up to The Alpha’s face. “and honestly, your mommy was a whore.”The Vampire's teeth leaped out, darting for Edgar. He pushed him forward with a scream of anger. As Edgar’s back landed against the wall, The Alpha reached for a silver bowl on the table, throwing it at the Leviathan, the liquid contents making his skin burn. Edgar hauled in pain but recovered, standing and hitting the Alpha forcefully. “Don’t squirm.” He said as the Alpha landed on his hands and knees. “I need every last drop.”

Edgar’s true form appeared as he opened his mouth to devour the Vampire, but by the look in Emily’s eyes, he knew a hunter was approaching behind him. He turned to stop Dean before he could attack, holding him by the collar off his jacket. With his attention on Dean, Sam and Y/N appeared from the other side. Y/N through Sam a knife before Sam slice the Leviathan’s head clean off. Black goo dripped onto the floor.   
“Grab a glass! We’re juicing this freak!” Dean ordered. Dean went to grab the Alpha, Emily’s scream distracting him.   
“No!”   
“Stay back!” He ordered before the Alpha grabbed hold of Dean and sent him flying across the room.   
“Leave her alone. She’s been through quite enough.” He said with quiet authority.   
“That’s rich!” Sam yelled heatedly. “Coming from the guy who took her from the swing set.”   
“Do you want to do this right?” The Alpha asked, watching as Y/N helped Dean up back onto his feet. “Or do you want my blood?” The hunters watched as the Alpha sat back down into his chair, reaching for a glass. Using his own nails, he slit his wrist and let the blood pour into the glass. The hunters watched in disbelief as he handed them the glass filled with his blood. “For taking care of Edgar. Now go.” Y/N and Dean watched with confusion as Sam hesitated.   
“What about the little boy?” He asked.

Y/N’s heart stopped. With all the commotion, she’d forgotten about the young boy they had seen just moments ago. He was still young enough not to give his loyalty to the Vampires. He wasn’t like Emily. Y/N forced back the smile, of course, that was on Sam’s mind. At that moment, without realizing she thought to herself. ‘I love this man.’

The Alpha scoffed in disbelief.   
“Are you joking?”   
“Do we look like we’re joking?” Dean answered, agreeing with his brother loyally. “How many other kids you got in here you freak?”   
“At the moment, just him.” The Alpha sighed.   
“The boy and the blood.” Y/N ordered. The Alpha sighed but looked back to his other daughter.   
“Emily, help Allan with his coat. He’s leaving with Sam and Dean.” Emily nodded and went to fetch her brother. “Now take it.” He said forcefully. Sam took the glass and the hunters began to leave the room. “What, no thank you? Oh right. Your flesh is crawling.” Y/N stopped and smirked at the Alpha.   
“The next time we see you, we’ll kill you.” Her smile was sweet but her words were sour. “oh, and don’t leave that head next to that body for too long.” She smirked, pointed to Edgar’s decapitated form.   
“See you next season.” The Alpha smiled.   
“looking forward to it.”

* * *

“Those parents must have thought we took the kid?” Dean whined, taking the keys from his pocket and walking their motel room door. They’d just gotten back from returning Allan to his real family, praying this would one day just be a bad nightmare for him.   
“As long as he’s okay, I don’t care what they think.” Sam told them.   
“Boys.” Y/N said coldly. Their door was open. The boys saw the opened door and all hunters reached for their guns. When they entered the room, the place was a mess. The mirror was shattered and the furniture was turned over.   
“Bobby?” Dean yelled this had to have been him. Y/N felt a shiver up her spine but knew it wasn’t from Bobby’s presence. She ran over to the safe and saw the door hanging wide open.   
“Dean.” She called. Dean turned and saw her open the safe. “He’s gone.”

.

.

“How could he do this to us?” Dean asked out loud. Y/N and Sam were scanning the room for EMF, but it was fading. Bobby was long gone. He was out there with the flask and on his own.   
“It’s not him,” Sam told him. “It’s… all the ghost stuff.”   
“So what? We just carry on without him?”   
“What else is there to do?” Y/N asked.   
“Yeah, I bet you’re jumping for joy right now.” Dean spat.   
“Excuse me?” Y/N asked angrily, standing up to square in front of Dean.   
“Oh come on! You’ve hated Bobby being around this entire time. I bet you’re glad he’s on the loose!”

“I hated Bobby being a ghost! Losing control of himself and turning into something that wasn’t the man who practically raised me, you ass! Of course, I’m not happy he’d gone.” She shoved him harshly, not appreciated the accusations. Dean stumbled back, his legs hitting the edge of the bed. He mentally cursed himself right away, for taking his anger and frustration out on Y/N. He sighed and looked down.   
“I know, you’re right I’m sorry.” Y/N cooled the fire burning with her rage, knowing no one was happy about this situation.

“It’s fine. We’ve just got to carry on. It’s what Bobby would want us to do.”

The plan to carry on was agreed, all grateful that all they needed now was a bone from a righteous human and the blood from Crowley. They were still comforted by the fact all they had to do was call Crowley and their puzzle was solved. But what they didn’t know, was Crowley was currently being summoned, and trapped, by Dick Roman.


	17. The Survival of The Fittest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio finally collects all the items they need to create the fatal weapon to take down Dick Roman. But complications and feelings arise for all members involved. Will this story have a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, my lovely little readers. We are at the end. This is the final chapter of The Powers of Three. This however is not the end of this story. In October there will be another story that carries on the adventures of Sam, Dean, and Y/N. Until then, you can find exclusive scenes from this story over on my Patreon, and weekly one-shot stories. Patreon sign up is only £3 a month and you really do get your money’s worth. Now, I hope you’re sitting comfortably. Let’s begin.

“Screw this!” Dean grunted, hauling himself off of the bed and reaching for the car keys. Y/N and Sam both looked up at him with questioning eyes from their spots in the motel. Sam was at the small table, scrolling through the news on his laptop, and Y/N was crawled up in the corner of the sofa, reading through the pages of an old Book of Shadows that had been passed down to her. It had only been an hour since they had discovered Bobby had made a break for it and had gone out on his own. The tension was still high, all felt betrayed and all wanted to do something about it. Y/N was looking into spells, Sam was looking for useful information and Dean had decided he was going to go look for Bobby.   
“You don’t seriously think you’re gonna find him. He’s been gone hours, he could be anywhere by now.” Y/N said as she leaned forward, shutting the pages of her book with a gentle thud.   
“Well, I’m not just gonna sit around here on my ass. Maybe he left a trail.”   
“and if not?” Sam probed, watching his brother shrug on his jacket.   
“then I’ll go looking for a bar instead,” Dean muttered before opening and slamming the motel door.

Y/N huffed loudly, throwing her book onto a table and heading towards the mini-fridge.   
“Anything?” Sam questioned. Y/N shook her head, opening the fridge and pulling out two beer bottles.   
“I’ve read that thing cover to cover… three times. There’s nothing.” She sighed, passing a bottle to Sam. “What about you? Any news on Dick?” Sam took the bottle and smiled apologetically as he shook his head.   
“Nothing new.”

Y/N perched on the end of her bed, taking a large gulp off the beer and lulling her head in abandonment.   
“What is he thinking?” She asked herself. Sam looked over, assuming her questions based around Dean and his stupid need to go on a hopeless mission.   
“Dean? He’s just being stubborn. Feels he needs to be doing something to help…”

“Not Dean.” Y/N interrupted. “Bobby.” Sam’s mistake dawned on him when Y/N's eyes lifted to meet his. He took a large drink of the beer, just to give his hands something to do. With the pain and fear almost pouring from Y/N’s eyes, all he wanted to do was reach out to her, hold her tenderly. But they’d already spoken about that. Until this problem with Dick was finished, they were friends. They couldn’t even think about the possibility of them being anything more until then. “The Bobby I knew was stubborn, arrogant and a pain in the ass! But he was never stupid. He was never impulsive and vengeful.” She said sorrowfully. Sam watched as she lolled her head and he just knew what was going on in her mind. She was blaming herself for his death for the hundredth time. She was convincing herself that there was something she could have done to stop the bullet, save Bobby from death, and save him from the vail. Y/N had hoped her hair, curtaining her lolling head would hide the fall of the tears from Sam. But he still saw the dark spot of water on her jeans.

Sam decided to ignore the rules and barriers he and Y/N had put in each other's paths. He put down his beer and stood up, taking Y/N’s from her hand and settling it down beside his. He sat his body down next to hers and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Y/N didn’t even hesitate at settling her body into his form. She rested her head against his shoulder, comforted by the musky scent of his shirt. “I can’t do it again.” She said in a small plea. “I can’t lose my family again. Not to the vail.” Sam tightened his grip on her body, squeezing her closer to him. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”   
“Hey,” Sam gently pulled away from Y/N, forcing her to look up at his face. “You’ll never be alone again, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.” Y/N said, darting her eyes away from Sam’s and looking down into her lap. Sam reached his hand out, cupping her chin and pulling her back to him.   
“Yes, I can.” He whispered. “I won’t leave you.”

Looking into his eyes, she knew he meant it. In this silent moment in a shitty motel room, when all the odds were stacked against them, Sam was promising to Y/N he would stay by her side. He would protect her, fight for her, laugh with her, and comfort her. She would never have to feel the sense of abandonment and loneliness she had been harboring within her soul for years. She smiled slightly through her tears, feeling the gentle thud of her heart beginning to beat louder. Sam’s thumb brushed away a stray tear that escaped down her cheek. He smiled back at her warmly.   
“I don’t want to wait.” Y/N heard herself say. But her words were true. She didn’t want to wait until they had defeated the Leviathan’s, fixed Cas, and settled Bobby to rest. She didn’t want to waste any more time they already had. Sam’s smile fell as his expression became serious. He examined her tone and eyes. Without the permission of his own mind and free will, his body moved before him.

Slowly, his body leaned forward and his head dipped to meet the height of Y/N’s. She met him in the middle, straightening her back and stretching her neck upwards. She felt his warm large hands slide from her cheek to cradle her neck, and at that moment her whole body and soul felt warm. They were only a hair width away from one another, both staring deeply at the other’s face, holding their breath. Sam leaned just a bit closer, his lips brushing against Y/N’s. As they both fluttered their eyelids close, their lips finally met. It was soft and faint. It was barely a kiss. It was a physical ask for permission, a moment to give Y/N the chance to change her mind.

She didn’t. 

* * *

When Dean finally returned the next morning, the hunters all collected their belongings and got into the car. Y/N was confused by the sudden sticky substance that sat on the hood of the car.   
“Er… Dean?” She asked, wiping a gloop of what looked like honey with her finger. She held it with her confused expression. Dean tightened his jaw as he relived last night's memory.   
“I called Cas.” He said through gritted teeth.   
“and he turned up covered in honey?” Y/N asked jokingly.   
“No, bees. Naked and covered in bees.” Dean groaned, throwing his bag into the boot of the car. Y/N was suddenly horrified of the possibilities of where this honey had been. Very quickly she wiped her hands clean. Sam stood and laughed at both the disgusted faces of Dean and Y/N.

.

.

Hours later and they had managed to drive many, many miles. The night was upon them yet again and they finally had a destination.

“Exit’s in three miles.” Sam directed, looking up from his phone.

“I still say this is a bad idea,” Dean muttered from his space at the steering wheel.

“Dean, this was your idea!” Sam reminded him. “And it’s the best idea any of us has had.”

“I said it as a joke!” Dean argued. Y/N leaned forward in her seat, poking her head between the two male hunters in front of her.

“And as always, it was a bad joke.” She smirked. “But oddly enough it was a good idea.”

“Only because we’ve got nothing on freakin’ righteous bones.” He argued back.

“We could try calling Castiel again?” Sam suggested, earning a shuddering look from his older brother.

“Dude! On my car! He showed up naked, covered in bees!” Y/N held back the laughter in her stomach, at both Dean and Sam’s crumpled up face.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry we missed that.” He mumbled.

“I’m not.” Y/N smirked cheekily. Dean assumed it was due to the lack of desire to see a naked angel cover in winged insects. But what he didn’t see was the shared stare and smile Sam and Y/N gave one another through the rear-view mirror.

Dean switched on the radio, desperate to move his mind away from his memory. The voice of an enthusiastic news reporter rang through the car. Yet again, the radio stations were singing Dick Roman’s praises.

_“He’s held up at SuperCorp right now!”_ Dean switched off the radio again, not desiring to hear any more information about their current foe.

“Held up at SuperCorp huh?” Dean was already writing the beginnings of a plan in his head.

.

.

So this was Dean’s idea. Dig up a dead nun and use one of her bones for the weapon. It was disrespectful to the dead and defiantly morally questionable, and it was exactly what they were currently doing. The team was however lucky when they wouldn’t have to dig up any graves on this dark moonlit night. Sam held the registry for the crypt open in his hands as they wandered into the cold stone building.

“I guess if you can’t find a righteous bone in a friggin’ nunnery crypt…” Dean strolled up front, opening the gates in their way, Y/N holding up the flashlight.

“Listen to this…” Sam began to read out aloud. “Sister Mary Benedict. Taught the learning impaired. Died at age 23.” Dean shook his head.

“Nah, too young. Find someone who’s had time to cook.”

“Okay well, there’s Sister Mary Unice. Fed the poor, became Mother Superior at aged 60.”

“Sounds political,” Dean muttered. Y/N leaned forward to observe the book for herself. “Power corrupts.”

“How about this?” Y/N asked, pointing her finger to a name on the list. “Sister Mary Constant?” Sam looked down and read out the words below the Nun’s name.

“83 years of quiet, humble Nun like goodness. Good pick.” He smiled towards Y/N

“Thanks.” She beamed back gratefully.

“this her?” Dean interrupted, taking the flashlight from Y/N’s hand and pointing it to a stone. He wandered over and read the stone, confirming they had found the nun’s final resting place. “Well,” he smirked. Y/N could already feel her eyes beginning to roll, that smirk was always followed by a poorly timed joke. “Let’s bone this nun.” And tonight was no exception. Y/N raised her hand, reminding Dean of every time she’d hit the back of his head for his terrible jokes. “sorry.” He apologized, raising his own hands in surrender. Y/N chuckled and passed Dean the large hammer he was going to need. He bounced it in his hands to get the right balance and then swung with all his might.

* * *

Back at Rufus’s cabin, the sun was up and no one had slept. They all agreed they would sleep when the survival of the human race wasn’t on the line. Dean through a lit matchstick into a bowel and they waited for Crowley’s smug face to appear before them The flames settled and the hunters looked around the room. No Crowley.

“Is he trying to make a grand entrance?” Dean asked into the air.   
“I dunno,” Sam replied.

“Son of a bitch! He’s standing us up!” Dean said in realization.

“Can he do that?” Y/N asked. “I mean, we summoned him. Doesn’t he… have to show?”

“If Crowley wants to screw ya, he’ll screw you!” Dean stormed angrily across the room, angry at another hurdle in their path. He flicked open his knife and went straight to open a beer.   
“or he can’t come because something went wrong.” Sam offered an alternative.   
“maybe.” Dean shrugged.

Before anyone had a chance to share other alternatives, a knock came at the door. The hunter’s heads darted in its direction. “Maybe it’s good news,” Dean said casually.   
“When is it every good news?” Y/N countered. Sam raised his gun, approaching the door and checking through the makeshift keyhole to see who was on the other side. His body slumped and relaxed as she reached for the handle and opened the door wide.

“You deal with him. I can’t anymore.” Meg stepped into the room, shoulders tightly wound and clearly fed up.   
“You might want to be more specific,” Dean added with a childish smile.

“I was laying low halfway across the world when Emo boy pops up out of nowhere and zaps me right back here.” Y/N turned to Sam with a wide humourous face which he responded with a shrug. The mystery of Castiel and Meg was still among them.   
“Why?” Dean asked for them.   
“Go ask him, he was your boyfriend first.”

.

.

After Dean returned with a peculiar Castiel, Y/N, Sam and Meg looked on with expectation, waiting for words of explanation and possible wisdom.

“Now you understand, I no longer participate in aggressive activity.” Cas paced the floors of the cabin, warming up to his story. He got distracted and walked over to the bone the trio had stolen the night before. He lifted it up carefully and held it up to his face. He breathed in the scent and smiled. “hmm, Sister Mary Constant. Good choice.” Castiel’s approval did nothing to soothe Dean’s frustration as he rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of awareness.   
“Why’d you go to Meg, Cas?” He asked.

“When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers - and the fruit! Flowers come first obviously… But I heard nothing from them.” Sam and Dean looked strangely at Castiel. Who was he talking about this time? The flowers?   
“You heard nothing from the fruit and flowers?” Sam asked confused. Y/N stepped forward and shook her head. She could read the fear radiating from Castiel. Something was seriously wrong.   
“No, he’s… he’s talking about the angels.” She realized in horror.   
“What happened to the Garrison?” Sam asked.   
“Finally the silence was deafening so I went to look,” Castiel spoke evenly as he began pacing the floors again. “So I went to look, at the home of the prophet. You know Leviathan can kill angels. It’s the reason my father locked them in Purgatory. They’re the piranha that would eat the whole aquarium….” Castiel spoke with grief, for the fallen brothers and sisters he had lost. At the fault of the Leviathan and at the fault of his own. “They’re gone. The entire Garrison is dead. If there’s anyone left at all, they’re in hiding.”

Dean stepped forward, brain racing.   
“If the angels are dead, where’s Kevin?” Castiel’s face contorted in sudden focus.   
“I could steal them from their cages the monkeys…” Y/N and Sam’s confusion was apparent by their faces and the way they looked at Cas. Monkeys? “But where would I put them all?”

“Hey! Focus!” Dean clapped his hands, ordering Cas to keep his attention on their current problem. His tone was angry and it hit Castiel hard. “Is Kevin alive?”

“I don’t want to fight,” Castiel answered urgently. His voice was like a young child, begging for peace, tired of the arguing and wars. He couldn’t fully bring his eye contact to meet Dean’s.  
“No, I’m not…”

“Okay,” Y/N interrupted the beginning of Dean’s rant. She walks over to Cas, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. She smiled at him, approaching him like she would have a child. “No one wants to fight, Cas.” She reassured him. “We’re just worried.” Cas met her eyes, feeling the warmth and sudden protection she had for him. He smiled back at her and nodded in understanding.   
“They took him. He’s alive.” He reassured her before sighing loudly. “I felt such responsibility but it’s in your hands now.” He turned his body, ready to focus his mind somewhere else.   
“What? Wait, hold on a friggin minute.” Dean argued.   
“I feel much better,” Cas repeated.

  
“Guys, what’s that?” Meg’s voice cut through their conversation as she observed the bowl filled with the summoning for Crowley.   
“We called Crowley,” Sam answered.   
“You what?”   
“Don’t worry he never showed,” Dean told the demon.   
“What do you mean he never…”   
“Do you see him anywhere? He stood us up!” He bit back.   
“Well I’m sorry about that but I’m outie!” Meg stepped forward, her body and eyes suddenly alert like a scared wild animal. “he could still…”

  
“Show up at any minute.” Everyone turned at the sudden extra voice in the conversation. There stood the small but smug King of Hell, Crowley. “Hello Boys, Sorry I’m late. And I see your pet Jaguar is still with you.” Y/N creased her brow as Crowley’s gaze fell upon her. “Nice to see you again.” Was Crowley comparing her to a vicious wild animal? Was he flirting or insulting her? Meg suddenly rushed for the door, not keen to stay in the same room as Crowley. Before she was able to reach out for the handle, Crowley appeared in her path. “Don’t even think about smoking out pussycat. I got eyes all over the place.”   
“Leave her be.” Cas’s gruff voice appeared. Crowley’s eyebrow rose as he stepped closer towards the angel.   
“Castiel, the last time we spoke you enslaved me. I’m confused, why aren’t you dead?”  
“I… don’t know.”   
“Well do you want to be? Because I can help with that.”   
“Alright!” Dean interjected. “that’s quite enough.”   
“It’s enough when I say. I came here to help you. I find out you’ve been lying to me, harboring an angel. And not just any angel, the one angel I most want to crush between my teeth. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?” He directed his question to Castiel. Everyone turned to see the angel's response, curious for his answer.   
“Well, I’m still honing my communication strategy. I haven’t even been back to heaven. I keep thinking, there are no insects up there, but here we have trillions. Making honey and silk and miracles really!” Y/N and the boys all groaned with their facial expressions. Any hope of Castiel portraying his past strong and fearful angel persona to Crowley was gone. God knows what he would do next.   
“What are you talking about?”   
“err… preferring insects to angels I guess. Here,” Cas stepped forward, reaching into his coat and pulling outplastic bag and presenting it to Crowley. “A token if you like. It’s honey. I collected it myself.” Crowley looked past Castiel towards Dean, who just shrugged.   
“You’re off your rocker! He’s off his rocker is that it?” Cas sighed, turning away in disappointment that yet again, the people around him were accusing him of being crazy.

“None of this matters Crowley Are you here to end Cas?” Y/N yelled. “Or are you here to help us end Dick or not?”   
“Well, I’m vexed. I’d like to do both. But what’s the use in crushing a damaged angel? Text me when he gets his mojo back. Meanwhile, a prezzie” Crowley pulled out a small glass bottle of blood, lifting it in the air for them.   
“Really? Boxed up and ready to go?” Sam asked suspiciously.   
“I’m anything but efficient.”  
“Is that right? Then why were you late?”   
“Dick had me in a devil’s trap. He’s not an idiot, he knows what you three are after!”   
“What he offer you?” Sam continued to question.   
“A deal, in exchange for giving you the wrong blood.” This peaked the team's interest even more. “It’s demon, but is it mine?” Crowley teased, shaking the bottle. “It’s mine. The real deal.”   
“and why should we trust you?” Dean grunted.  
“Oh good god please don’t! Don’t trust anyone. A little lesson I learned from my last business partner.” Crowley glanced over to Cas, still not over his betrayal.   
“Alright, give us the blood.” Y/N ordered.   
“Certainly. Oh, a little bonus! Meg,” Crowley turned behind him, not forgetting the demon who had been out to get him for a long time now. “I’m going to scoop you up, take you home, and roast you until you’re jerky. But not yet. Cas can have you for now. Hilariously it seems he would be upset at losing you. And the charming trio needs Cas to get Dick. Don't they Cas?” Cas shifted uncomfortably on his feet, looking down at the ground.   
“I don’t fight anymore.”   
“Oh come on.” Crowley chuckled. “Considering your enemy, you’re vital,” Crowley smirked and through the blood towards Sam. With shocking eyes but quick reflexes, he reached out and caught the vile. When everyone looked back towards Crowley. He was gone.

.

.

There wasn’t enough time to worry about Crowley’s words or plans right now. They had all the ingredients they needed to create the perfect weapon to take down Dick. So as the Angel and the Demon occupied themselves, the hunters collected everything they needed and got to work.   
“Well one thing for sure,” Dean said as he read Kevin’s notes. “We only get one shot.” Sam moved his hands slowly and carefully, opening the bottle that was supposed to be filled with Crowley’s blood.   
“You guys think Crowley’s double-crossing us?” Y/N asked, looking down at the bowl they were preparing.   
“We gotta hope he wants Dick dead more than us.” Dean offered, closing the book and throwing it onto a chair.   
“Depends what Dick offered.” Sam scoffed before pouring the last drops of blood to combine with the others “Now what?” He asked once the bottle was empty. Dean shrugged.   
“There are no magic words. We just go.” Dean told him.

They all held their breaths as they watched Sam pour the bowl of mixed blood onto the old dried out bone. Sam set the bowl back down on the table and they waited. The room was a deafening silence.   
“Is there supposed to be thunder and lightning? or… something?” Y/N asked.   
“uhh… maybe it worked.” Sam offered.   
“Awesome.” Dean's sarcastic comment went ignored as the flutter of wings filled the room and Cas appeared from nowhere. All hunters jumped as he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiled.   
“So, none of this should cause you any ill effect.” Cas presented plates of sandwiches towards them. “I went to a little farm in Normandy for the wheat and the lettuce and the tomato. I thoroughly inspected and comforted the pig before I slaughtered it for the ham. here, you need your strength.” He passed them their food with a proud smile.   
“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said flatly.  
“Cas, why was Crowley so sure you needed to come with us?” Sam asked.   
“I’m not sure.” He insisted. “I’ll be waiting here. Waiting anxiously for your return. Please accept this sandwich as an action of solidarity.” Y/N nudged Sam gently, urging him to take the plate. Sam forced back the rolling of his eyes and took the plate from Castiel.

.

.

Y/N had moved outside, sitting on a bench and breathing in the last moment of calm air before they headed out to end Dick once and for all. Y/N sighed, looking up at the trees, trying to spot a star or two. But it was too cloudy.   
“hey.” Y/N turned towards the voice, seeing Sam smile softly as he approached her.   
“Hey.” She replied quietly as he sat down beside you.   
“You okay?” He asked.   
“Yeah,” she reassured him. “Just taking a moment.” She turned back to look up at the sky, not being able to fully look Sam in the eye.   
“you’re worried.” He told her. Y/N laughed, shaking her head as she forced her eyes on Sam.   
“And here I was, thinking I was hiding it so well.”   
“It’s going to be fine. I promise.” Sam wasn’t matching her teasing and laughing tone. Instead, he spoke with certainty with no room for misinterpretation. Y/N's false smile faded, her fear and worry finally seeping through.   
“you’ve got to stop making promises to me, especially ones we both know you might not be able to keep.” Sam sighed, reaching his hand out to grab hold of Y/N’s tightly.   
“I promised you you wouldn’t be alone ever again. And I meant it. Just like I mean it when I say I promise everything will be okay.” Y/N wasn’t sure if she believed him, but she wanted to. And right now, looking into those wild but soft hazel eyes, she started to think that maybe that was enough. She smiled at him.   
“Shut up and kiss me, Winchester.” Sam chuckled as he lifted his hands to cup her face and press a firm but sweet kiss across her lips.

* * *

They finally pulled up outside SuperCorp.  
“Got it yet?” Dean asked, looking over to Sam as he typed away on his laptop.   
“here we go…” upon Sam’s screen popped up the security cameras inside the building before them, showing Dick Roman in a conference room talking to a room full of people. “Thank you, Charlie, wherever you are.”

“We got him” Y/N smirked, leaning over to see into the front seat.   
“Yeah that’s the second floor… wait.” They moved the camera onto another floor, showing Dick at another desk typing at a computer.   
“Is that Dick?” Dean asked. Sam moved on to another floor, another camera, and Dick was there too.   
“And that’s Dick!”   
“Son of a bitch.” Dean cursed. “How's he doing that?”  
“He must have kept a piece of the original Dick Roman.” Y/N concluded.

As she and Dean wracked their brains for a new plan, Sam noticed a blue truck pull up outside the building. He reached for his binoculars and looked closer at who was stepping out.   
“That’s the maid from the motel.” He recognized her pink uniform and long dark hair from the motel they were at last, from the motel they lost Bobby.   
“What Motel?” Dean asked.   
“Oh, God.” Y/N fearfully sighed as her mind caught up with Sam’s. “It’s Bobby.”  
“Oh Bobby, what are you doing?” Sam asked regretfully, watching the woman wipe black goo from her nose and approaching the entrance, holding a knife.   
“Wait, you’re saying that’s Bobby?”   
“Just wait here,” Sam ordered, getting ready to leave the car.   
“What? Sam wait!” Y/N begged.   
“Are you out of your mind?” Dean added.  
“You’ve got the weapon and eyes on Dick! I’ll handle Bobby.” Sam got out of the car with determination in his face and began to run.   
“Sam!” Dean yelled at him, but he was already heading towards Bobby.Y/N sat nervously in her chair, repeating a mantra over and over in her head. Sam would be fine, he could handle himself. Sam would be fine, he could handle himself. Sam would be fine, he could handle himself. She shook her head and opened the car door. “Where are you going?”   
“Bobby’s gonna kill him.”

Sam caught up to Bobby within the maid’s body. He leaped out in front of him with his hands held up.   
“Bobby, I know you’re in there. Listen to me, there are cameras everywhere! There’s one right there!” He pointed to the security camera on the corner of the building. They were just about in the camera’s blind spot, but if they stepped one meter forward, they would be right in the eye line of any Leviathan looking at the surveillance. “Stop okay, you’re gonna get her killed.” Bobby acted on impulse, shoving his obstacle out the way. Sam went flying, landing heavily on his back with a groan. He looked quickly up at the turning security camera. They had to move soon. “Bobby! Damn it!” He scrambled to his feet, grabbing Bobby by the shoulders and pushing him back out of the security camera’s view. “How are you going to kill Dick? You can’t!” Bobby pulled out a large metal blade, brandishing it between the body he had stolen and Sam.   
“Good enough for me.” He swiped the blade forward, only just missing Sam as he ducked out the way. Bobby was completely in a rage. He didn’t care who the man in front of him was. He was going to do anything to get past him and to Dick.   
“Jesus! No! I’m not letting you!” Sam fought back, pushing the maid's body up against a nearby car, ridding them from view.   
“Get out of here Sam.”   
“No.” Bobby grabbed Sam by the throat, hauling him against the door of the car. He squeezed tightly at Sam’s airways, stopping him from breathing. Sam fought for breath, clinging on to the hand that was currently squeezing the air out of his lungs. He fought hard to breath, but black spots were starting to cloud his vision.   
“Bobby!” Y/N ran around the corner, witnessing how close Bobby was to killing Sam. Bobby turned and saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. The little girl he had saved all those years ago, was looking at him just the same way she had looked at her home up in flames. It didn’t make sense. Bobby looked back to his hands, noticing how foreign they were to him. His reflection in the car’s door, however, was not. He could see himself, his angry face and arm stretched out, slowly killing one of the boys he considered as his sons. What was he doing?”   
“NO!” He screamed out, releasing his grip on Sam’s throat and leaving the maid's body.

Both the maid and Sam dropped to the floor. Y/N ran quickly over and kneeled over Sam.   
“Sam, are you okay? Talk to me.” She fussed her hands around his throat, his head and chest. Desperately checking for any wounds that needed attending too.   
“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He croaked. “We need to get her out of here.” Sam got to his feet, picking up the maid in his arms and carrying her away to safety. Y/N followed quickly behind him. With every step she took, there was only one thing going round and round in her head.

She’d lost Bobby.

* * *

When Sam could finally get away from Y/N’s fussing hands for ten minutes, he called the hospital to check up on the maid. Dean sat on the sofa, looking down at the flask that contained Bobby’s spirit. Y/N sat opposite him, not quite being able to bring herself to look at the flask.   
“Okay, thanks…” Sam re-entered the room, hanging up the phone with an auditable beep “She’s fine, checking out of the hospital tonight.” Sam told them.   
“Well, that’s positive.” Castiel walked in fro the kitchen, holding another round of sandwiches on a plate. Everyone looked at him oddly but accepted the food non the less.   
“Tell me again why you turned tail for some maid?” Meg asked, leaning against the door frame with a beer in hand. “you were right there.”   
“Shut up Meg.” Y/N and Dean both uttered before taking bites of their sandwiches.   
“Because Dick made more Dicks!” Sam explained angrily. Dean looked over, watching how Castiel shuffled oddly on his feet, uncomfortably even. “He must have kept a chunk of the original Dick Roman somewhere. They’d have to touch it.”   
“Hey, shifty! What’s your problem.” Dean called over to Cas. He returned to the kitchen sink, beginning to clean and dry plates.   
“Do we need a cat? Doesn’t this place feel one species short?” Cas asked, trying to change the subject.   
“You got anything to say on the topic of Dicks?” Dean asked, tired of humoring the angel. “Crowley was pretty sure you could help.”   
“I can’t help.” He insisted. “you understand I can't. I destroyed everything and I will destroy everything again. Can we please just leave it at that?” Y/N looked up, watching the thought process on Dean’s face. Mentally she counted to three, and just as predicted he stood up.  
“No, we can’t”   
“Dean.” Sam went to argue. But was left ignored.   
“No! We can’t just leave it. You let these things in. So you don’t get to make a sandwich, you don’t get to get a damn cat. No one cares that you’re broken, Cas! Clean up your damned mess!” Castiel put down the plate, slowly stepping forward towards Dean.   
“You know…” his voice sounded serious and even, having everyone’s eager and curious eyes on him, waiting for his response. Maybe Dean had finally gotten through to him. “we should play twister.” Maybe not. Cas fluttered his wings and was gone.

“Nice, you scared off the Empire’s only hope.” Meg quipped from her resting perch.   
“meaning?” Dean asked impatiently.   
“Did it ever occur to you that every one of those things was once in Cas?”   
“So?” Dean squinted. Y/N stood up, huffing loudly as her knees straightened.   
“He knows what they really look like. He can tell us which Dick is the real Dick.” She explained.   
“Good to see one of you isn’t an idiot,” Meg added. “Too bad he’s fruit loops otherwise you might have had a chance.” Meg shifted her head to the left. The hunters followed her gaze and groaned inwardly. Cas was back and playing Twister by himself.

.

.

So with Castiel still out of action, they had to find some other way to figure out which Dick Roman, was the real Dick Roman. They sat around laptops, watching television interviews to see if there were any tells.

“There’s no point looking for a tell. They all downloaded Dick’s brain so they all have the same tell!” Dean complained.   
“Alright, well, maybe then the real question is, what would the real Dick be doing?” Sam suggested, walking past Dean. Y/N was sat at the table in the kitchen, scrolling through the news feed on her laptop. Sam walked over, squeezing her shoulder gently as he passed her, and headed towards the fridge.   
“Is that the best you can come up with?” Bobby’s voice cut through the small moment of domestic bliss. Y/N hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight, her legs quick to follow.   
“Bobby,” Sam sighed, “We didn’t know if you’d…”   
“Well, you should have. You’ve got the damned flask. Which is dumb! You should’ve burned it! ”   
“Bobby, what the hell happened?” Y/N asked. She’d grown tired of avoiding conversations or any interaction with Bobby. She was fearful of the man and couldn’t bear to see him get further and further lost to the vail. “Possessing a civilian, going after Dick with no hope of surviving and… you nearly killed Sam.”   
“I know, I know,” Bobby answered grievously. “I’m still jonesing to go back. To grab some poor bastard and go after Dick. It’s bad.’ The laptop beside Dean continued to show images and videos of Dick. Y/N watched the way Bobby’s eyes fell upon the screen and she could see the battle he was fighting. She went over and closed the lid.   
“None of it’s your fault, Bobby. Not really.” Sam attempted to console him.   
“Right,” Bobby scoffed. “That’s just what ghosts turn into. I really bet the farm thinking I could outsmart that.”   
“What’s it like?” Dean asked, curiosity getting the best of him.   
“What going vengeful? It’s like an itch you can’t scratch out.” Bobby’s breathing was heavy and loud. He was tired of fighting and knew what he was becoming. “Look, I’m done. Go get Dick, but don’t do it because you think it’ll scratch the itch. Do it because it’s the job. And when it's your time, go!”

They all looked at the man who had had a hand in raising each of them. He was tired and he was right. He’d done his part. Now it was time to put him to rest.

.

.

The boys busied themselves making the fire. During this moment, Y/N wanted the time to properly speak to Bobby. She stepped to the side and watched as he followed.   
“We haven’t really spoken much have we?” Bobby smirked at her. She blushed embarrassingly.   
“I wasn’t that good in keeping in touch when you were alive, why should it be any different now you’re dead.” She joked, glad to see Bobby return with a chuckle. “Listen, Bobby. I’m sorry. I just, couldn’t bear seeing you around but not as… as you! Every ghost I see makes my skin crawl and I just couldn’t handle that ghost being you.”

“I know, I know.” He reassured her gently. “If I could give you a hug I would.” He told her. She smiled and nodded. “But let me tell you, you’ve got to stop running now okay? I was gonna give you a few years before I sat you down and gave you this speech but it seems time is against us. Sam and Dean, they’ll have your back. And hell, you’ll probably save their asses more times than they can count. Stop being scared of losing a family and enjoy the one you’ve got. Okay?” With tear-filled eyes, she nodded and smiled.   
“Okay.”   
  
“Guys.” Sam's voice cut through. They were ready. Y/N and Bobby stepped forward and they all gathered around the fire. They looked to Bobby, waiting for his word to go.   
“Here’s to running into you lot on the other side. Only not too soon, alright?”

Dean through the flask onto the heated coal and everyone watched as the metal slowly melted. They heard Bobby take in a breath of relief and go up in gentle flames. It was strangely the most peaceful they’d ever seen a ghost leave the vail and this world. He was at peace now.

* * *

The day was cold and bright. There was no comfort in the weather being calm. Today was the day they were finally taking the explosive hit on Dick Roman. Either he died, or they did. The thought whirled through Y/N’s mind as she stepped out of the car and followed Sam round to the back entrance. She heard the sound of the engine rev and Meg driving the car ferociously towards the building. Crashing through ramps, she caught security's attention. They noticed the black impala and recognized it as belonging to the boys. So when the car crashed violently into the large glass Supercorp sign, it was a surprising event. When Meg stepped out of the car, not Sam and Dean, it was just confusing. But this had all been planned. Meg was the distraction. Guarded with a bottle of Borax, she would take on the security team outside.A task she took on with a smug smile. The Leviathan’s all laid on the floor with their heads cut off. Her job was done. Or so she thought. She began her walk away from the building when she felt an odd sensation behind her. The feeling of immediate danger. She turned and saw two men in dark suits. One pushed forward it’s hand, its power sending her flying in the air and landing heavily against the concrete. She looked up and saw two dark pairs of black eyes looking down at her.   
“The King of Hell will see you now.”

.

.

During the commotion Sam and Y/N snook in through the back. Their mission was to get Kevin and haul him to safety. Dean and Castiel were busy scoping out each Dick Roman in search of the real one. Once they did, they would use their weapon and end him once and for all. Quietly and silently, Y/N and Sam opened each door in turn. Peeking their heads around slightly before moving on to the next. When they found one that was locked, they knew they had found the right one. Sam used brute force to knock the door down. As the two ran in, they saw Kevin. He was tied up to a chair with grey tape placed around his mouth. His will and fearful eyes pleaded louder than his muffled screams.   
“Kevin” Y/N pulled out her knife and cut his limbs free to move.   
“It’s okay buddy. We gotta hustle.” Sam told him, taking the tape from his face.   
“Wait, we can’t leave yet!” Kevin said alarmingly when his mouth was free.  
“Uh, yeah we can. We gotta go.”  
“You don’t understand. Dicks got this creamer in his lab. He’s gonna kill all the skinny people.”   
“What? Slow down.” Y/N ordered, not entirely convinced Kevin wasn’t suffering from dehydration.   
“We have to blow up the lab.” Y/N and Sam both looked at one another. Quickly adding blow up the lab to their to-do list. They both sighed with frustration but nodded.   
“yeah fine. Let’s go!”

.

.

Kevin showed them to the lab, where they arrived just in time. Dean and Castiel had found the real leader of the Leviathans. At first, they tricked him, making him think he’d been stabbed with the wrong blade. The Crowley had given them the wrong blood and the piece of bone was useless. Once his guard was down Dean reached inside his pocket.   
“Did you really think you could Trump me?” They heard Dick ask as they approached the doors.   
“Honestly, no.” Castiel grabbed the back of Dick’s head, pulling it back and exposing his neck. Dean took the real blade and glided it into Dick's neck from the side and all the way through the other. Sam, Y/N, and Kevin opened the doors to hear the final words of Dean’s quip and watch Dick’s Leviathan form vibrate with anger. Then there was the slow thumping of energy that got faster and faster, warning them of a blow about to come. Dick chuckled his last evil laugh before all of the energy returned to his body. Y/N and Sam shielded their faces and turned away, but heard the loud explosion that resulted in the Leviathan’s death.

The room was covered in black splattered goo. But there was no sign of a dead Leviathan body, or Castiel, or Dean.   
“Where are they?” Y/N asked confused.   
“We need to go,” Kevin told them. The hunters walked into the center of the room. Looking for any sign of their friends. “More chompers are coming Sam!” Kevin begged.

“Not to worry.” From a corner of the room, Crowley stepped forward. “I have a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head, and the body with flounder, after all.”  
“Crowley you piece of shit, where’s Dean?” Y/N spat.   
“that bone has a bit of a kick.” He shrugged. “God weapons often do. Should put a warning label on them.”   
“Where are they, Crowley?” Sam barked. Crowley clicked his fingers and two more demons appeared, holding Kevin tight in their grips.   
“Can’t help you, Sam. Oh! And the prophets mine.” He clicked his fingers again and Kevin was gone. Y/N and Sam turned back to Crowley to catch his final bitter words of farewell. Crowley clicked his fingers again and Y/N was no longer in the room.   
“Looks like you are well and truly on your own.” 

.

.

Y/N landed on wet grass with a large thud that was bound to leave a bruise on her back. She felt the cold air and rain droplets hit her skin. She scrambled to stand to see where she was. She was still at Supercorp. She was outside on the hill lands that surrounded it. She looked down at the building and saw the car park. She began running to get back to Sam. She even called his name when she saw him running out of the building and diving into the crashed car. But he didn’t hear her.   
“Sam!” She screamed.

But it was no use.

He had already driven away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N will be back, in BAD TIMING - coming October 2020.


End file.
